Ocurrio En Otoño
by Mibel Ardley
Summary: Una atrevida americana se cruza en el camino de un arrogante aristócrata inglés.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas, espero les guste esta Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.  
Una atrevida americana se cruza en el camino de un arrogante aristócrata inglés

Capítulo 1

Stony Cross Park, Hampshire

– Han llegado los White – anuncio Lady Karen Brown desde la entrada del estudio, donde su hermano mayor estaba sentado tras su escritorio en medio de un monto de libros de contabilidad.

El sol del atardecer se colaba a través de las enormes ventanas rectangulares de cristal tintado, que eran la única ornamentación de una estancia cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de palisandro.

Terruce, Lord Grandchester, levantó la vista de su trabajo con un siniestro ceño fruncido que unió sus cejas por encima de los ojos color azul mar.

– Que empiece el caos...– musitó.

Karen se echó a reír.

– Supongo que te refieres a las hijas. En realidad no son tan malas, ¿verdad?

– Son peores – afirmo Terruce de forma sucinta; su ceño se acentuó todavía más cuando vio que la pluma que había olvidado entre sus dedos acababa de dejar una enorme mancha de tinta en la, hasta ese momento, inmaculada columna de números. – No he conocido dos jóvenes tan maleducadas en toda mi vida. Sobre todo, la mayor.

– Bueno, son americanas – señalo Karen. – Sería justo que gozaran de cierta flexibilidad, ¿no te parece? No se puede esperar que conozcan cada uno de los complejos detalles de nuestra interminable lista de reglas sociales...

– Puedo permitirles cierta flexibilidad con los detalles – interrumpió Terruce de forma cortante –. Como bien sabes, no soy el tipo de hombre que se quejaría por el ángulo impropio del dedo meñique de la señorita White al coger la taza de té. Lo que no puedo pasar por alto son ciertos comportamientos que se encontrarían inaceptables en cualquier rincón del mundo civilizado.

"¿Comportamientos?" Vaya, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Karen se adentró en el estudio, una habitación que solía resultarle de los más desagradable debido a lo mucho que le recordaba a su difunto padre.

Ningún recuerdo del octavo Duque de Grandchester era agradable. Su padre había sido un hombre frío y cruel que parecía absorber todo el oxígeno de una habitación cuando entraba. No había nada ni nadie que no hubiera decepcionado al duque en su vida. De sus vástagos, tan solo Terruce se había aproximado a sus elevadas expectativas, ya que, sin importar lo imposibles que fueran sus requerimientos o lo injustos que resultaran sus juicios, Terruce jamás se había quejado. Karen y Aline admiraban a su hermano mayor, cuyo esfuerzo constante por alcanzar la excelencia lo había conducido a obtener las más altas calificaciones en la escuela, a romper todas las marcas en sus deportes preferidos y a juzgarse con más dureza de lo que lo habría hecho nadie. Terruce era un hombre que sabía montar a caballo, bailar una contradanza, dar una conferencia sobre una teoría matemática, vendar una herida y reparar la rueda de un carruaje. No obstante, ninguna de su vasta colección de habilidades había merecido nunca una felicitación por parte de su padre.

Al volver la vista atrás, Karen se dio cuenta de que la intención del anterior Duque debía de haber sido eliminar cualquier vestigio de amabilidad o compasión que poseyera su hijo. Y, al parecer, durante una época lo había logrado. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de su padre, cinco años atrás, Terruce había demostrado ser un hombre muy diferente al que se suponía que debía ser. Karen y Aline habían descubierto que su hermano mayor nunca estaba demasiado ocupado para escucharlas; sin importar lo insignificantes que le parecieran sus problemas, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. A decir verdad, era comprensivo, cariñoso e increíblemente atento; lo cual no dejaba de ser un milagro si tenía en cuenta que la mayor parte de su vida había transcurrido sin que nadie le demostrara esas cualidades.

Aparte de todo lo dicho, también había que admitir que Terruce era un poco dominante. Bueno ... muy dominante, cuando se trataba de aquellos a quienes amaba, el actual Duque de Grandchester no mostraba reparo alguno en manipularlos para que hicieran lo que él consideraba que era mejor. Ésa no era una de sus virtudes más encantadoras. Y si Karen se viera obligada a ahondar en sus defectos, también tendría que admitir que su hermano poseía un molesto convencimiento acerca de su propia infalibidad**(1).**

Con una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a su carismático hermano, Karen se preguntó cómo podía adorarlo de esa manera cuando se parecía tanto a su padre en el aspecto físico. Poseía los mismos rasgos severos, la frente anchos y la boca de labio finos, tenía el mismo cabello abundante y castaño; la misma nariz amplia y prominente; y la misma barbilla, pronunciada y tenaz. La combinación resultaba más impactante que hermosa... pero era un rostro que atraía con facilidad las miradas femeninas. Al contrario que sucedía con los de su padre, en los atentos y azules ojos de Terry solía brillar una chispa de humor y poseía una particular sonrisa que permitía que sus blanquísimos dientes iluminaran su atezado rostro.

Al ver que Karen se acercaba, Terruce se reclino en el sillón y entrelazo los dedos de ambas manos sobre su vientre. En deferencia al calor tan poco usual para una tarde de principios de septiembre, el Duque se había quitado la chaqueta y se había alzado las mangas, dejando al descubierto sus morenos antebrazos, que estaban ligeramente salpicados de vello, era de altura media y se encontraba en un estado de forma extraordinario, con el poderoso físico de un ávido deportista.

Deseosa de escuchar más sobre el comportamiento de la maleducada señorita White, Karen se apoyó sobre el borde del escritorio, de cara a Terry.

– Me pregunto qué habrá hecho la señorita White para ofenderte tanto… – discurrió en voz alta–. Cuéntamelo, Terry, si no, mi imaginación conjurara de seguro algo mucho más escandaloso de lo que la pobre señorita White sería capaz de realizar nunca.

– ¿La pobre señorita White? – Resoplo Terry. – No preguntes Karen, no estoy en libertad de hablar sobre el tema.

Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, Terry parecía no comprender que nada enardecía tanto las llamas de la curiosidad femenina como un tema acerca del cual uno no estaba en libertad de discutí

– Suéltalo ya, Terry – le ordenó –. O te haré padecer de formas indecibles.

Una de sus cejas se enmarco de forma irónica.

– Puesto que las White ya han llegado, esa amenaza resulta algo redundante.

– Trataré de adivinarlo, entonces. ¿Pillaste a la señorita White con alguien? ¿Acaso estaba permitiendo que la besara algún caballero… o algo peor?

Terry respondió con una sarcástica sonrisa de medio lado. – Más bien no. Basta echarle un vistazo para que cualquier hombre que este es sus cabales salga huyendo y sin dejar de gritar en dirección opuesta.

A Karen le dio la impresión de que su hermano siendo demasiado duro con Candice White y frunció el ceño.

– Es una chica muy guapa, Terry.

– Una fachada bonita no basta para esconder los defectos de su carácter.

– ¿Y cuáles son esos defectos?

Terry soltó un breve resoplido, como si los defectos de la señorita White fueran demasiados evidentes como para requerir que se los enumerara.

– Es dominante

– Como tú.

– Y arrogante.

– También como tú – dijo Karen con jovialidad.

Terry la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

– Creí que estábamos discutiendo los defectos de la señorita White, no los míos.

– Pero es que, al parecer, tenéis mucho en común – protestó Karen con fingida inocencia. Observó cómo él dejaba la pluma y la alineaba con el resto de artículos que había encima de su escritorio – rio –. Respecto a su comportamiento inapropiado… ¿Me estás diciendo que no la atrapaste en una situación comprometida?

– No, no he dicho eso. Lo único que he dicho es que no estaba con un caballero.

– Terry, no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo Karen con impaciencia. – Debo ir a darles la bienvenida a los White, y tú también tendrías que hacerlo, por cierto; sin embargo, antes de salir del estudio, exijo que me digas qué es esa cosa escandalosa que estaba haciendo Candice White.

– Resulta demasiado ridículo decirlo siquiera.

– ¿Cabalgaba a horcajadas? ¿Estaba fumando un puro? ¿Nadando desnuda en el estanque?

– Nada de eso. – A regañadientes, Terry cogió un estereoscopio que había sobre la esquina del escritorio, un regalo que le había enviado su hermana Aline, que ahora vivía con su marido en Nueva York.

El estereoscopio era un invento reciente, fabricado con madera de arce y cristal. Cuando una tarjeta estereoscópica – una fotografía doble – se introducía en la extensión que había tras la imagen aparecía en tres dimensiones. La profundidad y la calidad de las fotografías estereoscópicas resultaba sorprendente: las ramas de los árboles parecían a punto de arañar la nariz del espectador y la cima de una montaña parecía abrirse con tal realismo que a uno le daba la impresión de que podría caerse y morir en cualquier momento. Terry se llevó el aparato a los ojos y examinó la imagen del Coliseo de Roma con ardua concentración.

Justo cuando Karen estaba a punto de explotar de impaciencia, Terry musitó:

– Vi a la señorita White jugando al _rounders _en paños menores.

Karen lo miro con ojos como platos.

– ¿Al _rounders?_ ¿Te refieres a ese juego en el que se utiliza una pelota de cuero y bate plano?

Terry frunció los labios con impaciencia. – Ocurrió durante su anterior visita. La señorita White y su hermana estaban haciendo cabriolas con sus amigas en un prado que se encuentra en el cuadrante noroeste de la propiedad cuando Albert Ardley y yo pasamos cabalgando por allí de casualidad. Las cuatro mujeres estaban en ropa interior… y todas alegaron que resultaba muy difícil jugar a ese deporte con esas pesadas faldas. Supongo que habrían aferrado a cualquier excusa para correr por ah medio desnudas. Las hermanas White son unas hedonistas.

Karen se había llevado una mano a la boca para reprimir, sin mucho éxito, un ataque de risa.

– ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas mencionado hasta ahora!

– Desearía haberlo olvidado – replicó Terry con una mueca al tiempo que apartaba el estereoscopio. – Sólo Dios sabe cómo voy a enfrentarme a Thomas White con el recuerdo de su hija desnuda aún fresco en mi mente.

La diversión de Karen se aplacó un tanto mientras contemplaba los fuertes rasgos del perfil de su hermano. No se le había pasado por alto que Terry había dicho "hija", lo que dejaba claro que apenas había prestado atención a la más joven. Había sido Candice la que acapara su atención.

Puesto que conocía muy bien a Terry, Karen habría esperado que su hermano se riera de aquel asunto. Pese a que poseía un estricto sentido de la moralidad, no era ningún mojigato y tenía un saludable sentido del humor. Si bien nunca había tenido una amante, Karen había oído rumores acerca de unas cuantas relaciones discretas… incluso un chisme o dos acerca de que el supuestamente estricto Duque se mostraba muy intrépido en el dormitorio. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a su hermano le perturbaba esa audaz muchacha americana de carácter fuerte, modales atroces y que, por añadidura, era descendiente de nuevos ricos. No sin cierta perspicacia, Karen se preguntó si la atracción de la familia Grandchester por los americanos – después de todo, Aline se había casado con uno y ella misma acababa de contraer matrimonio con Anthony Brown, uno de los Brown de Nueva York – podría aplicarse también a Terry.

– ¿Tan arrebatadora estaba en ropa interior? – preguntó Karen con astucia.

–Sí – respondió Terry sin pensar y, acto seguido, frunció el ceño. – Quiero decir, no. Bueno, no la mire el tiempo suficiente para hacer una evaluación de sus encantos. Si es que tiene alguno.

Karen se mordió la parte interior del labio para reprimir una carcajada.

– Venga, Terry… Eres un hombre saludable de treinta y cinco años… ¿Ni siquiera le echaste una miradita a la señorita White en calzones?

– Yo no echo miraditas, Karen, o miro las cosas de arriba abajo o no las miro. Las miraditas son para los niños o para los pervertidos.

Ella le dedicó una mirada lastimera.

– Bien, siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por una experiencia tan espantosa. Sólo nos queda esperar que la señorita White permanezca completamente vestida en tu presencia durante esta visita con el fin de no escandalizar tú refinada sensibilidad una vez más.

Terry frunció el entrecejo en respuesta a sus burlas.

– Dudo que lo haga.

– ¿Quieres decir que dudas que permanezca vestida o que dudas que te escandalice?

– Ya es suficiente, Karen – gruño, y ella se echó a reír.

– Vamos, tenemos que saludar a los White.

– No tengo tiempo para eso – replico su hermano con brusquedad –. Encárgate de darles la bienvenida e inventa algo para excusar mi ausencia.

Karen lo miró con incredulidad.

– No iras a… ¡Por Dios, Terry, tienes que hacerlo! Jamás te había visto comportarte con tanta grosería.

– Me encargaré de saludarlos más tarde. Por los santos, ¡van a estar aquí casi un mes! Ya tendré tiempo de aplacarlos. Está claro que hablar de la señorita White me ha puesto de un humor de perros y, ahora la posibilidad de encontrarme en la misma habitación que ella me pone los pelos de punta.

Karen negó con la cabeza antes de mirarlo con una expresión especulativa que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia.

– Mmm… te he visto conversar con gente que no te gusta y siempre has conseguido comportarte de forma civilizada, especialmente cuando quieres conseguir algo. No obstante, por alguna razón, esta señorita White te irrita sobremanera. Y tengo una teoría acerca del porqué.

– ¿Si? – en sus ojos brillaban un sutil desafío.

– Todavía la estoy desarrollando, te haré saber cuándo llegue a una conclusión definitiva.

– Que Dios me ayude. Ahora vete, Karen y da la bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

– Mientras tú te encierras en este estudio como un zorro que corre a esconderse en su madriguera, ¿no?

Terry se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto para que lo precediera al atravesar la puerta.

– Voy a salir por la parte trasera de la casa y a dar una buena cabalgada.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

– Estaré de vuelta a tiempo de cambiarme para la cena.

Karen dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. La cena de esa noche sería un acontecimiento muy concurrido, el preludio del primer día de la fiesta campestre que comenzaría a la mañana siguiente. La mayoría de los invitados ya se había instalado, aunque aún quedaban unos cuantos rezagados cuya llegada se esperaba en breve.

– Será mejor que no llegues tarde – le advirtió –. No me dijiste que tendría que ocuparme de todos los detalles cuando accedí a ejercer como tu anfitriona.

– Nunca llego tarde – respondió Terry con voz tranquila antes de alejarse con el mismo entusiasmo de un hombre que acabara de librarse de la horca.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Es una adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 2

Terry se alejó cabalgando de la mansión y condujo a su caballo a lo largo del transitado sendero del bosque que extendía más allá de los jardines. Tan pronto como hubo cruzado una hondonada y ascendido la ladera opuesta, dejó que le animal corriera a sus anchas, de modo que sus cascos comenzaron a resonar sobre los prados de ulmaria y de hierba amarilleada por el sol. Stony Cross Park poseía los mejores terrenos de todo Hampshire, con bosques frondosos, praderas cubiertas de flores, charcas y extensos campos dorados. Las invitaciones a la propiedad, que una vez fuera coto de caza de la familia real, eran en esos momentos las más codiciadas de toda Inglaterra.

El flujo más o menos constante de invitados que acudían a Stony Cross Park resultaba muy beneficioso para los propósitos de Terry, puesto que no sólo le proporcionaba compañía para practicar la caza y los deportes que tanto gustaban, sino que también le permitía llevar a cabo ciertas maniobras tanto financieras como políticas. Se realizaban todo tupo de negocios en el transcurso de esas fiestas campestres, en las que Terry solía persuadir a algún que otro político u hombre de negocios para que apoyara su postura en asuntos de importancia.

La fiesta que estaba a punto de comenzar no tenía por qué ser distinta a cualquier otra; sin embargo, durante los últimos días, Terry se había visto asaltado por un progresivo estado de intranquilidad. Como el hombre racional que era, no creía ni en premoniciones ni en esas estupideces espiritistas que se habían puesto tan de moda… aunque le daba la sensación de que el ambiente de Stony Cross Park había cambiado de alguna manera. El aire estaba cargado con la incertidumbre de la espera, como la tensa calma que precede a la tempestad. Terry se sentía inquieto e impaciente, y no había ejercicio físico alguno que lograra calmar ese creciente desasosiego.

Al pensar en la noche que tenía por delante, y a sabiendas de que tendría que relacionarse con las White, sintió que la inquietud se transformaba en algo que rayaba en la ansiedad. Se arrepentía de haberlos invitado. De hecho, renunciaría de buena gana a cualquier posible negocio futuro con Thomas White si, de ese modo, pudiera librarse de ellos. No obstante, el hecho era que ya se encontraban allí, que permanecerían en su casa durante un mes completo y que lo único que podía hacer era sacarle el máximo partido a la situación.

Terry tenía la intención de lanzarse a una exhaustiva negociación con Thomas White para conseguir que este expandiera su industria jabonera y estableciera una fábrica en Liverpool o, quizás, en Bristol. Con toda probabilidad, el impuesto con el que el gobierno británico tasaba el jabón se derogaría en los años en los años venideros, si Terry podía confiar en los amigos reformistas con los que contaba en el Parlamento. Cuando eso sucediera, el jabón se convertiría en un artículo mucho más asequible para la población en general, hecho que no sólo repercutiría de forma favorable en la salud pública, sino también en la cuenta corriente de Terry. Siempre y cuando Thomas White tuviera a bien contar con él como socio.

El único problema era que la presencia de Thomas White significaba tener que soportar también a sus hijas y en eso no había vuelta de hoja. Candice y Annie eran la personificación de esa moda tan censurable que se había impuesto entre los norteamericanos de mandar a sus herederas a Inglaterra a la caza de un marido. De ese modo, la aristocracia se veía asediada por una horda de señoritas ambiciosas que no paraban de cotorrear sobre sí mismas con ese acento tan atroz, deseosas de atraer la atracción de los periódicos y ganar publicidad… jovencitas carentes de elegancia, vocingleras y engreídas que no tenían más ambición que la de comprar un título con el dinero de sus padres… cosas que solían conseguir en la mayoría de los casos. Terry había llegado a conocer muy bien a las hermanas White durante su última estancia de las muchachas en Stony Cross Park, y poco podía decir a favor de ninguna de ellas. La mayor, Candice, se había convertido en el foco de su aversión al descubrir que, junto con sus amigas – "Las Floreros", tal y como preferían llamarse a sí mismas… ¡Como si fuese algo de lo que estar orgullosas! –, había ideado una estratagema para que un caballero de la nobleza se viera obligado a pedir a una de ellas en matrimonio. Terry jamás olvidaría el momento en el que el plan fue descubierto. "Santo Dios, ¿es que no respeta absolutamente nada?", le había preguntado a Candice. A lo que ella había respondido de modo impertinente: "si hay algo que merezca mi respeto, aun no lo he descubierto".

Su extraordinaria insolencia la diferenciaba de cualquier otra mujer que Terry tuviera relación. Eso, además del partido de _rounders_ que habían jugado en paños menores, lo había convencido de que Candice o Candy White era una alborotadora. Y, una vez que Terry juzgaba el carácter de una persona, cambiaba de opinión en muy raras ocasiones.

Con el ceño fruncido, sopeso cuál sería el mejor modo de tratar a Candice o Candy como le gustaba que la llamara sus amistades. Adoptaría una actitud distante y tranquila, y pasaría por alto cualquier provocación de la muchacha. No le cabía duda de que a Candy le enfurecería ver lo poco que le afectaba su comportamiento. La presión que sentía en el pecho disminuyó en cuanto imaginó la irritación de la muchacha al ver que la ignoraba. Si… haría todo lo posible por evitarla y, cuando las circunstancias los obligaran a permanecer en la misma habitación, la trataría con una distante cortesía. Una vez aplacado su malestar, Terry guio a su caballo por una zona de saltos sencillos: un seto, una valla y un estrecho muro de piedra que hombre y animal superaron en perfecta coordinación.

– Y ahora, niñas – dijo Sara White mientras lanzaba a sus hijas una mirada severa desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación que éstas compartían –, insisto en que durmáis una siesta de al menos dos horas para que estéis descansadas esta noche. Las cenas de Lord Grandchester suelen comenzar bastantes tardes y acaban bien entrada la medianoche. No quiero que ninguna de las dos bostece en la mesa.

– Sí, madre – contestaron las dos al unísono con actitud obediente, al tiempo que la miraban con sendas expresiones de inocencia que no engañaron a la señora White ni por asomo.

Sara White era una mujer en extremo ambiciosa que adolecía de un exceso de energía. Su cuerpo, delgado como un hueso, podía conseguir que un galgo resultara rollizo en comparación. Su estridente e insoportable cháchara solía estar dirigida hacia la consecución del objetivo primordial de su vida: ver a sus dos hijas espléndidamente casadas.

– No saldréis de esta habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia – continuó con el mismo tono inflexible –. Nada de vagar a hurtadillas por la propiedad de Lord Grandchester, nada de aventuras, arañazos, ni incidentes de ninguna otra clase. Es más, tengo la firme intención de cerrar la puerta con llave para asegurarme de que os quedáis aquí sin ocasionar daño alguno y que descansáis.

– ¡Madre! – protesto Candy –. Si hay algún lugar en la faz de la tierra más aburrido que Stony Cross Park, me comeré mis zapatos. ¿En qué lío podríamos meternos?

– Vosotras sacáis problemas del aire – contestó Sara con los ojos entrecerrados –. Y por eso mismo no pienso quitaros los ojos de encima. Después del comportamiento que demostrasteis durante nuestra última estancia aquí, me sorprende mucho que hayan vuelto a invitarnos.

– A mí no – replico Candy con sequedad –. Todos saben que estamos aquí porque Grandchester le ha echado el ojo al negocio de padre.

– Es "Lord" Grandchester – la corrigió Sara con un siseo –. ¡Candice, debes referirte a él con el debido respeto! Es el aristócrata más rico de toda Inglaterra y su linaje…

– … es más antiguo que el de la misma reina – interrumpió Annie con voz cantarina, puesto que había escuchado ese mismo discursito en multitud de ocasiones–. Y su título es el más antiguo de Gran Bretaña, lo que convierte…

–… en el soltero más codiciado de toda Europa – concluyo Candy con voz monótona al tiempo que alzaba una ceja en un gesto burlón –. O, tal vez, de todo el mundo. Madre si de verdad albergas la esperanza de que Grandchester se case con una de nosotras, es que estás chiflada.

– No esta chiflada – corrigió Annie –. Es una neoyorquina. Había muchas personas en Nueva York en las mismas circunstancias que los White que se esforzaban por ascender en el escalafón social, pero no resultaba fácil mezclarse con las clases más conversadoras ni con la sociedad más elegante. Esas familias advenedizas habían amasado considerables fortunas gracias a negocios tales como la minería o las fábricas, pero no terminaban de ser aceptadas en los círculos a los que deseaban pertenecer con tanta desesperación. El ostracismo y el bochorno que conllevaba el hecho de ser rechazados por la sociedad neoyorquina habían enardecido la ambición de Sara como ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo hecho jamás.

– Vamos a esforzarnos para que Lord Grandchester olvide el desastroso comportamiento que demostrasteis durante nuestra última visita – señaló Sara con gravedad –. De ahora en adelante, os conduciréis con modestia, serenidad y decoro a todas horas, y no quiero oír ni una sola palabra relacionada con las floreros. Quiero que os mantengáis alejadas de esa escandalosa Eliza Leagan y de la otra, esa…

– Patricia O'Brian – le recordó Annie –. Y ahora es Eliza Ardley, madre.

– Eliza se casó con el mejor amigo de Grandchester – señaló Candy al descuido –. Yo diría que es un motivo de peso para que continuemos nuestra relación con ella, madre.

– Lo pensare – Sara las observo con recelo –. Entretanto, tengo la intención de que durmáis una siesta larga y sin sobresaltos. No quiero oír el menor ruido procedente de esta habitación, ¿me habéis entendido?

– Sí, madre – contestaron ambas a coro.

La puerta se cerró tras Sara, que echó la llave por fuera. Las hermanas se miraron la una con idénticas sonrisas.

– Menos mal que no ha llegado a enterarse del partido de _rounders_ – dijo Candy.

– A estas alturas, estaríamos muertas – convino Annie muy seriamente.

Candy saco una horquilla para el pelo de la cajita esmaltada que había sobre el tocador y se acercó a la puerta.

– Es una lástima que se enfade por cosas tan tontas, ¿no te parece?

– Como cuando metimos aquel cerdito lleno de grasa en el salón de la señora Astor.

Candy, a que el recuerdo le había arrancado una sonrisa, se arrodilló frente a la puerta y metió la horquilla en el ojo de la cerradura.

– Te confieso que nunca he entendido por qué madre no se dio cuenta de que lo hicimos para desagraviarla. Había que hacer algo para vengarnos de la señora Astor por no haber invitado a madre a su fiesta.

– Si mal no recuerdo, lo que dijo madre fue que meter animales en casas ajenas no nos ganaría muchas invitaciones a futuras fiestas.

– Bueno, no creo que fuese tan malo como esa ocasión que encendimos una bengala en aquella tienda de la Quinta Avenida.

– No nos quedó otro remedio después de que el vendedor nos tratara con semejante grosería.

Candy sacó la horquilla de la cerradura y doblo con pericia uno de los extremos antes de volver a introducirla. Con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del esfuerzo, siguió moviendo a su hermana con una sonrisa triunfal.

– Creo que éste ha sido mi mejor tiempo.

No obstante, su hermana pequeña no le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Candy…si encuentras un marido este año, todo cambiará. Tú cambiaras. Ya no habrá más aventuras ni diversiones, y yo me quedaré sola.

– No seas tonta – la regaño Candy, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño –. Yo no voy a cambiar y tú no vas a quedar sola.

– Tendrás que responder ante tu marido – le recordó Annie –. Y no te permitirá acompañarme en mis travesuras.

– No, no y no… – Candy se puso en pie y desecho la idea con un gesto de la mano –. No pienso tener esa clase de marido. Voy a casarme con un hombre al que no le importe o no se dé cuenta de lo que hago cuando no estoy con él. Un hombre como nuestro padre.

– Un hombre como nuestro padre no parece haber hecho muy feliz a madre – replico Annie –. Me pregunto si alguna vez estuvieron enamorados.

Candy apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y arrugo el entrecejo mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto. Jamás se le había ocurrido plantarse si el matrimonio de sus padres había sido o no una unión por amor. Por algún motivo, no creía que ése fuera el caso. Ambos parecían demasiados independientes. Su relación podía considerarse como mucho un vínculo insignificante. Hasta donde Candy sabia, sus padres nunca discutían, nunca se abrazaban y apenas se hablaban. Sin embargo, entre ellos no parecía existir resentimiento alguno. A decir verdad, manifestaban una indiferencia mutua y no había evidencia alguna de que ansiaran la felicidad, ni de que supieran siquiera cómo conseguirla.

– El Amor es para novelas, querida – replico Candy esforzándose todo lo posible por parecer cínica. Abrió la puerta, echo un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo y miro a Annie por encima del hombro –. Camino despejado. ¿Salimos por la entrada del servicio?

– Sí, vamos al ala oeste de la mansión y directas al bosque.

– ¿Por qué al bosque?

– ¿No te acuerdas del favor que me pidió Eliza?

Candy la miro un instante sin comprender y, poco después, puso los ojos en blanco.

– Por el amor de Dios, Annie, ¿es que no se te ocurre nada mejor que hacer un recado tan ridículo como ése?

Su hermana pequeña la contemplo con una mirada perspicaz.

– Lo que pasa es que no quieres ir porque es en beneficio de Lord Grandchester.

– No va a beneficiar a nadie – replico Candy, exasperada–. Es una estupidez.

Annie respondió con una mirada decidida.

Voy a buscar el pozo de los deseos de Stony Cross Park – anuncio con gran dignidad – y a hacer lo que me ha pedido Eliza. Puedes acompañarme si lo deseas o, por el contrario, hacer cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca. Sin embargo… – sus ojos azules se entrecerraron de forma amenazadora –, después de todo el tiempo que me has tenido esperando mientras tú te dedicabas a mirar polvorientas perfumerías y anticuadas boticas, creo que me debes al menos un poco de paciencia.

– De acuerdo – gruño Candy –. Iré contigo. Si no lo hago, no lo encontraras nunca y acabaras perdida en mitad del bosque.

Volvió a echar un vistazo al pasillo y, tras comprobar que seguía desierto, abrió la marcha hacia la entrada de la servidumbre, situada en el otro extremo. Ambas caminaron de puntillas, con un sigilo adquirido gracias a la práctica, y sin que sus pies hicieran ruido alguno sobre la gruesa alfombra.

Por mucho que Candy aborreciera al dueño de Stony Cross Park tenía que admitir que la propiedad era magnifica. La mansión estaba diseñada según el estilo europeo: una elegante fortaleza construida con piedra color miel, en cuyas esquinas se alzaban cuatro pintorescas torres que apuntaban al cielo. Emplazada en una colina que dominaba el río Itchen, la mansión estaba rodeada por jardines dispuestos en terrazas y por huertas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de las más de ochenta hectáreas de cultivos y bosques. Quince generaciones de la familia de Grandchester. Y, en realidad, la propiedad no era ni mucho menos la única posesión de Lord Grandchester. Se decía que controlaba unas ocho mil hectáreas en Escocia e Inglaterra, y que entre sus propiedades se contaban dos castillos, tres palacetes, varias viviendas adosadas, cinco casas y una villa a la orilla del Támesis. No obstante, Stony Cross Park era, sin lugar a dudas, la joya de la corona de los Grandchester.

Mientras rodeaban uno de los laterales de la mansión, Candy y Annie pusieron mucho cuidado en mantenerse siempre cerca de un largo seto de tejos que las mantendría ocultas a la vista de cualquiera que se encontrara en la casa principal. Cuando entraron en el bosque, formado por vetustos cedros y robles, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través del dosel de ramas entrelazadas que se extendía sobre sus cabezas. Annie alzo los brazos con entusiasmo y exclamo:

– ¡Adoro este lugar!

– No está mal – concedió Candy a regañadientes, aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que, en plena floración otoñal, no podría haber otro lugar en toda Inglaterra más hermoso que aquel.

Annie se encaramo sobre un tronco caído que alguien había apartado a un lado del camino y comenzó a caminar con cuidado sobre él.

– Casi merece la pena casarse con lord Grandchester para poder ser la dueña de Stony Cross Park, ¿no crees?

Candy arqueo las cejas.

– ¿Para tener que aguantar todas sus pomposas afirmaciones y estar dispuesta a obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes? – hizo una mueca y arrugo la nariz con aversión.

– Eliza dice que Lord Grandchester es mucho más agradable de lo que ella creyó en un principio.

– No le queda más remedio que decir eso después de lo que sucedió hace unas semanas.

Ambas hermanas guardaron silencio mientras recordaban los dramáticos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar poco tiempo atrás. Mientras Eliza y su Esposo Albert Ardley, visitaban su fábrica de locomotoras, de la que también era socio Lord Grandchester, una terrible explosión estuvo a punto de acabar con sus vidas. Lord Grandchester se había abalanzado al interior del edificio en un intento suicida por salvar a la pareja y había conseguido sacarlos sanos y salvos. Desde entonces, como no podía ser de otro modo, Eliza consideraba a Grandchester desde otra perspectiva: la de héroe. Incluso había llegado a afirmar recientemente que la arrogancia del hombre resultaba de lo más encantadora. Candy había respondido al comentario con la agriada sugerencia de que tal vez Eliza siguiera sufriendo los efectos perniciosos que provocaba la inhalación de humos.

– Creo que deberíamos estarle agradecidas a Lord Grandchester – comento Annie, que bajo del tronco de un salto–. Después de todo, salvo la vida de Eliza, y no puede decirse que tengamos precisamente un grupo exorbitante de amigas.

– EL hecho de que salvara a Eliza fue pura coincidencia. – replico Candy, malhumorada–. El único motivo por el que Grandchester arriesgo su vida fue para no perder a un socio muy rentable.

– ¡Candice! – Annie, que se encontraba unos pasos por delante, se giró para mirar a su hermana con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro –. Por lo general no eres tan desconsiderada. ¡Por el amor a Dios! El Duque entro en un edificio en llamas para rescatar a nuestra amiga y a su esposo… ¿Qué más tiene que hacer ese hombre para impresionarte?

– Estoy segura de que a Grandchester le importa un comino que yo quede impresionada o no – contesto Candy. El deje resentido de su voz la sorprendió incluso a ella –. El motivo de mi antipatía hacia él, Annie, no es más que la consecuencia de la antipatía que él me demuestra... se cree superior a mí en todos los aspectos: moral, social e intelectual. ¡Cómo me gustaría encontrar el modo de dejarlo con un palmo de narices!

Caminaron en silencio durante un minuto, tras el cual Annie se detuvo para recoger unas cuantas violetas que crecían en profusos ramilletes a ambos lados del camino.

– ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser amable con Lord Grandchester? – murmuro. Alzo los brazos para colocarse las violetas en las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo y añadió–: Puede que te sorprenda y te corresponda con el mismo gesto.

Candy negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda.

– No, lo más probable es que me dijera algo cortante y se comportara con su típica arrogancia y presunción.

– Creo que estás siendo demasiado… – comenzó a reprenderla Annie, pero se detuvo con una expresión absorta en el rostro–. He oído un chapoteo. ¡El pozo de los deseos debe de estar cerca!

– ¡Demos gracias a Dios! – exclamo Candy y sonrió muy a pesar suyo mientras seguía a su hermana pequeña, que ya atravesaba a plena carrera una hondonada bordeada por un prado encharcado.

El prado estaba cubierto por margaritas azules, juncias rematadas por un penacho de flores y susurrantes varas de oro. Cerca del camino crecía una frondosa mata de hierba de San Juan con sus ramilletes de capullos amarillos, que se asemejaban a una mancha de luz de sol. Candy aminoro el paso para recrearse en el balsámico ambiente y respiro hondo. A medida que se aproximaba al agitado pozo de los deseos. Que no era más que una charca alimentada por un reguero subterráneo, el aire se tornó más húmedo y agradable.

A comienzos del verano, todas las floreros habían visitado el pozo y habían arrojado un alfiler al agua, sumándose a la tradición local. En aquel entonces, Annie había pedido un misterioso deseo en nombre de Eliza que, finalmente, se había cumplido.

– Aquí está – dijo Annie al tiempo que se sacaba del bolsillo un delgado fragmento metálico en forma de aguja.

Era el mismo trozo de metal que Eliza había extraído del hombro de Grandchester cuando la explosión de los escombros había hecho volar fragmentos de hierro como si de metralla se tratara. Incluso Candy, que no solía sentirse muy inclinada a mostrar compasión alguna por el Duque, hizo una mueca al ver la desagradable esquirla.

– Eliza me dijo que arrojara esto al pozo y que pidiera para Lord Grandchester el mismo deseo que pedí para ella.

– ¿Y cuál fue ese deseo? – Exigió saber Candy –. Nunca me lo has dicho.

Annie la observo con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Es que no es obvio, querida? Desee… Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Es una adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 3

– ¿Y cuál fue ese deseo? – Exigió saber Candy –. Nunca me lo has dicho.

Annie la observo con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Es que no es obvio, querida? Desee que Eliza se casara con alguien que la amara de verdad.

– ¡Vaya! Tras reflexionar acerca de los detalles que conocía sobre el matrimonio de Eliza y a la luz de la evidente devoción que la pareja se profesaba, Candy llego a la conclusión de que el deseo debía de haberse cumplido. Lanzo a su hermana una mirada de tierna exasperación y retrocedió un poco para observar el procedimiento.

– Candy – protesto Annie, – tienes que ponerte a mi lado. El espíritu del pozo estará más dispuesto a conceder el deseo si las dos nos concentramos a la vez.

De la garganta de Candy surgió una pequeña carcajada. – En realidad no crees que exista un espíritu del pozo, ¿verdad? ¡Dios Santo!, ¿Cómo has podido llegar a ser tan supersticiosa?

– Y eso lo dice alguien que no hace mucho ha comprado un frasco de perfume mágico…

– Jamás he creído que fuese mágico. ¡Solo me gusta el olor!

– Candy – la reprendió Annie en broma, – ¿Qué hay de malo en creer que sea cierto? Me niego a pensar que vamos a pasar por la vida sin que suceda algo mágico. Y, ahora, vamos a pedir un deseo para Lord Grandchester. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que sacara a nuestra querida Eliza del fuego.

– ¡Está bien! Me pondré a tu lado, pero sólo para sujetarte en caso de que resbales.

Puesto que ambas eran de la misma altura, Candy le paso un brazo a Annie por los delgados hombros y contemplo esas aguas cenagosas u susurrantes.

Annie cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la esquirla de metal entre los dedos. – Estoy deseándolo muchísimo –susurro–. ¿Y tú, Candy?

–Si – murmuro ella, si bien no estaba precisamente rogando que Lord Grandchester encontrara su amor verdadero. Su deseo se acercaba más a: "Espero que Lord Grandchester encuentre una mujer que consiga ponerlo de rodillas." La idea le arranco una sonrisa que curvo sus labios y se demoró en su rostro mientras Annie arrojaba el afilado fragmento de metal al agua, donde se hundió hacia las insondables profundidades.

Tras sacudirse las manos, Annie le dio la espalda al pozo con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

– Listo – dijo con una sonrisa radiante –. Estoy deseando ver con quien acaba Grandchester.

– Compadezco a esa pobre chica – replico Candy –, quien quiera que sea.

Annie hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mansión. – ¿regresamos a la casa?

La conversación no tardo en derivar hacia la planificación de diversas estrategias, mientras discutían acerca de una idea que Eliza había sugerido la última vez que hablaran. Las White necesitaban con desesperación que alguien las respaldara y las introdujera en los círculos más elevados de la sociedad británica… y no podía ser cualquiera. Debía ser alguien poderoso, influyente y ampliamente reconocido. Alguien cuya aprobación fuese refrendada por el resto de la aristocracia, según Eliza, nadie cumpliría mejor ese papel que la Duquesa de Grandchester, la madre del Duque.

La Duquesa, que parecía tener cierta afición a viajar por el continente, apenas se dejaba ver. Aun durante las temporadas en las que residía en Stony Cross Park, prefería mantenerse al margen de los invitados para condenar, de ese modo, la costumbre que tenía su hijo de relacionarse a la aristocracia. A decir verdad, ninguna de las White había conocido a la Duquesa, pero habían oído muchos rumores sobre ella. De ser ciertos, la madre del Duque no era sino un viejo dragón correoso que despreciaba a todos los extranjeros, especialmente a los norteamericanos.

– Los motivos por los que Eliza piensa que la Duquesa puede acceder a ser nuestra madrina se escapan a mi compresión – comento Annie, que se entretenía dando pataditas a una piedrecilla a lo largo del camino –. Está claro que no lo hará por voluntad propia.

Lo hará si Grandchester se lo ordena – replico Candy antes de coger un palo largo y comenzar a agitarlo de forma distraída –. Según parece, Grandchester puede conseguir que la Duquesa haga cualquier cosa si se lo exige. Eliza me conto que la Duquesa no aprobaba el matrimonio de Lady Karen con el señor Brown y que por eso no tenía intención alguna de asistir a la boda. Sin embargo, Grandchester sabía que eso heriría profundamente los sentimientos de su hermana y obligo a su madre a acudir a la ceremonia y, lo que es más, a mantener una actitud civilizada mientras duro.

– ¿De veras? – Annie la miro con una sonrisilla muy particular –. Me pregunto cómo lo lograría.

– Pues siendo el señor de la casa. En Estados Unidos es la mujer la que gobierna el hogar, pero aquí, en Inglaterra, todo gira alrededor del hombre.

– Mmm… eso no me parece ninguna gracia.

– Sí, lo sé. – Candy hizo una pausa antes de agregar con tono sombrío –: según Eliza, un marido ingles tiene que aprobar los menús, la disposición de los muebles, el color de las cortinas… ¡TODO!

Annie parecía horrorizada y sorprendida.

– ¿El señor Ardley se ocupa de todas esas cosas?

– Bueno, no… pero él no es un aristócrata. Es un hombre de negocios. Y los hombres de negocios no suelen tener tiempo para esas frivolidades. No obstante, el aristócrata corriente tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para examinar hasta el más mínimo detalle que tenga relación con su casa.

Annie, que había dejado de dar patadas a la piedra, miro a Candy con el ceño fruncido.

– Me he estado preguntando una cosa…¿Por qué estamos tan dispuestas a casarnos con un noble, a vivir en una enorme y vieja mansión que se cae a pedazos, a comer esta repulsiva comida inglesa y a intentar dar instrucciones a un puñado de criados que no van a mostrarnos respeto alguno?

– Porque es lo que madre quiere – respondió Candy con sequedad –. Y porque nadie se casaría con nosotras en Nueva York.

Era un hecho lamentable que en la estrictamente delimitada sociedad neoyorquina los poseedores de nuevas fortunas pudieran casarse con tamaña facilidad, pero que, por el contrario, las herederas de linajes plebeyos no fuesen apreciadas ni por las familias de sangre azul ni por los nuevos ricos que querían ascender en el escalafón social. Por lo tanto, la única solución consistía en marcharse a Europa a la caza de marido, puesto que los hombres de las clases sociales privilegiadas necesitaban esposas acaudaladas.

El ceño fruncido de Annie desapareció para dejar paso a una sonrisa irónica.

– ¿Y si aquí tampoco nos quieren?

– En ese caso, nos convertiremos en un par de viejas solteronas malvadas que se dedicaran a retozar a lo largo y ancho de Europa.

Annie soltó una carcajada ante la idea y echó hacia atrás su larga trenza. Era impropio que las jovencitas de su edad se pasearan sin sombreros, y más aún que fuesen con el cabello suelto. No obstante, las hermanas White poseían un cabello tan abundante que era toda una proeza conseguir sujetarlo con las horquillas para cada una de ellas, por no decir que el sensible cuero cabelludo de Candy acababa literalmente dolorido después de tantos tirones y retorcimientos que se necesitaban para tener el aspecto presentable que se requería en cualquier acontecimiento de gala. En más de una ocasión, había sentido envidia de Eliza Ardley, cuyo cabello, Liviano y sedoso, siempre parecía permanecer tal y como ella deseaba llevarlo. En ese momento, Candy llevaba el pelo sujeto en la nuca y suelto por la espalda, en un estilo que jamás habría podido lucir en compañía de otras personas.

– ¿Y cómo vamos a persuadir a Grandchester de que convenza a su madre para que nos ayude? – pregunto Annie –. No parece muy probable que el Duque acceda a hacer tal cosa.

Candy estiro el brazo hacia atrás antes de arrojar el palo hacia el bosque, tras lo cual se sacudió los trocitos de corteza que tenía en las manos. – No tengo la menor idea – confeso –. Eliza ha intentado que el señor Ardley interceda a nuestro favor, pero éste se niega a hacerlo porque cree que eso sería abusar de su amistad.

– Si consiguiéramos obligar a Grandchester de algún modo… – musito Annie –. Engañarlo, hacerle chantaje o algo por el estilo.

– Solo puedes chantajear a un hombre cuando ha hecho algo vergonzoso que quiere mantener oculto. Y dudo mucho que ese aburrido, viejo y soso de Grandchester haya hecho algo en su vida con lo que podamos chantajearlo.

Annie rió por lo bajo ante semejante descripción. – No es aburrido, ni soso y mucho menos viejo.

– Madre dice que tiene por lo menos treinta y cinco años. Yo diría que eso es ser bastante viejo ¿no crees?

–Me apuesto lo que quieras a que la mayoría de los hombres de veintitantos no está en tan buena forma como Grandchester.

Como era habitual cada vez que una conversación derivaba hacia el tema del Duque, Candy se sintió irritada hasta extremos insospechados; algo parecidos a lo que sentía de niña cuando sus hermanos le quitaban su muñeca favorita para arrojársela los unos a los otros por encima de su cabeza mientras ella exigía a gritos que se la devolvieran.

La razón de que cualquier mención del Duque la afectara de semejante modo era cuestión para la que no tenía respuesta. Así pues, dejo pasar el comentario de Annie encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto irritado.

Según se aproximaban a la casa, oyeron a los lejos una serie de chillidos alegres, seguidos de unos cuantos gritos de ánimo semejantes a los que harían un grupo de niños en mitad de un juego.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Candy, que miraba en dirección a los establos.

– No lo sé, pero parece que alguien se lo está pasando en grande. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – le advirtió Candy – si madre descubre que nos hemos escapado…

– Nos daremos prisa. ¡Venga, Candy, por favor!

Mientras dudaban, unos cuantos chillidos más, acompañados de algunas carcajadas, llegaron flotando hasta ellas desde la parte trasera de los establos y el contraste con el sereno paisaje que las rodeaba resulto tan evidente que la curiosidad de Candy no pudo soportarlo. Miro a su hermana con una sonrisa temeraria.

– Te echo una carrera hasta allí. – Y rompió a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Annie se alzó las faldas y se apresuró a seguirla. Aunque sus piernas eran más cortas que las de Candy, también era tan ligera y ágil como un elfo, así que estaba a un paso de alcanzar a su hermana cuando llegaron a los establos. Algo jadeante tras el esfuerzo que había supuesto ascender a la carrera la larga pendiente, Candy rodero la parte exterior de un corral delimitado por una primorosa valla. Había un grupo de cinco chicos de edades comprendidas entre los doce y los dieciséis años jugando en el pequeño prado que se extendía al otro lado. A juzgar por sus atuendos, eran mozos de cuadra. Se habían quitado las botas, que yacían junto a la valla, y estaban corriendo descalzos.

– ¿Estás viendo lo que yo? – pregunto Annie, exultante.

Tras recorrer el grupo con la mirada, Candy vio que uno de los chicos blandía un largo bate de madera de sauce y se echó a reír, encantada.

– ¡Están jugando al _rounders_!.

Sin bien el juego – que sólo necesitaba de un bate, una pelota y cuatro bases dispuestas en forma de rombo – era muy popular tanto en Estados Unidos como en Inglaterra, era en Nueva York donde había alcanzado cotas de interés que rayaban en la obsesión. Jugaban chicos y chicas pertenecientes a todas las clases sociales y Candy recordó con añoranza muchas meriendas al aire libre seguidas de toda una tarde jugando al _rouders_. Una cálida nostalgia se apodero de ella mientras observaba a uno de los mozos de cuadra que corría alrededor de las bases. Estaba claro que solían utilizar el prado para semejante propósito, puesto que los postes que marcaban las bases estaban profundamente clavados en el suelo y las zonas intermedias habían sido pisoteadas hasta convertirse en una extensión de tierra carente de hierba. Candy reconoció a uno de los jugadores había prestado el bate que las floreros habían utilizado en el desafortunado partido de _rounders_ que jugaron dos meses atrás.

– ¿Crees que nos dejarán jugar? – pregunto Annie esperanzada –. ¿Aunque solo sea por unos minutos?

– No veo por qué no. Ese chico pelirrojo fue el que nos prestó el bate la otra vez. Creo que se llama Jimmy…

En ese momento, lanzaron una bola rápida y baja al bateador, que blandió el bate con un movimiento experto y rápido. La parte plana del bate impacto con fuerza en la pelota de cuero y esta se dirigió dando tumbos en el aire hacia ellas, en un movimiento que en Nueva York llamaban "saltamontes". Candy corrió hacia delante, atrapo la bola con las manos desnudas y la lanzo de nuevo al campo en dirección al chico que estaba en la primera base. El muchacho la atrapo de modo instintivo sin dejar de mirarla de hito en hito. Cuando los demás se percataron de la presencia del par de jovencitas que los observaba desde un lado del prado, se detuvieron, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Candy se adelantó y busco con la mirada al chico pelirrojo.

– ¿Jimmy? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estuve aquí en junio; nos prestaste el bate.

La expresión perpleja del chico se desvaneció.

– ¡Si, claro! La señorita …la señorita…

– White – le recordó Candy al tiempo que señalaba de modo informal hacia Annie –. Y esta es mi hermana. Nos estábamos preguntando… ¿nos dejáis jugar? ¿Solo un ratito?

La pregunta los sorprendió tanto que el silencio cayó sobre el prado. Candy supuso que, si bien había sido apropiado prestarle el bate, permitirles jugar un partido con un grupo de mozos de cuadra era algo totalmente diferente.

– No somos tan malas, en serio – aseguro ella –. Solíamos jugar mucho en Nueva York. Si temiese que entorpezcamos el juego…

– ¡No, no! No es eso, señorita White – protesto Jimmy con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Echo un vistazo a sus compañeros antes de mirar de nuevo a Candy. – Es solo que… las señoritas como ustedes… no pueden… somos de la servidumbre, señorita.

– Pero ahora tenéis un rato libre, ¿no es cierto? – le rebato Candy.

El chico asintió con cautela.

– Bueno, pues nosotras también estamos disfrutando de un descanso – replico Candy – y no es más que un partido de _rounders_. ¡Venga, dejadnos jugar! No se lo diremos a nadie.

– Diles que les enseñaras a lanzar tu "ensalivada" – sugirió Annie en un murmullo –. O el "avispón".

Al ver las expresiones apáticas de los muchachos, Candy obedeció a su hermana.

– Se lanzar – añadió mientras alzaba las cejas en un gesto elocuente –. Bolas rápidas, ensalivadas, avispones… ¿no os apetece ver como lanzan los americanos?

Candy pudo comprobar que eso si había despertado la curiosidad de los chicos. No obstante, Jimmy replico con timidez:

– Señorita White, si alguien las ve jugando en el patio del establo, nos culparan a nosotros y entonces…

– No, no lo harán – le aseguro Candy –. Te lo prometo. Si alguien nos pilla, asumiremos toda la responsabilidad. Les diré que no os hemos dejado otra opción.

Aunque el grupo al completo las miraba con un elocuente escepticismo, Candy y Annie continuaron fastidiándolos y suplicando hasta que, a la postre, las dejaron jugar. Candy, que había cogido una pelota de cuero desgastada, encarando al bateador que estaba situado en la base conocida como "Castillo de Roca". Apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie izquierdo, tomó impulso y realizó un lanzamiento rápido y bastante bueno. La bola cayó en la mano del receptor con un sonoro porrazo, puesto que el bateador había reaccionado tarde y ni siquiera había llegado a rozarla. Unos silbidos de admiración premiaron el esfuerzo de Candy.

– ¡Tiene un brazo muy bueno para ser una chica! – fue el comentario de Jimmy, que arranco una sonrisa a Candy –. Ahora, señorita, si no le importa… ¿Qué es ese avispón que mencionó antes?

Le arrojaron de nuevo la pelota y, tras cogerla, Candy se colocó otra vez de frente al bateador. En esa ocasión, sujeto la bola tan solo con el pulgar, el índice y el dedo corazón. Se echó hacia atrás, tomo impulso con el brazo y lanzo la pelota rotara en el aire y virara hacia dentro de forma brusca en cuanto alcanzó el castillo de roca. El bateador volvió a fallar, aunque también grito en reconocimiento al avispón. El siguiente lanzamiento no lo fallo, y por fin, consiguió darle a la pelota y enviarla al lado occidental del campo, que Annie cruzo alegremente a toda carrera. Atrapó la pelota y se la lanzo al jugador que esperaba en la tercera base, quien tuvo que saltar para cogerla.

En solo unos minutos, el vertiginoso ritmo del juego y la consecuente diversión hicieron que los jugadores dejaran la timidez a un lado, y sus lanzamientos, bateo y carreras perdieron cualquier rastro de inhibición. Entre carcajadas y alardes que resultaban tan ruidosos como los de cualquiera de los chicos, Candy rememoro la descuidada libertad de la infancia. Suponía un alivio indescriptible poder olvidar las innumerables reglas y la rígida compostura que las habían asfixiados desde que pusieron un pie en Inglaterra, aunque sólo fuera por un instante. Además, hacia un día maravilloso, con ese sol resplandeciente que resultaba mucho menos sofocante que en Nueva York, y el aire suave y fresco que le llenaba los pulmones.

– Señorita, le toca batear – le dijo Jimmy al tiempo que alzaba una mano para que Candy le arrojara la bola –. ¡Vamos si batea tan bien como lanza!

– Ni de lejos – informo Annie sin pérdida de tiempo, consiguiendo que Candy le hiciera un gesto con la mano que arrancó un coro de estruendosas carcajadas de deleite a los muchachos.

Por desgracia, era cierto. Por muy avezada que fuese lanzando, Candy jamás había conseguido dominar el bate… hecho que a Annie, quien superaba a su hermana en ese aspecto, le gustaba airear a los cuatros vientos. Tras coger el bate, Candy agarró la empuñadura con la mano izquierda como si fuese un martillo y dejo el dedo índice de la mano derecha ligeramente separado. Acto seguido, se apoyó el bate sobre uno de los hombros para esperar a que el lanzador realizara el lanzamiento, calculó lo que tardaría la bola en llegar con los ojos entrecerrados y blandió el bate con todas sus fuerzas. Para su completa frustración, la pelota rozo el extremo del bate y pasó acariciando la cabeza del receptor.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera lanzarse en su búsqueda, una fuerza invisible devolvió la pelota a las manos del lanzador. Candy quedó desconcertada al observar que el rostro de Jimmy perdía todo su rastro de color y adquiría una palidez que contrastaba enormemente con su intenso color rojo de su cabello. Preguntándose qué sería la causa de semejante expresión, Candy se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus espaldas. El receptor parecía haber dejado de respirar al igual que Jimmy, y como éste, también observaba al recién llegado como si estuviera petrificado.

Porque allí, apoyando con despreocupación sobre la valla del patio, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Terry, Lord Grandchester.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Es una adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 4

Candy maldijo en voz baja y le dirigió a Grandchester una mirada malhumorada. Él respondió arqueando con ironía una de sus cejas. A pesar de que llevaba una chaqueta de montar de tweed, tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto, lo que dejaba al descubierto la fuerte y bronceada línea de su garganta. Durante sus encuentros anteriores, Grandchester siempre había estado vestido de forma impecable y acicalado a la perfección. En ese momento, sin embargo, su abundante cabello castaño estaba alborotado y, a decir verdad, le hacía falta un afeitado. Cosa extraña, verlo así le provoco un agradable estremecimiento en las entrañas y una curiosa debilidad en las rodillas.

Pese a lo desagradable que le resultaba el Duque, la joven tenía que reconocer era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Sus facciones eran demasiado grandes en algunos lugares y demasiado severas en otros, pero había cierta armonía reda en el estructura de su rostro que hacía que la belleza clásica resultara del rodo irrelevante. Había pocos hombres que poseyeran una virilidad tan arraigada, esa fuerza de carácter que resultaba demasiado poderosa como para pasarla por alto. No sólo se sentía cómodo con su posición de autoridad, sino que era evidente que le resultaba imposible aceptar otro papel que no fuese el de líder. Puesto que ella era una joven que siempre se había sentido inclinada a lanzarle huevos a la cara a la autoridad Candy encontraba en Grandchester una tentación irresistible. Pocos instantes le habían resultado tan satisfactorios como aquellos en los que había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas.

La mirada especulativa de Grandchester se deslizo desde su cabello enredado hasta las líneas no encorsetadas de su figura, sin obviar la redondez de sus pechos. Candy se preguntó si iba a echarle una reprimenda en público por atreverse a jugar con un grupo de mozos de cuadra y le devolvió la mirada con una de su propia cosecha. Trató de parecer desdeñosa, pero no le resulto fácil, ya que un simple vistazo al cuerpo esbelto y atlético de Grandchester le produjo otro enervante estremecimiento en la boca del estómago. Annie tenía razón: sería difícil, por no decir imposible, encontrar a un hombre más joven que pudiera rivalizar con la fuerza viril de Grandchester.

Sin apartar los ojos de la mayor de las White, el Duque se separó muy despacio de la cerca del corral y se acercó a ella.

Con el cuerpo rígido, Candy se mantuvo en su lugar. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, que eran de un tono azul tan intenso que le recordaba al mar embravecido, la inquietud hizo que se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

La voz de Grandchester era profunda, de una textura parecida a la grava envuelta en terciopelo.

– Debería acercar más los codos al cuerpo.

Puesto que esperaba una crítica, semejante comentario pillo a Candy desprevenida.

– ¿Cómo?

Las abundantes pestañas del Duque descendieron ligeramente cuando contemplo el bate de Candy aun sostenía en la mano derecha.

– Que debería acercar más los codos al cuerpo. Tendrá más control sobre el bate si reduce el arco del movimiento.

Candy frunció el ceño.

– ¿Hay algún tema en el que no sea un experto?

Un destello de diversión se reflejó en los azules ojos del Duque mientras parecía considerar la cuestión con detenimiento.

– No se silbar – dijo al final –. Y mi puntería con la balista es bastante deficiente. Aparte de eso… – levantó las manos en un gesto de indefensión, como si fuera incapaz de recordar alguna otra actividad en la que no fuera diestro.

– ¿Qué es una balista? – pregunto Candy –. ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de no sabe silbar? Todo el mundo sabe silbar.

Grandchester frunció los labios para formar un círculo y soltó un inaudible soplido de aire.

Estaban tan cerca que Candy sintió contra su frente la suave ráfaga de aliento, la cual alboroto los sedosos mechones de su cabello, que se habían adherido a la piel sudorosa. Parpadeo por la sorpresa y, al instante, su mirada descendió hasta la boca del hombre y, después, hasta el cuello abierto de su camisa, donde su piel bronceada tenía un aspecto suave y cálido.

– ¿Lo ve? Nada. Lo he intentado durante años.

Aturdida, Candy pensó en aconsejarle que soplara con más fuerza y que presionara la punta de la lengua contra dientes inferiores… sin embargo, la idea de dirigirle a Grandchester una frase que contuviera la palabra "lengua" hacia que, de algún modo, la tarea le resultara imposible. En su lugar, clavo la mirada en el hombre y dio un respingo cuando él dirigió una mano hacia sus hombros y la giro con delicadeza, de manera que quedara de frente a Jimmy. El chico se encontraba a varios metros de distancia con la olvidada pelota de _rounders_ en la mano y contemplaba al Duque con una expresión a medio camino entre el miedo y el asombro.

Preguntándose si Grandchester iba a echarles una reprimenda a los chicos por haber permitido que Annie y ella se unieran al juego, Candy dijo con inquietud:

– Jimmy y los demás… ellos no tuvieron la culpa… fui yo quien los obligo a dejar que participáramos en el juego…

– No me cabe la menor duda – dijo el Duque a sus espaldas – lo más probable es que no les diera la oportunidad de negarse.

– ¿No piensa castigarlos?

– ¿Por jugar en su tiempo libre? Desde luego que no – Grandchester se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo. Se giró hacia el receptor, que se encontraba bastante cerca, y dijo: –: John, se un buen chico y lanza unas cuantas bolas.

– ¡Por supuesto, Milord! – el muchacho salió corriendo hacia el espacio vacío que había en la parte occidental del campo, mas allá de los postes que servían de base.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – le preguntó Candy cuando Grandchester se colocó tras ella.

– Voy a corregir su swing – fue su sencilla respuesta –. Levante el bate, señorita White.

Ella se giró para observarlo con un gesto incrédulo y él le dedico una sonrisa; el desafío iluminaba sus ojos.

– Esto va a resultar interesante – musito la joven. Alzo el bate y miro a Annie, que se encontraba al otro lado del campo y cuyos ojos brillaban a fuerza de reprimir las carcajadas –. Mi swing es perfecto – mascullo Candy, muy consciente de la incomodidad que le producía la presencia del cuerpo del Duque a sus espaldas.

Al sentir que las manos del hombre se deslizaban hacia sus codos y los empujaban para conseguir que los colocara en una posición más próxima al cuerpo, se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. Cuando le susurró al oído con esa voz ronca, sus sensibles nervios parecieron estallar en llamas y sintió que el rubor de su cuerpo que, hasta donde ella sabía, no tenían nombre.

– Separe más los pies – dijo Grandchester – y distribuya su peso de forma equitativa. Muy bien. Ahora acerque más las manos a su cuerpo. Puesto que el bate es un poco largo para usted, tendrá que agarrarlo algo más arriba…

– Me gusta agarrarlo por la base.

– Es demasiado largo para usted – insistió el Duque –, y esa es la razón de que ejecute el swing justo antes de golpear la pelota…

– Me gustan los bates largos – replico Candy mientras él le colocaba las manos sobre el mango de sauce – de hecho, cuanto más largos mejor.

La risilla de los mozos de cuadra llamo su atención y Candy lo miro con suspicacia justo antes de girarse para observar a Grandchester. El rostro del hombre no reflejaba expresión alguna, pero había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que resulta tan gracioso? – preguntó la joven.

– No tengo la menor idea – respondió Grandchester con indiferencia, tras lo cual, volvió a girarla de nuevo hacia el lanzador –. No se olvide de los codos. Así. Muy bien no debe girar las muñecas, manténgalas rectas y batee con un movimiento nivelado… No, no, así no. – Estiro los brazos a su alrededor y la sorprendió al colocar sus manos directamente sobre las de ella para guiarla en el lento arco del swing. Tenía la boca junto al oído de Candy. – ¿Se da cuenta de la diferencia? Inténtelo de nuevo… ¿No le resulta más natural?

El corazón de Candy había comenzado a latir a un ritmo rápido que enviaba sangre con una velocidad vertiginosa a través de sus venas. Jamás se había sentido tan torpe como en ese momento, con la sólida calidez de Grandchester a su espalda y esos fuertes muslos entre los ligeros pliegues de su vestido de paseo. Las grandes manos del Duque casi ocultaban las suyas por completo y la joven percibió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que tenía callos en los dedos.

– Una vez más – la apremio Grandchester al tiempo que incrementaba la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre las de la muchacha.

En cuanto los brazos de ambos quedaron alineados, Candy pudo percibir la dureza acelerada de los músculos de sus bíceps. De pronto, se sintió abrumada por su presencia, amenazada de una forma que iba más allá del sentido físico. El aire que había en sus pulmones pareció expandirse de forma dolorosa. Dejo escapar una exhalación rápida y superficial y después otra… y, al instante, se vio liberada con una rapidez desconcertante.

Grandchester, que había dado un paso atrás, la miraba fijamente y su ceño fruncido estropeaba el suave plano de la frente. No era fácil distinguir el iris color azul profundo y el negro de sus pupilas, pero Candy tenía la impresión de que sus ojos estaban dilatados, como si hubiera ingerido alguna droga poderosa. Creyó que el hombre estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, pero, en cambio, le dedico una escueta reverencia y la insto a que retomara la postura de bateo. Tomando el lugar del receptor, Grandchester se puso de cuclillas y le hizo un gesto a Jimmy.

– Lanza algunas fáciles para comenzar – le dijo, y Jimmy, que al parecer había superado su miedo, asintió.

– ¡Si, milord!

Jimmy tomo carrerilla y lanzo una bola sencilla y directa. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la determinación, Candy sujeto el bate con fuerza, dio un paso hacia delante para batear y giro las caderas para darle más ímpetu al movimiento. Para su fastidio, no consiguió acercarle a la bola. Se dio vuelta y le dedico a Grandchester una mirada elocuente.

– Bueno, sus consejos han servido ciertamente de mucha ayuda – murmuro con sarcasmo.

– Los codos – fue su sucinta respuesta y, a continuación, volvió a lanzarle la bola a Jimmy – otra vez.

Con un suspiro, Candy alzo el bate y volvió a colocarse de cara al lanzador.

Jimmy echo el brazo hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia delante para lanzar otra bola rápida.

Candy giro el bate y el esfuerzo le arranco un gruñido; descubrió que le resultaba asombrosamente fácil ejecutar el swing en el ángulo apropiado y sintió una descarga de alegría cuando noto el sólido impacto ente el bate y la pelota de cuero. Con fuerte crujido, la bola fue catapultada hacia los aires, por encima de la cabeza de Jimmy y más allá del alcance de aquellos que se encontraban al fondo del campo. Con un grito de júbilo, Candy dejo caer el bate y corrió hacia el poste de la primera base, lo rodeo y se dirigió hacia el segundo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Annie corría a través del campo para atrapar la bola y, casi al mismo tiempo, se la lanzaba al muchacho que había cerca. Candy acelero el paso, sus pies volaban bajo las faldas cuando rodeo el tercer poste, justo en el instante en el que Jimmy recibía la bola.

Con una mirada incrédula, comprobó que Grandchester se hallaba de pie junto al último poste, el castillo de roca, con las manos alzadas para atrapar la pelota. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de enseñarle a batear, ¿ahora pretendía dejarla fuera?

– ¡Apártese de mi camino! – grito Candy sin dejar de correr como una posesa, decidida a alcanzarlo antes de que cogiera la bola – ¡no pienso detenerme!

– Bueno, le aseguro que se detendrá – afirmo Grandchester con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba justo delante del poste. Llamo al lanzador – ¡Tíramela, Jimmy!

Lo atravesaría si era necesario, se dijo Candy. Soltó algo parecido a un grito de guerra y se abalanzo contra el, consiguiendo que el hombre se tambaleara hacia atrás cuando sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la pelota. Pese a que podría haber luchado por mantener el equilibrio, el Duque eligió no hacerlo y cayó hacia atrás sobre la mullida hierba con Candy encima, que lo cubrió con un lio de faldas e impetuosas extremidades. Al principio, la joven creyó que lo había dejado sin aliento, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, es estaba ahogando de risa.

– ¡Ha hecho trampas! – dijo con tono acusatorio; pero, en apariencia, aquello solo consiguió que se riera con más ganas. Candy trato de recuperar el aliento tomando unas profundas bocanadas de aire –. Se suponía que no… debía ponerse… delante del poste… ¡pedazo de tramposo!

Sin dejar de jadear y resoplar, Grandchester le ofreció la pelota con el reverente respeto de alguien que le entrega un tesoro de valor incalculable al conservador de un museo. Candy cogió la bola y la arrojo a un lado.

– ¡No me ha eliminado! – le dijo al tiempo que le clavaba el dedo índice en el pecho para darle más énfasis a su afirmación. Era como darle golpecitos a una piedra –. Estaba salvada, ¿me ha oído?

– En realidad, señorita…

– Jamás discutas con una dama, Jimmy – lo interrumpió el Duque, que había logrado recuperar el aliento para hablar.

El chico sonrió.

– Lo que usted diga, milord.

– ¿Hay alguna dama por aquí? – pregunto Annie con jovialidad mientras atravesaba el campo –. Yo no veo ninguna.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Grandchester levanto la mirada para observar a Candy. El Duque tenía el cabello enredado y sus dientes parecían muy blancos en comparación con el rostro, cubierto de sudor y de polvo. Puesto que su fachada despótica había desaparecido y sus ojos resplandecían por la diversión, su sonrisa resultó tan inesperadamente encantadora que Candy sintió que se deshacía por dentro. Situada encima de él, noto que sus propios labios esbozaban una renuente sonrisa. Un mechos suelto de cabello se desprendió de la cinta que lo sujetaba y se deslizo como si fuera seda sobre la mandíbula del hombre.

– ¿Qué es una balista?

– Una catapulta. Tengo un amigo que alberga un profundo interés por el armamento medieval. Él… – Grandchester dudó cuando una especie de tensión comenzó a extenderse por su duro cuerpo mientras yacía bajo ella–. Acaba de construir una balista utilizando un antiguo diseño… y me pidió que le ayudara a dispararla…

A Candy le resultaba muy agradable la idea de que el siempre reservado Grandchester fuese capaz de hacer payasadas tan infantiles. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se ruborizo y comenzó a retorcerse para alejarse.

– ¿No tiene buena puntería? – le preguntó, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

– Eso pareció creer el dueño del muro de piedra que demolimos – de pronto, el Duque respiro hondo cuando el cuerpo de la joven se deslizó sobre el suyo al apartarse, y permaneció sentado en el suelo incluso después de que ella ya se hubiera puesto de pie.

Preguntándose por qué la miraba de un modo tan extraño, Candy comenzó a sacudirse las polvorientas faldas con las manos, pero resulto en vano. Su ropa estaba hecha una porquería.

– Dios… – le susurró a Annie, que también parecía desgreñada y sucia, pero no tanto como ella. – ¿Cómo vamos a explicar el estado de nuestros trajes?

– Le pediré a una de las doncellas que los lleve a escondidas hasta la lavandería antes de que madre se dé cuenta. Eso me recuerda… ¡que es casi la hora de que nos despierte de nuestra siesta!

– Tendremos que darnos prisa – dijo Candy al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a Lord Grandchester, quien se había vuelto a poner la chaqueta y en esos momentos se encontraba de pie tras ella –. Milord, si alguien le pregunta si nos ha visto… ¿podría decir que no?

– Nunca miento – afirmo él.

Candy soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

– ¿Podría al menos abstenerse de dar información de forma voluntaria? – le pidió.

– Supongo que podría.

– Que servicial es usted… – dijo Candy con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario–. Muchas gracias, milord. Ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que salir corriendo, literalmente.

– Síganme, les mostrare un atajo – se ofreció Grandchester –. Conozco un camino a través del jardín que conduce hasta la entrada de los sirvientes que hay junto a la cocina.

Tras intercambiar una mirada, las hermanas asintieron al unísono y se apresuraron a ir tras él mientras agitaban la mano para despedirse de forma distraída de Jimmy y sus amigos.

Conforme guiaba a las hermanas White a través del jardín estival, Terry no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la forma en que Candy no ceja en su empeño por adelantarlo. Al parecer, era físicamente incapaz de ir detrás. El Duque la observo a hurtadillas, tomando nota del modo en que sus piernas se movían bajo la fina muselina del vestido de paseo. Sus zancadas eran largas y agiles, muy distintas al experto balanceo femenino que la mayoría de las mujeres practicaba.

En silencio, Terry reflexiono acerca de la inexplicable reacción que le había provocado la muchacha mientras jugaban. Al mirarla, el evidente entusiasmo que reflejaba su expresión le había resultado absolutamente irresistible. Presentaba un exceso de energía y un entusiasmo por el ejercicio físico que parecían rivalizar con los suyos propios. No estaba bien visto que las mujeres jóvenes de su posición demostraran ni una salud tan robusta ni semejante brío. Se suponía que debían ser tímidas, modestas y comedidas. Sin embargo Candy le había resultado demasiado encantadora como para ignorarla y, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se había unido al juego.

Al verla así, tan sonrojada y excitada, se había despertado en su interior ciertas sensaciones que preferiría no haber experimentado. Era más bonita de lo que recordaba y tan divertida con su espinosa testarudez que había sido incapaz de resistirse al desafío que representaba. Y en el momento en que se colocó tras ella para ajustar su swing y sintió su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, fue plenamente consciente de un instinto animal que lo instaba a arrastrarla hasta un lugar íntimo, levantarle la falda y…

Se obligó a dejar a un lado esos pensamientos con quedo gemido de incomodidad y observo a Candy caminar por delante de él una vez más. Estaba hecha un desastre, con el cabello enredado… sin embargo por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido al yacer sobre el suelo con ella a horcajadas encima de él. Era ligera como una pluma. Pese a su altura, era una chica esbelta. No era su tipo en absoluto. No obstante, había deseado con desesperación encerrar esa cintura entre sus manos, empujar sus caderas hacia abajo y…

– Por aquí – dijo con sequedad cuando paso junto a Candy para encaminarse hacia los setos y muros que los ocultaban de la casa.

Condujo a las hermanas a lo largo de unos senderos flanqueados por espirales de salvia, antiguos muros cubiertos con rosas rojas y brillantes capullos de hortensia, y enormes jarrones de piedra que rebosaban de violetas blancas.

– ¿Está seguro de que esto es un atajo? – Quiso saber Candy–. Creo que por el otro camino habríamos llegado mucho más rápido.

Terry, que no estaba acostumbrado a que se cuestionara sus decisiones, le dirigió una gélida mirada cuando se colocó junto a él.

– Conozco bien el camino para atravesar los jardines de mi propiedad, señorita White.

– No le haga caso a mi hermana, Lord Grandchester – dijo Annie a sus espaldas. – Lo que pasa es que le preocupa lo que ocurrirá si nos pillan. Se supone que deberíamos estar durmiendo la siesta, ¿sabe? Madre nos encerró en nuestra habitación, y después…

– Annie – la interrumpió Candy con sequedad –, al Duque no le interesa escuchar nada de eso.

– Al contrario – dijo Terry –. En realidad estoy muy interesado en saber cómo lograron escapar. ¿Por la ventana?

– No. Forcé la cerradura – replico Candy.

Terry almaceno la información al fondo de su mente y pregunto con tono de mofa:

¿Le enseñaron a hacerlo en la escuela superior?

– No fuimos a la escuela superior – señalo Candy –, aprendí sola a abrir cerraduras. He estado ante muchas puertas cerradas desde mi más tierna infancia.

– Sorprendente.

– Supongo que usted nunca hizo nada que mereciera un castigo – dijo Candy.

– De hecho, me castigaban a menudo. Pero jamás me encerraron. Mi padre consideraba mucho más conveniente (y satisfactorio, esto lo dijo para adentro) darme una paliza por mis crímenes.

– Hace que parezca un bruto – afirmo Candy,

Annie jadeo detrás de ellos.

– Candy, no deberías hablar así de los difuntos. Y dudo mucho que al Duque le agrade oír que insultas a su padre.

– No; en realidad, era un bruto – comento Terry con una franqueza que igualaba la de Candy.

Llegaron a una abertura en los setos donde partía un camino de losas que bordeaba uno de los laterales de la mansión. Terry les hizo un gesto a las jóvenes para que guardaran silencio y echo un vistazo al solitario camino para después empujarlas hasta un pequeño escondite formado un alto y delgado enebro; acto seguido, señalo con un gesto el lado izquierdo del camino.

– La entrada de la cocina esta por ahí – murmuro –. Cruzaremos por aquí y tomaremos la escalera que hay a la derecha hasta la segunda planta, donde les indicares el pasillo que conduce hasta su habitación.

Las muchachas lo miraron con sendas sonrisas radiantes; ambos rostros eran similares y, a la vez muy diferentes. Annie tenía mejillas redondeadas y una anticuada belleza que le conferían la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana, unos rasgos semejantes proporcionaban un marco de algún modo incongruente a sus exóticos ojos azules. El rostro de Candy era más largo y de corte ligeramente felino, con ojos grande y de un color verde esmeralda y un aboca llena y carnal que conseguía que el corazón del Duque diera un incómodo vuelco.

Terry no dejo de contemplar su boca mientras ella hablaba.

– Gracias, milord – dijo Candy –. Confió en que podamos contar con su silencio acerca de nuestro juego.

Si Terry hubiera sido otro tipo de hombre o hubiera albergado el más mínimo interés romántico por cualquiera de las dos chicas, podría haber utilizado esa situación para flirtear un poco a través de un pequeño chantaje. En cambio, asintió con la fuerza y respondió con firmeza:

– Pueden contar con ello.

Con otra mirada cautelosa, se aseguró de que había vía libre y los tres salieron del escondrijo que les proporcionaba el enebro. Por desgracia, cuando estaban a mitad de camino entre la cerca de setos y la entrada de la cocina, un coro de inesperadas voces resonó a lo largo del sendero de losas de pizarra y reboto con suavidad en los muros de la mansión. Se acercaba alguien.

Annie salió a la carrera cual cervatilla asustada y llego a la entrada de la cocina en una fracción de segundo. Candy, sin embargo, tomo el rumbo opuesto y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el enebro. Sin tiempo para considerar sus acciones, Terry la siguió en el mismo momento en que un grupo de tres o cuatro figuras aparecía al principio del sendero. Apiñado junto a ella en el estrecho hueco que había entre el enebro y los setos, Terry se sintió del todo ridículo por esconderse de los invitados es su propia casa. No obstante, dada su condición desarreglada y sucia, no le apetecía mucho mostrarse ante nadie… y, de pronto, sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando sintió los brazos de Candy aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su chaqueta par atraerlo más hacia las sombras. Acercándolo más a ella. La muchacha estaba temblando… de miedo, creyó Grandchester en un principio. Asombrado por su propia reacción protectora, coloco un brazo alrededor de la mujer. Sin embargo, descubrió al instante que ella se estaba riendo por lo bajo; la situación le resultaba tan inexplicablemente graciosa que se vio obligada a sofocar una serie de risillas agudas contra el hombro.

Con una sonrisa, Terry la miro de forma interrogante y echó hacia atrás uno de aquellos mechones del color del color del chocolate que había caído sobre su ojo izquierdo. Trato de ver algo entre las estrecha abertura que había entre las fragantes, espesas y puntiagudas ramas del enebro. Reconoció a los hombres que caminaban con parsimonia por el camino mientras discutían acerca de asuntos de negocios y agacho la cabeza para susurrar al oído de Candy:

– Silencio, es su padre.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y su risa se desvaneció al tiempo que enterraba los dedos en la chaqueta del Duque.

– Dios, no ¡No deje que me descubra! Se lo dirá a mi madre.

Grandchester inclino la barbilla para asegurarle que no lo haría y mantuvo el brazo alrededor de la muchacha, con la boca y la nariz apoyadas sobre su sien.

– no nos descubrirán. Tan pronto como pasen de largo, la guiare por el pasillo.

Candy se quedó muy quieta, espiando por los diminutos espacios que había entre las hojas del enebro, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de ser apretaba contra del cuerpo del Duque de una manera que la mayoría de la gente consideraría como un abrazo. Aun respirando contra su sien, Terry la abrazó y tomó conciencia de una elusiva fragancia, un tenue aroma a flores que había percibido vagamente en el campo. Con la intención de descubrir su procedencia, encontró una mayor concentración de la fragancia en la garganta de la joven, lugar donde el aroma se volvía intoxicante y embriagador. Se le hizo la boca agua. De pronto, deseó rozar con la lengua aquella tersa piel blanca, arrancar la parte delantera del vestido y deslizar la boca desde su cuello hasta la punta de los pies.

Tenso el brazo alrededor de la esbelta figura de Candy y su mano libre buscó de forma compulsiva las caderas de la muchacha para ejercer una presión suave pero continua con la intención de acercarla más a él. Sí… Dios, sí. Tenía la altura perfecta, no se precisaba más que un mínimo ajuste para encajar sus cuerpos de la manera apropiada. Lo embargó una excitación que despertó una llamarada sensual en sus palpitantes venas. Sería tan fácil tomarla así… tan solo tendría que levantarle el vestido y separarle las piernas. La deseaba de mil formas distintas: encima de él, debajo de él… cualquier parte de su cuerpo dentro de cualquier parte de ella. Podía notar la forma natural de su silueta bajo el fino vestido, puesto que no llevaba corsé que echara a perder la curva perfecta de su espalda. Ella se tensó un poco cuando sintió que su boca le rozaba la garganta y pareció quedarse sin aliento por el asombro.

– ¿Qué…que está haciendo? – susurro.

Al otro lado de los setos, los cuatro hombres pasaron charlando animadamente acerca de la manipulación de las acciones empresariales mientras la mente de Terry hervía con pensamientos relacionados con otro tipo de manipulación completamente distinta. Se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y aparto la cabeza para observar la expresión confundida del rostro de la muchacha.

– Lo siento – musito, luchando por recuperar el buen juicio –. Es ese olor… ¿Qué es?

– ¿Olor? – ella parecía absolutamente perpleja –. ¿Se refiere a mi perfume?

Terry estaba absorto en sus labios… esos labios llenos, sedosos y rosados que prometían una indecible dulzura. La esencia de esa mujer invadía su olfato una y otra vez con lujuriosas oleadas que despertaron otra serie de fabulosos impulsos en el interior de su cuerpo. Su erección se hizo evidente; la entrepierna le palpitaba con rapidez y le latía el corazón a un ritmo desbocado. No podía pensar con claridad. Le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo que le suponía no acariciarla. Cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro del de Candy, sólo para descubrirse acariciando su garganta con la nariz. Ella lo empujo un poco para susurrarle con fuerza al oído.

– ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?

Terry sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

– Lo siento – dijo con voz ronca, a pesar de que sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer –. Dios mío, lo siento… –Estampó la boca contra la de la Candy y comenzó a besarla como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Es una adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 5

Era la primera vez en la vida que a Candy la besaba un hombre sin pedirle permiso. No dejo de forcejear hasta que Grandchester la apreso con más firmeza contra su cuerpo. El Duque olía a tierra, a caballo y a luz de sol. Y a algo más… a una esencia dulce y seca que a Candy le recordaba al heno recién segado. La presión que ejercía su boca se incrementó en un ardoroso intento de que la joven separara los labios.

Candy nunca había imaginado un beso semejante, una caricia profunda, tierna e impaciente que pareció dejarla sin fuerza hasta el punto de que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y buscar el firme apoyo del torso del hombre. Grandchester aprovecho al instante su debilidad, la apretó contra su cuerpo hasta que no quedo un milímetro de separación entre ellos y lo introdujo uno de sus fuertes muslos entre las piernas para separarlas.

La punta de la lengua de Grandchester comenzó a juguetear en el interior de su boca con cálidas caricias que recorrían el borde de sus dientes y la sedosa humedad que se extendía tras ellos. Sobresaltada por semejante intimidad, Candy retrocedió, pero el acompaso su movimiento y le coloco las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. La joven no sabía qué hacer con la lengua, de modo que la hecho hacia atrás con torpeza mientras él seguía jugueteando con ella; no dejo de acuciarla, incitarla y darle placer hasta que de la garganta de Candy escapo un gemido tembloroso y comenzó a empujar a Grandchester de modo frenético.

La boca del Duque se apartó de ella. Consciente de la presencia de su padre y de los compañeros de éste, que aún seguían al otro lado del enebro, Candy se esforzó por recobrar el aliento mientras observaba las sombras oscuras de los hombres a través de la frondosa protección de las agujas del árbol. El grupo prosiguió su camino, ajeno a la pareja que se abrazaba, oculta, a la entrada del jardín. Aliviada al ver que se marchaban, Candy dejo escapar un trémulo suspiro. El corazón comenzó a desbocarse en su pecho cuando sintió la boca de Grandchester se deslizaba por la suave curva de su garganta y dejaba tras de sí un reguero de fuego. Ella volvió a removerse para librarse del abrazo, pero aún tenía la pierna del Duque entre los muslos y una fulgurante oleada de calor comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

– Milord – dijo en un susurro –, ¿se ha vuelto loco?

– Sí, si – sus labios regresaron de nuevo a la boca de Candy… para robarle otro beso tan profundo como los anteriores–. Dame tus labios… la lengua… sí. Si, eres tan dulce… tan dulce.

Los labios del Duque eran cálidos e implacables, y se movían sobre la boca de Candy con una sensual coerción mientras su aliento le rozaba la mejilla. La joven sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y en la barbilla, provocado por el roce áspero de la piel sin afeitar de Grandchester.

– Milord – volvió a susurrar tras separarse de su boca con un gesto brusco–. ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Suélteme!

–Si… lo siento… solo uno más…

Y busco una vez más sus labios al tiempo que ella lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, el torso del hombre resulto ser tan duro como el granito.

– ¡Suélteme, bruto!

Tras retorcerse de modo frenético, Candy consiguió librarse de Grandchester. La exquisita fricción de sus cuerpos provoco un hormigueo que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, aun cuando ya estaban separados.

Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, Candy percibió como la lujuria que había aturdido al Duque abandonaba su rostro un instante antes de que esos ojos azules se abrieran de par en par al comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! – exclamo él en voz baja.

A Candy no le gusto en absoluto el modo en que Grandchester la observaba, como un hombre que contemplara la cabeza letal de Medusa. Con el ceño fruncido, le dijo con sequedad:

– Encontrare el camino de vuelta a mi habitación, y no se le ocurra seguirme… ya he tenido suficiente ayuda suya por hoy –. Y con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a cruzar el camino mientras él la observaba con la boca abierta.

Por algún milagro divino, Candy consiguió llegar a su habitación antes de que apareciera su madre con la intención de despertar a sus hijas de la siesta. Se deslizo por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, la cerro y procedió a desabotonarse con presteza la parte delantera del vestido. Annie, que ya se había desvestido y estaba en ropa interior fue hasta la puerta e introdujo una horquilla doblada bajo el pomo para forzar el pestillo de modo que se cerrara de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – Le pregunto a su hermana mientras hurgaba en la cerradura –. Espero que no te molestara que me marchase sin esperarte… pensé que era mejor regresar y lavarme tan rápido como pudiera.

– No – contesto Candy de forma distraída al tiempo que se quitaba el sucio vestido. Lo dejo en el fondo del armario y cerró la puerta para ocultarlo.

Un repentino chasquido señalo el éxito de Annie, que había conseguido echar de nuevo el pestillo de la puerta. Candy no perdió el tiempo: se acercó al lavamanos, echo agua limpia en la jofaina. Tras lavarse la cara y las manos a la carrera, se secó con una toalla limpia. De repente, una llave giro en la cerradura y ambas hermanas se miraron con súbita alarma. Recorrieron de un salto la distancia que las separaba de sus respectivas camas y cayeron sobre los colchones en el mismo instante en que su madre entraba en la habitación. Por suerte, las cortinas estaban corridas, de modo que no había luz suficiente para que Sara pudiera detectar evidencia alguna de las actividades de sus hijas.

– ¿Niñas? – pregunto con suspicacia –. Ya es hora de despertarse.

Annie se desperezo y bostezo de forma audible.

– Mmm… que siesta más agradable. Me siento tan descansada…

– Igual que yo – replico Candy con voz pastosa; tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y su corazón latía con fuerza contra el colchón.

– Es hora de que deis un baño y os pongáis los vestidos de noche. Avisare a las doncellas para que traigan una bañera. Annie, te pondrás el vestido de seda amarilla. Candy, tú el verde con los broches de oro en los hombros.

– Sí, madre – dijeron ambas al unísono.

Mientras Sara regresaba a la habitación contigua, Annie se sentó en la cama y observo a su hermana con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?

Candy rodó sobre la cama y clavo los ojos en el techo al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en el jardín. Todavía no podía creer que Grandchester, que siempre había manifestado una clara desaprobación hacia su persona, se hubiera comportado de semejante modo. No tenía sentido. El Duque jamás había mostrado indicio alguno de sentirse atraído por ella. De hecho, esa tarde había sido la primera ocasión en la que ambos se habían comportado con cierto civismo en uno con el otro.

– Grandchester y yo nos vimos obligados a ocultarnos durante unos minutos – se oyó decir mientras su mente seguía dando vueltas a los recuerdos –. Padre estaba entre el grupo de hombres que apareció por el camino.

– ¡Dios mío! – Annie, que había bajado las piernas de la cama y estaba sentada en el borde del colchón, contemplo a su hermana con una expresión horrorizada –. Pero padre no te vio, ¿verdad?

– No.

– Bueno, menudo alivio –… La pequeña de las White frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si percibiera que había mucho más tras las palabras de Candy. – Que amable ha sido Grandchester no delatarnos, ¿no crees?

– Si muy amable.

Una súbita sonrisa apareció en los labios de Annie.

– El momento en que te estaba enseñando a batear ha sido lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida… ¡Estaba Segura de que ibas a darle un golpe con el bate!

– Lo pensé – replico Candy con sequedad al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para descorrer las cortinas. Cuando retiro hacia un lado el pesado damasco a rayas, la luz de la tarde entró a raudales en la habitación y arranco destellos a las motitas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. – Grandchester siempre busca cualquier excusa para dejar patente su superioridad, ¿no te parece?

– ¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? A mí me pareció que estaba buscando una excusa para rodearte con sus brazos.

Perpleja por el comentario, Candy miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Annie se encogió de hombros. – había algo en su forma de mirarte…

– ¿Cómo me miraba? – exigió saber Candy, que sintió que el pánico comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo como un millar de diminutas alas.

–Bueno, como si… estuviera interesado.

Candy ocultó su agitación tras una mirada ceñuda. – El Duque y yo no sentimos más que mutuo desprecio – replico ella de modo conciso. – Lo único que le interesa es un posible acuerdo comercial con padre –. Guardó silencio mientras se acercaba al tocador, donde su frasco de perfume brillaba bajo los abundantes rayos del sol. Cerró los dedos alrededor del frasquito con forma de pera y lo alzo para frotar el tapón con el pulgar en un gesto distraído –. No obstante – continuo, indecisa –, hay algo que debo contarte, Annie. Sucedió mientras Grandchester y yo esperábamos tras los setos…

– ¿Si? – el rostro de Annie se ilumino por la curiosidad.

Por desgracia, su madre eligió ese momento para regresar a la habitación, acompañada por un par de doncellas que transportaban con esfuerzo una bañera portátil para preparar el baño. Con Sara revoloteando por los alrededores, Candy no tuvo oportunidad alguna de hablar con su hermana en privado. Y ese hecho resulto beneficioso, puesto que si disfruto de más tiempo para sopesar la situación. Después de guardar el frasco de perfume en el ridículo que pensaba llevar esa noche, se preguntó si en verdad Grandchester se habría visto afectado por el perfume. Lo que estaba claro era que algo lo había impulsado a comportarse de una manera tan extraña. Y, a juzgar por la expresión de su semblante cuando comprendió lo que había hecho, resultaba evidente que su propio comportamiento lo había escandalizado.

Lo más lógico que podía hacer era evaluar la efectividad del perfume. Realizar una comprobación sobre el terreno, por así decirlo. Una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios al pensar en sus amigas, que muy probablemente se mostrarían bastante dispuestas a colaborar en un par de experimentos.

Las floreros se habían conocido hacia casi un año, gracias a que siempre se sentaban en las sillas del fondo durante los bailes. Al mirar atrás, Candy no acababa de entender por qué habían tardado tanto en establecer una amistad. Tal vez una de las razones estuviera relacionada con el hecho de que Eliza fuese hermosa, con ese cabello del color de la miel oscura tonos rojizos, esos brillantes ojos miel y esa figura curvilínea y voluptuosa. Resultaba difícil creer se mostrara dispuesta a entablar una amistad con simples mortales. Patricia O'Brian, en cambio, era increíblemente tímida y padecía una tartamudez que dificultaba muchísimo cualquier intento de conversación.

No obstante, cuando por fin resultó evidente para todas ellas que jamás lograrían librarse del estatus de "floreros" por sí solas, se aliaron con el fin de ayudarse las unas a las otras en la búsqueda de marido, comenzado por Eliza. Sus esfuerzos combinados habían dado frutos y Eliza había conseguido un marido, si bien Albert Ardley no era el aristócrata que tenía pensado atrapar en un principio. Candy se veía obligada a admitir que, pese a los recelos iniciales que le provocara ese matrimonio, su amiga había hecho lo correcto al casarse con Albert Ardley. En esos momentos, puesto que era la florero soltera de mayor edad, le había llegado el turno a ella.

Las hermanas White se bañaron y se levantaron el cabello para después acomodarse en rincones separados de la habitación mientras las doncellas las ayudaban a vestirse. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, Candy se puso un vestido de seda de un pálido color verde jade, con mangas abullonadas y cortas y un corpiño que quedaba sujeto sobre los hombros con un par de broches de oro. Uno de esos detestables corsé había reducido su cintura cinco centímetros, mientras que un poco de relleno en la parte superior conseguía realzar sus pechos con el fin de formar un escote aceptable. La condujeron hasta el tocador, donde permaneció sentada entre respingos y muecas de dolor mientras la doncella le cepillaba el cabello para deshacer todos los enredos y lo recogía sobre la coronilla en un elaborado peinado que le dejo dolorido el cuero cabelludo. Annie, entretanto, fue sometida a una tortura semejante, le apretaron las cintas del corsé, le colocaron el relleno bajo el pecho y le abotonaron el vestido color crema, adornado con un encaje en el corpiño.

Su madre, que no dejaba de revolotear de un lado a otro, murmuraba con ansiedad un torrente de instrucciones acerca del comportamiento decoroso:

–… Y recordad que a los caballeros ingleses no les gustan las jóvenes que hablan en exceso y que tampoco les interesa vuestra opinión. Por tanto, quiero que ambas os comportéis con tanta docilidad y discreción como os sea posible. ¡Y ni se os ocurra mencionar deporte alguno! Es posible que un caballero parezca divertido al oíros hablar acerca del _rounders_ o cualquier otro deporte al aire libre, pero, en el fondo, desprecian a cualquier jovencita que se interesen por asuntos masculinos. Y si un caballero os hace una pregunta personal, encontrad el modo de darle la vuelta a la situación para que así tenga la oportunidad de contaros sus experiencias…

– Una nueva y excitante velada en Stony Cross Park… – murmuró Candy.

Su hermana debió de escucharla, porque se oyó una risilla sofocada procedente del otro extremo de la habitación.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Sara con sequedad. – ¿Estas prestando atención a mis consejos, Annie?

– Sí, madre. Durante un momento me resultó imposible respirar. Creo que mi corsé está demasiado ceñido.

– En ese caso, procura no respirar tan hondo.

– ¿No podríamos aflojarlo un poco?

– No. Los caballeros británicos prefieren a las jóvenes de cintura estrecha. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! En el caso de que durante la cena se produzca un silencio…

Candy clavo los ojos en el espejo y soporto como pudo el sermón que, sin lugar a dudas, Sara repetiría en varias ocasiones y de todas formas posibles durante su estancia en la propiedad de Grandchester. La inquietaba la idea de enfrentarse al Duque esa noche. La imagen de ese rostro atezado cerniéndose sobre ella cruzo su mente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

– Lo siento, señorita – se disculpó la doncella, quien dio por sentado que debía de haber sujetado un mechón de cabello con excesiva tirantez.

– No pasó nada – respondió Candy con una sonrisa afligida. – Tira todo lo que necesites. Tengo la cabeza muy dura.

– Ése es el eufemismo del siglo… – fue el comentario de Annie, que aún seguía al otro lado de la habitación.

Mientras la doncella continuaba retorciendo y sujetando los mechones con las horquillas, los pensamientos de Candy volaron de nuevo a Grandchester. ¿Intentaría fingir que el beso tras el seto jamás había ocurrido? ¿O tal vez decidiría discutir la cuestión con ella? Mortificada ante semejante posibilidad, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con Eliza, quien había llegado a conocer al Duque en profundidad desde que se casara con Albert Ardley, el mejor amigo de Grandchester.

Justo cuando la doncella colocaba la última horquilla en su peinado, se oyó un toquecito en la puerta. Annie, que se estaba colocando los guantes blancos largos, se apresuró a contestar, ignorando las protestas de Sara, que exigía que fuese una de las doncellas quien atendiera la puerta. Nada más abrir, la pequeña de las White lanzo una exclamación de júbilo al encontrarse con Eliza Ardley. Candy se levantó de la silla del tocador y se abalanzo hacia ellas, con lo que las tres acabaron abrazadas. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que se vieron en el Rutledge, el hotel londinense donde ambas familias residían. Los Ardley se mudarían en breve a la nueva casa de que les estaban construyendo en Mayfair, pero, entretanto, las muchachas se visitaban en sus habitaciones a la menor oportunidad. Sara protestaba de vez en cuando, preocupada al parecer por la mala influencia que Eliza pudiera ejercer sobre sus hijas… una afirmación de lo más graciosa, puesto que estaba claro que era justo lo contrario.

Eliza tenía aspecto arrebatador, como era habitual en ella. Iba ataviada con un vestido de satén azul pálido que se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura curvilínea y que se cerraba en la parte delantera con un cordoncillo de seda a juego. El tono del vestido realzaba su tez.

Eliza retrocedió para contemplar a sus dos amigas con una mirada resplandeciente. – ¿Qué tal el viaje desde Londres? ¿Habéis tenido ya alguna aventura? No, no es posible, lleváis aquí menos de un día…

– Puede que si – murmuro Candy con cautela, consciente del agudo sentido del oído de su madre –. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

– ¡Niñas! – las interrumpió Sara con un grito estridente que dejaba clara su desaprobación. – No habéis terminado de prepararos para la velada.

– ¡Yo ya estoy lista, madre! – Exclamo Annie sin dilación – mira. Todo en su sitio. Hasta me he puesto los guantes.

–Yo solo necesito mi bolso – añadió Candy, que corrió hacia el tocador para coger el ridículo de color crema – ¿Ves? Ya estoy lista también.

Consciente de la antipatía que suscitaba en Sara, Eliza esbozó una sonrisa agradable. – Buenas tardes, señora White. Esperaba que les diera permiso a Candy y Annie para acompañarme a la planta baja.

– Me temo que tendrán que esperar a que yo esté preparada – replico Sara con voz gélida. – Mis dos inocentes niñitas necesitan la supervisión de una carabina apropiada.

– Eliza será nuestra carabina – sugirió Candy con jovialidad –. Ahora es una respetable señora casada, ¿recuerdas?

– He dicho una carabina "apropiada"… – señalo Sara sin éxito alguno, ya que sus protestas se vieron cortadas de raíz cuando las tres muchachas salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

– ¡Dios mío! – exclamo Eliza entre risas. – Ésta ha sido la primera vez que alguien se refiere a mí como una "respetable mujer casada". Hace que parezca aburrida, ¿verdad?

– Si fueses aburrida – contesto Candy, que enlazo uno de sus brazos con el de Eliza mientras caminaban por el pasillo –, a madre no le importaría que nos acompañaras.

– Y nosotras no querríamos saber de ti – añadió Annie. Eliza sonrió.

– De todos modos, si voy a ser la carabina oficial de las floreros, debería dejar claras unas cuantas reglas de conducta. En primer lugar, si algún caballero joven y apuesto sugiere una escapadita al jardín a solas…

– ¿Deberíamos negarnos? – pregunto Annie.

– No, debéis aseguraros de informarme, de modo que pueda encubriros. Y si diera el caso de que escucharais algún cotilleo escandaloso del todo inapropiado para vuestros oídos…

– ¿Deberíamos ignorarlo?

– No, debéis estar atentas a cada palabra para contármelo después.

Candy esbozo una sonrisa y se detuvo en la intersección de los dos pasillos.

– ¿Buscamos a Paty? Éste no será un encuentro oficial de las floreros hasta que ella no esté presente.

– Paty ya está abajo con su tía Elroy – respondió Eliza en un tono más moderado –, aunque está un poco delgada. Y, tal vez, un tanto deprimida.

– ¿Y quién no lo estaría después del modo en que la han tratado? – replico Candy, irritada.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que cualquiera de ellas viera a Paty, ya que la familia de su difunta madre la había mantenido recluida en casa. Era bastante frecuente que la encerraran como castigo por nimiedades y sólo la dejaban salir bajo la estricta supervisión de su tía. Sus amigas habían hablado muchas veces de que el hecho de vivir bajo la tutela de unos familiares tan desagradables y poco cariñosos había contribuido de manera considerable a las dificultades de Paty para hablar. Por irónico que pareciese, de todas las floreros, ella era la única que no merecía sufrir una reglas tan estrictas. La muchacha era tímida por naturaleza y respetaba la autoridad de modo instintivo. Por la información que habían podido reunir, la madre de Paty había sido la rebelde de la familia y se había casado con un hombre muy por debajo de sus posibilidades. Tras morir al dar a luz a Paty, la familia se había encargado de hacer pagar a la muchacha la desobediencia de su madre. Por si fuera poco, su padre, a quien Paty apenas tenía la oportunidad de ver, gozaba de una salud muy precaria y no viviría mucho tiempo.

– Pobre Paty – continúo Candy de mal humor. – Casi estoy por cederle mi lugar en la lista de las floreros para que sea ella quien se case. Necesita huir de su casa mucho más que yo.

– Paty aún no está preparada – afirmo Eliza con una certeza que dio a entender que ya había sopesado la cuestión con anterioridad. – Está esforzándose para librarse de su timidez, pero, hasta ahora, sigue sin ser capaz de entablar una conversación con un caballero. Además… – sus ojos se iluminaron con una mirada traviesa al tiempo que pasaba el brazo por la estrecha cintura de Candy–… eres demasiado mayor para esperar por más tiempo, querida.

Como respuesta, Candy fingió una mirada desabrida que provoco las carcajadas de Eliza.

– ¿Qué era eso que tenías que contarme? – le pregunto.

Candy hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

–Vamos a esperar a que Paty esté con nosotras o tendré que repetirlo todo.

Siguieron su camino a través del círculo de habitaciones de la planta inferior, donde los invitados paseaban de un lado a otro en elegantes grupos. Este año estaba de moda el color, al menos en lo que a los atuendos femeninos se refería, por lo que las ricas tonalidades de los vestidos conferían a la reunión el aspecto de una nube de mariposas. Los hombres iban ataviados con el clásico traje negro acompañado de la camisa blanca, la única variación consistía en las sutiles diferencias entre los sobrios estampados de sus chalecos y corbatas.

– ¿Dónde está el señor Ardley? – le pregunto Candy a Eliza.

Ésta trazado una media sonrisa ante la mención de su esposo. – Sospecho que está reunido con el Duque y varios de sus amigos. – Su mirada se tornó más dura en cuanto vislumbro a Paty. – Allí esta Paty. Y, por suerte, parece que la tía Elroy no revolotea a su alrededor como de costumbre.

Paty, que contemplaba con expresión ausente un paisaje al óleo de marco dorado mientras esperaba, parecía hallarse perdida en sus pensamientos. Esa postura de hombros caídos le confería toda la apariencia de ser un cero a la izquierda… resultaba evidente que no se sentía parte de la reunión y que no tenia deseos de integrarse. Pese a que nadie parecía prestarle atención el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta, Paty era bonita, de una manera no convencional, su cabello era de un color café oscuro, de grandes ojos almendrados, su figura estaba bien dotada, aunque los recatados vestidos que le obligaban a usar no le favorecía en lo absoluto. Y, para empeorarlo todo, esa costumbre de encorvar los hombros la ayudaba bien poco a lucir sus encantos.

Candy, que se había adelantado con sigilo, sorprendió a Paty cuando la tomo de la mano y le dio un tirón. – Ven – susurró.

Los ojos de Paty se iluminaron al verla. Dudo un segundo antes de echar un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba su tía, que hablaba con algunas viudas en un rincón. Tras asegurarse de que Elroy estaba demasiado absorta en la conversación como para percatarse de su ausencia, las cuatros muchachas salieron del salón sin llamar la atención y corrieron por el pasillo como si fueran un grupo de prisioneras fugadas.

– ¿Adónde vamos? – pregunto Paty en un susurro.

– A la terraza trasera – contesto Eliza.

Una vez que llegaron a la parte posterior de la casa, salieron a la amplia terraza embaldosada a través de unas puertas francesas. Desde la terraza, que se extendía de un lado a otro de la mansión, podían verse los extensos jardines que había más abajo. El paisaje parecía sacado de un cuadro: huertas, paseos bien cuidados y parterres de flores exóticas que conducían hacia el bosque y, de fondo, el rio Itchen, que discurría por un barranco cercano que estaba delimitado por una verja de hierro.

Candy se giró hacia Paty para abrazarla.

– ¡Paty, te he echado tanto de menos! – exclamo. – Si supieras todos los planes absurdos que hemos tramado para rescatarte de tu familia… ¿Por qué no nos han permitido verte?

– Me de– des– desprecian – contestó Paty con voz apagada. – Hasta hace poco, no me había dado cuenta de lo mu– mucho que me odian. Todo comenzó cuando intente ver a mi padre. Cuando me pillaron, me encerraron durante días en mi habitación, sin a– apenas comida y agua. Me dijeron que era una desagradecida, una desobediente y que por fin mi mala sangre había salido a la luz. Para ellos sí– solo soy una espantosa equivocación de mi madre. Tía Elroy dice que yo tengo la culpa de que muriera.

Horrorizada, Candy se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. – ¿Eso te ha dicho? ¿Con esas palabras?

Paty asintió con la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy dejo escapar una ristra de juramentos que hicieron palidecer a Paty. Uno de los logros más discutibles de la muchacha era su habilidad para maldecir con la misma fluidez de un marinero, arte que había aprendido durante el tiempo que pasara con su abuela, quien en una época había trabajado como lavandera en los muelles del puerto.

– Ya sé que no es ver– verdad – murmuro Paty. – Es decir, si es cierto que mi– mi ma– madre murió en el parto, pero sé que yo no tuve la culpa.

Sin apartar el brazo de los hombros de Paty, Candy la acompaño hasta una mesa cercana. Eliza y Annie las siguieron.

– Paty, ¿Qué podemos hacer para alejarte de esa gente?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

– Mi padre está muy en– enfermo. Le he preguntado si puedo ir a vivir con él, pero se niega. Y está demasiado débil como para evitar que los miembros de la familia de– de mi madre vuelvan a llevarme con ellos.

Las cuatros muchachas guardaron silencio durante un momento. La desagradable realidad era que, pese a que Paty tenía edad suficiente para abandonar la tutela de su familia si así lo deseaba, una mujer soltera se encontraba en una posición muy precaria. Paty no heredaría la fortuna de su padre hasta que éste muriera y, mientras tanto, no tenía medio alguno para sobrevivir.

– Puedes venirte a vivir conmigo y con el señor Ardley al Rutledge – dijo Eliza de repente, con una firme determinación en la voz. – Mi marido no permitirá que nadie te lleve a la fuerza. Es un hombre poderoso y…

– No. – Paty negó con la cabeza antes de que Eliza hubiera acabado la frase. – Nun– nunca te haría algo así… una imposición semejante sería tan… jamás. Además, ya sabes lo extraño que pa– parecia… los comentarios que habría… – Agito la cabeza con un gesto de desamparo –. He estado pensando en algo… mi tía Elroy cree que debe – debería casarme con su hijo, el primo Eustace. No es un mal hombre… y eso me permitiría vivir lejos de la familia.

Eliza arrugo la nariz.

– Mmm… Sé que ese tipo de cosas se sigue haciendo todavía; el matrimonio entre primos hermanos, quiero decir. Pero parece un poco incestuoso, ¿no creéis? Cualquier parentesco entre pareja es tan… ¡puaj!

– Esperad un momento – intervino Annie con actitud recelosa mientras se acercaba a Candy. – Nosotras conocemos al primo Eustace. Candy, ¿te acuerdas del baile en casa de los Winterbourne? – entrecerró los ojos de forma acusadora. – Fue el que rompió la silla, ¿no es cierto, Paty?

Paty respondió a la pregunta de Annie con un murmullo ininteligible.

– ¡Dios santo! – exclamo Candy. – ¡No puede estar pensando en casarte con él, Paty!

El rostro de Eliza reflejaba la perplejidad que sentía. – ¿Cómo rompió la silla? ¿Tiene un temperamento agresivo? ¿Es que la lanzo al aire?

– La rompió al sentarse…– contesto Candy, enfurruñada.

– El primo Eustace es de co– constitucion fuerte – admitió Paty.

– El primo Eustace tiene más barbilla que dedos tengo yo en las manos – replico Candy con impaciencia–. Y estaba tan ocupado llenándose la boca durante el baile que le resultó imposible detenerse a entablar una conversación.

– Cuando fui a estrecharle la mano para saludarlo – añadió Annie –, acabe con un ala de pollo asado a medio comer entre los dedos.

– Se le olvido que la tenía – dijo Paty a modo de excusa. – Si mal no recuerdo, dijo que sentía mucho haber arruinado tu guante.

Annie frunció el ceño.

– Eso no me molesto tanto como el hecho de imaginarme donde habría ocultado el resto del pollo.

Tras reconocer la desesperada suplica que Paty hacía con la mirada, Eliza intento calmar los agitados ánimos de las White.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – comento –. Dejaremos la discusión sobre el primo Eustace para cuando no haya prisa. Entretanto, Candy, querida, ¿no tenías algo que contarnos?

La maniobra de distracción resulto de lo más efectiva. Candy, que se había ablandado al ver el semblante descompuesto de Paty, abandono por el momento el tema y les indico a todas que tomaran asiento alrededor de la mesa.

– Todo comenzó con una visita a una perfumería londinense… describió la visita a la perfumería del señor Nettle, el perfume que compró y las supuestas propiedades mágicas que se le atribuían.

– Interesante – comento Eliza, que la miraba con una sonrisa escéptica. – ¿Lo llevas ahora? Déjame olerlo.

– Dentro de un momento. Aún no he acabado de contar la historia –. Tras sacar de su bolso el frasco de perfume, Candy lo colocó en el centro de la mesa, donde la débil luz del farol que iluminaba la terraza arranco destellos al cristal. – Tengo que contaros lo que me ha pasado hoy –. Y procedió a relatarles la historia del improvisado partido de _rounders_ que había tenido lugar tras el patio del establo, así como la inesperada aparición de Grandchester.

Eliza y Paty la escucharon con incredulidad y ambas abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar que el Duque había participado en el partido.

– Bueno, a mí no me sorprende en absoluto que a Lord Grandchester le guste el _rounders_ – comento Eliza. – Es un adicto a cualquier actividad al aire libre. No obstante, el hecho de estar tan dispuesto a jugar contigo…

En el rostro de Candy apareció una súbita sonrisa.

– Está claro que su desagrado quedo empañado por el apabullante impulso de señalarme todo lo que estaba haciendo mal. Comenzó indicándome el modo correcto de girar el bate y después… – La sonrisa se desvaneció y, al instante, fue consciente de que un incómodo rubor se extendía con rapidez por su rostro.

– Después te rodeo con los brazos – prosiguió Annie, rompiendo el silencio expectante que se había apoderado de la mesa.

– ¿Qué el Duque hizo qué? – pregunto Eliza con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

– Solo para demostrarme el modo correcto de sujetar el bate –. Las oscuras cejas de Candy estuvieron a punto de unirse sobre el puente de la nariz. – De todos modos, lo que ocurrió durante el partido no tiene importancia. Lo sorprendente fue lo que sucedió después. Grandchester nos acompañó a Annie y a mí de vuelta a la mansión por el camino más corto, pero tuvimos que separarnos cuando nuestro padre y algunos de sus amigos aparecieron de repente. Annie se escabullo hacia la casa, mientras que el Duque y yo nos vimos obligados a esperar detrás del seto. Y estando allí juntos…

Las restantes floreros se inclinaron hacia delante y tres pares de ojos se clavaron en Candy sin apenas parpadear.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Eliza.

Candy sintió que el rubor le llegaba a las orejas y le costó un enorme esfuerzo pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Sin apartar la mirada del frasco de perfume, murmuro:

– Me besó.

– ¡Dios Santo! – exclamo Eliza al tiempo que Paty, muda por el asombro, contemplaba a Candy.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Dijo Annie – ¡Lo sabía!

– ¿Cómo que lo…? –comenzó Candy a discutir con su hermana, pero fue interrumpida por las ansiosas preguntas de Eliza.

– ¿Una vez? ¿Más de una vez?

Al rememorar la erótica concatenación de besos, el rubor de Candy se intensifico aún más.

– Más de una vez – admitió.

– ¿Có– cómo fue? – pregunto Paty.

Por alguna razón, a Candy no se le había ocurrido pensar que sus amigas exigirían un informe completo acerca de las proezas sexuales de Lord Grandchester. Molesta por el persistente rubor que le estaba achicharrando las orejas, las mejillas y la frente, rebusco en su mente algún detalle con el contentarlas. Por un momento, el recuerdo físico de Grandchester regresó a su cabeza con sorprendente claridad: la dureza de su cuerpo, sus labios ardientes e indagadores…se le encogió el estómago como si acabara de convertirse en una masa de metal fundido y, de repente, se vio incapaz de admitir la verdad.

– Horroroso – mintió sin dejar de mover los pies por debajo de la mesa. – No he conocido jamás a un hombre que bese peor que Grandchester.

– Ooooh… – exclamaron Annie y Paty al unísono, profundamente desilusionadas.

Eliza, por el contrario, observo a Candy con manifiesto escepticismo.

– Que raro. Según los rumores, Grandchester es un experto a la hora de dejar satisfechas a las mujeres.

Candy contesto con un gruñido evasivo.

– De hecho – prosiguió Eliza – hace poco menos de una semana asistí a una partida de cartas y una de las mujeres que había en mi mesa afirmo que Grandchester era tan fantástico en la cama que la había dejado arranada para cualquier futuro amante.

– ¿Quién dijo eso? – exigió saber Candy.

– No puedo decírtelo – contesto Eliza –. Fue una confidencia.

– No me lo creo – refunfuño Candy. – Incluso en los círculos en los que te mueves, nadie sería tan desvergonzado como para hacer semejante afirmación en público.

– Siento no estar de acuerdo. – Eliza la observo con aire de superioridad. – Las mujeres casadas escuchan comentarios mucho más interesantes que las chicas solteras.

– ¡Diantres! – exclamo Annie, sin ocultar la envidia.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio mientras los traviesos ojos de Eliza se clavaban en una ceñuda Candy. Para mortificación de ésta, ella fue la primera en apartar los ojos.

– Desembucha – la apremio Eliza, cuya voz no podía disimular la risa contenida. – Di la verdad: ¿tan mal besa Grandchester?

– ¡Está bien! Supongo que puede considerarse pasable… –admitió Candy a regañadientes. – Pero eso no es la cuestión.

Paty, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la curiosidad. Hablo en ese momento:

– ¿Y cuál es la cuestión?

– Que Grandchester se vio impelido a besar a una chica que detesta, es decir, a mí, por culpa del olor de… ¡este perfume! – concluyo al tiempo que señalaba el brillante frasquito.

Las cuatros muchachas contemplaron el bote con evidente asombro.

– No me lo creo – replico Eliza.

– En serio – insisto Candy.

Annie y Paty permanecieron en un silencio expectante mientras miraban de forma alternativa a Candy y a Eliza, como si estuviesen presenciando un partido de tenis.

– Candy, resulta de lo más sorprendente que tú, la chica más pragmática que he conocido en toda mi vida, afirmes tener un perfume con propiedades afrodisiacas.

– ¿Afro… que?

– Una poción de amor – explico Eliza –. Candy, si lord Grandchester demostró algún tipo de interés por ti, no fue a causa de tu perfume.

– ¿Ha provocado el perfume una reacción semejante en cualquier otro hombre con el que tengas relación?

– No, al menos no lo he notado – admitió Candy de mala gana.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo usas?

– Hace una semana, pero…

– ¿Y el Duque ha sido el único con el que parece haber funcionado?

– Hay otros hombres que sucumbirán a su efecto – insistió Candy. – Lo que ocurre es que no han tenido la oportunidad de olerlo todavía –. Consciente de las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas, exhalo un suspiro. – Sé que suena raro. Yo no me creía una sola palabra de lo que dijo el señor Nettle sobre el perfume hasta hoy mismo. Pero os prometo que en el mismo instante en que el Duque olio el perfume…

Eliza la miro con expresión pensativa, preguntándose si sería cierto lo que afirmaba.

– Pue– puedo verlo, Candy?

Paty, que había cogido el frasco como si fuese algún tipo de explosivo altamente inestable, aparto el tapón, lo alzo hasta su nariz y lo olio.

– Yo no– no sentí nada.

– ¿Funcionará sólo en los hombres? – se preguntó Annie en voz alta.

– Lo que yo me pregunto es… – comenzó a decir Candy muy despacio – si Grandchester se sentiría tan atraído en el caso de que alguna de vosotras utilizara el perfume –. Y miro directamente a Eliza mientras hablaba.

Al intuir lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, el semblante de Eliza adquirió una cómica expresión de horror.

– ¡Ni hablar? – exclamo al tiempo que agitaba vigorosamente la cabeza. – Soy una mujer casada, Candy; estoy muy enamorada de mi marido y… ¡no tengo la más mínima intención de seducir a su mejor amigo!

– No tendrías que seducirlo, por supuesto – la tranquilizo Candy–. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es ponerte unas gotas de perfume y colocarte a su lado para ver si él lo percibe.

– Yo lo hare – se ofreció Annie, entusiasmada. – De hecho, propongo que todas nos pongamos unas gotas de perfume e investiguemos si nos confiere un atractivo especial para los hombres.

La idea hizo que Paty soltara una carcajada y que Eliza pusiera los ojos en blanco.

– No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Candy les dedico una sonrisa temeraria.

– No va a pasar nada malo, ¿cierto? Consideradlo como un experimento científico. Lo único que estaréis haciendo es recopilar datos para demostrar una teoría.

De los labios de Eliza escapó un gruñido al ver que las dos muchachas más jóvenes se ponían unas gotas de perfume.

– Es lo más absurdo que he hecho en la vida – afirmo. – Es incluso más absurdo que jugar en calzones.

– Pololos – la corrigió Candy sin pérdida de tiempo, continuando de ese modo el largo debate que mantenían acerca del nombre apropiado para denominar la susodicha prenda.

– Dame eso, anda. Con una expresión de profunda resignación, Eliza extendió la mano para coger el frasco y dejo caer unas gotitas de fragante perfume sobre la yema de un dedo.

– Ponte un poco más – le aconsejo Candy, que observo con satisfacción como Eliza se aplicaba el perfume tras las orejas. – Y échate un poco en el cuello.

– No suelo utilizar perfume – confeso Eliza. – Al señor Ardley le gusta el olor de la piel limpia.

– Tal vez le guste éste "Dama de la Noche", se llama.

Eliza la miro horrorizada.

– ¿Así se llama?

– Le pusieron el nombre de una orquídea que florece durante la noche – explico Candy.

– ¡Cielo santo! – exclamo Eliza con ironía. – Pensé que lo habían llamado así en honor a una ramera.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, Candy le arrebato el frasquito. Tras aplicarse unas gotas en el cuello y en las muñecas, volvió a guárdalo en su bolso y se puso de pie. – Y, ahora, vamos en busca de Grandchester – anuncio exultante mientras recorría con la mirada a las floreros.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas, espero les guste esta Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.  
Una atrevida americana se cruza en el camino de un arrogante aristócrata inglés

Capítulo 6

Totalmente ajeno al asalto que estaba a punto de sufrir, Terry se permitió relajarse en su estudio en compañía de su cuñado, Anthony Brown, de sus amigos Albert Ardley y Lord Niel St. Vincent. Se habían reunido en privado en aquella estancia para charlar antes de que comenzara la cena formal. Recostado en un sillón tras el enorme escritorio de madera de caoba, Terry echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo. Las ocho en punto. Hora de reunirse con los invitados, sobre todo porque él era el anfitrión de tal evento. No obstante, permaneció en silencio y observo ceñudo la implacable esfera del reloj, con la apariencia sombría de aquel que se ve forzado a cumplir un deber de lo más ingrato.

Tendría que mantener una conversación con Candy White. Se había comportado como un loco con la muchacha esa misma tarde. Se había comportado como un loco con la muchacha esa misma tarde. La había abrazado y besado como un poseso en una erupción de pasión incontrolada… El mero pensamiento lo hizo removerse inquieto en el asiento.

La naturaleza honesta de Terry lo instaba a abordar la situación sin rodeos. Y no había más que una solución a su dilema: tendría que disculparse por su comportamiento y asegurarle a la muchacha que no volvería a repetirse. Que lo colgaran si iba a pasarse el mes andando a hurtadillas en su propia casa para evitar a esa mujer. Tratar de olvidarse del suceso no era factible.

Lo único que deseaba era comprender como había sucedido en primer lugar.

Terry había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa desde ese encuentro tras el seto: en su sorprendente falta de autocontrol y, lo que era mucho más asombroso, en la profunda satisfacción de besar a esa irritante arpía.

– Es del todo inútil – le llego la voz de Niel. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del escritorio y miraba a través del estereoscopio. – ¿A quién diantres le importan las vistas de paisajes y monumentos? – prosiguió Niel con indolencia. – Necesitas imágenes estereoscópicas de mujeres, Grandchester. Para eso si merecía la pena usar este chisme.

– Creía que ya contemplabas suficientes en tres dimensiones – replico Terry con sequedad. – ¿No te parece que te tomas demasiado interés por la anatomía femenina, Niel?

– Tú tienes tus aficiones y yo tengo las mías.

Terry desvió la mirada hacia su cuñado, cuyo rostro se mantenía educadamente inexpresivo, y hacia Albert Ardley, que parecía encontrar divertida la conversación. Los hombres allí reunidos eran totalmente diferentes, tanto en carácter como en procedencia. El único denominador común era la amistad que los unía a Terry. Anthony Brown era una contradicción andante, un "aristócrata norteamericano", el bisnieto de un ambicioso capitán de navío yanqui. Albert Ardley era empresario hijo de un carnicero, hombre sagaz, emprendedor y de total confianza. Y, por ultimo Neil St. Vincent, un canalla sin principios y un prolífico amante de mujeres. Siempre se le podía encontrar en cualquier fiesta o reunión que estuviera de moda, donde permanecía hasta que la conversación se volvía "tediosa" – lo que quería decir que el tema que se discutía era importante o digno de consideración –, momento en el que se marchaba en busca de otra fiesta.

Terry nunca se había encontrado con un cinismo tan arraigado como el que demostraba Niel St. Vincent . El vizconde casi nunca decía lo que pensaba, y si acaso llegaba a sentir una pizca de compasión por alguien lo ocultaba con pericia. Un "alma pérdida", así se referían a él en ocasiones y, en efecto parecía que Niel se encontraba más allá de cualquier posibilidad de redención. Al igual perecía improbable que Ardley o Brown hubieran tolerado la presencia de un hombre así de no ser por la amistad que lo unía a Terry.

El propio Terry tendría poco que ver con Niel, si no fuese por los recuerdos de sus días en la escuela a la que ambos habían asistido. Una y otra vez, Niel había demostrado ser un amigo en el que se podía confiar, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para librar a Terry de un castigo o de compartir con benevolente indiferencia los dulces que le enviaban desde casa. Además, siempre había sido el primero en ponerse al lado de Terry en una pelea.

Niel St. Vincent comprendía lo que significaba el desprecio de un progenitor, puesto que su propio padre no había sido mejor que el de Terry. Los dos chicos se habían compadecido el uno del otro con cínico humor y habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarse entre sí. En los años transcurridos desde que abandonaran el colegio, el carácter de Niel parecía haberse deteriorado bastante, pero Terry no era de esos que olvidan antiguas deudas. Como tampoco era de los que le volvían la espalda a un amigo.

Cuando Niel se hundió en el sillón junto a Anthony, la imagen resultante fue desconcertante, Anthony era rubio, un apuesto urbanita, de ojos azules claros, con una sonrisa irreverente que atraía a cuantas personas la veían. Sus facciones reflejaban las sutiles huellas de una vida que, pese a todas las riquezas materiales, no había sido siempre fácil para él. Sin importar qué dificultad se cruzara en su camino, Anthony la manejaba con elegancia e ingenio.

Niel St. Vincent , por el contrario, poseía una exótica belleza masculina, con los ojos marrones de corte felino y un rictus cruel en los labios, incluso cuando sonreía. Había cultivado un aura de perpetua indolencia que muchos de los londinenses preocupados por la moda trataban de emular. Si le hubiera sentado bien vestir como un dandi, Niel lo habría hecho sin duda. No obstante, sabía que cualquier adorno, fuera del tipo que fuese, solo serviría para desviar la atención del dorado esplendor de su apariencia, de manera que vestía con estricta sencillez: trajes oscuros de corte impecable.

Dado que Niel se hallaba en el estudio, la conversación como era de esperar, se desvió hacia las mujeres. Según decían, una dama casada de reconocido prestigio en la sociedad londinense había intentado suicidarse tres días antes, cuando su aventura con Niel había llegado a su fin. El vizconde había creído conveniente escapar a Stony Cross Park en medio del furor del escándalo.

– Un despliegue melodramático de lo más ridículo – se burló Niel al tiempo que pasaba la yema de sus largos dedos por el borde de la copa de brandy. – Los rumores dicen que se cortó las venas, cuando en realidad solo se hizo unos rasguños con un alfiler de sombrero y luego comenzó a gritar para que una doncella la ayudara –. Sacudió la cabeza, indignado. – Estúpida… después de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que nos costó mantener la aventura en secreto, hace algo así. Ahora todo Londres lo sabe, incluido su esposo. ¿Y que se supone que espera conseguir con esto? Si lo que quería era castigarme por abandonarla, ella va a sufrir cien veces más. La gente siempre le echa la culpa a la mujer, sobre todo si está casada.

– ¿Cuál crees que será la reacción de su marido? – pregunto Terry, que se centró sin dilación en los aspectos prácticos. – ¿Es posible que intente vengar la afrenta?

La expresión indignada de Niel se acentuó. – Lo dudo, ya que le dobla la edad y no ha tocado a su mujer en años. No parece muy probable que se arriesgue a desafiarme a un duelo para reparar el supuesto honor de la dama. Si ella hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada para evitar que lo tildaran de cornudo, gana. Pero, en lugar de eso, esa pequeña estúpida ha hecho todo lo posible para airear su indiscreción.

Albert Ardley clavo la mirada en el vizconde con una expresión de serna curiosidad.

– Me parece interesante – dijo en voz baja – que se refiera a la aventura como la indiscreción de ella y no como la suya.

– Porque así ha sido – replico Niel con énfasis. La luz de la lámpara jugueteaba de modo adorable sobre los marcados ángulos de su rostro. – Yo fui discreto, pero ella no. – Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro resignado. – Nunca debí dejar que me sedujera.

– ¿Ella te sedujo? – preguntó Terry con escepticismo.

– Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado que… – Niel se detuvo –. No, espera. Puesto que no hay nada que considere sagrado permite que lo exprese de otra manera. Tendrás que creerme cuando te digo que fue ella la instigadora de la aventura. Dejo caer señales a diestro y siniestro, comenzó a presentarse en cualquier sitio al que yo acudía y me envió mensajes en los que me suplicaba que la visitara a la hora que yo quisiera, asegurándome que vivía separada de su marido. Ni siquiera la deseaba; supe que el asunto iba a ser mortalmente aburrido incluso antes de tocarla. Pero llegamos a un punto en el que habría sido un grosería seguir rechazándola, de modo que fui a su residencia y ella me recibió desnuda en la entrada. ¿Qué se suponía que debería haber hecho?

– ¿Marcharse? – sugirió Anthony con una media sonrisa y la vista clavada en el vizconde como si éste fuera uno de los animales del zoológico real.

– Tendría que haberme marchado, si – fue la desabrida respuesta de Niel. – Pero nunca he sido capaz de rechazar a una mujer que quiere un revolcón. Además, llevaba mucho tiempo sin acostarme con alguien… una semana al menos, así que yo…

– ¿Una semana sin acostarse con alguien es demasiado tiempo? – lo interrumpió Terry, con una de las cejas alzadas.

– ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no lo es?

– Niel, si un hombre tiene tiempo para acostarse con una mujer más de una vez por semana, es evidente que no tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Seguro que hay unas cuanta responsabilidades que te mantendrían lo bastante ocupado como para no preocuparte por… – Terry se detuvo para buscar las palabras que expresaran con exactitud lo que quería decir – un encuentro sexual.

Un marcado silencio acogió sus palabras. Cuando miro a Anthony, descubrió que su cuñado parecía súbitamente concentrado en dejar caer la cantidad justa de ceniza de su cigarro sobre el cenicero de cristal, y el Duque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

– Anthony, tu eres un hombre ocupado con negocios en dos continentes. Es evidente que estarás de acuerdo con mi afirmación.

Anthony esbozo una sonrisa. – Grandchester dado que mis "encuentros sexuales" se limitan exclusivamente a mi esposa, que resulta ser tu hermana, creo que tendré el buen tino de mantener la boca cerrada.

Niel sonrió con pereza.

– Es una lástima que el buen tino interfiera en una conversación de lo más interesante. – Desvió la mirada hacia Albert Ardley, que lucía un ligero ceño. – Ardley, usted podría hacernos partícipes de su opinión. ¿Con que frecuencia debería un hombre hacerle el amor a una mujer? ¿Considera usted que más de una vez por semana sería un caso de glotonería imperdonable?

Ardley le dirigió a Terry una breve mirada de disculpa. – Por mucho que la idea de estar de acuerdo con Niel me…

Terry bufo antes de volver a insistir.

– Es un hecho reconocido que un exceso de placeres sexuales resulta perjudicial para la salud, al igual que comer y beber en exceso…

– Acabas de describir lo que, en mi opinión, es una noche perfecta, Grandchester – murmuro Niel con una sonrisa, antes de volver a dirigirse a Albert. – ¿Con que frecuencia usted y su esposa…?

– Lo que pasa en mi dormitorio no es de interés público – replico Albert con firmeza.

– Pero ¿se acuesta con ella más de una vez a la semana? – presiono Niel.

– Demonios, si – musito Albert.

– Tal y como se debe hacer con una mujer tan hermosa como la señora Ardley – dijo con suavidad Niel, que soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía Albert. – No, no se enfade. Su esposa es la última mujer en el mundo en la que me fijaría. No tengo deseo alguno de perder la vida bajo el peso de esos puños suyos. Además, las mujeres felizmente casadas nunca me han atraído en demasía… sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que las que no son tan felices son mucho más asequibles. – Devolvió la mirada a Terry. – Parece que nadie comparte tu opinión Grandchester. Los beneficios del trabajo duro y la autodisciplina no pueden rivalizar con el cálido cuerpo de una mujer en la cama.

Terry frunció el ceño.

– Hay cosas mucho más importantes.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Niel con la exagerada paciencia que mostraría un chiquillo rebelde que su decrepito abuelo le está dando un sermón indeseado. – Supongo que ahora me saldrás con eso del "progreso social". Dime Grandchester… – le dirigió una mirada sagaz. – Si el diablo te propusiera un trato según el cual todos los huérfanos famélicos de Inglaterra estuviesen bien alimentados de ahora en adelante a cambio de que tú nunca volvieras a acostarte con una mujer, ¿Qué elegirías? ¿Los huérfanos o tu satisfacción personal?

– Nunca respondo preguntas hipotéticas.

Niel St. Vincent dejo escapar una carcajada.

– Justo lo que yo pensaba. Parece que los huérfanos tienen mala suerte

– Yo no he dicho que… – comenzó Terry, pero se detuvo con impaciencia. – No importa. Mis invitados esperan. Tenéis toda la libertad para continuar esta conversación sin sentido aquí… pero también podéis acompañarme a las salas de recepción.

– Yo iré contigo – dijo Anthony de inmediato mientras se apartaba del sillón. – Mi esposa me estará buscando.

– Lo mismo digo – convino Albert con placidez, poniéndose también de pie.

Niel le dirigió a Terry una mirada picara.

– Que Dios me libre de que alguna vez le deje a una mujer ponerme una argolla en la nariz… y, lo que es peor, que me muestre tan condenadamente agradecido por ello.

A decir verdad, Terry no podría estar más de acuerdo…

No obstante, mientras los cuatro hombres se alejaban sin mucho entusiasmo del estudio, Terry no pudo evitar reflexionar acerca del curioso hecho de que Albert Ardley, quien había sido el soltero más empedernido que el Duque había conocido jamás, si no tenía en cuenta a Niel St. Vincent , pareciera inusualmente feliz de cargar con las cadenas del matrimonio. Dado que conocía mejor que nadie de la fiereza con la que Albert se había aferrado a su libertad, así como las escasas relaciones que había mantenido con las mujeres, a Terry le había sorprendido la buena disposición con la que su amigo había abandonado su independencia. Y nada menos que por una mujer como Eliza. Quien, a primera vista, no había parecido otra cosa que una cazamaridos superficial y egoísta. Sin embargo, al final había resultado evidente que existía un grado inusual de devoción entre la pareja, por lo que el Duque se había visto obligado a reconocer que Albert había escogido una buena esposa.

– ¿No te arrepientes? – le murmuro a Albert cuando cruzaron el vestíbulo; Anthony y Niel los seguían a un paso mucho más tranquilo.

Albert lo observo con una risita inquisitiva. Era un hombre corpulento, de cabellos rubios, que compartía con Terry el mismo físico de incuestionable virilidad y la misma avidez por la caza y los deportes.

– ¿De qué?

– De que tu mujer te lleve sujeto por la nariz.

El comentario provoco que Albert esbozara una sonrisa irónica y que sacudiera la cabeza.

– Si mi esposa me lleva sujeto de algún sitio, es de otra parte muy diferente de mi anatomía, Grandchester. Y no, no me arrepiento de nada.

– Supongo que el matrimonio tiene ciertas ventajas – medito Terry en voz alta. – Como tener a una mujer a mano para satisfacer tus necesidades, por no mencionar el hecho de que tener una esposa resulta mucho más barato que mantener a una amante. Además, hay que considerar el asunto de los herederos…

Albert rió ante los esfuerzos de su amigo por encontrarle el lado práctico a la situación.

– No me casé con Eliza por conveniencia. Y, aunque no he hecho números, te aseguro que mi esposa no resulta más barata que una amante. En cuanto a lo de engendrar herederos, es lo último que tenía en mente cuando le propuse matrimonio.

– ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

– Te contestaría de buena gana, pero no hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que esperabas que no comenzase a… ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras? "a balbucear y arrojar mis sensibles emociones a los cuatro vientos. "

– Crees que estás enamorado de ella.

– No – señalo Albert con calma –, sé que estoy enamorado de ella.

Terry se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

– Si eso hace que el matrimonio te resulte más agradable, créelo.

– Por el amor a Dios, Terry – murmuro Albert con una sonrisa extraña en los labios –, ¿es que nunca te has enamorado?

– Por supuesto. Obviamente, he encontrado a algunas mujeres más apetecibles que otras en términos de disposición y apariencia física…

– No, no, no… no me refiero a encontrar a alguien que sea "apetecible". Me refiero a estar absolutamente embelesado por una mujer que te llena de desesperación, anhelo, éxtasis…

Terry le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

– No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

Albert lo irrito todavía más cuando prorrumpió en carcajadas.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que el amor no será un factor decisivo en la elección de tu esposa?

– Por supuesto que no. El matrimonio es un asunto demasiado importante como para dejar que interfiera emociones tan volubles.

– Tal vez tengas razón – concedió al instante Albert. Demasiado deprisa, como si no creyera lo que decía. – Un hombre como tu debería elegir una esposa siguiendo un proceso lógico. Estoy impaciente por ver como lo logras.

Llegaron a unas de las salas de recepción, donde Karen animaba con discreción a los invitados con el fin de que se prepararan para entrar al comedor en solemne procesión. Tan pronto como la joven vio aparecer a su hermano, le dirigió una mirada de reproche por haberla obligado a atender a solas a los invitados durante tanto tiempo. Él contesto a su mirada reprobatoria con una recalcitrante. Al adentrarse en la estancia, Terry vio a Thomas White y su esposa Sara se encontraba justo a su derecha.

Terry estrecho la mano de White, un hombre tranquilo y corpulento. Cuando se encontraba en una reunión social, White mostraba la eterna actitud distraída de aquel que preferiría está haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sólo cuando la discusión se centraba en los negocios, en cualquier tipo de negocio, su atención se volvía tan afilada como la de un espadachín.

– Buenas noches – musito Terry, que se inclinó sobre la mano de Sara White. La dama era tan delgada que los nudillos y los tendones que se percibían bajo el guante habrían supuesto una superficie perfecta para rallar zanahorias. Era una mujer difícil, un manojo de nervios y agresividad reprimida. – Por favor, acepten mis disculpas por no haber podido darles la bienvenida esta tarde – prosiguió Terry. – Y permítanme decirles lo agradable que es volver a verlos en Stony Cross Park.

– Milord – gorjeo Sara –, ¡estamos totalmente encantados de volver a esta magnífica propiedad suya una vez más! Y en cuanto a lo de tarde, no debe preocuparse por su ausencia, ya que sabemos que un hombre tan importante como usted, con tantas preocupaciones y responsabilidades, debe tener innumerables asuntos que atender. – Uno de sus brazos se movió de tal manera que Terry pensó al instante en una mantis religiosa. – ¡Vaya…! Ahí veo a mis dos encantadoras niñas… – Su voz adquirió u timbre aún más chillón cuando llamo a sus hijas y les hizo un gesto brusco para que se acercaran –. ¡Niñas! Niñas, mirad a quien he encontrado. ¡Venid a hablar con lord Grandchester!

Terry mantuvo una expresión impasible al ver que varias cejas se alzaban a su alrededor. Cuando desvió la vista siguiendo la dirección de los enfáticos gestos de Sara, vio a las hermanas White, que habían dejado de ser los diablillos polvorientos que jugaban detrás de las caballerizas esa misma tarde.

Clavo la mirada en Candy, que iba ataviada con un vestido verde pálido, el cual hacia resaltar su grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, cuyo corpiño parecía sujeto únicamente por un par de pequeños broches de oro en los hombros. Antes de que pudiera controlar la dirección de sus díscolos pensamientos, se imaginó desprendiendo esos broches y dejando que la seda verde se deslizara por la pálida y cremosa piel de sus pechos y de sus hombros… Terry desvió la vista hasta el rostro de la muchacha. Su brillante pelo rubio estaba elegantemente peinado en la parte superior de la cabeza, con un intrincado recogido que casi parecía demasiado pesado para su delgado cuello.

Con el pelo apartado por completo del rostro se notaba un leve rubor que teñía la parte superior de sus mejillas cuando le devolvió la mirada, tras lo cual inclino la barbilla a modo de cauteloso saludo. Resultaba evidente que lo último que deseaba era cruzar la estancia hacia ellos… hacia él. Y Terry no podía culparla.

– No hay necesidad de que llame a sus hijas, señora White – murmuró. – Están disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigas.

– Sus amigas… – dijo Sara con desprecio –. Si se refiere a esa escandalosa Eliza Ardley, puedo asegurarle que no apruebo…

– He llegado a tener a la señora Ardley en la más alta estima – replico Terry, que le dirigió a la mujer una mirada demoledora.

Desconcertada ante semejante afirmación, Sara palideció un poco e intento corregir sus palabras.

– Si usted, con su juicio tan superior que posee, ha decidido tener en tan alta estima a la señora Ardley, sin duda, yo debo coincidir con usted, milord. De hecho, siempre he pensado…

– Grandchester – interrumpió Thomas White, que no tenía interés alguno en discutir sobre sus hijas ni sobre las amistades que frecuentaban –, ¿Cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de discutir los negocios que hemos tratado por correspondencia?

– Mañana, si lo desea – contesto Terry. – Hemos organizado una excursión a caballo al alba, justo antes del desayuno.

– Renunciaré a la excursión, pero si acudiré al desayuno.

Se estrecharon las manos y Terry se separó de ellos tras una breve reverencia para charlar con otros invitados que reclamaban su atención. Poco tiempo después, se unió otra recién llegada al grupo y los invitados se apartaron para dejar paso a Eleonor, Lady Grandchester… la madre de Terry. La mujer llevaba una gruesa capa de polvos y su cabello canoso estaba arreglado en un peinado muy elaborado, una profusa cantidad de joyas resplandecientes le adornaba las muñecas, el cuello y las orejas. Incluso su bastón brillaba, puesto que la empuñadura dorada estaba cuajada de diamantes.

Algunas mujeres de avanzada edad presentaban un aspecto desabrido, pero escondían un corazón de oro bajo la superficie. La Duquesa de Grandchester no era una de esas mujeres. Su corazón, cuya existencia era más que dudosa, no era de oro, ni de ningún otro material que se pudiera considerar remotamente maleable. En cuanto a su apariencia física, la duquesa no era una belleza no lo había sido nunca. Su rasgo más distintivo era ese aire de malhumorado desencanto, como el de un niño que acabara de abrir un regalo de cumpleaños para descubrir que era el mismo que recibiera el año anterior.

– Buenas noche, milady – saludo Terry a su madre con una sonrisa cínica. – Nos honra que haya decidido unirse a nosotros esta noche.

La duquesa solía dar la espalda a cenas tan concurridas como ésa, ya que prefería comer en sus aposentos de la planta superior. Al parecer, esa noche había decidido hacer una excepción.

– Quería comprobar si había algún invitado interesante entre esta multitud – replico la duquesa con voz desagradable, mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por la estancia –. No obstante, según parece, se trata del mismo puñado de imbéciles de siempre.

Se escucharon varias risillas disimuladas y alguna que otra carcajada en el grupo, ya que decidieron asumir, sin mucho acierto, que el comentario había sido una broma.

– Tal vez quiera reservarse esa opinión hasta que le haya presentado a unas cuantas personas – replico Terry, que pensaba en las hermanas White. Su madre, tan crítica como era, encontraría una infinita diversión en la incorregible pareja.

Siguiendo el orden de precedencia, Terry escolto a la duquesa hasta el comedor, mientras que aquellos de rango inferior pasaron a continuación. Las cenas en Stony Cross Park eran famosas por su abundancia, y esa no fue la excepción. Se sirvieron ocho platos de pescado, de carne de caza, aves de corral y ternera, acompañados por centros florales que se retiraban con cada nuevo manjar. Comenzaron con una sopa de tortuga, salmón a la parrilla con alcaparras, salmonetes y percas con crema y un suculento pez gallo cubierto con una delicada salsa de gambas. El siguiente plato consistió en venado a la pimienta, jamón a las finas hierbas, molleja de ternera sofritas que flotaban en una humeante salsa y crujiente pollo asado. Y la cosa continuo hasta que los invitados estuvieron saciados y algo soñolientos, con los rostros ruborizados por las copas de vino, que los serviciales criados no dejaban de rellenar. La cena concluyo con un desfile de bandejas atestadas de pasteles de queso con almendras, pudines de limón y suflés de arroz.

Terry se abstuvo de tomar postres y se entretuvo, en cambio, con una copa de oporto mientras disfrutaba de la oportunidad de dirigirle rápidas miradas furtivas a Candy White. En las escasas oportunidades en las que la muchacha permanecía tranquila y en silencio, tenía apariencia de una recatada princesa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como empezaba a gesticular con el tenedor conforme conversaba y a interrumpir la conversación de los hombres… toda apariencia aristocrática se esfumó. Candy era demasiado directa; parecía no albergar dudas acerca de que su conversación resultaba interesante y digna de ser escuchada. No fingía estar impresionada por las opiniones de los demás y parecía incapaz de mostrar deferencia alguna por nadie.

Después del ritual del oporto los caballeros y del té para las damas, además de una última ronda de relajadas conversaciones, los invitados se dispersaron. Mientras Terry caminaba despacio en dirección al enorme recibidor con un grupo de invitados entre los que se encontraban los Ardley, se dio cuenta de que Eliza se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña. Caminaba tan cerca de él que sus codos no dejaban de chocar y, además, se abanicaba de manera entusiasta, a pesar de la frescura que reinaba en el interior de la mansión. Tras entornar los ojos de forma inquisitiva a través de las vaharadas de perfume que ella lanzaba en su dirección, Terry le pregunto:

– ¿Hace demasiado calor aquí para usted, señora Ardley?

– Bueno, si… ¿no tiene usted calor?

– No. – le sonrió, preguntándose por qué Eliza había dejado de abanicarse de repente y lo miraba con expresión especulativa.

– ¿Siente alguna otra cosa, por casualidad? – pregunto ella.

Terry sacudió la cabeza con expresión divertida.

– ¿Me permite preguntarle qué es lo que la preocupa, señora Ardley?

– Vaya… no es nada. Tan sólo me preguntaba si había reparado en algún detalle diferente en mi persona.

Terry la inspeccionó con rapidez y de forma impersonal.

– Su peinado – dijo al azar.

Al crecer con dos hermanas, había aprendido que, cuando cualquiera de ellas le preguntaba por su aspecto sin darle más indicaciones, siempre tenía que ver con el peinado. A pesar de que resultaba un poco inapropiado discutir la apariencia de la esposa de su mejor amigo, ella parecía considerarlo bajo una luz fraternal.

Eliza correspondió a su comentario con una sonrisa algo triste.

– Si, precisamente. Perdóneme si me comporto de forma extraña, milord. Me temo que he bebido más vino de la cuenta.

Terry rió en silencio.

– Tal vez el aire fresco le venga bien para despejarse.

Albert Ardley, que se había acercado a ellos, capto ese último comentario, por lo que rodeo la cintura de su esposa con una mano.

Con una sonrisa, beso la sien de Eliza.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la terraza, amor?

– Si, gracias.

Albert se quedó muy quieto, con la rubia cabeza inclinada hacia su esposa. Aunque Eliza no podía ver la expresión pasmada del rostro de su marido, Terry si se dio cuenta y se preguntó la razón por la que Albert parecía, de repente, tan incómodo y distraído.

– Perdónanos, Grandchester – se disculpó al tiempo que tiraba de su esposa con injustificada prisa, obligándola a apresurarse para acompasar sus largas zancadas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con no poco desconcierto, Terry observo la precipitada marcha de la pareja hacia el vestíbulo de entrada.

– Nada. Nada en absoluto – dijo Annie, abatida, al tiempo que salía del comedor con Paty y Candy. – Significa que carecen de sentido del olfato.

– Vaya. En ese caso, mis com– compañeros de cena debían de padecer también de lo mismo, porque ninguno se interesó por mí. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Candy?

– Igual – respondió Candy, que se sentía a la vez confusa y frustrada. – Supongo que, después de todo, el perfume no funciona. Estaba tan segura de que había surtido efecto con lord Grandchester.

– ¿Habías estado tan cerca de le antes? – pregunto Annie.

– ¡Pos supuesto que no!

– En ese caso, yo creo que fue el mero hecho de estar tan cerca de ti lo que le hizo perder la cabeza.

– Vaya, tiene que ser eso, sin duda alguna – replico Candy, burlándose de sí misma. – Había olvidado que soy una seductora de fama mundial.

Annie soltó una carcajada.

– Yo no descartaría tus encantos, querida. En mi opinión, lord Grandchester siempre ha…

No obstante, esa observación en particular jamás fue pronunciada, ya que, cuando llegaron al recibidor, las tres jóvenes avistaron al mismo lord Grandchester en persona. Con un hombro apoyado contra una de las columnas en actitud relajada, ofrecía una imagen imponente. Todo lo relacionado con él, desde la arrogante inclinación de su cabeza hasta el aplomo de su postura, revelaba el resultado de innumerables generaciones aristocráticas. Candy sintió la necesidad imperiosa de acercarse a él y comenzar a hacerlo cosquillas. Le habría encantado hacerlo enfurecer hasta que estallara en gritos.

El hombre giro la cabeza y su mirada vagó por la tres muchachas con educado interés antes de posarse sobre Candy. En ese momento, la expresión de sus ojos se tornó mucho menos educada y el interés adquirió un tinte ligeramente depredador que hizo que Candy contuviera el aliento. No pudo evitar acordarse de la sensación que le provocara ese cuerpo de duros músculos que se hallaba oculto bajo un traje negro de corte impecable.

– Es ate– aterrador – oyó susurrar a Paty.

Candy le dirigió una súbita mirada de diversión a su amiga.

– No es más que un hombre, querida. Estoy segura de que les ordena a sus criados que le pongan los pantalones empezando por una pierna y acabando por la otra, como el resto de los mortales.

Annie se echó a reír al escuchar semejante impertinencia; Paty, en cambio, compuso una expresión escandalizada.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Grandchester se apartó de la columna y se acercó a ellas.

– Buenas noches. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena.

Incapaz de hablar, Paty se limitó a asentir, si bien Annie respondió con entusiasmo:

– Ha sido espléndida, milord.

– Bien. – Aunque se dirigía a Paty y Annie, su mirada no se apartó del rostro de Candy. – Señorita White, Señorita O'Brian… les ruego que me disculpen, pero tenía la esperanza de que me permitieran robarles a su acompañante para hablar con ella en privado.

Con su permiso…

– Por supuesto – replicó Annie, que le dirigió a Candy una sonrisa pícara. – Llévesela, milord. No nos es de ninguna utilidad en este momento.

– Muchas gracias. – Le ofreció el brazo a Candy con gesto severo. – Señorita White, si fuera tan amable…

Candy tomó su brazo, sintiéndose extrañamente frágil a medida que él la conducía a través del vestíbulo. El silencio entre ellos resultaba incómodo y estaba cargado de preguntas. Grandchester siempre la había provocado, pero ahora parecía haber adquirido el hábito de hacer que se sintiera vulnerable… y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Tras detenerse al amparo de una enorme columna, el Duque se giró para enfrentarla, momento en que ella se soltó de su brazo.

La boca y los ojos del hombre estaban apenas a unos centímetros de los de ella y sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección allí de pie, frente a frente. De repente, el pulso de Candy se aceleró y su piel se cubrió de un rubor tan abrasador que amenazo con quemarla, como si se encontrara demasiado cerca de una llama. Las abundantes pestañas de Grandchester descendieron sobre sus ojos esmeraldas al darse cuenta del sofoco de la muchacha.

– Señorita White – murmuro –, le aseguro que, a pesar de lo que sucedió esta tarde, no tiene nada que temer de mí. Si no le parece al, me gustaría que lo discutiéramos en algún lugar donde no puedan interrumpirnos.

– Por supuesto – respondió Candy con calma. Encontrarse a solas con él tenía los embarazosos tintes de un encuentro romántico… cosa que, desde luego, no era. Y, sin embargo, la joven parecía incapaz de controlar los escalofríos que recorrían su columna –. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?

– El saloncito matinal conduce a un invernadero de cítricos.

– Sí, sé dónde se encuentra.

– ¿Le parece bien que nos encontremos allí en cinco minutos?

– Perfecto. – Candy le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada, como si estuviera más que acostumbrada a orquestar citas clandestinas –. Yo iré en primer lugar.

Cuando se separó de él, Candy pudo sentir que la mirada del hombre se clavó en su espalda y, de alguna manera, se dio cuenta de que no dejo de observarla hasta que desapareció de su vista…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas, espero les guste esta Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.  
Una atrevida americana se cruza en el camino de un arrogante aristócrata inglés

Capítulo 6

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 7

En cuanto Candy entro en el invernadero de cítricos, se vio asaltada por una marea de fragancias… naranjas, limones, laureles y mirtos inundaban con su aroma el ambiente del lugar, templado gracias al sistema de calefacción. En el suelo embaldosado de aquel edificio rectangular se abrían una serie de respiraderos cubiertos por unas rejas metálicas, lo que permitía que las calderas emplazadas en el sótano calentaran la planta superior de manera uniforme. La luz de las estrellas se filtraba a través del techo de cristal y de las brillantes ventanas, iluminadando las diferentes terrazas interiores rebosantes de hileras de planta tropicales.

El invernadero estaba en penumbra y tan solo la parpadeante luz de los faroles exteriores mitigaba la oscuridad. Cuando Candy oyó el sonido de unos pasos, se giró de inmediato para enfrentar al intruso. La postura de su cuerpo debió denotar cierta inquietud, ya que Grandchester la tranquilizo con voz baja y serena:

– Sólo soy yo. Si prefiere que nos encontremos en otro lugar.

– No – interrumpió Candy, que encontraba gracioso el hecho de que uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra se refiriera a sí mismo como "sólo soy yo". – Me gusta el invernadero. En realidad, de todas las estancias de la mansión, ésta es mi favorita.

– La mía también – confeso Grandchester mientras se acercaba a ella muy despacio. – Por varias razones, entre las que destaca sin duda la intimidad que ofrece.

– No disfruta de intimidad, ¿verdad? Con todas esas idas y venidas a Stony Cross Park…

– Suelo encontrar el tiempo suficiente para estar solo.

– ¿Y que hace cuando esta solo? – La situación en si comenzaba a parecer un tanto irreal: estaba en el invernadero con Grandchester, observando como los errantes destellos de los faroles iluminaban los contornos severos, aunque elegantes, de su rostro…

– Leer – contesto con voz profunda. – Caminar. De vez en cuando, nado en el rio.

De repente, Candy se sintió enormemente agradecida por la oscuridad reinante, dado que la idea de ese cuerpo desnudo deslizándose por el agua le acababa de provocar un profuso rubor.

Tras confundir su repentino silencio con un posible malestar cuyo origen malinterpreto por completo, Grandchester dijo con brusquedad:

– Señorita White, debo disculparme por lo que sucedió esta tarde. No sé cómo explicar mi comportamiento y lo único que se me ocurre es que se trató de un momento de locura que jamás volverá a repetirse.

Candy se tensó un tanto al escuchar la palabra "locura".

– Esta bien – contesto. – Acepto sus disculpas.

– Puede quedarse tranquila, ya que le aseguro que no la encuentro deseable de ninguna de las maneras.

– Lo entiendo. No hay más que decir, milord.

– Si nos dejasen solos en una isla desierta, ni se me ocurriría acercarme a usted.

– Lo comprendo – replico ella de forma sucinta. – No tiene por qué extenderse en su explicación.

– Lo único que quiero dejar claro que lo que hice fue una completa aberración. Usted no es el tipo de mujer por el que pudiera sentirme atraído.

– De acuerdo.

– De hecho…

– Ya lo ha dejado bastante claro, milord – interrumpió Candy, que frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ésa era, con diferencia, la disculpa más molesta que había recibido jamás. – No obstante, y como mi padre suele decir, toda disculpa honesta debe ir acompañada de una compensación.

Grandchester la miro, súbitamente tenso.

– ¿Una compensación?

El aire chisporroteo con el desafío.

– Si milord. A usted no le cuesta nada pronunciar unas cuantas palabras y olvidarlo todo, ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, si estuviera realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo, intentaría compensar su falta.

– Lo único que hice fue besarla – protesto Terry, como si creyera que ella estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

– En contra de mi voluntad – recalco Candy, que adopto una actitud ofendida. – Tal vez haya algunas mujeres que den la bienvenida a sus atenciones románticas, pero yo no me encuentro entre ellas. Y no estoy acostumbrada a ser retenida en contra de mi voluntad para aceptar besos que no he solicitado…

– Usted también participo – replico Terry, cuyo semblante bien podía pasar por el del mismo Hades. (1)

– ¡No lo hice!

– Usted… – Al darse cuenta de que la discusión no tenía sentido alguno, Terry soltó un juramento.

– No obstante – prosiguió Candy con voz almibarada –, estaría dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar, si… – Hizo una pausa deliberada.

– ¿Si…? – repitió él con tono sombrío.

– Si usted me hiciera un pequeño favor.

– ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

– Lo único que tendría que hacer es pedirle a su madre que nos preste su apoyo a mi hermana y a mí durante la próxima temporada.

Los ojos del Duque se abrieron de par en par de un modo que nada tenía de halagüeño, como si la idea traspasara los límites de la razón.

– No.

– Tal vez su madre pudiera inculcarnos ciertas sutilezas sobre las buenas costumbres británicas.

– No.

– Necesitamos que alguien nos apoye – insistió Candy. – Mi hermana y yo no conseguiremos progresar en la alta sociedad sin una madrina. La duquesa es una mujer con influencias, muy respetada, y a su respaldo bien podría garantizarnos el éxito. Estoy segura de que usted sabrá encontrar el modo de convencerla para que nos ayude…

– Señorita White – interrumpió Grandchester con frialdad. – Ni la mismísima reina Victoria conseguiría inculcar respetabilidad a un par de mocosas salvajes como usted y su hermana. Es imposible. Y el hecho de complacer a su padre no es suficiente incentivo para obligar a mi madre a sufrir el infierno que ustedes dos son capaces de desatar.

– Sabia que diría algo así – Candy se preguntó si sería capaz de seguir sus instintos y correr un enorme riesgo. ¿Habría alguna oportunidad de que el perfume obrara su magia con Grandchester a pesar del estrepitoso fracaso que habían sufrido las floreros en su experimento? Si no funcionaba, haría el ridículo más grande de toda su vida. Tras respirar hondo, dio unos pasos hacia Grandchester. – Muy bien, no me deja otra opción. Si no accede a ayudarme, Grandchester, le contare a todo el mundo lo que sucedió esta tarde. Me atrevería a decir que a la gente le encantara saber que el siempre controlado lord Grandchester es incapaz de refrenar el deseo que despierta en él una engreída jovencita americana de atroces modales. Y usted no será capaz de negarlo, puesto que jamás miente.

Grandchester arqueo una ceja y la atravesó con una mirada que debería haberla dejado petrificada en el sitio.

– Sobrevalora usted encantos, señorita White.

– ¿Usted cree? Demuéstrelo.

A Candy no le cabía duda de que los señores feudales que formaban parte de los ancestros de Grandchester había increpado a los campesinos rebeldes con una expresión semejante a la que el Duque lucia en esos momentos.

– ¿Cómo?

Si bien el estado de humor de Candy en esos momentos la instaba a arrojar la precaución a los cuatros vientos, no pudo sino aclararse la garganta antes de contestar:

– Le reto a que me rodee con sus brazos como lo hizo esta tarde – le dijo. – Así comprobaremos si tiene más suerte a la hora de refrenar sus impulsos.

El semblante ceñudo de Grandchester le indico lo patético que consideraba su desafío.

– Señorita White, al parecer, debo decirlo del modo más franco posible: no la deseo. Lo que sucedió esta tarde fue un error. Uno que jamás volverá a repetirse. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo invitados que…

– Cobarde.

Grandchester se disponía a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero al escuchar el insulto, se giró con presteza presa de una súbita furia. Candy supuso que pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, lo habían tildado de algo semejante.

– ¿Qué ha dicho?

Candy tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sostener la gélida mirada del Duque.

– Está claro que tiene miedo de tocarme. Tiene miedo de no ser capaz de controlarse.

Grandchester meneo la cabeza y aparto la mirada de Candy como si sospechara que no había oído bien. Cuando la miro de nuevo, sus ojos reflejaban toda la animosidad que la joven le provocaba.

– Señorita White, ¿tan difícil resulta comprender el hecho de que no quiero abrazarla?

Candy se dio cuenta de que Grandchester no estaría dándole tanta importancia a ese asunto si estuviera del todo seguro de poder resistirse a ella. Alentada por semejante posibilidad, se acercó a él y noto que el hombre se tensaba de inmediato.

– La cuestión no es si quiere o no quiere – replico ella. – Se trata de comprobar si es capaz de alejarse de mí una vez que me abrace.

– Increíble – dijo Grandchester entre dientes al tiempo que la miraba con patente hostilidad.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Candy tan pronto como Grandchester acortó la distancia que los separaba. Sintió que se le secaba la boca y que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Una simple mirada a la resuelta expresión del hombre le comunico que él estaba decidido a hacerlo. No le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo y demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Y, en caso de que así fuera, jamás sería capaz de mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

"¡Ay, señor Nettle! Será mejor que su perfume mágico funcione", pensó.

Grandchester se acercó hasta ella y, moviéndose con manifiesta renuencia, la rodeo con los brazos. El vertiginoso ritmo que alcanzaron los latidos del corazón de Candy amenazó con dejarla sin aliento. Una de las grandes manos del Duque se posó entre sus tensos omoplatos mientras que la otra la sujetaba por la base de la espalda. Grandchester la tocaba con un cuidado extremo, como si estuviese hecha de un material frágil. Y en cuanto comenzó a atraerla con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo, Candy sintió que su sangre se convertía en fuego líquido. Agita las manos en busca de apoyo hasta que encontró la parte trasera de la chaqueta del Duque. Extendió los dedos a ambos lados de su columna y sintió el movimiento de los duros músculos de su espalda, incluso a través de las capas de paño de seda y lino.

– ¿Era esto lo que quería? – murmuro él a su oído.

El estómago de Candy se encogió al sentir el roce de su aliento sobre el nacimiento del cabello. Respondió con un mudo asentimiento, alicaída y mortificada al comprender que acababa de perder la apuesta. Grandchester iba a demostrarle lo fácil que le resultaba apartarse de ella para después someterla a sus implacables burlas por los siglos de los siglos.

– Ya puede soltarme – susurro ella con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio hacia sí misma.

Sin embargo, Grandchester no se movió. Al contrario, inclino su oscura cabeza un poco más y tomo aire por la nariz de forma entrecortada. Candy creyó que estaba oliendo el perfume que llevaba en la garganta… Absorbiéndolo como si fuese un adicto que inhalara profundas bocanadas del humo de un narcótico.

"Es el perfume", pensó con alegría. Así pues, no había sido su imaginación. El aroma estaba urdiendo su magia de nuevo. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué era Grandchester el único hombre que parecía responder a él?

"¿Por qué…?"

Candy perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió que las manos de Grandchester la sujetaban con más fuerza, lo que le causo un estremecimiento e hizo que se arqueara contra él.

– ¡Maldita sea! – susurro Grandchester con brusquedad.

Antes de que ella adivinara lo que iba a suceder, el Duque la empujó contra una de las paredes más cercanas. Su mirada, amenazadora y acusadora, abandono los ojos de Candy para posarse sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Tardo unos agónicos segundos en librar la silenciosa batalla que tenía lugar en su interior y, finalmente, se rindió con un súbito juramento antes de cubrir los labios de la muchacha con un movimiento impaciente.

Ajustó la inclinación de la cabeza de Candy con las manos para tener mejor acceso y procedió a besarla con suaves mordiscos, como si su boca fuese un manjar exótico digno de ser paladeado. La joven sentía las rodillas débiles que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Trato de recordar que era Grandchester quien la besaba… Grandchester, el hombre al que odiaba. Sin embargo, cuando la boca del Duque cubrió la suya con más fuerza, no fue capaz de contenerse y comenzó a responder a sus avances. Apoyada sobre él, se puso de puntillas por instinto hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron perfectamente alineados y el palpitante vértice de sus muslos dio cobijo a al rígida protuberancia que presionaba tras los botones del pantalón de Grandchester. Cuando el asalto la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer, se sonrojo y trato de apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió. La mano del duque se cerró sobre su trasero y el sujeto al tiempo que devoraba sus labios con una sensualidad abrasadora, utilizando la lengua par acariciarla en profundidad y recorrer la húmeda suavidad del interior de su boca. A Candy le resultaba imposible respirar… y emitió un jadeo al sentir que la mano libre de Grandchester buscaba la parte delantera de su corpiño.

– Quiero sentirte – murmuró el Duque sobre sus trémulos labios, al tiempo que tironeaba para librarse de la obstrucción que suponía el relleno de su corsé. – Quiero besarte por todas partes…

Candy notaba los pechos doloridos bajo las capas de ropa que se ceñían a su cuerpo. La dominaba el absurdo impulso de desgarrar el tejido acolchado del corsé y suplicarle a Grandchester que besara sus pechos y los acariciara para aliviar el dolor. En lugar de ceder a ese impulso, hundió los dedos en los abundantes mechones ondulados del cabello del hombre mientras él la besaba con creciente intensidad, hasta que todo pensamiento coherente el abandono y el deseo la hicieron estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

La embriagadora excitación ceso de improviso en el momento en que Grandchester aparto sus labios y la empujo contra una columna estriada. Con la respiración agitada, el Duque se giró sin llegar a darle la espalda y se mantuvo inmóvil con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo hasta que Candy consiguió reponerse lo suficiente como para hablar. El perfume había funcionado a la perfección, quizá demasiado bien. Su voz sonó ronca y pastosa, como si acabara de despertarse de un largo sueño.

– Bueno. Yo… supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta. Ahora… en cuanto a mi petición de apoyo…

Grandchester ni siquiera la miró.

– Lo pensaré – musito antes de salir a grandes zancadas del invernadero…

Hades: Dios del inframundo o de los muertos

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 8

– Eliza, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Candy a la mañana siguiente, cuando se unió al resto de las floreros en la mesa más alejada de la terraza posterior para desayunar– . Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Por qué no llevas puesto tu traje de montar? Creí que ibas a participar en el recorrido de obstáculos esta mañana. ¿Y por qué desapareciste tan de repente anoche? No es típico de ti desaparecer sin más, sin decir...

– No me quedó otro remedio – contestó Eliza malhumorada, al tiempo que cerraba los dedos alrededor de la delicada taza de porcelana en la que bebía su té. Con aspecto pálido, cansado y los ojos rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras, bebió un buen sorbo de té antes de continuar– . Es ese maldito perfume tuyo tan pronto como percibió el olor, se volvió loco.

Conmocionada, Candy trató de asimilar la información con el alma en los pies.

– Entonces... ¿surtió efecto con Grandchester? – consiguió preguntar.

– Santo Dios, con lord Grandchester no. – Eliza se frotó los ojos cansados –. No podía haberle importado menos mi olor. Fue mi marido quien se volvió completamente loco. Después de que captara la dichosa fragancia, me arrastró de vuelta a nuestra habitación y... Bueno, basta decir que me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Y cuando digo toda la noche, me refiero exactamente a eso – repitió para dar mayor énfasis antes de beber otro largo sorbo de té.

– ¿Haciendo qué? – preguntó Annie, perpleja.

Candy que acababa de experimentar una oleada de alivio al saber que Grandchester no se había sentido atraído por Eliza mientras ésta llevaba el perfume, miró a su hermana con expresión burlona.

– ¿Qué crees que estuvieron haciendo? ¿Jugando al escondite?

– ¡Ah! – dijo Annie cuando por fin lo comprendió. Acto seguido miró a Eliza con una curiosidad nada propia de una muchacha virginal –. Pero yo tenía la impresión de que te gustaba hacer... eso... con el señor Ardley.

– Bueno, sí, claro que me gusta, pero... – Eliza se detuvo, víctima de un intenso rubor –. Lo que pasa es que cuando un hombre se excita hasta ese punto... – Volvió a detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy prestaba demasiada atención a sus palabras. Al ser la única casada del grupo, poseía un conocimiento acerca de los hombres y de las relaciones íntimas que despertaba una excesiva curiosidad en las demás. Por lo general, Eliza era bastante sincera, pero jamás revelaría los aspectos íntimos de su relación con el señor Ardley. Bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, murmuró –. Dejémoslo en que mi marido no necesita ninguna poción que aumente todavía más sus apetitos físicos.

– ¿Estas segura de que fue por el perfume? – preguntó Candy– . Tal vez fuera otra cosa lo que lo...

– Fue el perfume – respondió Eliza sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Paty interrumpió la conversación en ese momento, con aspecto confundido.

– Pero ¿por-por qué no reaccionó lord Grandchester cuando lo llevabas? ¿Por qué sólo afectó a tu marido y a na-nadie más?

– Y ¿por qué nadie se fijó ni en Paty ni en mí? – preguntó Annie contrariada.

Eliza se acabó el té, se sirvió un poco más y le añadió con cuidado un terrón de azúcar. Con los párpados medio entornados miró a Candy por encima del borde de la taza.

– ¿Y qué tal te fue a ti, querida? ¿Conseguiste llamar la atención de alguien?

– En realidad... – Candy estudió el contenido de su taza– la de Grandchester – dijo con una mueca –. Otra vez. Menuda suerte tengo... He encontrado un afrodisíaco que sólo funciona con el único hombre al que desprecio.

Eliza se atragantó con el té, mientras que Annie se tuvo que cubrir la boca con las manos para sofocar una carcajada. Una vez que remitieron los espasmos de tos y risa de Eliza, ésta miró a Candy con los ojos algo empañados.

– Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo molesto que debe estar Grandchester al sentirse tan atraído hacia ti cuando lo único que habéis hecho hasta ahora es discutir con antipatía.

– Le dije que, si quería enmendar su comportamiento, le pidiera a la Duquesa que actuase como nuestra madrina – explicó Candy.

– Muy inteligente – exclamó Annie –. ¿Y accedió?

– Está considerando el asunto.

Recostada contra el brazo de la silla, Eliza dejó que su vista se perdiera en la bruma matinal que rodeaba el bosque.

– No termino de comprender... ¿por qué el perfume sólo funciona con el señor Ardley y con lord Grandchester? ¿Y por qué no tuvo efecto sobre el Duque cuando yo lo llevaba mientras que tú...?

– Quizá sea el ingrediente mágico lo que te a-ayuda a encontrar el verdadero amor– especuló Paty.

– Bobadas – replicó Candy, que se sintió ofendida por la mera idea –. ¡Grandchester no es mi verdadero amor! Es un asno pomposo y estúpido con quien nunca podré mantener una conversación civilizada. Y cualquier mujer que tenga la desventura de casarse con él acabará pudriéndose aquí en Hampshire, y necesitará de su aprobación para cualquier cosa que haga. No, muchas gracias.

– No se puede considerar que lord Grandchester sea un apolillado caballero de provincias – dijo Eliza –. Suele residir con frecuencia en su casa de Londres y recibe invitaciones a todas las fiestas y en cuanto a esa actitud de superioridad... bueno, supongo que no puedo negarlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que, cuando se llega a conocer mejor y baja la guardia, puede ser encantador.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios con tozudez.

– Si es el único hombre al que puede atraer este perfume, dejaré de usarlo.

– ¡No, no lo hagas! – Una chispa de diversión y astucia iluminó los ojos de Eliza –. Conociéndote, habría pensado que querrías continuar torturándolo un poco más.

– Sí, úsalo – la instó Annie –. No tenemos pruebas de que el Duque sea el único hombre que pueda verse seducido por tu perfume.

Candy miró a Paty, que lucía un asomo de sonrisa.

– ¿Debería hacerlo? – preguntó, a lo que Paty asintió –. Muy bien– dijo Candy– Odiaría desaprovechar una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea, de torturar a lord Grandchester. – Sacó el frasquito de su falda de montar– . ¿Alguien quiere un poco más?

Eliza pareció horrorizada.

– No. Mantén eso lejos de mi, lo más lejos que puedas.

Las otras dos muchachas ya habían extendido las manos. Candy sonrió y le tendió el frasco a su hermana, que se aplicó dos generosas gotas en las muñecas y se puso un poco detrás de las orejas.

– Ya está – dijo Annie con satisfacción –. Es el doble de lo que usé anoche. Si mi verdadero amor se encuentra en un radio de dos kilómetros, vendrá corriendo a mi encuentro.

Paty cogió el frasco y se puso un poco de perfume en el cuello.

– Aunque no fun-funcione– comentó –, huele muy bien.

Tras devolver el frasquito al bolsillo, Candy se puso en pie. Se alisó las faldas color chocolate del traje de montar, cuyo extremo mas largo se hallaba sujeto con un botón para evitar que se pisara el dobladillo al andar. Cuando estuviera sentada en la silla de montar, no obstante, tendría que dejar caer la falda por el flanco del caballo para cubrir las piernas, tal y como dictaba el decoro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en varias trenzas sujetas en la nuca y un sombrerito con una pluma en la parte superior de la cabeza.

– Ya es hora de que los jinetes nos reunamos en los establos.– Arqueó las cejas al preguntar– : ¿Alguna de ustedes va a participar?

Eliza le dirigió una mirada de lo más elocuente.

– Ni hablar después de la noche pasada...

– Yo no monto muy bien – dijo Paty a modo de disculpa.

– Lo mismo podría decirse de Candy y de mi – replicó Annie, que lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana mayor.

– Yo sí monto bien – protestó Candy –. ¡Sabes de sobra, que monto tan bien como cualquier hombre!

– Sólo cuando montas como un hombre – fue la respuesta de Annie. Al darse cuenta de la confusión de Paty y Eliza, explicó –: En Nueva York, tanto Candy como yo cabalgamos a horcajadas la mayor parte del tiempo. Es mucho más seguro y, desde luego, bastante más cómodo. A nuestros padres no les importa siempre que lo hagamos dentro de nuestra propiedad y llevemos calzones largos bajo las faldas. En las pocas ocasiones en las que montamos en compañía de hombres, lo hacemos con silla de amazona, pero ninguna de las dos hemos llegado a dominar esa práctica. Candy es una gran saltadora cuando monta a horcajadas. Pero hasta donde yo sé, jamás lo ha intentado con la silla lateral. Hay que guardar el equilibrio de un modo totalmente diferente y no se utilizan los mismos músculos. Además, el recorrido de obstáculos de Stony Cross Park...

– Cállate, Annie – musitó Candy.

–... va a ser todo un desafío y estoy casi segura de que...

– He dicho que te calles– masculló Candy con fiereza.

–... mi hermana va a romperse el cuello – terminó Annie, que respondió a la mirada airada de su hermana con una de su propia cosecha.

A Eliza pareció preocuparle lo que acababa de escuchar

– Candy, querida...

– Tengo que irme – dijo Candy con brusquedad –. No quiero llegar tarde.

– Sé de buena tinta que el recorrido de saltos de lord Grandchester no es apropiado para una principiante.

– No soy ninguna principiante – replicó Candy entre dientes.

– Hay unos cuantos saltos bastante difíciles, con barras fijas en la parte superior. Albert... quiero decir, el señor Ardley, me llevó al recorrido poco después de que se construyera y me aconsejó sobre la mejor forma de acercarme a ciertos obstáculos y, a pesar de todo me resultó bastante difícil. Y si tu postura en la silla no es perfecta puedes entorpecer los movimientos de la cabeza y el cuello del caballo, y...

– No me pasará nada– interrumpió Candy con frialdad –. Por todos los santos Eliza, no sabía que pudieras ser tan miedosa.

Acostumbrada ya a su lengua viperina, Eliza estudió la expresión desafiante de su amiga.

– ¿Por qué tienes que arriesgarte de esa manera?

– A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que nunca rehuyó un desafío.

– Y es una cualidad admirable, querida – fue la serena respuesta de Eliza –. Siempre que no la apliques en prácticas inútiles.

Era lo mas parecido a una discusión que habían tenido jamás.

– Mira – dijo Candy con impaciencia – , si me caigo, podrás echarme un sermón del que no me perderé ni una sola palabra. Pero nadie va a impedir que monte esta mañana... Por lo tanto, la única que se empeña en prácticas inútiles eres tú, que estás malgastando saliva en balde.

Y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando atrás la exclamación exasperada de Eliza y el débil y resignado murmullo de Annie:

– Después de todo, es su cuello el que se va a romper...

Tras la partida de Candy, Annie miró a Eliza con una expresión de disculpa.

– Lo siento. Mi hermana no pretendía sonar tan brusca. Ya sabes cómo es.

– No tienes por qué disculparla – le dijo Eliza, con sequedad –. Es Candy quien debería hacerlo... aunque supongo que podría morirme esperando antes de que ella lo admitiera.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

– Hay ocasiones en las que mi hermana debe sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones. A decir verdad, una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella es que cuando se demuestra que se ha equivocado lo admite, e incluso se ríe de ella misma.

Eliza no le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Yo también la adoro, Annie. Tanto que no puedo dejar que se abalance sobre el peligro a ciegas... bueno, en este caso, que cabalgue hacia él. Es evidente que no comprende lo peligroso que es el recorrido de obstáculos. Grandchester es un jinete experimentado y, como tal, ha construido un recorrido que se ajusta a su nivel de pericia. Incluso mi marido, que es un jinete excepcional dice que representa todo un reto. Y que Candy intente completarlo cuando no está acostumbrada a saltar con silla de amazona... – Unas cuantas arrugas surcaron su frente –. La posibilidad de que resulte herida o muerta a causa de una caída me resulta insoportable.

En aquel momento, Paty habló en voz baja.

– El se-señor Ardley está en la terraza. Está de pie junto a las puertas francesas.

Las tres jóvenes desviaron la vista hacia el alto y rubio esposo de Eliza, que iba ataviado con el traje de montar. Se encontraba junto a tres hombres que se le habían acercado tan pronto como puso un pie en la terraza. Todos se reían de alguna broma que Ardley había hecho... sin duda alguna, algún comentario subido de tono. Ardley era un hombre al que le gustaban las actividades masculinas y los deportes al aire libre y, por lo tanto, era muy apreciado por todos aquellos que solían reunirse en Stony Cross Park. Una sonrisa sardónica le curvaba los labios mientras paseaba la mirada por los grupos de invitados que se sentaban en las mesas del exterior, alrededor de las cuales se movían los criados, llevando bandejas de comida y jarras de zumo recién exprimido. No obstante, su sonrisa cambió cuando vio a Eliza, y el cinismo se transformó en una ternura que hizo que Annie se sintiera un poco melancólica. Daba la sensación de que algo hubiera atravesado la distancia que había entre la pareja: una conexión intangible pero tan intensa que nada podría romperla.

– Perdonadme un momento – murmuró Eliza al tiempo que se ponía en pié.

Se acercó a su esposo, que le tomó la mano en cuanto llegó hasta él y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma. Con la vista clavada en su rostro, Albert le retuvo la mano e inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella.

– ¿Crees que le está contando lo de Candy? – le preguntó Annie a Paty.

– Eso espero.

– Por Dios, espero que ese hombre sepa que este asunto debe llevarse con la mayor discreción – dijo Annie Con un gemido –. Candy se volverá más terca que una mula ante el más mínimo intento de confrontación.

– Supongo que el señor Ardley será muy circunspecto. Tiene fama de ser un gran mediador en asuntos de negocios, ¿no es así?

– Tienes razón – replicó Annie, aunque no se sentía mucho mejor –. Además, está acostumbrado a tratar con Eliza, que también tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte.

Mientras hablaban, Annie no pudo dejar de percibir el extraño fenómeno que solía ocurrir cuando Paty y ella estaban solas... Su amiga parecía relajarse y su tartamudeo desaparecía.

Paty se inclinó hacia delante, inconsciente de la elegancia de sus movimientos al reposar la barbilla en la suave curva de la mano y dejar el codo sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué crees que está pasando entre esos dos? Me refiero a Candy y a lord Grandchester.

Annie sonrió con tristeza, un poco preocupada por su hermana.

– Creo que mi hermana se asustó ayer al darse cuenta de que podría encontrar atractivo a lord Grandchester, y no reacciona muy bien cuando se asusta; el miedo suele hacer que se lance de cabeza y haga algo de lo más imprudente. De ahí viene la firme determinación de matarse a lomos de ese caballo hoy.

– Pero ¿por qué debería sentirse asustada? – La confusión teñía las facciones de Paty– , Hubiera pensado que a Candy le agradaría atraer la atención de alguien como el Duque..

– No cuando sabe que estarían en constante desacuerdo en el caso de que esa relación llegase a algún sitio. Y Candy no tiene deseo alguno de que alguien tan poderoso como Grandchester la aplaste. – Annie exhaló un profundo suspiro –. A mí tampoco me gustaría que le pasara eso.

Paty expresó su acuerdo con cierta renuencia.

– Supongo que al Duque le costaría tolerar la naturaleza pintoresca de Candy.

– Eso parece, sí – dijo Annie con una sonrisa extraña –. Paty, querida... supongo que es de pésimo gusto por mi parte hacértelo notar pero en el último minuto no has tartamudeado.

– Siempre mejora cuando estoy lejos de casa... lejos de mi familia. Y también ayuda que me acuerde de hablar despacio y piense lo que vaya decir. Sin embargo, empeora cuando estoy cansada o cuando tengo que hablar con ex-extraños. Nada me parece mas aterrador que acudir a un baile y enfrentarme a una habitación llena de personas a las que no conozco.

– Querida– dijo Annie con suavidad– la próxima vez que te enfrentes a una habitación llena de extraños... deberías pensar que algunos no son más que amigos a la espera de que los conozcas.

Cuando los jinetes se congregaron delante de los establos, los recibió una mañana fresca y brumosa. Habría unos quince hombres y dos mujeres más aparte de Candy. Los caballeros llevaban chaquetas oscuras, pantalones de montar cuyo color variaba desde el marrón al mostaza y botas altas. Las mujeres llevaban trajes de montar ceñidos en la cintura y adornados con cordoncillo, que se remataban con unas voluminosas faldas de bajo asimétrico abotonadas a un costado. Los criados y los mozos de cuadra se movían entre la multitud, llevándoles los caballos y ayudando a los jinetes a montar en cada uno de los tres escalones dispuestos para tal fin. Algunos invitados habían decidido llevar sus propios caballos mientras que otros se habían decantado por utilizar los famosos animales que conformaban los establos Grandchester. A pesar de que había visitado los establos la última vez que estuviera allí, Candy se sorprendió de nuevo ante la belleza de los bien atendidos purasangres que se les ofrecían a los invitados.

Candy esperó junto a uno de los escalones para montar, en compañía del señor Winstanley, un joven de cabellos castaños y facciones agradables, aunque con un mentón débil, y dos caballeros más, lord Huw y lord Bazeley, que charlaban de forma amigable mientras esperaban que les llevaran sus monturas. Dado que no le interesaba la conversación, Candy dejó que su mirada vagara ociosamente por el lugar, hasta que vio la esbelta figura de Grandchester cruzando el patio. Su chaqueta se veía un tanto desgastada a pesar de tener un buen corte y la piel de las botas altas tenía un aspecto suave y maleable.

Unos recuerdos indeseados hicieron que se le desbocara el corazón. Le ardieron las orejas cuando se acordó de ese ronco susurro: "Quiero besarte por todas partes…" consciente de las incomodas pasiones que se agitaban en su interior, observó cómo Grandchester se acercaba a un caballo que ya habían sacado… un animal que Candy recordaba haber visto con anterioridad. El animal, llamado Brutus, se mencionaba en casi cualquier conversación que versara sobre temas ecuestres. No había un caballo de caza mas admirado que Brutus en Inglaterra; un magnifico bayo oscuro, de disposición inteligente y habilidosa. Era un caballo de perfil bajo y espalda musculosa, con una curva pronunciada que le permitia cabalgar por terrenos bastantes agrestes y saltar con envidiable destreza. En tierra, Brutus tenía la disciplina de un soldado… en el aire, no obstante, volaba como si tuviera alas.

– Dicen que, con Brutus, Grandchester no necesita una segunda montura – señaló uno de los invitados.

Candy que estaba junto al escalón para montar, desvió la vista hacia el hombre que había hablado, presa de la curiosidad.

– ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

El hombre de cabello castaño sonrió con cierta incredulidad, como si fuera algo que todo el mundo debería saber.

– En un día de caza – explicó– , lo habitual es que se monte un caballo por la mañana y por la tarde se utilice uno de refresco. Aunque al parecer, Brutus tiene la energía y la resistencia de dos caballos.

– Como su propietario– dijo otro de los hombres, y todos los demás rieron entre dientes.

Candy hecho un vistazo a la escena y vio que Grandchester conversaba con Albert Ardley, quien le estaba contando algo que hizo que el Duque frunciera el ceño. De pie junto a su amo, Brutus se agitó y golpeó con el hocico a Grandchester en un despliegue de rudo afecto, aunque se calmó cuando éste extendió la mano para acariciarlo.

Candy se distrajo cuando un mozo de cuadra, uno con el que había jugado al rounders el día anterior, acercó un lustroso caballo tordo al escalón. Tras devolverle el guiño, Candy esperó a que el muchacho comprobara la cincha y la sujeción que aseguraba el equilibrio de la detestada silla de amazona. Al examinar al caballo con una mirada de aprobación se dio cuenta de que el tordo era fuerte y de líneas refinadas, de complexión perfecta y ojos de vivaz inteligencia. La cruz no se alzaría más de un metro y treinta centímetros... el caballo perfecto para una dama.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Candy. Al oír el sonido de su voz las orejas del caballo se giraron hacia ella, atentas.

– Starlight, señorita. Estará segura con él: es el caballo más disciplinado de los establos, después de Brutus.

Candy le dio unas palmaditas en el sedoso cuello.

– Tienes pinta de caballero, Starlight. Ojalá pudiera montarte como es debido, en lugar de tener que ponerte esta estúpida silla lateral.

El tordo inclinó la cabeza para mirarla con una tranquilidad reconfortante.

– El señor nos dijo expresamente que le diéramos a Starlight cuando quisiera montar, señorita – dijo el mozo, que al parecer estaba impresionado por el hecho de que el propio Grandchester en persona hubiera condescendido a elegirle una montura.

– Qué amable – murmuró Candy al tiempo que deslizaba el pie en el estribo y se alzaba un poco sobre la silla de tres pomos.

Trató de sentarse derecha, cargando la mayor parte de su peso sobre la nalga y el muslo derechos. Enganchó la pierna derecha en un pomo, con el pie apuntando hacia el suelo, mientras que la pierna izquierda colgaba con naturalidad sobre el estribo. Por el momento, no resultaba una postura incómoda, aunque Candy sabía que empezarían a dolerle las piernas en poco rato, debido a la desacostumbrada posición. A pesar de todo, cuando tomó las riendas y se inclinó para acariciar a Starlight una vez más, sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Adoraba montar, y aquel caballo era mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiera en las cuadras de su familia.

– Esto... señorita... – dijo el mozo de cuadra en voz baja, tras lo que señaló con timidez sus faldas, que seguían abotonadas.

Ya montada en la silla, quedaba al descubierto una buena porción de su pierna izquierda.

– Gracias – respondió, a la par que soltaba el gran botón que tenía en la cadera para que las faldas cayeran sobre su pierna.

Satisfecha al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, azuzó con suavidad al caballo para que se alejara del escalón de montar y Starlight respondió de inmediato, atento a la menor presión del tacón de su bota.

Se unió a un grupo de jinetes que se dirigía al bosque y sintió una oleada de anticipación al pensar en el recorrido de obstáculos. Según había escuchado, se trataba de un total de doce saltos dispuestos con ingenio en un recorrido que serpenteaba desde el bosque hasta los prados. Era un desafío que estaba convencida de poder superar. Incluso montada en una silla de amazona, su sujeción era firme y su muslo se apretaba con fuerza contra el pomo que la ayudaría a mantener el equilibrio. Además, el tordo era un caballo maravillosamente adiestrado, brioso pero obediente, que pasó sin dificultad de un trote ligero a un galope suave. Cuando Candy se acercó al inicio del recorrido, pudo ver el primer obstáculo: un prisma triangular que parecía tener alrededor de medio metro de altura y algo más de metro y medio de ancho.

– Esto no será ningún problema para nosotros, ¿verdad, Starlight? – le susurró al caballo.

Frenó a su montura hasta andar al paso y se dispuso a acercarse al grupo de jinetes que esperaban. No obstante, antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ellos, se percató de que alguien se ponía a su altura. Se trataba de Grandchester, montado en su bayo oscuro y cabalgando, con una facilidad y una economía de movimientos que le erizaron el vello de los brazos y la nuca, como le sucedía siempre que presenciaba una proeza realizada con increíble perfección. Tenía que admitir que el Duque ofrecía una imagen arrebatadora montado a caballo.

A diferencia de los otros caballeros presentes, Grandchester no llevaba guantes de montar. Al recordar la suave aspereza de esos dedos callosos sobre su piel, Candy se vio obligada a tragar con fuerza y apartar la vista de las manos del hombre sobre las riendas. Una cautelosa mirada hacia su rostro le dijo que había algo que le molestaba sobremanera... la distancia entre sus cejas se había acortado y su mandíbula se había endurecido, lo que le daba una apariencia obstinada.

Candy consiguió esbozar una sonrisa despreocupada.

– Buenos días, milord.

– Buenos días – fue su tranquila respuesta. Pareció elegir las palabras con mucho cuidado antes de continuar –. ¿Le gusta su montura?

– Sí, es espléndida. Y, por lo visto, debo agradecérselo a usted.

La boca de Grandchester se torció un poco, como si el asunto no tuviera la menor importancia.

– Señorita White... ha llegado hasta mis oídos que carece de la experiencia suficiente sobre una silla lateral.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció de sus labios, que de súbito se quedaron paralizados. Al recordar que Albert Ardley había estado hablando con Grandchester apenas unos minutos antes, Candy comprendió con una punzada de enojo que Eliza debía estar detrás de todo do aquello. «Maldita sea por inmiscuirse», pensó, y frunció el ceño

– Me las arreglaré – dijo de modo conciso –. No se preocupe por eso.

– Me temo que no puedo permitir que uno de mis invitados ponga en peligro su propia seguridad.

Candy observó cómo sus propios dedos enguantados apretaban las riendas.

– Grandchester, puedo montar tan bien como cualquier otra persona de esta reunión. Y, a pesar de lo que hayan podido decirle, las sillas de amazona no me son del todo desconocidas. Así que, si me deja tranquila...

– Si me hubieran informado con anterioridad, podría haber encontrado tiempo para pasear con usted por el recorrido y comprobar así su nivel de habilidad. No obstante, tal y como están las cosas, ya es demasiado tarde.

Candy registró sus palabras, la firmeza de su tono y ese aire de autoridad que tanto la exasperaba.

– ¿Me está diciendo que no puedo montar hoy?

Grandchester mantuvo su mirada sin flaquear.

– No en el recorrido de obstáculos. Puede cabalgar en cualquier otra parte de la propiedad. Si es su deseo, comprobaré sus habilidades a lo largo de la semana y así podrá disfrutar de otra oportunidad. Hoy, sin embargo, no puedo permitirlo.

Dado que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran lo que podía o no podía hacer, Candy se tragó una sarta de acusaciones ofensivas. En su lugar, consiguió replicar con una forzada calma.

– A precio su preocupación por mi seguridad, milord. Pero me gustaría sugerirle un trato: observe cómo salto los primeros obstáculos y si le parece que no puedo enfrentarme a ellos del modo apropiado, acataré su decisión.

– No hago tratos en lo concerniente a materias de seguridad – dijo Grandchester– Acatará mi decisión en este mismo momento, señorita White.

Estaba siendo injusto. Le estaba prohibiendo hacer algo para demostrar el poder que tenía sobre ella. Luchando por controlar la furia que hervía en su interior, Candy sintió que se le crispaban los labios. Para su eterna vergüenza, perdió la batalla contra su temperamento.

– Soy perfectamente capaz de saltar esos obstáculos – le dijo torvamente –. Y voy a demostrárselo.

Continuación…


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo contiene palabras obscenas por lo cual invito a abstenerse de leer el mismo a personas sensibles a este vocabulario

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 9

Antes de que Grandchester pudiera reaccionar, Candy hundió los talones en los flancos de Starlight y se inclinó sobre la silla de montar con el fin de equilibrar el peso de su cuerpo cuando el caballo diera un súbito salto hacia delante. Starlight reaccionó de inmediato y emprendió el galope. Tras apretar los muslos contra los pomos de la silla, Candy sintió que perdía un tanto el equilibrio y que su cuerpo giraba levemente a causa de lo que, como comprendió demasiado tarde, había sido producto de una excesiva "sujeción a la silla". En un arranque de valentía, ajustó la posición de sus caderas en el mismo instante en que su montura se acercaba al obstáculo. Notó que el caballo alzaba las patas delanteras, así como el tremendo impulso de los cuartos traseros al levantarse del suelo en un salto que le proporcionó a la joven un instante de euforia al sobrevolar la barrera triangular. No obstante, en cuanto Starlight pisó de nuevo el suelo, tuvo que esforzarse por guardar el equilibrio en la silla y fue su muslo derecho el que absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, ocasionándole un desagradable y doloroso tirón. De todos modos, lo había conseguido y de una manera bastante convincente.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, hizo que el caballo diera la vuelta y, en ese momento, fue consciente de las miradas asombradas de los jinetes, que se preguntaban sin lugar a dudas qué era lo que había ocasionado ese impulsivo salto. De buenas a primeras, captó por el rabillo del ojo una mancha de color oscuro en movimiento y oyó el estruendo de unos cascos al galope. Presa de la confusión, no tuvo tiempo para defenderse ni para protestar cuando fue literalmente arrancada de su montura y arrojada sin miramiento alguno sobre una durísima superficie.

Grandchester continuó cabalgando unos metros más con Candy colgando impotente sobre sus rígidos muslos antes de detenerse y desmontar con ella en brazos. Candy sintió que la presión de las manos del Duque le magullaba los hombros mientras observaba el lívido semblante del hombre, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

– ¿Creyó que podía convencerme de algo con semejante demostración de estupidez? – Gruñó él al tiempo que la sacudía brevemente .– El uso de mis caballos es un privilegio que concedo a mis invitados, un privilegio que usted acaba de perder. De ahora en adelante, no intente siquiera poner un pie en los establos o yo mismo me encargaré de echarla a patadas de mi propiedad.

Pálida y con una furia que rivalizaba con la del Duque, Candy contestó en voz baja y trémula:

– Quíteme las manos de encima, hijo de puta.

Para su entera satisfacción, la joven observó que Grandchester entornaba los ojos al escuchar el insulto. Pese a que la presión de sus manos no disminuyó ni un ápice, el hombre comenzó a respirar con bocanadas profundas y contenidas, como si le estuviese costando un verdadero esfuerzo no dejarse llevar por la violencia. Cuando la mirada desafiante de Candy se clavó en los ojos de Grandchester, la muchacha sintió que una potente descarga de energía fluía entre ellos, una especie de impulso físico sin orden ni concierto que la hacía desear golpearlo, hacerle daño, tirarlo al suelo y rodar con él como si se tratara de una riña callejera con todas las de la ley. Ningún hombre había conseguido que se enfureciera hasta ese extremo. Mientras permanecían allí de pie, lanzándose chispas por los ojos y embargados por la hostilidad, el calor que los consumía se incrementó hasta dejarlos sofocados y jadeantes. Tan absortos estaban en su mutuo antagonismo que ninguno fue consciente del grupo de anonadados testigos que se había congregado a su alrededor.

Una sedosa voz masculina rompió el vínculo silencioso y letal que los unía y se abrió paso con maestría a través de la tensión del ambiente.

– Grandchester, si me hubieras dicho que tú mismo protagonizarías un espectáculo semejante, habría venido antes.

– No te metas en esto, Niel – le advirtió el Duque con voz airada.

– ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera se me ocurriría hacerlo. Mi intención no era otra que la de felicitarte por la habilidad con la que has manejado la situación. Muy diplomático por tu parte. Elegante, incluso.

El sutil sarcasmo hizo que Grandchester soltara a Candy con cierta brusquedad. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero un par de manos ágiles la sujetaron de inmediato por la cintura. Aturdida, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el distinguido rostro de Niel, lord St. Vincent, el infame y disoluto seductor. Los rayos del sol que se alzaba en el horizonte despejaron la bruma matinal y arrancaron suaves destellos de color ámbar a los oscuros mechones de Niel St. Vincent. Candy lo había visto de lejos en numerosas ocasiones, pero jamás habían sido presentados, ya que el hombre se cuidaba mucho de acercarse a la hilera de floreros en todos los bailes a los que asistía. A cierta distancia, su figura resultaba impresionante. De cerca, la exótica belleza de su rostro era casi pasmosa. Ese hombre tenía unos ojos de una expresión felina, rodeados por abundantes pestañas oscuras y coronados por un par de cejas de color castaño. Sus rasgos eran fuertes pero elegantes y su piel resplandecía como el bronce que ha sido bruñido durante horas con suma paciencia. En contra de lo que Candy habría esperado, Niel St. Vincent parecía algo perverso, pero no del todo depravado y su sonrisa consiguió filtrarse a través del velo de furia de la joven para arrancarle una sonrisa de cosecha propia. Poseer tal cantidad de encanto tendría que haber sido ilegal.

Niel St. Vincent desvió la mirada hacia el rostro tenso de Grandchester y, con una ceja alzada, le preguntó a la ligera:

– ¿Puedo escoltar a la culpable de regreso a la mansión, milord? – El Duque hizo un gesto afirmativo.

– Apártala de mi vista, antes de que me vea obligado a decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir después.

– Venga, dígalo – replicó Candy, presa de la irritación.

Grandchester se acercó a ella con expresión amenazadora.

Niel St. Vincent se aprestó a colocar a Candy a sus espaldas de inmediato.

– Grandchester, tus invitados están esperando y, aunque me consta que están disfrutando de un drama tan fascinante, los caballos comienzan a ponerse nerviosos.

El Duque pareció entablar una breve pero salvaje lucha con su autodisciplina antes de conseguir enmascarar sus emociones tras un semblante impasible. Con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó en silencio a Niel St. Vincent que se llevara a Candy de allí.

– ¿La llevo en mi propio caballo? – preguntó el hombre de modo cortés.

– ¡No, maldita sea! – fue la gélida respuesta de Grandchester–. Puede ir andando hasta la casa sin ningún problema.

De inmediato, St. Vincent hizo un gesto hacia uno de los mozos de cuadra para que se encargara de los dos caballos abandonados. Tras ofrecer el brazo a una Candy que echaba humo por las orejas, la miró con un brillo alegre en sus ojos marrones.

– Me temo que acaban de condenarla a las mazmorras – informó a Candy .– Y tengo toda la intención de estirarle los pulgares en persona.

– Prefiero que me torturen a tener que soportar la presencia de Grandchester – replicó Candy al tiempo que se recogía la falda y la abotonaba para poder caminar.

Habían comenzado a alejarse cuando la espalda de Candy se puso rígida al oír la voz del Duque.

– Puedes hacer un alto en la fresquera. La señorita necesita enfriarse.

Mientras luchaba por poner en orden sus emociones, Terry observó a Candy White con una mirada que debería haber chamuscado la espalda de su traje de montar. Por regla general, no le resultaba difícil retraerse de cualquier situación para poder analizarla de modo objetivo. No obstante, en los últimos minutos, todo rastro de autocontrol había estallado en pedazos.

Cuando Candy había cabalgado en actitud desafiante hacia el obstáculo, Terry había visto su pérdida momentánea de equilibrio – algo potencialmente desastroso en una silla lateral– y ese instante en el que había creído que la joven se caería del caballo le había dado un susto de muerte. A esa velocidad, Candy bien podría haberse partido el cuello o la columna. Y él no había podido hacer otra cosa que observarla con impotencia. El pánico lo había dejado helado y le había provocado una oleada de náuseas. Cuando la pequeña idiota consiguió regresar al suelo a salvo, el miedo se había transformado en una ira incandescente. No fue consciente de que se acercaba a ella, pero, de pronto, ambos se encontraban en el suelo y la tenía agarrada por esos delgados hombros. En ese instante lo único que había deseado era aplastarla entre sus brazos en un arrebato de alivio y besarla... para después descuartizarla con sus propias manos.

El hecho de que su seguridad significara tanto para él era... algo sobre lo que no quería reflexionar.

Con el ceño fruncido, Terry se acercó al muchacho que sujetaba las riendas de Brutus y se las quitó de las manos. Sumido en sus sombrías meditaciones, apenas fue consciente de que Albert Ardley había aconsejado discretamente a los invitados que comenzaran a saltar los obstáculos sin necesidad de esperar a que el Duque los precediera.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, Albert se acercó a él a lomos de su caballo.

– ¿Vas a cabalgar? – le preguntó con voz serena.

Como respuesta, Terry se encaramó a su montura y chasqueó la lengua con suavidad cuando Brutus se movió inquieto bajo él.

– Esa mujer es insoportable – refunfuñó al tiempo que retaba con la mirada a Ardley a que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

– ¿Tenías la intención de aguijonearla para que ejecutara ese salto? – volvió a preguntarle Ardley.

– Le ordené que hiciera justamente lo contrario. Supongo que me oirías.

– Sí, como todos los demás – replicó Ardley con sequedad .– Mi pregunta hace referencia a tus tácticas, Grandchester. Es obvio que una mujer como la señorita White requiere de métodos mucho más sutiles que una orden directa. Además, te he visto en la mesa de negociaciones y sé que nadie puede rivalizar con tus poderes de persuasión salvo, quizá, Brown. De habértelo propuesto, podrías haberla engatusado y halagado para conseguir que te hiciera caso en menos de un minuto. En lugar de eso, fuiste tan sutil como un golpe en tu intento de imponerte como su amo y señor.

– Hasta ahora, no me había percatado del don que tienes para las hipérboles– musitó Terry.

– Y ahora – prosiguió Ardley sin perder la calma– acabas de arrojarla a las compasivas garras de Niel St. Vincent. Dios sabe que lo más probable es que la despoje de su virtud antes de llegar siquiera a la mansión.

Terry le lanzó una mirada cortante, si bien la abrasadora furia que lo consumía comenzaba a transformarse en una repentina preocupación.

– No se atrevería.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque ella no es de su estilo.

Ardley soltó una breve carcajada.

– ¿Es que St. Vincent tiene preferencia por algún estilo en concreto? No me había dado cuenta de que las presas a las que da caza compartieran similitud alguna aparte del hecho de ser mujeres. Morenas, rubias, rollizas, delgadas... Parece bastante imparcial en sus devaneos.

– Hijo de puta – exclamó Terry entre dientes tras experimentar, por primera vez en su vida, el doloroso aguijonazo de los celos.

Candy se concentraba en poner un pie delante del otro cuando lo único que quería hacer era darse la vuelta, buscar a Grandchester y arrojarse sobre él para darle una paliza en toda regla.

– Ese arrogante y pomposo zoquete...

– Tranquila – escuchó que Niel St. Vincent le decía en voz baja– Grandchester está de un humor de perros... y, a decir verdad, no me gustaría tener que pelear con él para defenderla. Podría vencerle con los ojos cerrados si nos batimos a espada, pero no con los puños.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Candy en un murmullo .– Su brazo es más largo que el del Duque.

– Pero él posee el gancho de derecha más brutal que he visto en la vida. Y yo tengo la desafortunada costumbre de protegerme la cara... lo cual suele dejar mi estómago indefenso ante los puñetazos.

La desmesurada presunción que se ocultaba tras una afirmación semejante arrancó una carcajada a Candy. A medida que la furia se disipaba, cayó en la cuenta de que con un rostro como el de ese hombre nadie se atrevería a culparlo por el hecho de desear protegerlo.

– ¿Ha peleado a menudo con el Duque? – le preguntó ella.

– No desde que estábamos en la escuela. Grandchester lo hacía todo con demasiada perfección y yo me veía obligado a retarlo de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que su vanidad no alcanzaba límites excesivos. Por aquí... ¿Le apetece que tomemos un camino mucho más pintoresco a través de los jardines?

Candy dudó un instante al recordar las numerosas historias que había oído sobre ese hombre.

– No estoy segura de que fuera una decisión acertada.

St. Vincent sonrió.

– ¿Y si le prometo por mi honor que no me tomaré libertad alguna con usted?

Tras considerarlo un instante, accedió.

– En tal caso, está bien.

St. Vincent la guió a través de un frondoso bosquecillo, a lo largo de un camino de gravilla que se encontraba a la sombra de una hilera de añosos tejas.

– Es muy probable que debiera advertirle que, puesto que mi sentido del honor está completamente arruinado, cualquier promesa que haya hecho carece de valor alguno – comentó él con despreocupación.

– En ese caso, debería advertirle de que mi gancho de derecha es diez veces más brutal que el de Grandchester.

El hombre sonrió.

– Dígame, querida, ¿cuál es la causa de tanta hostilidad entre usted y el Duque?

Sorprendida por el uso del apelativo cariñoso, Candy pensó por un momento en reprenderlo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar; después todo, había sido un detalle que el hombre abandonara su cabalgada matutina para acompañarla de vuelta a la mansión

– Me temo que fue un caso de odio a primera vista – replicó Candy .– Yo creo que Grandchester es un patán lleno de prejuicios y él me considera una mocosa de mal carácter. – Se encogió de hombros .– Tal vez ambos tengamos razón.

– Yo creo que ninguno de los dos la tiene – murmuró Niel St. Vincent.

– Bueno, a decir verdad... tengo algo de mocosa de mal carácter – admitió Candy.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una muestra de humor mal reprimido.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Me gusta salirme con la mía y me enfurezco bastante cuando no lo logro. De hecho, me han dicho con bastante frecuencia que mi carácter es muy similar al de mi abuela, que trabajó de lavandera en los muelles.

St. Vincent pareció encontrar graciosa la idea de que estuviera emparentada con una lavandera.

– ¿Estaba muy unida a su abuela?

– Bueno, era una anciana formidable y la quería mucho. Era capaz de soltar los insultos más atroces, tenía una energía inagotable y solía decir cosas que le harían reír hasta que le doliera el estómago. ¡Vaya! Perdón... Creo que se supone que no debo mencionar la palabra «estómago» delante de un caballero.

– Estoy consternado– replicó Niel St. Vincent con gravedad–. Pero me recuperaré. – Tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba, le susurró con un gesto confidencial– En realidad, no soy un caballero, ¿sabe?

– Usted es un vizconde, ¿no es cierto?

– Eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser un caballero. Usted no conoce a fondo a la aristocracia, ¿verdad?

– Creo que ya la conozco más de lo que me gustaría.

St. Vincent le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.

– Y yo que pensaba que estaba decidida a casarse con uno de nosotros... ¿Me equivoco o no son usted y su hermana pequeña un par de princesas del dólar traídas desde las colonias con el fin de atrapar un par de maridos con título?

– ¿Las "colonias"? – repitió Candy con una sonrisa amonestadora–. En caso de que no se haya enterado, milord, fuimos nosotros los que ganamos la revolución.

– ¡Vaya! Ese día se me debió de olvidar leer el periódico. Pero en respuesta a mi pregunta...

– Sí – contestó Candy, un poco ruborizada .– Nuestros padres nos trajeron con el fin de buscar marido. Quieren introducir un poco de sangre azul en nuestro árbol genealógico.

– ¿Es eso lo que usted desea?

– Lo único que deseo hoy es «derramar» un poco de sangre azul – murmuró, pensando en Grandchester.

– Menuda fierecilla es usted – replicó Niel, entre carcajadas .– Compadezco a Grandchester si se atreve a molestarla de nuevo. De hecho, creo que debería advertirle... – La frase quedó en el aire cuando vio el repentino dolor que se reflejó en el rostro de Candy y oyó la honda inspiración de la muchacha.

Un dolor agudo atravesó el muslo derecho de Candy y se habría caído al suelo de no ser por la ayuda de Niel St. Vincent, que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamó con voz trémula mientras se aferraba el muslo con una mano. Un espasmo recorrió el músculo y la obligó a gemir entre dientes .– Maldición, maldición...

– ¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó Niel, que la obligó a sentarse en el suelo sin pérdida de tiempo .– ¿Tiene un calambre?

– Sí... – Pálida y temblorosa, Candy se agarró la pierna con una expresión de pura agonía en el rostro .– ¡Por Dios, cómo duele!

El hombre se inclinó sobre ella con el ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación. El apremio tiñó su voz queda.

– Señorita White... ¿Sería posible que olvidara por un instante todo lo que ha escuchado acerca de mi reputación? ¿Lo justo para permitir que la ayude?

Candy, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, no distinguió otra cosa en su semblante que el deseo honesto de aliviar su dolor, de modo que asintió.

– Buena chica – musitó el vizconde antes de colocar el trémulo cuerpo de Candy en una posición medio sentada. Mientras deslizaba la mano bajo sus faldas con habilidad, comenzó a hablar sin pérdida de tiempo con de fin de distraerla .– No será más que un momento. Le ruego a Dios que nadie pase por aquí y sea testigo de esto... porque parece una situación de lo más comprometedora. Y dudo mucho que aceptasen la típica y conocida excusa del calambre en la pierna.

– No me importa – jadeó ella .– Lo único que quiero es que lo haga desaparecer.

Candy sintió que la mano del hombre se deslizaba suavemente por su pierna y la calidez de la piel masculina se filtró a través del liviano tejido de sus pololos mientras Niel buscaba el músculo acalambrado.

– Aquí está. Aguante la respiración, cariño.

Candy obedeció y sintió cómo le frotaba con fuerza el músculo con la palma de la mano. El repentino aguijonazo de dolor que sintió en la pierna estuvo a punto de hacerla gritar. No obstante, el dolor disminuyó de improviso y el alivio la dejó exhausta.

Tras apoyarse contra el brazo del hombre, Candy dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

– Gracias. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Los labios de Niel St. Vincent esbozaron una débil sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a colocarle las faldas con destreza sobre las piernas.

– Ha sido un placer.

– Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así – murmuró Candy, que había comenzado a flexionar la pierna con precaución.

– Sin duda, ha sido la consecuencia de su hazaña en la silla de montar. Debe de haber sufrido un tirón en el músculo.

– Sí .– El rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando se vio forzada a admitir .– No estoy acostumbrada a saltar en una silla de amazona. Sólo lo he hecho montando a horcajadas.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó levemente.

– Qué interesante... – musitó .– A todas luces, mis experiencias con las muchachas americanas han sido en exceso limitadas. No me había dado cuenta de que podían llegar a ser tan deliciosamente pintorescas.

– Yo soy más pintoresca que la mayoría... – confesó ella con timidez.

El vizconde esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlo.

– Por mucho que me agrade estar aquí sentado hablando con usted, dulzura, será mejor que la acompañe de vuelta a la casa si ya es capaz de ponerse en pie. No le hará ningún favor pasar mucho tiempo conmigo a solas. – Se levantó con facilidad y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

– Por lo que parece, me ha hecho un favor enorme – replicó Candy, que le tendió la mano para permitir que la levantara.

St. Vincent le ofreció el brazo como apoyo y la observó mientras ella comprobaba si el dolor había desaparecido o no.

– ¿Se encuentra mejor?

– Sí, gracias – contestó Candy al tiempo que se aferraba a su brazo .– Ha sido muy amable, milord.

Él la miró con un extraño brillo.

– No soy amable, querida. Sólo me porto bien con las persona cuando planeo aprovecharme de ellas.

Candy le respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada antes de atreverse a preguntar:

– En ese caso, ¿corro algún peligro en su compañía, milord?

Si bien las facciones del hombre permanecieron relajadas a causa del buen humor, sus ojos adquirieron una expresión intensa e inquietante.

– Me temo que sí.

– Mmm... – Candy estudió las marcadas líneas de su perfil y pensó que, pese a todas las amenazas, Niel St. Vincet no se había aprovechado de su indefensión poco antes .– Es usted terriblemente franco acerca de sus malignas intenciones... y eso hace que me pregunte si de verdad tendría que preocuparme.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Candy fue una enigmática sonrisa.

Tras separarse de lord Niel St. Vincent, Candy ascendió las escaleras que llevaban a la amplia terraza trasera, donde resonaban las carcajadas de una animada charla femenina. Había diez jovencitas alrededor de una de las mesas, embelesadas con algún tipo de juego o de experimento. Estaban inclinadas sobre una hilera de vasos llenos de distintos líquidos mientras una de ellas, que tenía los ojos cubiertos por un pañuelo, metía un dedo en uno de los vasos. Fuera cual fuese el resultado, hizo que todas las demás chillaran y se echaran a reír. Cerca de allí, un grupo de viudas observa a las jóvenes con risueño interés.

Candy vio a su hermana en el grupo y caminó hacia ella.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?– le preguntó.

Annie se dio la vuelta y la miró con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

– Candy – murmuró al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura .– ¿Por qué has vuelto tan temprano, querida? ¿Has tenido alguna dificultad con el circuito de obstáculos?

Candy la alejó un tanto del grupo mientras el juego seguía su curso.

– Algo así – contestó con aspereza y procedió a relatarle los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Los ojos oscuros de Annie se abrieron de par en par por la inquietud.

– ¡Dios Santo! – exclamó en voz baja–. No puedo imaginarme a lord Grandchester perdiendo los papeles de ese modo... Y, en cuanto a ti... ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando permitiste que lord St. Vincent se tomara semejantes libertades?

– Me dolía mucho– susurró Candy a la defensiva .– No podía pensar. Ni siquiera podía moverme. Si alguna vez sufres un calambre muscular, te enterarás de lo doloroso que resulta.

– Preferiría que me cortaran la pierna antes que permitir que alguien como lord St. Vincent se acercara a mí – replicó Annie entre dientes. Tras detenerse para considerar la situación, le resultó imposible refrenar su curiosidad y preguntó –: ¿Cómo fue?

Candy reprimió una carcajada.

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Para cuando dejó de dolerme la pierna, St. Vincent ya había retirado la mano.

– ¡Diantres! – exclamó la pequeña de las White con el ceño levemente fruncido–. ¿Crees que se lo dirá a alguien?

– No sé por qué, pero creo que no lo hará. Parece un caballero, pese a su empeño en afirmar lo contrario. – Candy adoptó una expresión airada al añadir –: Desde luego, hoy ha sido mucho más caballero que Grandchester.

– Ya... ¿Cómo pudo saber que no se te daba muy bien montar en una silla de amazona? – Candy la miró sin resentimiento alguno.

– No te hagas la idiota, Annie. Resulta evidente que Eliza se lo dijo a su marido, quien, a su vez, se lo comentó a Grandchester.

– Espero que no te enfades con Eliza por esto. Su intención no fue que la situación acabara tal y como lo ha hecho.

– Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada – refunfuñó Candy.

– Tenía miedo de que sufrieras una caída si saltabas en esa silla. Todas lo teníamos.

– ¡Bueno, pues yo no!

– Pues deberías haberlo tenido.

Candy dudó un instante y su expresión se relajó al admitir:

– Sin duda alguna, habría acabado por asustarme en un momento dado.

– En ese caso, ¿no te enfadarás con Eliza?

– Por supuesto que no – contestó Candy .– No sería justo culparla por el comportamiento animal de Grandchester.

Con un alivio palpable, Annie la apremió a regresar junto a la concurrida mesa.

– Ven, querida, debes jugar a esto. Es un poco tonto, pero bastante divertido.

Las chicas, todas ellas solteras y de edades comprendidas entre los quince y los veintitantos años, se apartaron un poco para dejar sitio a las White. Mientras Annie le explicaba las reglas, a Paty le taparon los ojos y las otras chicas procedieron a cambiar la posición de los cuatro vasos.

– Como puedes ver– prosiguió Annie –, hay un vaso lleno con agua jabonosa, otro con agua limpia y otro con agua azul de la lavandería. El último, por supuesto, está vacío. Los vasos predicen con qué tipo de marido te casarás.

Todas observaron cómo Paty palpaba con cuidado uno de los vasos. Tras hundir el dedo en el vaso de agua jabonosa, esperó a que le retiraran la venda de los ojos y observó el resultado con cierto embarazo mientras las restantes chicas estallaban en carcajadas.

– Como ha elegido el vaso de agua jabonosa, significa que acabará casada con un hombre pobre– explicó Annie.

Después de secarse los dedos, Paty exclamó con jovialidad:

– Su– supongo que el simple hecho de saber que voy a ca– casarme es motivo de alegría.

La siguiente muchacha esperó con una sonrisa mientras le vendaban los ojos y cambiaban los vasos de posición. Palpó los recipientes de cristal y estuvo a punto de tirar uno en el proceso antes de hundir los dedos en el agua azulada. Su elección pareció satisfacerla bastante.

– El agua azul significa que va a casarse con un artista de renombre – informó Annie a su hermana.– ¡Eres la siguiente!

Candy le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

– Tú no crees en estas cosas, ¿verdad?

– ¡Vamos, no seas tan cínica y diviértete! – Annie cogió la venda y se puso de puntillas para colocarla alrededor de la cabeza de Candy.

Privada de la visión, permitió que la guiaran hasta la mesa. Al escuchar los grititos de ánimo de las muchachas que la rodeaban no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Escuchó el ruido de los vasos mientras alguien los movía frente a ella y esperó con los brazos extendidos hacia delante.

– ¿Qué pasa si elijo el vaso vacío? – preguntó.

Escuchó la voz de Paty, muy cerca de su oído.

– ¡Morirás siendo una sol– solterona! – exclamó, y las demás estallaron en carcajadas.

– Nada de levantar los vasos para comprobar el peso – le advirtió alguien con voz risueña– No puede librarse del vaso vacío si ese su destino.

– En este momento, me gustaría elegir el vaso vacío – replicó Candy, lo que despertó otro nuevo coro de carcajadas.

Tras rozar la superficie lisa de uno de los vasos, deslizó los dedos hasta el borde y, acto seguido, los hundió en el frío líquido. A continuación, todas las chicas prorrumpieron en aplausos y carcajadas, por lo que Candy preguntó:

– ¿Yo también voy a casarme con un artista?

– No, has elegido el agua limpia – contestó Annie .– ¡Un marido rico y apuesto viene a por ti, querida!

– ¡Caramba! Qué alivio... – dijo Candy con voz desdeñosa al tiempo que se bajaba la venda de los ojos para mirar por encima del borde del tejido .– ¿Ahora te toca a ti?

Su hermana menor negó con la cabeza.

– Yo fui la primera. Golpeé uno de los vasos dos veces y organicé un desastre horrible.

– ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, que no vas a casarte?

– Quiere decir que soy torpe – contestó Annie con voz alegre .– Aparte de eso, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez mi futuro no esté decidido todavía. Las buenas noticias son que tu esposo parece estar de camino.

– Si es así, ese bastardo se está retrasando bastante – fue la cortante respuesta de Candy, que hizo estallar en carcajadas tanto a Annie como a Paty.

Continuara …


	10. Chapter 10

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 10

Por desgracia, las noticias del altercado entre Candy y lord Grandchester se extendieron con rapidez por toda la casa. Apenas entrada la tarde ya había llegado a oídos de Sara White, y el resultado no fue muy agradable. Con los ojos como platos y sin dejar de chillar, Sara se paseaba de un lado a otro por delante de su hija en el dormitorio.

– Tal vez las cosas no habrían llegado a ese extremo si te hubieras limitado a hacer un comentario inapropiado en presencia de lord Grandchester – gritó con furia Sara mientras sus delgaduchos brazos se batían en gestos desesperados .– Pero no tenías que discutir con el Duque y después desobedecerlo delante de todos... ¿Te das cuenta de cómo nos has hecho quedar? No sólo has arruinado tus posibilidades de matrimonio, ¡sino también las de tu hermana! ¿Quién querría emparentarse por matrimonio con una familia que se ve en la obligación de reconocer a una... a una palurda como uno de sus miembros?

Con un aguijonazo de vergüenza, Candy le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Annie, que se encontraba sentada en el rincón. Su hermana sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para asegurarle que no pasaba nada.

– Si insistes en comportarte como una salvaje – continuó Sara – ¡me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas, Candy Alejandra!

Candy se hundió aún más en el canapé al escuchar su odiado segundo nombre, cuyo uso siempre era el heraldo que anunciaba algún castigo espantoso.

– Durante la próxima semana, no saldrás de esta habitación a menos que lo hagas en mi compañía – dijo Sara con voz severa .– Controlaré cada uno de los pasos que des, de los gestos que hagas y de las palabras que salgan de tu boca hasta asegurarme de que se puede confiar en que te comportarás como un ser humano razonable. Será un castigo compartido, porque te aseguro que tu compañía me resulta tan poco placentera como a ti la mía. Sin embargo, no queda otro remedio. Y si te oigo protestar lo más mínimo, doblaré el castigo y haré que sean quince días. Durante los momentos en los que no te encuentres bajo mi supervisión, permanecerás en este cuarto, ya sea leyendo o meditando acerca de tu desacertada conducta. ¿Me has comprendido, Candy?

– Sí, madre.

La perspectiva de ser controlada tan de cerca durante una semana hizo que Candy se sintiera como un animal enjaulado. Reprimió un aullido de protesta y se concentró con rebeldía en el estampado floreado de la alfombra.

– Lo primero que harás esta noche – prosiguió Sara con los ojos resplandecientes en su delgado y pálido rostro– será disculparte con lord Grandchester por los problemas que le has causado hoy. Y lo harás en mi presencia, de modo que yo pueda...

– De eso nada... – Candy se enderezó en su asiento y miró a su madre con manifiesta rebeldía .– No. No hay manera de que tú ni nadie pueda obligarme a pedirle disculpas. Antes prefiero morir.

– Harás lo que te digo. – La voz de Sara se convirtió en una especie de gruñido .– Te disculparás con el Duque con total humildad, ¡O no abandonarás esta habitación durante lo que nos queda de estancia!

Cuando Candy abrió la boca para hablar, Annie se apresuró a interrumpirla.

– Madre, ¿puedo hablar con Candy a solas, por favor? Sólo será un momento. Por favor...

Sara les dirigió una dura mirada a sus dos hijas, sacudió la cabeza como si se preguntara por qué había sido maldecida con muchachas tan insoportables y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación

– Esta vez está enfadada de verdad – murmuró Annie para romper el peligroso silencio que había seguido a su intervención .– Jamás había visto a madre en semejante estado. Debes hacer lo que te pide.

Candy la miró con una sensación de furia e impotencia.

– ¡No me disculparé ante ese asno arrogante!

– Candy, no te costaría nada. Tan sólo pronuncia las palabras. No tienes por qué decirlas en serio. Limítate a decir: «Lord Grandchester, siento...»

– No lo haré – replicó Candy con terquedad .– Y sí que me costaría algo: mi orgullo.

– ¿Y merece la pena quedarse encerrada en esta habitación y perderse las cenas y veladas que disfrutarán todos los demás? ¡No seas testaruda, por favor! Candy, te prometo que te ayudaré a idear una horrible venganza contra lord Grandchester... algo realmente perverso; pero, de momento, tendrás que hacer lo que te pide madre. Puede, que pierdas una batalla, pero acabarás ganando la guerra. Además...– Annie buscó con desesperación algo más que decir .– Además, nada le gustaría más a lord Grandchester que el hecho de que permanezcas encerrada durante toda la visita. No podrías molestarlo ni atormentarlo. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¡No le des esa satisfacción, Candy!

Tal vez aquél fuera el único argumento con el poder suficiente para convencerla. Candy frunció el ceño y contempló el pequeño rostro marfileño de su hermana, con esos inteligentes ojos tan azules. No por primera vez, se preguntó cómo era posible que la persona más dispuesta a unirse a sus correrías fuera también la única capaz de hacerle recuperar la cordura sin apenas esfuerzo. Mucha gente se dejaba engañar por los innumerables momentos en los que Annie desplegaba su actitud extravagante, sin llegar a sospechar jamás el implacable sentido común que yacía bajo su fachada élfica.

– Está bien – dijo con rigidez .– Aunque es muy probable que me atragante con las palabras.

Annie dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

– Yo actuaré como tu intermediaria. Le diré a madre que estás de acuerdo y que ya no debe reprenderte más porque de lo contrario es posible que cambies de opinión.

Candy se dejó caer en su asiento y trató de imaginarse la engreída satisfacción que manifestaría Grandchester cuando se viera obligada a pedirle disculpas. Maldición, iba a resultar insoportable. Hirviendo de furia, se entretuvo planeando una serie de complicadas venganzas contra el Duque que finalizaban con la imagen del hombre pidiendo clemencia.

Una hora más tarde, la familia White – con Thomas White al frente– salió del dormitorio en grupo. Su destino final era el comedor, donde iba a tener lugar otra grandilocuente cena de cuatro horas. Puesto que acababa de ser informado del comportamiento vergonzoso de su hija, Thomas se encontraba en un estado de furia apenas contenida y su bigote tenía un aspecto encrespado sobre el rictus decidido de los labios.

Ataviada con un vestido de seda de color lavanda ribeteado con chorreras de encaje blanco en el corpiño y mangas cortas abullonadas, Candy caminaba con resolución tras sus progenitores mientras las iracundas palabras de su padre llegaban flotando hasta ella.

– El momento en que te conviertas en un obstáculo para uno de mis posibles negocios será justamente el momento en que te enviaré de vuelta a Nueva York. Hasta ahora, toda esta caza de maridos en Inglaterra ha demostrado ser costosa e improductiva. Te lo advierto, hija, si tus acciones han arruinado mis negociaciones con el Duque...

– Estoy segura de que no ha sido así – interrumpió Sara con nerviosismo al ver que sus sueños de adquirir un yerno con título se tambaleaban como una taza de té al borde de la mesa .– Candy se disculpará con lord Grandchester, querido, y eso arreglará las cosas. Ya lo verás. – Se retrasó un paso para echarle una mirada amenazadora a su hija mayor por encima del hombro.

Una parte de Candy quería acurrucarse en algún rincón y dejar que los remordimientos la consumieran, pero otra parte estaba a punto de explotar de resentimiento. Como era natural, su padre se haría cargo de cualquier cosa o persona que interfiriera en sus negocios... de otro modo, le daría exactamente igual lo que hiciera. Lo único que había querido de sus hijas en toda su vida era que no lo molestaran. De no haber sido por sus tres hermanos, Candy jamás habría sabido lo que era recibir la más mínima atención masculina.

– Para asegurarnos de que tengas la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas con propiedad al Duque – dijo Thomas White, que hizo una pausa para clavar sus ojos grises en Candy con severidad –, le he pedido que se reúna con nosotros en la biblioteca antes de cenar. Te disculparás con él allí... de modo que tanto él como yo quedemos satisfechos.

Candy se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su resentimiento se convirtió en un nudo ardiente que estuvo a punto de ahogarla mientras se preguntaba si habría sido Grandchester quien había elegido semejante escenario para una lección de humillación.

– ¿Sabe él por qué le has pedido que se reúna allí contigo? – consiguió preguntar.

– No; no creo que espere una disculpa de una de mis hijas, cuyos malos modales ya son de conocimiento general. De cualquier forma, si no te disculpas de manera satisfactoria, no tardarás en echarle un último vistazo a Inglaterra desde la cubierta de un buque de vapor con destino a Nueva York.

Candy no era tan estúpida como para tomar las palabras de su padre por una amenaza vacía. Había resultado del todo convincente gracias a la brusquedad de su tono autoritario. Y la mera idea de verse obligada a abandonar Inglaterra, y lo que era peor, de separarse de Annie...

– Sí, señor– dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

La familia continuó su camino a lo largo del pasillo en completo silencio.

Cuando Candy creyó que se desmayaría de los nervios, notó que su hermana le daba la mano.

– No tiene ninguna importancia – susurró Annie .– Limítate a decirlo a toda prisa y a acabar con...

– ¡Silencio! – gruñó su padre, y ellas separaron las manos.

Abatida y absorta con sus propios pensamientos, Candy apenas se dio cuenta de lo ocurría a su alrededor mientras acompañaba a su familia hasta la biblioteca. La puerta estaba entreabierta y su padre anunció su presencia con un golpecito decidido antes de instar a su mujer y a sus hijas a que entraran en la estancia. Era una hermosa biblioteca, con techos que se elevaban a seis metros de altura, escaleras que podían desplazarse y galerías superiores e inferiores que contenían millares de libros. La esencia del cuero, del pergamino y de la madera recién encerada le confería al ambiente un aroma rico y penetrante.

Lord Grandchester, que estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio con las manos apoyadas sobre la pulida superficie, levantó la vista de un pliego de papel. Se enderezó en el asiento y entrecerró los ojos al ver a Candy. Moreno, austero e impecablemente vestido, era la viva imagen del aristócrata inglés, con la corbata anudada a la perfección y el abundante cabello retirado de la frente de forma implacable. De pronto, a Candy le resultó imposible conciliar la imagen del hombre que tenía delante con la del bruto juguetón sin afeitar que le había permitido tirarlo al suelo sobre el campo de rounders que se encontraba detrás del establo.

Una vez que hubo guiado a su esposa y a sus hijas al interior de la habitación, Thomas White dijo sin más preliminares:

– Gracias por acceder a que nos reuniéramos aquí, milord. Le prometo que esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

– Señor White – lo saludó Grandchester en voz baja –, no imaginé que tendría el privilegio de encontrarme también con su familia

– Me temo que la palabra «privilegio» resulta una exageración en este caso – afirmó Thomas con tono brusco .– Al parecer, una de mis hijas se ha comportado de modo inaceptable en su presencia y desea expresarle su arrepentimiento. – Colocó los nudillos en la espalda de Candy y la empujó hacia el Duque .– Adelante.

Grandchester frunció el ceño.

– Señor White, esto no es necesario...

– Permita que mi hija diga lo que tiene que decir – replicó Thomas, apreElizando a Candy para que se adelantara.

El ambiente de la biblioteca era silencioso pero explosivo cuando Candy alzó la vista hacia Grandchester. Había fruncido el ceño aún más y, no sin cierta perspicacia, la joven advirtió que el Duque no deseaba una disculpa por su parte. No de esa forma, con su padre obligándola a hacerla de una forma tan humillante. De algún modo, eso hizo que le resultara mucho más fácil disculparse.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y clavó la mirada en aquellos insondables ojos, que emitían brillos de un azul intenso debido a la luz que entraba en la estancia.

– Siento lo que ocurrió, milord. Ha sido un anfitrión generoso y se merece mucho más respeto por mi parte del que le he mostrado esta mañana. No debería haber desafiado su decisión sobre la carrera de obstáculos, ni debería haberle hablado como lo hice. Espero que acepte mis disculpas y que sepa que son sinceras.

– No – dijo él con suavidad.

Candy parpadeó por la incredulidad, ya que en un principio pensó que había rechazado sus excusas,

– Soy yo quien debería disculparse, señorita White, y no usted, – continuó Grandchester .– Sus actos de rebeldía fueron provocados por mi despliegue de autoritarismo. No puedo culparla por responder de semejante modo a mi arrogancia.

Candy se esforzó por ocultar su perplejidad, aunque no le resultó fácil, ya que Grandchester estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que había esperado. Le habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para que aplastara su orgullo... y él había elegido no hacerlo. Se escapaba a su comprensión. ¿A qué clase de juego estaba jugando?

El Duque paseó la mirada por sus desconcertadas facciones.

– Pese a lo mal que lo expresé esta mañana – murmuró –, mi preocupación por su seguridad era genuina. Y de ahí la razón de mi furia.

Sin dejar de observarlo con atención, Candy sintió que el nudo de resentimiento que se le había formado en el pecho comenzaba a disolverse. ¡Qué amable estaba siendo! Y no daba la sensación de que estuviera fingiendo. Parecía comprensivo y amable de verdad. La embargó una sensación de alivio y se vio con fuerzas para respirar por primera vez en todo el día.

– Ese no fue el único motivo de su furia – le dijo .– Tampoco le gusta que le desobedezcan.

Grandchester soltó una risa ronca.

– No – admitió con una lenta sonrisa –, no me gusta. – La sonrisa trasformó las severas facciones de su rostro, lo que hizo que se desvaneciera la reserva natural y quedara al descubierto un atractivo que resultaba mil veces más poderoso que la mera belleza.

Candy sintió un extraño aunque agradable escalofrío que le recorrió la piel.

– Entonces, ¿se me permitirá montar sus caballos de nuevo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¡Candy! – oyó gritar a su madre.

Un brillo jovial iluminaba los ojos de Grandchester, como si se deleitara con la audacia de la joven.

– Yo no diría tanto.

Atrapada en la aterciopelada trampa de su mirada, Candy se dio cuenta de que su eterna discordia se había convertido en una especie de desafío amistoso... suavizado con algo que parecía casi... erótico. Santo Dios. Unas cuantas palabras agradables de Grandchester y estaba a punto de convertirse en una estúpida...

Al ver que habían hecho las paces, Sara comenzó a barbotear con entusiasmo:

– ¡Ay, querido lord Grandchester, qué caballero tan magnánimo es usted! Y debo decir que no es autoritario en absoluto... Es más que evidente que fue su preocupación por mi voluntarioso angelito lo que le llevó a actuar así, y eso es una prueba más que suficiente de su infinita benevolencia.

La sonrisa del Duque adquirió un matiz sarcástico y le dirigió a Candy una mirada especulativa, como si estuviera meditando si la expresión «voluntarioso angelito» era una descripción adecuada para ella. Le ofreció el brazo a Sara y preguntó con tono indiferente

– ¿Me permite que la acompañe hasta el comedor, señora White? .

Eufórica ante la idea de que todos la vieran entrar del brazo del propio lord Grandchester, Sara aceptó con un suspiro de placer. Cuando emprendieron el camino desde el estudio hacia el salón donde tendría lugar la procesión para la cena, Sara se embarcó en un discurso insoportablemente largo acerca de sus impresiones sobre Hampshire, dejando caer unas cuantas críticas insignificantes que pretendían resultar ingeniosas, pero que lograron que Candy y Annie se miraran la una a la otra con silenciosa desesperación. Lord Grandchester recibió las toscas observaciones con meticulosa cortesía y sus pulidos modales hicieron que los de su madre parecieran incluso peores en comparación. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, Candy se le ocurrió que su desprecio deliberado por la etiqueta tal vez no fuera tan inteligente como pensara en un principio. Una cosa era segura: no quería acabar siendo tediosa y reservada... claro que, a su vez, tampoco sería algo tan malo comportarse con un poco más de dignidad.

Era evidente que lord Grandchester sintió un infinito alivio al apartarse de los White cuando llegaron al salón, por más que no lo manifestara ni de gesto ni de palabra. Les deseó cortésmente una noche agradable y se marchó tras hacer una ligera reverencia para unirse a un grupo entre el que se encontraban su hermana, lady Karen, y su cuñado, el señor Brown.

Annie se giró hacia Candy y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿Por qué lord Grandchester se ha mostrado tan amable contigo? – susurró .– Y ¿por qué diantres le ha ofrecido a madre su brazo para escoltarnos hasta aquí y verse obligado con ello a escuchar su incesante cháchara?

– No tengo ni la más mínima idea – musitó Candy .– Pero está claro que posee una alta tolerancia al dolor.

Albert Ardley y Eliza se unieron al grupo que se encontraba al otro lado de la estancia. Alisándose de forma distraída la cinturilla de su vestido azul plata, Eliza echó un vistazo a la multitud, captó la mirada de Candy y compuso una mueca de aflicción. Era obvio que se había enterado de la confrontación que había tenido lugar durante la carrera de saltos. «Lo siento», esbozó con los labios. Pareció aliviada cuando Candy le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y le envió un mensaje silencioso que decía: «No pasa nada.»

Al final, todos entraron en procesión al comedor, con los White y los Ardley entre los últimos que cerraban la marcha, puesto que eran los de menor rango.

– El dinero siempre cubre la retaguardia – comentó el padre de Candy de forma críptica, y ella supuso que no tenía mucha paciencia con las reglas de precedencia que se observaban con tanta meticulosidad en semejantes circunstancias.

Candy se dio cuenta de pronto de que, en las ocasiones en las que la Duquesa estaba ausente, lord Grandchester y su hermana lady Karen tendían a arreglar las cosas de una manera mucho menos formal e instaban a los invitados a entrar en el comedor a su propio ritmo, en lugar de en procesión. Con la Duquesa presente, al parecer, debían adherirse de forma estricta a la tradición.

Daba la impresión de que había casi tantos sirvientes como invitados; todos ellos estaban vestidos con un uniforme que consistía en unos abultados calzones negros, un chaleco color mostaza y un chaqué azul. Sentaron a los invitados con premura y sirvieron el vino y el agua sin derramar una sola gota.

Para sorpresa de Candy, su sitio se encontraba cerca de la cabecera de la mesa de lord Grandchester, tan sólo a tres asientos a la derecha del Duque. Ocupar un lugar tan cercano al anfitrión era una señal de gran privilegio que en muy raras ocasiones se le otorgaba a una joven soltera sin título alguno. Preguntándose si el sirviente se había equivocado al sentarla allí, echó una mirada cautelosa a los rostros de los huéspedes que se encontraban a su lado y vio que también ellos estaban perplejos por su presencia. Incluso la Duquesa, que se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa, la miraba ceñuda.

Candy le dirigió a lord Grandchester una mirada inquisitiva mientras él se acomodaba en su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa.

El hombre enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas.

– ¿Le ocurre algo? Parece un poco consternada, señorita White.

Sin lugar a dudas, la respuesta apropiada habría sido ruborizarse y agradecerle aquel inesperado honor. No obstante, cuando Candy observó el rostro del Duque, que parecía suavizado por la luz de las velas, se descubrió respondiendo con absoluta franqueza:

– Me preguntaba por qué estoy sentada tan cerca de la cabecera de la mesa. A la luz de los acontecimientos de esta mañana, había asumido que me colocaría fuera, en la terraza trasera.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral mientras los invitados que se encontraban alrededor asimilaban con expresión atónita que Candy realizara tan abierta referencia al conflicto que había tenido lugar entre ellos. No obstante, Grandchester los dejó aún más perplejos al echarse a reír por lo bajo, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Después de un instante, los demás se unieron a él con carcajadas algo forzadas.

– Ya que conozco su tendencia a meterse en problemas, señorita White, he llegado a la conclusión de que es más seguro tenerla a la vista y al alcance de la mano, si es posible.

Ese comentario fue hecho casi con ligereza. Habría que ahondar mucho para descubrir alguna insinuación en su tono. Pese a todo, Candy sintió un cosquilleo líquido en su interior, una sensación que se trasladó de una terminación nerviosa a otra como un torrente de miel tibia.

La joven alzó una copa de champán hasta sus labios y paseó la mirada por el comedor. Annie estaba sentada cerca del otro extremo de la mesa; charlaba de forma animada y a punto estuvo de derramar una copa de vino, ya que no dejaba de gesticular para enfatizar sus palabras. Eliza se hallaba en la mesa de al lado, ajena, al parecer, a la multitud de miradas de admiración masculina que se posaban sobre ella. Los hombres que tenía a cada lado parecían entusiasmados por la suerte que habían tenido al ser colocados junto a una compañía tan arrebatadora, mientras que Albert Ardley, que se sentaba a unos cuantos asientos de distancia, los contemplaba con la venenosa mirada de un macho que protegiera su territorio.

Paty, su tía Elroy y los padres de Candy se hallaban situados junto a otros invitados en la mesa más alejada. Como de costumbre, Paty apenas decía nada a los hombres que se sentaban junto a ella y contemplaba en silencio y con nerviosismo su propio plato. «Pobre Paty – pensó Candy con compasión .– Tendremos que hacer algo con esa maldita timidez tuya.»

Al reflexionar sobre sus hermanos solteros, Candy se preguntó si habría alguna posibilidad de emparejar a alguno de ellos con Paty. Quizá pudiera encontrar una manera de convencer a alguno para que hiciera alguna visita a Inglaterra. Dios sabía que cualquiera de ellos sería un marido mejor para Paty que su primo Eustace. Estaba su hermano mayor, Tom, y los gemelos, Charlie y Mathus. No podría encontrarse un grupo de jóvenes más robustos. Sin embargo, Candy tenía la impresión de que cualquiera de los hermanos White aterrorizaría a Paty. Eran hombres de buen carácter, pero nadie le aplicaría el calificativo «refinado» a ninguno de ellos. Y tampoco de «civilizado».

Le llamó la atención la enorme fila de sirvientes que traían el primer plato: un desfile de fuentes llenas de sopa de tortuga y bandejas plateadas que contenían rodaballo bañado en salsa de langosta, pudín de cangrejo de río y trucha a las finas hierbas con lechuga estofada. Era el primero de una lista de ocho platos que vendrían seguidos por diferentes postres. Al encarar la perspectiva de otra cena prolongada, Candy reprimió un suspiro y levantó la vista para descubrir la sutil mirada escrutadora que Grandchester le dedicaba. No dijo nada, sin embargo, por lo que Candy no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

– Su caballo de caza, Brutus, parece un animal magnífico, milord. Me he fijado en que no usa fusta ni espuelas con él.

La conversación que había a su alrededor cesó y Candy se preguntó si habría metido la pata de nuevo. Tal vez se suponía que una joven soltera no podía hablar hasta que alguien se dirigiera a ella. De cualquier forma, Grandchester contestó al instante:

– En muy raras ocasiones utilizo la fusta o las espuelas con ninguna de mis posesiones, señorita White. Por lo general, soy capaz de obtener los resultados que deseo sin ellas.

Candy pensó de mala gana que, al igual que a todos los que se encontraban en la propiedad del Duque, al bayo ni se le pasaría por la cabeza desobedecer a su amo.

– Parece poseer un carácter mucho más dócil que otros purasangres – dijo ella.

Grandchester se reclinó en su silla cuando uno de los criados le si sirvió una porción de trucha sobre su plato. La luz parpadeante jugaba con los mechones de su cabello... y Candy no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de esos gruesos mechones entre sus dedos.

– Brutus es un cruce, a decir verdad. Una mezcla entre un purasangre y un caballo de tiro irlandés. .

– ¿En serio? – Candy no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar sorpresa .– Jamás habría pensado que usted montaría otra cosa que no fuesen caballos del más alto pedigrí.

– Hay muchos que prefieren los purasangres – admitió el Duque .– Pero un caballo de caza precisa de una marcada habilidad para los saltos y de la fuerza necesaria para cambiar de dirección con rapidez. Un cruce como Brutus posee toda la velocidad y el estilo de un purasangre, además de la fuerza atlética de un caballo de tiro irlandés.

Los demás ocupantes de la mesa no se perdían palabra. Cuando Grandchester terminó, un caballero añadió con jovialidad:

– Un animal soberbio, ese Brutus. Descendiente de Eclipse, ¿no es cierto? Es imposible pasar por alto la influencia del árabe Darley...

– Montar un cruce demuestra su mentalidad abierta – murmuró Candy.

Grandchester esbozó una media sonrisa.

– Puedo ser abierto de mente, de vez en cuando.

– Eso he oído... pero jamás había tenido evidencia alguna hasta el momento.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio cuando los invitados escucharon los comentarios provocativos de Candy. En lugar de enfadarse, Grandchester la miró sin ocultar su interés. Si dicho interés era el de un hombre que la encontraba atractiva o el de uno que simplemente la consideraba un bicho raro de la naturaleza, era difícil de decir. Pero sin duda el interés estaba allí.

– Siempre he tratado de hacer las cosas de manera lógica – dijo– lo que, en ocasiones, supone una ruptura con la tradición.

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Acaso encuentra que las ideas tradicionales no siempre son lógicas?

Grandchester negó ligeramente con la cabeza y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó mientras daba un trago a su copa de vino y la miraba por encima del borde de cristal.

Otro caballero hizo un comentario gracioso acerca de curar a Grandchester de sus ideas liberales mientras traían el siguiente plato. La sucesión de curiosos objetos abultados sobre las bandejas plateadas fue recibida con satisfacción y grandes muestras de alborozo. Había cuatro por mesa, doce en total, colocadas a intervalos regulares sobre pequeñas mesitas plegables, donde los sirvientes y los criados de mayor rango procedieron a trinchar las viandas. El aroma especiado de la carne de ternera llenó el aire mientras los invitados observaban el contenido de las bandejas con murmullos de expectación. Candy se giró un poco en su asiento y echó un vistazo a la bandeja que tenía más cerca, situada sobre una mesita. A punto estuvo de dar un salto de terror al descubrir los achicharrados rasgos de una bestia irreconocible cuya cabeza recién horneada desprendía volutas de vapor.

La sorpresa le hizo dar un respingo y, al instante, escuchó el tintineo resultante de los cubiertos. Uno de los sirvientes se hizo cargo de inmediato de los resultados su torpeza: sacó tenedores y cucharas limpios y se agachó para recuperar los utensilios que habían caído.

– ¿Qué... qué es eso? – preguntó Candy sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella repugnante visión.

– Cabeza de ternera – respondió una de las damas en un tono de divertida condescendencia, como si aquello fuese un ejemplo más del poco refinamiento de los americanos .– Una de las exquisiteces inglesas. No me diga que nunca la ha probado...

Esforzándose por mantener una expresión indiferente, Candy meneó la cabeza sin decir palabra. Se encogió cuando el criado abrió las humeantes mandíbulas de la ternera y cortó la lengua...

– Algunos afirman que la lengua es la parte más deliciosa – continuó la dama –, mientras que otros juran que los sesos son, con diferencia, lo más sabroso. Yo, por mi parte, encuentro que, sin duda alguna, lo más exquisito son los ojos.

Los propios ojos de Candy se cerraron con repugnancia ante semejante revelación. Notó que el amargo sabor de la bilis ascendía por su garganta. Nunca había sido una entusiasta de la cocina inglesa, pero por objetable que encontrara algunos platos en pasado nada la había preparado para la repulsiva visión de la cabeza de ternera. Abrió un poco los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer, por todos lados se trinchaban, abrían y fileteaban las cabezas de ternera. Los cerebros se servían con cucharas sobre los platos; las mollejas se cortaban en rodajas...

Candy estaba a punto de vomitar.

Al sentir que la sangre se retiraba de su rostro, Candy dirigió la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde Annie contemplaba, con vacilación las porciones que estaban siendo depositadas ceremoniosamente sobre su plato. Muy despacio, Candy se llevo la esquina de su servilleta hasta la boca. No. No podía permitirse vomitar. Sin embargo, el fuerte y grasiento olor de la cabeza de ternera flotaba a su alrededor y, mientras escuchaba el laborioso tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores que se estaban empleando, así como los murmullos de apreciación de los comensales, empezó a verse acosada por las náuseas. Colocaron delante de ella un platito que contenía unas cuantas rodajas de... algo... y un gelatinoso globo ocular con base cónica que rodó como al descuido hacia el borde.

– Dios bendito... – susurró Candy, cuya frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor.

Una voz fría y calmada pareció atravesar la nube de náuseas.

– Señorita White...

Candy siguió con desesperación el sonido de la voz y vio el rostro impasible de lord Grandchester.

– ¿Sí, milord? – preguntó con voz ronca.

El Duque pareció elegir sus palabras con inusual cuidado.

– Disculpe lo que sin duda le parecerá una petición algo excéntrica, pero da la casualidad de que este momento es el más apropiado para contemplar una rara especie de mariposas que habita en la propiedad. Aparece sólo a primera hora de la noche, cosa que, por supuesto, se sale de lo habitual. Es posible que recuerde que ya se lo mencioné en alguna conversación previa.

– ¿Mariposas? – repitió Candy, que tuvo que tragar repetidas veces para contener las náuseas.

– Tal vez me permita conducirlas a usted y a su hermana hasta el invernadero, donde se han visto nuevos capullos. Para mi desgracia, será necesario que nos ausentemos durante este plato, pero regresaremos a tiempo para que disfrute del resto de la cena.

Muchos de los invitados detuvieron sus tenedores a medio camino, con expresiones que reflejaban su perplejidad ante la peculiar petición de Grandchester.

Al darse cuenta de que le estaba proporcionando una excusa para salir del comedor, con su hermana como acompañante en aras del decoro, Candy asintió.

– Mariposas – repitió casi sin aliento .– Sí, me encantaría verlas.

– Y a mí también – dijo Annie desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Se puso en pie al instante, lo que obligó a los caballeros a levantarse cortésmente de sus sillas .– Qué considerado por su parte recordar nuestro interés en los insectos autóctonos de Hampshire, milord.

Grandchester fue a ayudar a Candy a levantarse de su asiento.

– Respire a través de la boca – susurró.

Pálida y sudorosa, ella obedeció.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos.

– Milord – dijo uno de los caballeros, lord Wymark – ¿podría preguntarle cuál es esa especie tan rara de mariposas a la que se refiere?

Se produjo un momento de incertidumbre y, acto seguido Grandchester respondió con seria determinación:

– La violeta moteada. – Hizo una pausa antes de terminar .– La Erynnis pages.

Wymark frunció el ceño.

– Me considero algo así como un aficionado a los lepidópteros, milord, y a pesar de que conozco una «Erynnis tages», que puede encontrarse tan sólo en Northumberland, jamás había oído hablar de esa tal Erynnis pages.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio.

– Es un híbrido – afirmó Grandchester .– Morpho purpureus fracticus. Por lo que sé, tan sólo ha podido observarse en los alrededores de Stony Cross.

– Me gustaría echar un vistazo a la colonia con usted, si es posible – comentó Wymark, que dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ponerse en pie .– El descubrimiento de un nuevo híbrido es siempre un extraordinario...

– Mañana al anochecer – le dijo Grandchester de forma autoritaria .– Las Erynnis pages son muy sensibles a la presencia humana. No desearía poner en peligro a una especie tan frágil. Creo que lo mejor es visitarlas en grupos pequeños, de dos o tres personas.

– Como quiera, milord – dijo Wymark, obviamente contrariado, al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento .– Mañana al anochecer entonces.

Agradecida, Candy tomó el brazo de Grandchester mientras Annie se agarraba al otro, y salieron de la habitación con gran dignidad.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Capítulo 11

Candy casi había sucumbido a las náuseas cuando Grandchester la condujo hasta uno de los invernaderos del exterior. El cielo había adquirido una tonalidad purpúrea y la oscuridad reinante tan sólo se veía aplacada por las estrellas y el brillo de los faroles recién encendidos. Cuando el aire limpio y fresco de la noche llegó hasta ella, comenzó a inhalar profundamente. El Duque la acompañó hasta una silla de respaldo de caña, demostrando así mucha más compasión que Annie, que estaba recostada contra una columna y no cesaba de estremecerse, presa de unos irrefrenables espasmos de risa.

– Por todos los santos... – jadeó Annie mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas que la risa había provocado –. Tu cara, Candy... Te habías puesto totalmente verde. ¡Creí que ibas a echar los buñuelos delante de todos!

– Yo también lo creía– respondió Candy entre temblores.

– Doy por supuesto que no le agradan mucho las cabezas de ternera – musitó Grandchester al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Se sacó un pañuelo blanco de la chaqueta y secó con él la empapada frente de Candy.

– No me agrada que la comida me mire justo antes de que me la meta en la boca – contestó Candy, conteniendo la náusea.

Annie recuperó el aliento lo suficiente para decir:

– Vamos, no digas bobadas. No te miró más que un instante...– Hizo una pausa antes de añadir –: ¡Hasta que le vaciaron los ojos! – y se deshizo de nuevo en carcajadas.

Candy miró a su risueña hermana echando chispas por los ojos antes de cerrarlos con debilidad.

– Por el amor de Dios, ¿tienes que...?

– Respire por la boca – le recordó Grandchester, que siguió enjugándole el rostro con el pañuelo, llevándose así los últimos restos del sudor frío –. Pruebe a bajar la cabeza.

Obediente, Candy bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas. Sintió que las manos del hombre se cerraban sobre su fría nuca y comenzaban a masajear los rígidos tendones con exquisita ligereza. El roce de sus dedos resultó cálido y ligeramente áspero, y el suave masaje resultó tan reconfortante que las náuseas no tardaron en desaparecer. Al parecer, el Duque sabía exactamente dónde tocarla, ya que descubría con las puntas de los dedos las zonas más sensibles de su cuello y de sus hombros, e insistía con perspicacia allí donde más le dolía. Candy no se movió ni un ápice mientras recibía sus atenciones y comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se relajaba y que su respiración se volvía profunda y regular.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto, Candy sintió que Grandchester la obligaba a incorporarse de nuevo y tuvo que ahogar un gemido de protesta. Para su mortificación, deseaba que el hombre continuara con su masaje. Deseaba quedarse allí sentada toda la noche con sus manos en el cuello. Y en su espalda. Y... en otros sitios. Sus pestañas se apartaron de las pálidas mejillas y parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Era extraño comprobar que encontraba las severas líneas de las facciones del Duque más atractivas a medida que las contemplaba. Le ardían los dedos por el deseo de recorrer el perfil de su nariz y los contornos de sus labios, tan duros, y a la vez tan suaves. Por acariciar la intrigante sombra de barba que oscurecía su barbilla. Todo eso se combinaba para crear un atractivo de lo más masculino. Sin embargo, el rasgo más destacable eran sus ojos, de un terciopelo negro entibiado por la luz de los faroles y enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y rectas que proyectaban sombras en los pronunciados ángulos de sus pómulos.

Al recordar su imaginativa charla acerca de las Erynnis pages de motas violetas, Candy dejó escapar una risilla sofocada. Siempre había considerado a Grandchester como un hombre carente de humor... y estaba claro que se había equivocado.

– Tenía entendido que usted nunca mentía – le dijo.

El Duque torció el gesto.

– Dado que las opciones que se me presentaban eran verla vomitar en la mesa de la cena o mentir para sacarla al exterior lo antes posible, elegí el mal menor. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

– Mejor... sí. – Candy se dio cuenta de que descansaba en el hueco de su brazo y de que sus faldas cubrían en parte uno de los muslos del hombre. Su cuerpo era sólido y cálido, y se adaptaba al suyo a la perfección.

Al bajar la vista, vio que el tejido de los pantalones se ajustaba como un guante a sus musculosos muslos. Una curiosidad nada digna de una dama se apoderó de ella, y tuvo que apretar las manos para contener la necesidad de acariciarle la pierna.

– Esa parte acerca de las Erynnis pages fue muy inteligente– dijo tras levantar la vista para mirarlo a la cara –. Aunque inventar un nombre en latín fue sin duda un momento de inspiración.

Grandchester sonrió.

– Nunca perdí la esperanza de que mis clases de latín sirvieran para algo. – La hizo cambiar de posición para sacar el reloj del bolsillo del chaleco –. Volveremos al comedor dentro de unos quince minutos. Para ese momento, ya habrán retirado las cabezas de ternera.

Candy compuso una mueca de desagrado.

– Odio la comida inglesa – exclamó –. Todas esas gelatinas y masas informes, y esos flanes tan temblones, y el venado que dejan macerar tanto tiempo que para cuando lo sirven tiene más años que yo, y... – Sintió que el cuerpo del Duque se estremecía por las carcajadas contenidas y se giró en el semicírculo de sus brazos– . ¿Qué es lo que encuentra tan gracioso?

– Está logrando que me dé miedo regresar a mi propio comedor.

– ¡Pues debería tener miedo, sí! – replicó con énfasis.

Grandchester no pudo seguir reprimiendo la risa.

– Perdón... – les llegó la voz de Annie desde un lugar cercano –, pero voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para ir a... bueno... no sé cuál es la palabra educada para decirlo. Nos reuniremos en la entrada del comedor

Grandchester retiró el brazo que rodeaba a Candy y miró a la menor de las White como si, por un instante, se hubiera olvidado de su presencia.

– Annie... – comenzó a decir Candy con incomodidad, ya que sospechaba que su hermana pequeña se estaba inventando una excusa para dejarlos a solas.

Sin hacerle caso, Annie le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer por las puertas francesas.

Cuando Candy se sentó con Grandchester a la luz de uno de los faroles, sintió una punzada de nerviosismo. La posible escasez de raros híbridos de mariposas en el exterior quedaba compensa con creces por las que sentía en el estómago. Grandchester se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y colocó un brazo por encima del respaldo del asiento de caña.

– He hablado hoy con la Duquesa – le dijo con una sonrisa rondándole en la comisura de los labios.

Candy tardó en responder, ya que trataba de alejar con desesperación la imagen que se había conjurado en su mente: esa atezada cabeza inclinada sobre ella, esa lengua que invadía la suavidad de su boca...

– ¿Sobre qué? – atinó a preguntar.

Grandchester respondió con una mirada sardónica que hablaba por sí misma.

– ¡Ah! – murmuró –. Se refiere a... la petición que le hice acerca de que actuara como nuestra madrina...

– ¿Podemos llamarlo petición? – Grandchester estiró la mano para colocar con pulcritud un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. La yema del dedo rozó el borde externo y trazó la curva del suave lóbulo –. Tal y como yo lo recuerdo, fue más bien un chantaje. – Atrapó el lóbulo entre los dedos y deslizó el pulgar por la sensitiva superficie –. Nunca lleva pendientes. ¿A qué se debe?

– Yo... – De repente, fue incapaz de respirar con normalidad –. Tengo las orejas muy sensibles – consiguió decir –. Me duelen si me pongo pendientes de broche... y la mera idea de perforarlas con una aguja...

Se detuvo con una brusca inhalación cuando la punta del dedo del Duque comenzó a investigar su oreja, siguiendo el contorno de la frágil estructura interna. Grandchester dejó que el pulgar le rozara la tensa línea de la mandíbula y la suave superficie que había por debajo de su barbilla, hasta que el color inundó las mejillas de la joven. Estaban sentados tan cerca... debía ser el olor del perfume. Era la única explicación para que le estuviera tocando el rostro como si de un amante se tratara.

– Su piel es como la seda – murmuró –. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? Ah, sí, la Duquesa. Conseguí persuadirla para que las respalde a usted y a su hermana durante la próxima temporada.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron por la sorpresa.

– ¿Lo hizo? ¿Cómo? ¿Tuvo que intimidarla?

– ¿Le parezco la clase de hombre que intimidaría a su madre de sesenta años?

– Sí.

Una risa ronca resonó en su garganta.

– Puedo recurrir a otros métodos que nada tienen que ver con intimidación – señaló –. Lo que ocurre es que usted todavía no los conoce.

Sus palabras implicaban algo que ella no fue capaz de identificar con exactitud... pero que hizo que experimentara un cosquilleo.

– ¿Por qué la convenció para que me ayudara? –, preguntó.

– Porque creí que podría ser divertido observar a mi madre cuando la obligara a tratar con usted.

– Bueno, si insinúa que soy como algún tipo de plaga...

– Y – interrumpió Grandchester– porque me sentía obligado a remediar de alguna manera la forma tan ruda en que la traté esta mañana.

– Usted no tuvo toda la culpa – reconoció ella con desgana –. Supongo que yo actué de un modo un tanto desafiante.

– Un tanto... – convino él con sequedad al tiempo que sus dedos se trasladaban desde la oreja a la satinada zona del nacimiento del cabello –. Aunque debería advertirle que el consentimiento de mi madre en este arreglo no es incondicional. Si la presiona demasiado, se negará a seguir. Por esta razón, le aconsejo que intente comportarse en su presencia.

– ¿Y cómo debería comportarme? – preguntó Candy, más que consciente de la suave exploración que llevaba a cabo su dedo. Si su hermana no volvía pronto, se dijo presa del aturdimiento, Grandchester iba a besarla. Y ella deseaba que lo hiciera, lo deseaba tanto que sus labios habían comenzado a temblar.

El Duque sonrió ante su pregunta.

– Bueno, sobre todo, no...

Se detuvo de repente y levantó la vista para mirar a su alrededor como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Candy no oía nada salvo el susurro de la brisa, que se filtraba entre los árboles y arrastraba sobre los senderos de grava unas cuantas hojas caídas. Sin embargo, en apenas un segundo, una figura delgada y ágil emergió del mosaico de luces y sombras. El brillo de ese cabello, del color del ámbar oscurecido, identificó al visitante como Niel St. Vincent. Grandchester apartó la mano de Candy de inmediato. Una vez se rompió el hechizo, la joven sintió que la oleada de calidez comenzaba a desaparecer.

Las zancadas de St. Vincent eran largas aunque relajadas y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta como al descuido.

Sonrió al ver a la pareja que había en el banco y su mirada vagó por el rostro de Candy.

No había duda de que ese hombre tan apuesto, con la cara de un ángel caído y los ojos del color del atardecer en el desierto, había acaparado los sueños de muchas mujeres... Y también las maldiciones de muchos maridos burlados.

Parecía una amistad de lo más insólita, pensó Candy al tiempo que desviaba la vista de Grandchester a St. Vincent. El Duque, con su naturaleza sincera y de tan recta moral, sin duda desaprobaba las inclinaciones díscolas de su amigo. Sin embargo, tal y como solía suceder a menudo, aquella amistad en concreto debía de haberse visto fortalecida por sus diferencias, en lugar de quedar dañada por ellas. Tras detenerse justo delante de ellos, St. Vincent les dijo:

– Os hubiera encontrado antes, pero me vi atacado por un enjambre de Erynnis pages. – Bajó la voz para darle un tono de conspiración –. Y tampoco quisiera alarmaros, pero... es mi deber advertiros de que van a servir pudín de riñones como quinto plato.

– Puedo enfrentarme a eso – dijo Candy con tristeza –. Al parecer, sólo tengo dificultades con los animales que me sirven en su estado natural.

– Desde luego que sí, querida. No somos más que unos bárbaros y usted tenía todo el derecho a sentirse horrorizada al ver la cabeza de ternera. A mí tampoco me gustan. De hecho, casi nunca consumo ternera, la sirvan como la sirvan.

– ¿Eso significa que es vegetariano? – preguntó Candy, que en los últimos tiempos había oído esa palabra con frecuencia. Muchas de las conversaciones se centraban en la dieta a base de vegetales que promocionaba una sociedad médica de Ramsgate.

St. Vincent le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

– No, dulzura, soy caníbal.

– St. Vincent... – gruñó Grandchester a modo de advertencia al ver la confusión de Candy.

El vizconde esbozó una sonrisa que no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno.

– Resulta muy conveniente que haya pasado por aquí, señorita White; porque, verá, resulta que no está a salvo con Grandchester.

– ¿No lo estoy? – preguntó Candy, que se tensó por dentro al pensar que el vizconde jamás habría hecho un comentario tan elocuente de haber estado informado sobre los encuentros íntimos que habían mantenido el Duque y ella. No se atrevió a mirar a Grandchester, pero se dio cuenta de la inmediata quietud que se apoderó de la figura masculina que tenía tan cerca.

– Pues no – le aseguró St. Vincent –. Son aquellos que manifiestan la moral más intachable quienes peor se comportan en privado. En cambio, con un notorio réprobo como yo, no podría encontrarse en mejores manos. Venga, será mejor que regrese conmigo al comedor. Sólo Dios sabe qué lascivo plan está maquinando la mente del Duque.

Candy dejó escapar una risilla al tiempo que se levantaba del banco y disfrutó de la imagen que ofrecía Grandchester cuando bromeaban a su costa. El Duque miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y, al igual que Candy, se puso en pie.

Candy se cogió del brazo que St. Vincent le ofrecía sin dejar de preguntarse por qué se habría tomado la molestia de salir a buscarlos. ¿Era posible que albergara algún interés hacia ella? Seguramente no. Era del conocimiento general que las muchachas casaderas no formaban parte del historial romántico de St. Vincent, y era evidente que Candy no pertenecía al tipo de mujer que él perseguiría para tener una aventura. Sin embargo, resultaba de lo más entretenido encontrarse a solas con dos hombres: uno de ellos, el compañero de cama más deseado de toda Inglaterra; el otro, el soltero más codiciado. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la cantidad de chicas que matarían por encontrarse en su piel en ese preciso instante.

St. Vincent la instó a caminar junto a él.

– Si no me falla la memoria – señaló el vizconde –, nuestro excelso Grandchester le prohibió montar a caballo, pero no dijo nada acerca de dar un paseo en carruaje. ¿Tendría la bondad de acompañarme en una visita a la campiña mañana por la mañana?

Candy meditó la invitación, dejando de forma consciente que se extendiera un breve silencio, ya que anticipaba que Grandchester podría tener alguna objeción al respecto. Por supuesto, así fue.

– La señorita White estará ocupada mañana por la mañana – fue la brusca respuesta del Duque, que les llegó desde atrás.

Candy abrió la boca para replicar con presteza, pero, mientras le abría la puerta, St. Vincent le dirigió una mirada de reojo que advertía, con un brillo travieso, que lo dejara a él ocuparse de todo

– ¿Ocupada haciendo qué? – preguntó.

– Su hermana y ella tienen una audiencia con la Duquesa.

– Vaya, van a reunirse con ese viejo y magnífico dragón... – musitó St. Vincent al tiempo que hacía pasar a Candy por la puerta –. Siempre me he llevado de maravilla con la Duquesa. Permítame ofrecerle un pequeño consejo: le encantan los halagos, por mucho que finja lo contrario. Unas cuantas palabras de elogio y la tendrá comiendo de la palma de su mano –. Candy miró a Grandchester por encima del hombro.

– ¿Es cierto eso, milord?

– No lo sé, ya que nunca me he tomado la molestia de halagarla.

– Grandchester considera que los halagos y el encanto son una pérdida de tiempo – le dijo el vizconde a Candy.

– Ya lo había notado.

St. Vincent se echó a reír.

– En ese caso, la invito a pasear en carruaje pasado mañana. ¿Le agrada la idea?

– Sí, muchas gracias,

– Excelente – dijo St. Vincent, antes de añadir con premura –: A menos, Grandchester, que hayas reclamado otra porción del tiempo de la señorita White.

– No he reclamado nada – respondió Grandchester sin más.

Por supuesto que no lo había hecho, pensó Candy al tiempo que una oleada de rencor se apoderaba de ella. Era evidente que Grandchester no deseaba su compañía, a menos que fuera para evitar que sus invitados la vieran echar los buñuelos sobre la mesa de la cena.

Se reunieron con Annie, que alzó las cejas cuando vio a St. Vincent y preguntó:

– ¿De dónde ha salido usted?

– Si mi madre viviera, podría preguntárselo a ella – replicó él con tono amable –. Aunque dudo mucho que lo supiera.

– St. Vincent – lo amonestó Grandchester por segunda vez esa noche –. Estás hablando con jóvenes inocentes.

– ¿De veras? Qué interesante. Muy bien, entonces intentaré comportarme... ¿Qué temas se pueden discutir con jóvenes inocentes?

– Casi ninguno – dijo Annie con voz displicente, lo que hizo que reír al vizconde una vez más.

Antes de que entraran de nuevo en el comedor, Candy se detuvo para preguntarle a Grandchester:

– ¿A qué hora debemos reunirnos con la Duquesa? ¿Y dónde?

La mirada del Duque era gélida y sombría. Candy no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su estado de ánimo parecía haberse agriado desde que St. Vincent la invitara a dar un paseo en carruaje. Pero ¿por qué tendría eso que disgustarlo? Sería ilógico pensar que estaba celoso ya que era la última mujer en el mundo por quien él sentiría un interés personal. La única conclusión razonable a la que podía llegar era que el Duque temía que St. Vincent tratara de seducirla y que no quería tener que lidiar con los problemas que eso ocasionaría.

– A las diez en punto en el salón Grandchester – contestó el Duque.

– Me temo que no conozco esa estancia...

– La conocen muy pocas personas. Es un salón de la planta alta, reservado para el uso exclusivo de la familia.

– Entiendo.

La joven clavó la mirada en sus ojos, confusa y agradecida a la vez. Había sido amable con ella, pero su relación no podía considerarse, ni por asomo, como una amistad. Deseaba poder librarse de esa creciente curiosidad que el Duque le inspiraba. Todo había sido mucho más fácil cuando podía tacharlo de ser un pretencioso arrogante. No obstante, había resultado ser una persona mucho más compleja de lo que ella creyera en un principio, ya que poseía un extraño sentido del humor, además de sensualidad y una sorprendente compasión.

– Milord – dijo, atrapada en su mirada– Yo... supongo que debería agradecerle que...

– Entremos– interrumpió él de manera brusca y con aspecto de querer librarse de ella cuanto antes –. Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – susurró Annie a la mañana siguiente mientras Candy y ella seguían a su madre hasta la puerta del salón Grandchester.

A pesar de que Sara no había recibido una invitación implícita para reunirse con la Duquesa, estaba más que decidida a que así fuera.

– No – replicó Candy –. Estoy segura de que no tenemos nada que temer siempre que mantengamos las bocas cerradas,

– He oído decir que odia a los norteamericanos.

– Pues es una lástima – dijo Candy con sequedad –, ya que dos hijas se han casado con norteamericanos.

– Callaos las dos – susurró Sara.

Ataviada con un vestido gris plata en cuyo cuello había prendido un enorme broche de diamantes, la mujer llamó a la puerta con sus protuberantes nudillos. No se oyó sonido alguno procedente del interior. Annie y Candy se miraron la una a la otra con las cejas alzadas, preguntándose si la Duquesa habría decidido no reunirse con ellas. Con el ceño fruncido, Sara llamó a la puerta con más fuerza.

En esa ocasión, una voz cáustica atravesó la puerta de caoba:

– ¡Dejen esos infernales golpes y entren de una vez!

Con expresiones sumisas, las White entraron en la estancia. Era un saloncito pequeño pero encantador, con las paredes cubiertas por un papel estampado de flores azules y grandes ventanales que se abrían a los jardines que había al otro lado. La Duquesa de Grandchester descansaba en un canapé bajo la ventana; llevaba varias sartas de perlas negras alrededor del cuello y los dedos y las muñecas cubiertas de joyas. En contraste con el brillante color plateado de su cabello, sus cejas eran oscuras y espesas, y descansaban de forma implacable sobre los ojos. Tanto sus facciones como su figura carecían de ángulo alguno: poseía un rostro redondo y un cuerpo que tendía a la gordura. Candy reflexionó para sus adentros que lord Grandchester debía de haber heredado la fisonomía de su padre, ya que apenas guardaba parecido alguno con la Duquesa.

– Esperaba únicamente a dos – dijo la Duquesa al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada severa a Sara. Su acento era tan perfecto y claro como el azúcar espolvoreado sobre un pastel de té –. ¿Por qué hay tres?

– Su gracia – comenzó Sara, que compuso una sonrisa aduladora y realizó una incómoda reverencia –. Permítame ante todo decirle cuánto agradecemos el señor White y yo que haya condescendido a ayudar a mis dos ángeles...

– Hablaré con sus hijas a solas – dijo la Duquesa de forma autoritaria –. Puede volver exactamente dentro de dos horas para recogerlas.

– ¡Sí, milady! – Y, tras esto, Sara salió a toda prisa de la estancia.

Tras aclararse la garganta para ocultar una súbita e irreprimible carcajada, Candy miró a su hermana, quien también luchaba por contener la risa que le había provocado ver a su madre despachada con tanta habilidad.

– Qué sonido más desagradable – señaló la Duquesa, que fruncido el ceño al escuchar cómo Candy se aclaraba la garganta –. Tenga la amabilidad de no hacerlo de nuevo.

– Sí, milady – dijo Candy, tratando por todos los medios de aparentar humildad.

– Acérquense – ordenó la Duquesa al tiempo que sus ojos vagaban de la una a la otra mientras las White obedecían –. Las observé la pasada noche y debo decir que presencié un increíble pliegue de comportamientos inapropiados. Según me han dicho, me veré obligada a actuar como su madrina durante la próxima temporada, lo que confirma mi opinión acerca de que mi hijo está decidido a complicarme la vida todo lo posible. ¡Respaldar a un par de torpes jovencitas americanas! Tengan en cuenta mi advertencia: si no siguen al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, no descansaré hasta que las vea casadas con uno de esos aristócratas de pacotilla del continente y se pudran en algún rincón perdido de Europa.

Candy estaba considerablemente impresionada. En lo que se refería a amenazas, aquélla era de las buenas. Tras echarle una mirada a Annie, se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había puesto bastante seria.

– Siéntense – ordenó de súbito la Duquesa.

Obedecieron tan rápido como les fue posible y ocuparon las sillas que les indicó con un gesto de su resplandeciente mano. La Duquesa estiró el brazo hacia la mesita que había junto al sofá para coger un rollo de papel lleno a rebosar de notas escritas con tinta azul.

– He hecho una lista – señaló al tiempo que se colocaba unas gafas de pinza sobre el puente de la nariz– de los errores que cometieron la pasada noche. Los discutiremos uno a uno.

– ¿Cómo puede ser tan larga esa lista? – Preguntó Annie con desánimo–. La cena de anoche sólo duró unas cuatro horas. ¿Cuántos errores pudimos cometer en ese lapso de tiempo?

La Duquesa les dirigió una mirada pétrea por encina del rollo de papel antes de permitir que la lista se desplegara. Al igual que un acordeón, se abrió... y se abrió... y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que el extremo inferior tocó el suelo.

– ¡Por todos los infiernos!– musitó Candy entre dientes.

Al escuchar el juramento, la Duquesa frunció el ceño de modo que sus cejas se unieron en una línea oscura.

– Si quedara más sitio en el rollo de papel– le dijo a Candy –, añadiría ese toque de vulgaridad.

Reprimiendo un largo suspiro, Candy se reclinó en la silla.

– Siéntese derecha, si no le importa – dijo la Duquesa –. Una dama nunca permite que su espalda toque el respaldo del asiento. Ahora comenzaré con las presentaciones. Las dos tienen la lamentable costumbre de estrechar manos. Eso hace que una parezca desagradablemente deseosa de congraciarse con los demás. La regla aceptada consiste en ejecutar una ligera reverencia durante la presentación, y no en estrechar la mano, a menos que se trate de dos señoritas. Y ya que ha salido el tema de las reverencias, una dama nunca hace una reverencia a un caballero que no le haya sido presentado, aunque lo conozca de vista. De igual modo, tampoco se debe hacer una reverencia a un caballero que sólo nos haya dirigido un par de comentarios en casa de un amigo común, o a un caballero con el que se haya conversado de vez en cuando. Una breve conversación no constituye una amistad y, por lo tanto, no debe reconocerse como tal con una reverencia.

– ¿Qué sucede si el caballero te ha prestado un servicio? – Preguntó Annie–. Como recoger un guante que se te haya caído o algo por el estilo.

– Se le agradece en su debido momento, pero no se le saluda con una reverencia en el futuro, ya que no se ha establecido una verdadera relación de amistad.

– Eso suena muy desagradecido – comentó Annie.

La Duquesa pasó aquella observación por alto.

– Ahora, pasemos a la cena. Después de la primera copa de vino, no se debe pedir que la rellenen. Cuando el anfitrión ofrece la jarra de vino a sus invitados durante la cena, es para el disfrute de los caballeros, no de las damas. – Le dirigió a Candy una mirada reprobatoria –. La noche pasada, escuché cómo pedía que le rellenaran la copa, señorita White. Es un comportamiento inaceptable.

– Pero, lord Grandchester la rellenó sin decirme nada – protestó Candy.

– Sólo para evitar que atrajera más atención indeseada sobre su persona.

– Pero ¿por qué...? – La voz de Candy se fue apagando hasta convertirse en silencio cuando se percató de la expresión amenazadora de la Duquesa. También se dio cuenta de que, si pedía explicaciones acerca de cada cuestión del protocolo, sería una tarde muy pero que muy larga.

La Duquesa procedió a explicar las normas que se exigían durante la cena, entre las que se incluían cuestiones como el modo apropiado de cortar las puntas de los espárragos y la manera de comer codornices y palomas.

–...el dulce de leche y el pudín deben comerse con tenedor, no con cuchara... – decía– y, para mi total asombro, me di cuenta de que ambas usaron el cuchillo con sus croquetas.

Les dirigió una mirada elocuente, como si esperase que encogieran por la vergüenza.

– ¿Qué son las croquetas? – se atrevió a preguntar Candy.

Annie respondió con cautela.

– Creo que eran esos rollitos dorados que tenían salsa verde por encima.

– Vaya, eso me gustó – musitó Candy.

Annie la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Sabes de qué están hechas?

– ¡No, ni quiero saberlo!

La Duquesa pasó por alto esa conversación.

– Las croquetas, empanadas y cualquier otra comida amasada deben comerse únicamente con tenedor, y jamás con la ayuda del cuchillo. – Hizo una pausa y miró la lista para ver por dónde sus diminutos ojos se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en un par rendijas cuando vio el punto siguiente en la lista–. Y ahora – añadió, clavando una significativa mirada en Candy –, pasemos al asunto de las cabezas de ternera...

Tras emitir un gruñido, Candy se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se hundió en la silla.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

esperando les guste este capitulo, es corto pero bueno.

Capítulo 12

Para aquellos que estaban acostumbrados al habitual paso firme de lord Grandchester, hubiera sido toda una sorpresa verlo deambular sin prisas desde el estudio al saloncito de la planta superior. Apretada entre los dedos una carta, cuyo contenido había ocupado su mente durante los últimos minutos. Sin embargo, por importantes que fueran las noticias, no eran del todo las responsables de su taciturno estado de ánimo.

Por mucho que a Terry le hubiera gustado negarlo, estaba colmado de expectación ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Candice White... y tenía mucho interés por comprobar cómo se las estaba ingeniando con su madre. La duquesa podía hacer picadillo a cualquier jovencita, si bien él sospechaba que Candy se mantendría firme.

Candice. Candy era la culpable de que tuviese que esforzarse por recuperar el autocontrol como un chiquillo que se apresurara a recoger los fósforos esparcidos sobre el suelo después de que se hubiera caído la caja. Terry tenía una tendencia innata a desconfiar de los sentimientos, sobre todo de los propios, así como una profunda aversión hacia toda persona o cosa que amenazara su dignidad. La familia Grandchester era famosa por su sobriedad... generaciones de hombres solemnes ocupados con grandes responsabilidades. El padre de Terry, el antiguo Duque, rara vez había sonreído. Y cuando lo había hecho, la sonrisa iba seguida de algo muy desagradable. El difunto Duque se había dedicado a erradicar cualquier atisbo de frivolidad o humor que hubiera en su único hijo varón y, aunque no lo había conseguido del todo, había dejado una huella indeleble. La existencia de Terry se había forjado siguiendo unas implacables expectativas y obligaciones... y lo último que necesitaba era una distracción. Especialmente si tenía la apariencia de una jovencita rebelde.

Candy White no era una muchacha a la que Terry considerara siquiera cortejar. No podía imaginarse a Candy viviendo feliz en los confines de la aristocracia británica. Su irreverencia e individualismo nunca le permitirían mezclarse con facilidad en el mundo de Terry.

Además, era del conocimiento general que, dado que las dos hermanas de Terry se habían casado con sendos norteamericanos, resultaba imperativo que él conservara el distinguido pedigrí de la familia casándose con una novia inglesa.

Terry siempre había sabido que terminaría casado con una de las incontables jovencitas que hacían su presentación en sociedad cada año, tan parecidas las unas a las otras que parecía no importar mucho a quién escogiera. Cualquiera de esas tímidas y refinadas muchachas serviría a sus propósitos y, sin embargo, nunca había sido capaz de sentirse interesado por ninguna de ellas. Por el contrario, Candy White lo había obsesionado desde la primera vez que la viera. La lógica no tenía nada que ver con ese hecho. Candy no era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido y sus maneras no eran particularmente exquisitas. Tenía una lengua afilada, era testaruda y su naturaleza voluntariosa era más propia de un hombre que de una mujer.

Terry sabía que ambos eran demasiado obstinados y que sus caracteres estaban destinados a enfrentarse. La pelea que tuvieron en el recorrido de obstáculos era el mejor ejemplo de que una unión entre ellos era imposible. No obstante, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Terry deseaba a Candy White más de lo que había deseado a una mujer en toda su vida. Su frescura y originalidad lo atraían, pese a lo mucho que luchaba contra la tentación que ella suponía. Había comenzado a soñar con ella por las noches, sueños en los que jugaba y la abrazaba, en los que entraba en su cálido y vibrante cuerpo hasta que la joven gritaba de placer. Y también estaban esos sueños en los que yacían en sensual quietud, con los cuerpos unidos y palpitantes; sueños en los que nadaban en el río y el cuerpo desnudo de Candy resbalaba contra el suyo mientras el cabello se le enredaba en el pecho y los hombros como si fuese la húmeda melena de una sirena. Sueños en los que la poseía en el prado como si fuera una campesina y acababan retozando en la hierba entibiada por el sol.

Terry nunca había sentido el aguijonazo de la pasión no consumada con tanta fuerza como en ese momento. Había muchas mujeres que se mostrarían muy dispuestas a satisfacer sus necesidades. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar caer un ligero susurro o tocar con discreción en alguna puerta y se encontraría entre un par de acogedores brazos femeninos. Sin embargo, le parecía mal utilizar a una mujer como sustituta de aquella a la que no podía tener.

Antes de entrar en el saloncito familiar, Terry se detuvo junto a la puerta entreabierta al oír cómo su madre sermoneaba a las White. El tema parecía versar sobre la costumbre de las hermanas de dirigirse a los criados que servían la cena.

– Pero ¿por qué no puedo darle las gracias a alguien que me ha prestado un servicio? – Oyó que preguntaba Candy con genuina perplejidad –. Es de buena educación dar las gracias, ¿no es así?

– No se debe agradecer a un criado su trabajo, de la misma manera que no le daría las gracias a un caballo por permitirle montarlo, ni a una mesa por aguantar los platos que coloca sobre ella.

– Bueno, pero no estamos hablando de animales ni de objetos inanimados, ¿verdad? Un criado es una persona.

– No – replicó la duquesa con frialdad –. Un criado es un sirviente.

– Y un sirviente es una persona – insistió Candy con terquedad.

La anciana replicó exasperada:

– Sea cual fuere la consideración que le dé a los criados, no debe darles las gracias durante la cena. La servidumbre no espera ni desea semejante condescendencia, y, si insiste en ponerlos en la difícil tesitura de tener que corresponder a sus comentarios, pensarán lo peor de usted... al igual que el resto de los comensales. ¡No me insulte con esa mirada de aburrimiento, señorita White! Proviene de una familia con dinero. ¡Seguro que tiene criados en su residencia de Nueva York!

– Sí – reconoció con descaro Candy –, pero nosotros hablamos.

Terry tuvo que contener una repentina carcajada. En muy raras ocasiones, si es que se había dado alguna vez el caso, había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a mantener una batalla dialéctica con la duquesa. Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y entró en la estancia, interrumpiendo así una conversación potencialmente mordaz. Candy se giró en la silla para mirarlo. El marfil impoluto de su piel había adquirido un fuerte tono rosado en las mejillas. El sofisticado moño trenzado que recogía su cabello sobre la coronilla debería haber hecho que pareciera mayor; sin embargo, tan solo conseguía acentuar su juventud. A pesar de que estaba quieta en la silla, parecía estar envuelta en un halo de eléctrica impaciencia. A Terry le recordaba a una alumna ansiosa por saltarse la lección y salir corriendo.

– Buenas tardes – dijo Terry en tono educado –. Confío en que la conversación discurra con tranquilidad.

Candy le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por sí sola.

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir una sonrisa, Terry saludó a su madre con una reverencia formal.

– Milady, ha llegado una carta desde América.

La duquesa lo miró con cautela y se negó a responder, pese a saber que la carta tenía que ser de Aline.

«Zorra testaruda», pensó Terry al tiempo que un frío desdén se aposentaba en su pecho. La duquesa nunca le perdonaría a su hija mayor el haberse casado con un hombre de tan baja alcurnia. El marido de Aline, Hathaway, había formado parte de la servidumbre de la mansión como mozo de cuadra en otra época. Aun siendo adolescente, Hathaway se marchó a América para hacer fortuna y volvió a Inglaterra convertido en un rico empresario. No obstante, a los ojos de la duquesa, el éxito de Hathaway nunca lo redimiría de sus orígenes humildes, razón por la que se había opuesto de pleno al matrimonio entre Hathaway y su hija. La evidente felicidad de Aline no significaba nada para la duquesa, que había elevado la hipocresía a la categoría de arte. Si Aline se hubiera limitado a tener una aventura con Hathaway, la duquesa no habría puesto objeciones sin embargo, el hecho de convertirse en su esposa era una ofensa imperdonable.

– Pensé que tal vez le gustaría conocer su contenido de inmediato – prosiguió Terry, que se acercó a ella para entregarle la carta.

Observó cómo el rostro de su madre se convertía en una máscara tensa. Sus manos permanecieron inmóviles sobre el regazo y sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de frío desagrado. Terry sintió una perversa satisfacción al obligarla a enfrentarse a un hecho que con tantas ansias pretendía ignorar.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú las noticias? – le pidió con voz frágil –. Es evidente que no te marcharás hasta haberlo hecho.

– Muy bien. – Terry se metió la carta en el bolsillo –. Felicidades, milady, es usted abuela. Lady Aline ha dado a luz a un niño sano, que se llamará Robert Hathaway II. – Permitió que una sutil nota de sarcasmo se filtrara en su voz al añadir –: Estoy seguro de que le aliviará saber que tanto la madre como el bebé se encuentran en perfecto estado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Terry se dio cuenta de que las hermanas White intercambiaban una mirada confusa. Era obvio que se preguntaban cuál era la causa de la hostilidad que se había apoderado del ambiente.

– Qué encantador que nuestro antiguo mozo de cuadra le haya dado un semejante a mi hija mayor – comentó la duquesa con irritación –. Estoy segura de que será el primero de muchos mocosos. Es una lástima que todavía no haya un heredero para el título… lo que, según creo, es responsabilidad tuya. Cuando me traigas noticias acerca de tu futuro matrimonio con una novia de buena cuna, Grandchester, entonces mostraré alguna satisfacción. Hasta ese momento, no veo motivos para alegrarme.

Pese a no mostrar emoción alguna ante la desapasionada respuesta de su madre a las noticias del nacimiento del hijo de Aline, amén de su indignante preocupación por un heredero, Terry tuvo que esforzarse por no devolverle una réplica despiadada. Sumido en un sombrío estado de ánimo, se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta de Candy.

La muchacha lo observaba con sagacidad, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios. Terry arqueó una ceja y preguntó sarcásticamente:

– ¿Le divierte algo, señorita White?

– Sí – murmuró –. Sólo pensaba que es de lo más sorprendente que no se haya apresurado a casarse con la primera campesina que pudiera encontrar.

– ¡Mocosa impertinente! – exclamó la duquesa.

Terry sonrió ante la insolencia de la joven y notó que la tensión de su pecho se aligeraba un poco.

– ¿Cree usted que debería hacerlo? – preguntó con seriedad, como si la idea mereciera cierta consideración.

– Por supuesto que sí – le aseguró Candy con un brillo travieso en los ojos –. A los Grandchester les vendría bien un poco de sangre fresca. En mi opinión, la familia corre un grave peligro de sufrir los perniciosos efectos de la tradición.

– ¿Tradición? – repitió Terry, cuyo único deseo era abalanzarse sobre ella y llevársela a alguna parte–. ¿Y por qué tiene esa impresión, señorita White?

– Bueno, no estoy segura... – contestó con lentitud– Tal vez por la excesiva importancia que le conceden al hecho de si se debería utilizar un tenedor o una cuchara para comer pudín.

– Las buenas maneras en la mesa no son una prerrogativa de la aristocracia, señorita White. – El comentario sonó pomposo incluso a sus propios oídos.

– En mi opinión, milord, una preocupación desmesurada por las buenas maneras y los rituales son un indicativo inequívoco de que alguien tiene demasiado tiempo libre.

Terry sonrió ante su impertinencia.

– Subversivo, aunque lógico – musitó –. Y no estoy muy seguro de no estar de acuerdo.

– No alientes su desfachatez, Grandchester – lo reconvino la duquesa.

– Muy bien… La dejaré para que siga con su papel de Sísifo.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – escuchó que preguntaba Annie.

Candy le respondió sin apartar su mirada risueña de la de Terry.

– Al parecer, te saltaste demasiadas clases de mitología griega, querida. Sísifo era una de las almas que habitaban el Hades y a quien se le había impuesto una tarea eterna: llevar una enorme piedra a la cima de una montaña, sólo para que rodara de nuevo hasta la base antes de que alcanzara la cumbre.

– En ese caso, si la duquesa es Sísifo – dijo Annie –, supongo que nosotras seremos...

– La piedra – concluyó lady Grandchester de modo sucinto, lo que hizo que las jóvenes se echaran a reír.

– Por favor, continúe con nuestra educación, milady – dijo Candy, que le dedicó toda su atención a la anciana mientras Terry hacía una reverencia antes de abandonar la estancia –. Intentaremos no aplastarla en nuestra caída.

A Candy la sobrecogió un intenso sentimiento de melancolía durante el resto de la tarde. Tal y como Annie había señalado, el hecho de que la duquesa las instruyera no se podía considerar un bálsamo para el alma; sin embargo, la depresión del ánimo de Candy parecía proceder de otra causa más profunda que nada tenía que ver con pasar la tarde en compañía de una venenosa anciana. Tenía que ver con lo que se había dicho después de que lord Grandchester entrara en el saloncito de los Grandchester, con las noticias del nacimiento de su sobrino. Grandchester parecía contento por las buenas nuevas, aunque nada sorprendido por la acritud con la que su madre las recibiera. La rencorosa conversación que siguió le había grabado a fuego a Candy la importancia... no, la necesidad... de que Grandchester se casara con «una novia de buena cuna», tal y como había dicho la duquesa.

Una novia de buena cuna... una que supiera cómo comer croquetas y a la que ni se le pasara por la cabeza darle las gracias al criado que le sirviera el plato. Una que jamás cometiera el error de cruzar una estancia para hablar con un caballero, sino que aguardara, sumisa e inmóvil, a que él se acercara.

La novia de Grandchester sería una delicada flor inglesa, con cabello rubio como el trigo, labios sonrosados y carácter tranquilo. «Tradicional», pensó Candy con cierta animosidad hacia la desconocida muchacha. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle tanto que Grandchester estuviera destinado a casarse con una joven que se mezclara a la perfección con su existencia de clase alta?

Frunció el ceño al recordar la manera en la que el Duque le había acariciado la cara la noche pasada. Una caricia ligera pero del todo inapropiada que provenía de un hombre que no albergaba ninguna intención sería hacia ella. Y, a pesar de todo, le había dado la impresión de que el Duque no había podido contenerse. Había sido el efecto del perfume, pensó con irritación. Había imaginado que se divertiría muchísimo torturando a Grandchester con su indeseada atracción hacia ella... Sin embargo, la situación se había vuelto en su contra de la manera más desagradable. Porque era ella quien estaba siendo torturada. Cada vez que Grandchester la miraba, cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que le sonreía, le provocaba un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces. Un doloroso anhelo que la hacía desear cosas imposibles.

Todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo en afirmar que formaban una pareja ridícula... Grandchester y Candy... Más aún si se tenía en cuenta la responsabilidad de engendrar un heredero de sangre azul que pesaba sobre Grandchester. No cabía duda de que habría otros nobles que no podrían permitirse ser tan selectivos como él, hombres cuyas herencias habían mermado y que, por tanto, necesitaban la fortuna que ella aportaba. Con el respaldo de la duquesa, Candy encontraría un candidato aceptable, se casaría con él y acabaría de una vez por todas con ese interminable asunto de la caza de marido. Sin embargo, un nuevo pensamiento la sacudió: el mundo de la aristocracia británica era bastante pequeño, por lo que sin duda se vería obligada a encontrarse con Grandchester y su novia inglesa una y otra vez... La mera idea se le antojaba mucho más que desconcertante.

Era horrible.

El anhelo que sentía se tornó en celos. Candy sabía que Grandchester nunca podría ser feliz con el tipo de mujer con el que estaba destinado a casarse. Se cansaría de una esposa a quien pudiera acobardar. Y una dieta constante de tranquilidad lo condenaría al aburrimiento más absoluto. Grandchester necesitaba a alguien que lo desafiara y despertara su interés. Alguien que pudiera llegar hasta el hombre tierno que se escondía bajo todas esas capas de autocontrol aristocrático. Alguien que lo enfadara, que bromeara con él y que lo hiciera reír.

– Alguien como yo – susurró Candy, sintiéndose miserable.

Continua…


	13. Chapter 13

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 13**

Esa noche tendría lugar un baile formal. El clima era agradable, seco y fresco, por lo que las hileras de altas ventanas permanecían abiertas para dejar que entrara el aire del exterior. La luz de las arañas se derramaba sobre el intricado diseño del parqué como brillantes gotas de lluvia. La música de la orquesta llenaba el ambiente con alegres acordes que proporcionaban el marco perfecto para que los invitados intercambiaran cotilleos y risas.

Candy no se atrevió a aceptar una copa de ponche por temor a mancharse el vestido de baile de satén color crema. Las faldas sin adornos caían en brillantes cascadas hasta el suelo, mientras que la estrecha cintura quedaba ceñida por un lazo de raso a juego. El único adorno del vestido era la hilera de perlas artísticamente cosidas en el borde del escote redondo de su corpiño. Mientras se colocaba mejor el dedo meñique de su guante largo, atisbó a Lord Grandchester al otro lado de la habitación. El traje de etiqueta y los dobleces de la corbata blanca, tan afiladas como el borde de un bisturí, le conferían un aspecto sombrío y espectacular.

Como de costumbre, un grupo de hombres y mujeres se había congregado a su alrededor. Una de las mujeres, una hermosa rubia de cuerpo escultural, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo que hizo aflorar una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios. El Duque observaba la estancia con serenidad, evaluando la reunión de gente distinguida que se movía de un lado a otro... hasta que vio a Candy. Su mirada recorrió a la joven de arriba abajo en un rápido reconocimiento. Candy sintió su presencia con tal intensidad que tuvo la sensación de que el Duque se encontraba a su lado y no a una distancia de unos quince metros. Sorprendida por la clara conciencia sensual que despertaba en ella desde el otro lado de la sala, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección y se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Annie cuando se acercó a ella –. Pareces bastante distraída.

Candy le respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

– Estoy tratando de recordar todo lo que nos dijo la duquesa – mintió – y de fijarlo todo en mi cabeza. Sobre todo las normas de las reverencias. Si alguien me hace una reverencia, gritaré y echaré a correr en dirección contraria.

– Me aterra cometer un error – le confesó Annie –. Era mucho más fácil antes, cuando no tenía ni idea de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal. Esta noche será un placer ser una florero y sentarme a salvo en una silla, al fondo de la estancia.

Juntas, recorrieron con la mirada una de las paredes, en la que había una hilera de huecos semicirculares flanqueados por delgadas pilastras y provistos de pequeños asientos tapizados con terciopelo. Paty estaba sentada sola en el hueco más alejado, cerca de uno de los rincones del salón. El vestido rosa desentonaba con el color café de su pelo, y la joven mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras bebía a escondidas pequeños sorbos de una taza de ponche. Algo en la postura que había adoptado decía a las claras que no deseaba hablar con nadie.

– Ah, eso sí que no... – Dijo Annie –. Vamos, rescatemos a esa pobre chiquilla de la pared y hagamos que pasee con nosotras.

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa en respuesta y se dispuso a acompañar a su hermana. No obstante, se quedó paralizada cuando escucho una voz profunda junto al oído:

– Buenas noches, señorita White.

Parpadeando a causa del asombro, se giró para enfrentarse a lord Grandchester, que había cruzado la estancia hasta ella con sorprendente velocidad.

– Milord…

Grandchester hizo una reverencia ante la mano de Candy y después saludó a Annie. A continuación, su mirada regresó de nuevo al rostro de la mayor de las White. La luz de las arañas jugueteaba con los gruesos y oscuros mechones de su cabello y con los marcados ángulos de sus facciones cuando dijo:

– Me alegra comprobar que han sobrevivido al encuentro con mi madre.

Candy sonrió.

– Creo, milord, que sería más apropiado decir que ella sobrevivió a su encuentro con nosotras.

– Es más que evidente que la duquesa lo ha disfrutado inmensamente. Rara vez se encuentra con jóvenes que no se acobardan ante su presencia.

– Si no me he acobardado ante su presencia, milord, es difícil que vaya a hacerlo ante su madre.

Grandchester sonrió al escuchar semejante comentario y apartó la vista de su cara. Un par de arrugas le estropearon el semblante, como si estuviera sopesando algo de vital importancia. Tras permanecer en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, volvió a concentrarse en Candy.

– Señorita White...

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?

Candy dejó de respirar, de moverse y de pensar. Grandchester nunca le había pedido un baile con anterioridad, a pesar de las numerosas ocasiones en las que podría haberlo solicitado, aunque tan solo lo hubiera hecho por caballerosidad. Ésa era una de las razones principales por las que lo odiaba: el hecho de saber que el Duque se consideraba muy por encima de ella y que encontraba sus encantos demasiado insignificantes como para tomarse la molestia de invitarla a bailar. Y en sus fantasías más perversas, había imaginado un momento como ése, un momento en el que Grandchester se acercaría a pedirle un baile y ella lo rechazaría de forma tajante. Sin embargo, estaba tan asombrada que no era capaz de hablar.

– Le pido que me disculpe – escuchó que decía Annie con tono jovial–. Debo reunirme con Paty… – Y, con eso, se alejó lo más deprisa que pudo.

Candy tomó una insegura bocanada de aire.

– ¿Es esto algún tipo de prueba que ha ideado la duquesa? – pregunto– ¿Para comprobar si recuerdo la lección?

Grandchester se echó a reír por lo bajo. Cuando sus ideas se aclararon, Candy no pudo evitar fijarse en que la gente los miraba con detenimiento, preguntándose sin duda qué le habría dicho para que se riera.

– No – murmuró él–. Creo que se trata de una prueba que me he impuesto para comprobar si... – Y, en cuanto la miró a los ojos, pareció olvidar lo que iba a decir–. Un vals – insistió con suavidad.

Puesto que no confiaba en las respuestas de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre ni en lo mucho que deseaba verse rodeada por sus brazos, Candy negó con la cabeza.

– Creo... creo que sería un error. Gracias, pero...

– Cobarde…

Candy recordó el momento en que ella misma le lanzara la misma acusación... y fue tan incapaz de resistirse al desafío como él.

– No entiendo por qué querría bailar conmigo ahora, cuando no lo ha deseado jamás.

El comentario revelaba más de lo que ella había pretendido. Maldijo en silencio a su traicionera lengua mientras la especulativa mirada del Duque recorría su rostro.

– Quería bailar con usted... – y la sorprendió al murmurar –: No obstante, siempre parecía haber una buena razón para no hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué...?

– Además – interrumpió Grandchester al tiempo que tomaba su mano enfundada en el guante– no tenía sentido pedirle un baile cuando estaba seguro de que recibiría una negativa de su parte.

Coloco con destreza la mano de la joven sobre su brazo y la condujo hacia el conjunto de parejas que había en el centro de la estancia.

– No sé por qué estaba tan seguro de que iba a rechazarlo.

Grandchester le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

– ¿Me está diciendo que habría aceptado bailar conmigo?

– Tal vez.

– Lo dudo mucho.

– Acabo de hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?

– No le quedaba más remedio. Era una deuda de honor–. Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

– ¿Por qué motivo, milord?

– La cabeza de ternera – le recordó sucintamente.

– Bueno, si no se hubiera servido semejante plato en primer lugar, ¡no habría necesitado que me rescataran!

– No habría necesitado que la rescataran si no poseyera un estómago tan débil.

– Se supone que no debe mencionar ninguna parte del cuerpo en presencia de una dama – replicó ella con actitud virtuosa–. Eso dice su madre.

Grandchester sonrió.

– Agradezco la corrección.

Candy, que estaba disfrutando de semejante confrontación, le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, ésta se apagó cuando comenzó el vals y Grandchester la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza desmesurada. Cuando se quedó mirando la mano enguantada que le ofrecía el Duque, no pudo decidirse a cogerla. No podía dejar que la abrazara en público... tenía miedo de lo que su rostro pudiera revelar.

Tras un momento, oyó que Grandchester le decía:

– Coja mi mano.

Aturdida, descubrió que había obedecido en el momento en que sus temblorosos dedos tocaron los del hombre.

Transcurrió otro silencio antes de que le escuchara decir en voz muy baja:

– Ponga la otra mano sobre mi hombro.

La joven observó cómo el guante blanco se posaba con lentitud sobre su hombro y pudo sentir la dura y sólida superficie bajo la palma.

– Ahora, míreme – susurró.

Candy alzó los párpados. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos azul profundo del Duque, la observaban con calidez. Sin apartar la mirada, Grandchester se dispuso a comenzar el vals y aprovechó el ímpetu del primer giro para acercarla más a él. No tardaron en perderse entre las demás parejas de bailarines, girando con la lánguida elegancia del vuelo de un cisne. Tal y como Candy había esperado, Grandchester resultó ser un espléndido guía que no daba lugar a errores. Había posado la mano con firmeza en la base de su espalda y con la otra le indicaba el rumbo a seguir.

Era demasiado fácil. Nada había sido tan perfecto en toda su vida: sus cuerpos se movían en armonía como si hubieran bailado juntos cientos de veces antes. Por el amor de Dios, ¡qué bien bailaba ese hombre! Lograba que hiciera figuras que jamás había ejecutado, giros en sentido contrario y pasos cambiados, y todo resultaba tan sencillo y natural que Candy emitió una carcajada sin aliento cuando completaron uno de los giros. Se sentía muy liviana entre sus brazos mientras se deslizaban con suavidad dentro de los parámetros de sus firmes y sutiles movimientos. Sus faldas le rozaban las piernas, envolviéndolo para alejarse de él al instante, en una acompasada repetición.

El atestado salón de baile pareció desvanecerse y a Candy le dio la impresión de que bailaban solos en un lugar muy lejano e íntimo. Muy consciente del cuerpo del hombre y del ocasional roce de su cálido aliento en la mejilla, la joven se dejó arrastrar a un sueño... a una fantasía en la que Terry, lord Grandchester, la llevaría al piso superior después del vals, la desvestiría y la acostaría en su propia cama. La besaría por todas partes, como le dijo una vez en un susurro… le haría el amor y la abrazaría mientras dormía. Nunca había deseado semejante intimidad con ningún otro hombre.

– Terry... – dijo ensimismada, comprobando la textura del nombre en su lengua.

El Duque la observó con atención. El uso del nombre de pila de una persona era algo muy personal, demasiado íntimo a menos que se estuviera casado o hubiera un parentesco cercano. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Candy dirigió la conversación hacia temas más apropiados.

– Me gusta ese nombre. No es muy común en estos días. ¿Se lo pusieron por su padre?

– No, en honor a un tío. El único hermano de mi madre.

– ¿Le agradó ser su homónimo?

– Cualquier nombre hubiera sido aceptable, siempre que no fuera el de mi padre.

– ¿Lo odiaba?

Grandchester sacudió la cabeza.

– Algo peor que eso.

– ¿Qué puede ser peor que el odio?

– La indiferencia.

La muchacha lo miró con manifiesta curiosidad.

– ¿Y la duquesa? – se atrevió a preguntar–. ¿También, siente indiferencia hacia ella?

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Grandchester se curvó hacía arriba.

– Considero que mi madre es una tigresa avejentada que tiene los dientes y las garras desgastados, pero que todavía puede infligir bastante daño. Así pues, procuro que todas nuestras conversaciones tengan lugar a una distancia prudencial.

Candy frunció el ceño con fingida desaprobación.

– ¡Y aun así me arrojó a su jaula esta mañana!

– Sabía que usted contaba con sus propios colmillos y garras. – Grandchester sonrió al ver su expresión–. Era un cumplido.

– Me alegro de que lo haya aclarado – replicó ella con sequedad–. De otra forma, jamás lo habría sabido.

Para consternación de Candy, el vals terminó con una última y dulce nota de violín. Grandchester se detuvo de repente en medio de la procesión de bailarines que abandonaban la pista de baile y la de las otras parejas que iban a reemplazarlos. Con cierta confusión la muchacha se dio cuenta de que aún la sujetaba entre sus brazos de modo que dio un indeciso paso atrás. Por instinto, el Duque afianzó el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura y sus dedos se tensaron de forma inconsciente con el fin de retenerla junto a él. Perpleja ante semejante movimiento y lo que significaba, Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Al darse cuenta de lo impulsivo de su comportamiento, Grandchester se obligó a soltarla. No obstante, Candy sintió la fuerza del deseo que emanaba de él, tan penetrante como las ardientes ráfagas de aire caliente que despediría todo un bosque en llamas. Y era mortificante pensar que, si bien sus sentimientos hacia el Duque eran sinceros, los de él podían ser sencillamente el caprichoso resultado del aroma de un perfume. Candy habría dado cualquier cosa por no sentirse atraída hacia él, sobre todo cuando ese camino sólo la llevaría hacia una decepción o un corazón roto.

– Estaba en lo cierto, entonces, ¿no es así? – preguntó con voz ronca e incapaz de mirarlo a la cara–. Ha sido un error que bailáramos.

Grandchester tardó tanto en contestar que ella creyó que no iba a hacerlo.

– Si – admitió al fin, y esa única sílaba pareció contener una emoción imposible de definir.

Porque no podía permitirse el lujo de desearla. Porque sabía tan bien como ella que una unión entre ambos sería un desastre.

De repente, a Candy le dolió estar cerca de él.

– Supongo entonces que éste será nuestro primer y último vals – dijo con ligereza– Buenas noches, milord, y gracias por...

– Candy – le oyó murmurar.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó de él con una sonrisa insegura, mientras una oleada de escalofríos le erizaba la piel expuesta del cuello.

El resto de la noche habría sido una tortura para Candy de no ser porque Niel, lord St. Vincent, la rescató justo a tiempo.

Apareció a su lado antes de que pudiera reunirse con Paty y Annie, que estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos de terciopelo.

– Es usted una bailarina maravillosa, señorita White.

Después de estar con Grandchester, le resultaba extraño tener que levantar la vista para contemplar el rostro de un hombre que era mucho más alto que ella; sin embargo, St. Vincent la miraba con la promesa de una perversa diversión que la muchacha encontró difícil de resistir. Su enigmática sonrisa podría estar destinada tanto a un amigo como a un enemigo. Candy dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hasta el nudo de la corbata, ligeramente torcido. Sus ropas manifestaban cierto desarreglo, como si se hubiera vestido a toda prisa después de abandonar la cama de una amante... a la que pretendía volver pronto.

Como respuesta a su sencillo cumplido, Candy sonrió y se encogió de hombros con algo de torpeza, ya que recordó demasiado tarde la reprimenda de la duquesa acerca de que las damas nunca se encogían de hombros.

– Si le he parecido maravillosa, milord, ha sido gracias a la habilidad del Duque, no a la mía.

– Es demasiado modesta, dulzura. He visto a Grandchester bailar con otras mujeres y nunca ha sido igual. Parece que han limado sus asperezas con bastante efectividad. ¿Ahora son amigos?

Era una pregunta inocente, pero Candy se dio cuenta de que implicaba muchas más cosas. Por esa razón, replicó con cautela mientras observaba cómo lord Grandchester escoltaba a una mujer de pelo rubio lacio a la mesa de los refrigerios. La mujer resplandecía con evidente placer ante las atenciones que le prestaba el Duque, un aguijonazo de celos atravesó el corazón de Candy.

– No lo sé, milord – dijo ella–. Es posible que su definición de amistad no concuerde con la mía.

– Chica lista. – Los ojos del vizconde se asemejaban a un par de topacios marrones, y de facetas infinitas–. Vamos, permítame acompañarla hasta la mesa de los refrigerios, donde podremos comparar nuestras definiciones.

– No, gracias – respondió Candy a su pesar, aunque se moría de sed. Tenía que evitar estar cerca de Grandchester si quería conservar la cordura.

St. Vincent siguió el curso de su mirada y vio al Duque en compañía de la mujer de cabellos rubios y lacios.

– Tal vez sea mejor que no vayamos – accedió en tono relajado–. Sin duda, Grandchester se sentiría molesto al verla en mi compañía. Después de todo, me ha advertido que me mantenga alejado de usted.

– ¿De veras? – Candy frunció el ceño–. ¿Por qué?

– No quiere que usted se vea comprometida o que sufra algún otro daño al relacionarse conmigo. – El vizconde le dirigió una mirada burlona–. Ya sabe, por mi reputación.

– Grandchester no tiene derecho alguno a tomar decisiones acerca de con quién debo relacionarme – masculló Candy, que sintió que el enojo comenzaba a bullir en su interior–. Ese pomposo sabelotodo, me gustaría… – Se detuvo e intentó dominar sus emociones–. Estoy sedienta – dijo, cortante–. Quiero acercarme a la mesa de los refrigerios. Con usted.

– Si insiste – dijo el vizconde con docilidad–. ¿Qué tomará? ¿Agua? ¿Limonada? ¿Ponche? o...

– Champán – fue su desabrida respuesta.

– Cualquier cosa que desee.

La acompañó hasta la enorme mesa, que estaba rodeada por una gran cantidad de invitados. Candy jamás había sentido una satisfacción tan honda como la que experimentó en el momento en que Grandchester se dio cuenta de que estaba con St. Vincent. Sus labios compusieron un rictus severo y la observó con los ojos negros entrecerrados. Candy, que acababa de esbozar una sonrisa desafiante, acepto la copa de champán helado que le ofrecía St. Vincent y se la bebió con tragos nada dignos de una dama.

– No tan rápido, dulzura – oyó que le murmuraba St. Vincent–. El champán se le subirá a la cabeza.

– Quiero otra – replicó Candy apartando la mirada de Grandchester para clavarla en el vizconde.

– Sí, dentro de unos minutos. Está un poco sonrojada. El efecto es encantador, pero creo que ya ha bebido bastante por el momento. ¿Le gustaría bailar?

– Me encantaría. – Le tendió la copa vacía a un criado que pasaba con una bandeja y posó la vista en St. Vincent al tiempo que esbozaba, de forma deliberada, una deslumbrante sonrisa–. Qué interesante. Después de pasar un año como florero, de repente me sacan a bailar dos veces la misma noche. Me pregunto por qué será.

– Bueno... – St. Vincent la condujo muy despacio hacia la multitud de bailarines–. Soy un hombre perverso que, en ocasiones, puede comportarse de manera agradable. Y he estado buscando a una buena chica que, en ocasiones, pueda comportarse con cierta perversidad.

– ¿Y ha encontrado a una? – preguntó Candy con una carcajada.

– Eso parece.

– ¿Y qué tenía en mente hacer cuando encontrara a esa chica?

Sus ojos encerraban una complejidad muy interesante. Parecía ser un hombre capaz de todo... y, en el estado tan imprudente en el que se encontraba Candy, eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando.

– Se lo haré saber – murmuró el vizconde–. Después.

Bailar con St. Vincent resultó una experiencia totalmente distinta a bailar con Grandchester. Candy no sentía esa exquisita afinidad física, ni se movía sin pensar... pero St. Vincent tenía un estilo suave y depurado y, además, mientras se movían por la pista de baile el vizconde no paraba de lanzarle comentarios provocativos que la hacían reír. Y la sujetaba con firmeza, con manos que, a pesar de lo respetuoso de la postura, proclamaban la vasta experiencia que tenía con los cuerpos femeninos.

– ¿Hasta dónde es cierta su reputación? – se atrevió a preguntarle.

– Hasta la mitad... lo que me convierte en alguien del todo reprobable.

Candy lo observó con una sonrisa curiosa.

– ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre como usted pueda ser amigo de lord Grandchester? Son muy diferentes.

– Nos conocemos desde que teníamos ocho años. Y, bendita sea su Sara terca, Grandchester se niega a aceptar que soy una causa perdida.

– ¿Por qué iba a ser una causa perdida?

– No querría conocer la respuesta. – A continuación, interrumpió la que iba a ser su siguiente pregunta al murmurar –: El vals está a punto de terminar. Y hay una mujer cerca del friso dorado que no nos quita la vista de encima. Se trata de su madre, ¿no? La acompañaré hasta ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

– Será mejor que nos separemos ahora. Créame: no querría conocer a mi madre.

– Por supuesto que quiero. Si se le parece en algo, será una mujer fascinante.

– Si nos parecemos en algo, le ruego que tenga la decencia de reservarse la opinión.

– No tema – le dijo con lentitud al tiempo que la alejaba de en la pista de baile–. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que no me gustara.

– Pues va a ser la última vez que pueda afirmar eso – predijo ella de mal humor.

Mientras acompañaba a Candy hacia el grupo de mujeres chismosas entre las que se encontraba su madre, le dijo:

– Le pediré que nos acompañe en el paseo en carruaje de mañana, ya que necesita una carabina.

– No es cierto – protestó Candy–. Un hombre y una mujer pueden pasear en carruaje sin carabina siempre que éste sea abierto y no estén fuera más de...

– Necesita una carabina – repitió él con una afable insistencia que la dejó ruborizada y cohibida.

Asumiendo que su mirada no podía significar lo que ella pensaba, dejo escapar una risa temblorosa.

– ¿Y si no? – Pensó algo atrevido que decirle–. ¿Me comprometerá?

La sonrisa del hombre, como todo en él, fue sutil y lenta.

– Algo parecido.

Candy sintió un cosquilleo extraño y placentero en la garganta, como si acabara de tomarse una cucharada de melaza. St. Vincent no se comportaba en absoluto como los seductores que poblaban las novelas que tanto le gustaban a Annie. Esos malvados personajes, con sus enormes bigotes y sus miradas lascivas, estaban siempre dispuestos a mentir sobre sus pérfidas intenciones hasta el momento en que asaltaban a la virginal heroína y la forzaban a aceptar sus atenciones. St. Vincent, en cambio, parecía decidido a advertirle que se alejara de él, y Candy no era capaz de imaginárselo lo bastante soliviantado como para forzar a una joven a hacer algo contra su voluntad.

Cuando Candy realizó las presentaciones entre St. Vincent y su madre, captó al instante las maquinaciones que reflejaban los ojos de Sara. Ésta consideraba a todos los hombres elegibles de la nobleza – con independencia de su edad, su aspecto o su reputación– como posibles presas. No se detendría ante nada hasta asegurarse de que sus dos hijas se casaban con sendos aristócratas, y le importaba muy poco que se tratara de un par de jóvenes apuestos o de dos viejos chochos. Tras solicitar un informe privado de casi todos los nobles solteros de Inglaterra, Sara había memorizado cientos de páginas con datos financieros acerca de la aristocracia británica. Uno casi podía ver cómo se abría camino entre el maremagno de información de su cerebro mientras contemplaba al elegante vizconde que tenía delante.

No obstante, fue toda una sorpresa ver que en el transcurso de los siguientes minutos Sara se relajaba en la encantadora compañía de St. Vincent. El vizconde la convenció para que los acompañara durante el paseo en carruaje; bromeó y flirteó con ella y escuchó sus opiniones con tanta atención que Sara no tardo en ruborizarse y balbucear como una jovencita. Candy nunca había visto a su madre comportarse de esa manera con otro hombre. Era evidente que mientras que Grandchester la ponía nerviosa, St. Vincent lograba el efecto contrario. Poseía una habilidad única para que una mujer – cualquier mujer– se sintiera atractiva. Era mucho más refinado que la mayoría de los norteamericanos, pero también mucho más cálido y accesible que los ingleses. De hecho, su encanto era tan irresistible que, por un momento, Candy olvidó mirar a su alrededor en busca de Grandchester.

Tras tomar la mano de Sara en una de las suyas, St. Vincent se inclinó sobre su muñeca y murmuro:

– Que sea hasta mañana, entonces.

– Hasta mañana – repitió Sara con una mirada deslumbrada.

En ese momento, Candy percibió un atisbo de cómo podría haber sido su madre cuando era joven, antes de que los desengaños la endurecieran. Unas cuantas mujeres se acercaron a Sara y ésta se volvió para hablar con ellas.

St. Vincent inclinó su dorada cabeza y murmuro junto al oído de Candy:

– ¿Le apetecería tomar una segunda copa de champán ahora?

Candy asintió levemente, ocupada como estaba en absorber la agradable mezcla de fragancias que envolvía al vizconde: el toque de perfume caro, el sutil aroma de su jabón de afeitar y la límpida y exótica esencia de su piel.

– ¿Aquí? – Preguntó él en voz baja–. ¿O en el jardín?

Al darse cuenta de que quería estar a solas unos cuantos minutos con ella, Candy se sintió repentinamente alarmada. Estar a solas con St. Vincent en el jardín… no cabía duda de que la caída de muchas jóvenes incautas había comenzado de esa manera. Mientras consideraba la respuesta, dejó vagar la mirada hasta que se topó con la imagen de Grandchester rodeando a una mujer con sus brazos. Bailaba un vals con la desconocida de la misma manera que lo había hecho con ella. El siempre inasequible Grandchester, pensó, al tiempo que la furia se apoderaba de ella. Necesitaba una distracción. Y consuelo. Y el hombre alto y apuesto que tenía delante parecía dispuesto a ofrecerle ambas cosas.

– En el jardín.

– En ese caso, nos encontraremos en diez minutos. Hay una fuente con una sirena más allá de...

– Sé dónde está.

– Si puede conseguir escaparse...

– Lo haré – le aseguró con una sonrisa forzada.

St. Vincent se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada perspicaz, aunque sus ojos también reflejaron una extraña compasión.

– Puedo conseguir que se sienta mejor, dulzura – susurró.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó muy despacio, y una indeseada emoción tiñó sus mejillas del color de las amapolas.

Un destelló prometedor iluminó los brillantes ojos del vizconde antes de que inclinara la cabeza a modo de respuesta y se alejara.


	14. Chapter 14

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 14**

Acompañada de Annie y Paty para que la encubrieran, Candy abandonó el salón de baile con el simple pretexto de ir a retocarse. Según el improvisado plan que habían tramado, ambas la esperarían en la terraza posterior mientras ella procuraría, a su vez, reunirse con lord St. Vincent en el jardín. Cuando regresaran al salón, le asegurarían a Sara que habían permanecido juntas todo el tiempo.

– ¿Estás se-segura de que no es peligroso encontrarse a solas con lord St. Vincent? – preguntó Paty cuando caminaban hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada.

– Por supuesto que no lo es – le contestó Candy con seguridad –. Bueno, tal vez intente tomarse algunas libertades, pero de eso se trata, ¿no es cierto? Además, quiero comprobar si mi perfume funciona con él.

– No funciona con nadie – replicó Annie, irritada–. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Candy miró de soslayo a Paty.

– ¿Y tú, querida? ¿Has tenido suerte?

Annie contestó por ella:

– Paty no ha permitido que nadie se le acerque lo suficiente como para comprobarlo.

– Bueno, pues yo voy a darle a St. Vincent la oportunidad de olerlo bien. Por todos los santos, este perfume tendría que tener algún efecto sobre un notorio libertino.

– Pero si alguien os descubre...

– Nadie nos va a descubrir – la interrumpió Candy, que empezaba a impacientarse–. No sé de ningún otro hombre en toda Inglaterra con más experiencia que lord St. Vincent a la hora de escabullirse de un lugar para tener una cita clandestina.

– Será mejor que tengas cuidado – le aconsejó Annie–. Las citas clandestinas son peligrosas. He leído sobre cientos de ellas y ninguna acaba bien.

– Será una cita muy breve – le aseguró su hermana–. Un cuarto de hora a lo sumo. ¿Qué puede suceder en ese intervalo de tiempo?

– Por lo que Eliza cuen-cuenta – contestó Paty con actitud sombría –, muchas cosas.

– ¿Dónde está Eliza? – preguntó Candy al caer en la cuenta de que no la había visto en toda la noche.

– Esta tarde no se sentía muy bien, pobrecita – informó Annie–. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Me temo que tal vez no le haya sentado bien algo que tomó durante el almuerzo.

Candy compuso una mueca de asco y se estremeció de arriba

– Sin duda, fue alguno de esos platos de anguilas, de menudillos de ternera o de patas de pollo...

Annie la miró con una sonrisa.

– Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. Acabarás por ponerte enferma. De cualquier modo, el señor Ardley la está cuidando.

Salieron a través de las puertas francesas situadas en la parte posterior del vestíbulo y se adentraron en la terraza embaldosada, que a esas horas se encontraba vacía. La más pequeña de las White se giró para agitar un dedo en actitud burlona frente a su hermana.

– Si tardas más de un cuarto de hora en regresar, Paty y yo iremos a buscarte.

La respuesta de Candy fue una ligera carcajada.

– No me retrasaré. – Guiñó un ojo y sonrió al ver el semblante preocupado de Paty–. Estaré bien, querida. Tú piensa en las cosas tan interesantes que podré contarte a la vuelta.

– Eso es lo que me a-asusta – replicó Paty.

Candy se alzó las faldas para descender por una de las escalinatas traseras y se aventuró hacia los jardines, dejando atrás los añosos setos que formaban una muralla impenetrable alrededor de los niveles inferiores. El ambiente de los jardines, iluminados por la luz de los faroles, estaba plagado de colores y fragancias otoñales: hojas doradas y cobrizas; profusas franjas cargadas de rosas y dalias; plantas en flor y parterres cubiertos por una mezcla de hojas aún verdes y paja que despedía un agradable e intenso aroma.

Al oír el acogedor chapoteo del agua procedente de la fuente de la sirena, Candy tomó el sendero enlosado que conducía hacia un pequeño claro pavimentado y que quedaba iluminado por un solitario farol. Captó cierto movimiento cerca de la fuente. Había una persona... no, dos personas íntimamente a brazadas que se habían sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que rodeaban la fuente. Candy consiguió suprimir un jadeo de sorpresa y retrocedió hacia la protección que le brindaba el seto. Lord St. Vincent le había dicho que lo esperara en ese lugar... pero era evidente que el hombre del banco no era él, ¿o sí? Desconcertada, se acercó un poco para asomarse por la esquina del seto.

No tardó mucho en comprender que la pareja se encontraba tan absorta en sus menesteres amorosos que no habrían notado ni una estampida de elefantes. La mujer llevaba suelto su cabello rojizo y los ondulados mechones descansaban sobre la abertura de su vestido, cuya parte trasera estaba parcialmente desabrochada. Había rodeado con sus brazos, pálidos y delgados, los hombros de su compañero y respiraba con pequeños jadeos mientras él tiraba de la manga del vestido para apartarla de su hombro con la intención de depositar un beso en esa blanca curva. El hombre alzo la cabeza y, tras contemplar a su pareja con una mirada ardiente y soñadora, se inclinó hacia delante y se apoderó de los labios de la mujer. Candy reconoció a la pareja de inmediato: eran lady Karen y su esposo, el señor Brown. Mortificada, aunque no sin cierta curiosidad, volvió a esconderse tras el seto en el mismo instante en que Brown introducía la mano por la parte trasera del vestido de su esposa. Sin duda, ésa era la escena más íntima que Candy había presenciado jamás.

Y los sonidos más íntimos que hubiera escuchado nunca: suaves jadeos y palabras de amor, seguidos por una inexplicable y tierna carcajada muy masculina que logró que a Candy se le encogiera el estómago. La cara le ardía a consecuencia del bochorno cuando se alejó del claro sin hacer ruido. No estaba segura de adónde ir ni de qué hacer, puesto que el lugar de su cita ya estaba ocupado. Después de haber sido testigo de la ternura y la pasión que se prodigaban los Brown, sentía algo muy extraño.

Amor dentro del matrimonio... Ella jamás se había atrevido a soñar que algo semejante le sucediera a sí misma.

Una alta silueta apareció ante ella. Tras acercarse a Candy muy despacio, el hombre deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros rígidos y le colocó una gélida copa de champán en la mano.

– ¿Milord? – susurró.

El suave murmullo de St. Vincent le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja.

– Venga conmigo.

Ella se dejó guiar de buena gana por un sendero más oscuro que conducía a un nuevo claro iluminado, en cuyo centro se había dispuesto una voluminosa mesa redonda de piedra. La huerta de perales que se extendía tras el lugar impregnaba el aire con el olor de la fruta madura. Sin retirar el brazo de los hombros de Candy, St. Vincent la invitó a adentrarse en el claro.

– ¿Le parece que nos detengamos aquí? – le preguntó.

Ella asintió y apoyó la cadera sobre la mesa mientras bebía un sorbo de champán, incapaz de mirarlo. Al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de interrumpir la escena íntima de los Brown, un feroz sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

– Bueno, no estará avergonzada, ¿verdad? – le preguntó St. Vincent con una nota humorística en la voz –. Una simple miradita a... ¡Vamos! Si no ha visto nada.

Se había quitado los guantes y Candy sintió las puntas de los dedos del hombre bajo la barbilla, instándola con suavidad a alzar la cabeza.

– Se ha ruborizado – murmuró–. ¡Dios Santo! Se me había olvidado lo que es ser tan inocente. Dudo mucho de que yo lo haya sido alguna vez.

St. Vincent resultaba fascinante a la luz del farol. Las sombras acariciaban con esmero las líneas de sus pómulos. Los gruesos mechones de su cabello, peinados en un corte desigual, habían adquirido el tinte dorado broncíneo de los antiguos iconos bizantinos.

– Después de todo, están casados – continuó él al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con las manos y la alzaba para que pudiera sentarse sobre la mesa.

– Bueno, yo... no lo desapruebo – consiguió decir Candy antes de apurar el champán–. De hecho, estaba pensando en lo afortunados que son. Parecen muy felices juntos. Y, a tenor de la aversión que la duquesa siente por los americanos, me sorprende mucho que lady Karen obtuviera el permiso para casarse con el señor Brown.

– Eso fue cosa de Grandchester. Estaba decidido a evitar que las hipócritas convicciones de su madre se interpusieran en el camino la felicidad de su hermana. Teniendo en cuenta su escandaloso pasado, la duquesa no tenía mucho derecho a desaprobar al marido elegido por su hija.

– ¿La duquesa tiene un pasado escandaloso?

– ¡Dios santo! Por supuesto que sí. Esa fachada devota oculta una profunda disipación moral. Ésa es la razón de que ella y yo nos llevemos tan bien. Pertenezco al tipo de hombre con el que solía tener aventuras en sus años de juventud.

Candy estuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa al suelo. Tras dejar el frágil recipiente a un lado, alzó la mirada hacia St. Vincent con manifiesta sorpresa.

– A mí no me parece en absoluto el tipo de mujer que tendría una aventura.

– ¿No ha notado la falta de parecido entre Grandchester y lady Karen? Mientras que el Duque y su otra hermana, lady Aline, son hijos legítimos, es de conocimiento público que lady Karen no lo es.

– ¡Caramba!

– Aunque no se puede culpar a la duquesa por haber sido infiel si se tiene en cuenta con quién estaba casada – continuó el hombre con despreocupación.

El tema del anterior Duque interesaba a Candy sobremanera. Era una figura muy misteriosa y nadie parecía particularmente dispuesto a hablar sobre él.

– Lord Grandchester me confesó en una ocasión que su padre era un bruto – dijo ella con la esperanza de que su comentario alentara al hombre y éste le revelara algo más.

– ¿De veras? – Los ojos del vizconde brillaban por el interés–. O es muy extraño. Grandchester jamás menciona a su padre ante nadie.

– ¿Lo era? Me refiero a si el difunto Duque era un bruto.

– No – contestó St. Vincent en voz baja–. Llamarlo «bruto» sería quedarse corto, puesto que el calificativo implica una cierta incapacidad a la hora de percibir la propia crueldad. El viejo Duque era un demonio. Sólo conozco parte de sus atrocidades y no deseo saber ninguna más. – Tras apoyarse sobre las manos, continuó con aire pensativo –: Dudo que muchas personas hubieran podido sobrevivir al estilo de crianza de los Grandchester, que variaba entre la más absoluta negligencia y la crueldad más abyecta. – Inclinó la cabeza y sus rasgos quedaron envueltos por las sombras –. Durante la mayor parte de mi vida, he sido testigo de los esfuerzos que hacía Grandchester para no convertirse en lo que su padre quería que fuese. No obstante, lleva sobre los hombros la pesada carga de innumerables expectativas... y eso influye en él más de lo que le gustaría a la hora de tomar ciertas decisiones personales.

– Decisiones personales... ¿Como cuáles?

El hombre la miró a los ojos.

– Como con quién va a casarse, por ejemplo.

Candy, que había entendido la indirecta al instante, sopesó su respuesta con mucho cuidado.

– No hace falta que me advierta al respecto – dijo a la postre –. Soy muy consciente de que a lord Grandchester jamás se le ocurriría cortejar a alguien como yo.

– Bueno, ya se le ha ocurrido – replicó St. Vincent, dejándola pasmada.

Candy sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Le ha dicho algo?

– No. Pero es obvio que la desea. Cada vez que está cerca, apenas puede apartar los ojos de usted. Y, hace un rato, cuando estuvo bailando, tenía todo el aspecto de querer ensartarme con el objeto punzante más próximo. No obstante…

– No obstante…– lo apremió Candy.

–… cuando Grandchester decida casarse, se decantará por lo que marcan los cánones: una joven inglesa y maleable que no le exija absolutamente nada.

Por supuesto. A Candy jamás se le había ocurrido pensar otra cosa. Sin embargo, la verdad no siempre era fácil de digerir. Y a más, aunque le resultara exasperante, no tenía razón alguna por la que apenarse. Nunca había tenido nada que perder. Grandchester jamás le había hecho una promesa ni le había dedicado una palabra afectuosa. Unos cuantos besos y un vals ni siquiera podían catalogarse como un romance fallido.

En ese caso, ¿por qué se sentía tan desdichada?

St. Vincent esbozó una sonrisa compasiva al percibir el ligero cambio en la expresión de Candy.

– Pasará, dulzura – murmuró–. Siempre pasa. – Se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó sus labios sobre el cabello de Candy hasta dejarlos sobre la suave piel de la sien.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, a sabiendas de que si su perfume podía afectarlo sin duda lo haría en aquel mismo momento. A esa distancia tan corta, no había modo alguno de que él pudiera eludir sus efectos. No obstante, cuando el hombre retrocedió, Candy vio que seguía actuando con serenidad y compostura. No había nada en su expresión que le hiciera presagiar un arrebato de pasión como los que Grandchester le había demostrado en dos ocasiones.

«Por todos los infiernos, ¿de qué me sirve un perfume que solo atrae al hombre equivocado?», pensó, presa de la frustración.

– Milord, ¿alguna vez ha querido a alguien que le fuera imposible conseguir? – le preguntó en voz queda.

– Todavía no. Pero no pierdo la esperanza.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa desconcertada.

– ¿Espera enamorarse algún día de alguien que no pueda conseguir? ¿Por qué?

– Porque sería una experiencia interesante.

– Igual que caerse por un acantilado – fue su sarcástica respuesta–. Aunque, a mi parecer, es mejor saber lo que se siente de oídas que experimentarlo en primera persona.

Sin poder reprimir una carcajada, St. Vincent se apartó de la mesa y se giró para quedar frente a Candy.

– Tal vez esté en lo cierto. Será mejor que regresemos a la mansión, mi astuta amiguita, antes de que su ausencia resulte demasiado obvia.

– Pero... – Candy se dio cuenta de que su interludio en los jardines iba a consistir, por lo que parecía, en un simple paseo seguido de una breve conversación–. ¿Eso es todo? – farfulló–. ¿No va a…? – y su voz se apagó para dejar paso a un malhumorado silencio.

De pie frente a ella, St. Vincent apoyó las manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de las caderas de Candy, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Su sonrisa era ladina y, al mismo tiempo, cálida.

– ¿Debo entender que se refiere a los supuestos avances que yo debía intentar con usted? – De forma deliberada, inclinó la cabeza hasta que su aliento cayó sobre la frente de Candy–. He decidido esperar y dejar que ambos lo deseemos un poco más.

Decepcionada, la joven se preguntó si el hombre la encontraría poco deseable. Por el amor de Dios, a juzgar por su reputación, ese hombre perseguía a cualquier cosa que llevara faldas. La cuestión de que desease o no que la besara era irrelevante a la luz de lo que verdaderamente importaba: el hecho de que otro hombre la rechazara. Dos rechazos en una misma noche eran un duro golpe contra la vanidad de cualquiera.

– Pero prometió que me haría sentir mejor – protestó Candy, cuyo rostro acababa de ruborizarse al ser consciente de la súplica que encerraba su voz.

St. Vincent dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

– Bueno, si va a empezar a quejarse... aquí tiene. Le daré algo en lo que pensar.

Acto seguido, inclinó su rostro hacia el de Candy y colocó los dedos sobre su mentón para moverle la cabeza con delicadeza y colocarla en el ángulo preciso. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la sedosa presión de los labios del hombre, que se movían sobre los suyos con fascinante levedad. St. Vincent dejó que su boca vagara sin rumbo en una búsqueda lenta e implacable que lo llevó a tomar posesión de los labios de la muchacha con más firmeza, hasta que consiguió que ella los separara. Candy había comenzado a asimilar la exótica promesa del beso cuando él le puso fin con una lánguida caricia.

Desorientada y sin aliento, aceptó que la sujetara por los hombros hasta que fue capaz de sentarse sin correr el peligro de escurrirse del borde de la mesa.

No había duda de que le había dado algo en lo que pensar...

Tras ayudarla a ponerse en pie, el vizconde la guió de regreso por los jardines, en dirección a las distintas terrazas que ascendían, hacia el balcón trasero. Se detuvieron en el borde. La luna bañaba de plata los ángulos del perfil masculino mientras él observaba el rostro alzado de Candy.

– Gracias – murmuró St. Vincent.

¿Acaso le estaba dando las gracias por el beso? Candy asintió de modo inseguro, pensando que tal vez debería ser ella la que se lo agradeciera. Aun cuando la imagen de Grandchester se empeñaba en permanecer en un rincón de su mente, ya no se sentía tan desolada como en el salón de baile.

– No se olvidará de nuestro paseo en carruaje por la mañana, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el vizconde, al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por su guante hasta llegar al borde y descubrir la piel desnuda de su brazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

St. Vincent frunció el ceño con fingida preocupación.

– ¿La he dejado sin habla? – le preguntó, y soltó una carcajada al ver que ella asentía–. En ese caso, no se mueva porque voy a devolvérsela.

Y, con esas palabras, inclinó la cabeza sin pérdida de tiempo y la besó en la boca, provocando una oleada de calidez que se extendió por las venas de Candy con una especie de cosquilleo. Los largos dedos del hombre le acariciaron las mejillas sin dejar de contemplarla con expresión interrogante.

– ¿Se siente mejor ahora? Permítame oírla decir algo.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Buenas noches – musitó.

– Buenas noches – contestó él con una sonrisa cautivadora e incitante antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de ella–. Entre usted primero. .

Cuando Niel, lord St. Vincent, se proponía ser encantador, tal y como sucedió a la mañana siguiente, Candy dudaba de que pudiera existir un hombre en la Tierra que superara su atractivo. Tras insistir en que Annie los acompañara también, se reunió con las tres mujeres White en el vestíbulo de entrada de la mansión con un buqué de rosas para Sara. Acto seguido las escoltó al exterior en dirección a un faetón lacado en negro y, una vez que todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, dio la señal al conductor y el ligero vehículo comenzó a rodar con suavidad a lo largo del camino de grava.

St. Vincent se sentó junto a Candy y mantuvo a las tres mujeres entretenidas con una serie de preguntas sobre la vida que habían llevado en Nueva York. Candy se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su hermana y ella hablaran con otra persona acerca de su lugar de nacimiento. A la alta sociedad londinense le importaba un comino Nueva York y lo que sucedía allí. No obstante, lord St. Vincent demostró ser un público receptivo y no tardaron mucho en contar una historia tras otra.

Le hablaron atropelladamente sobre la hilera de mansiones de piedra que se extendía por la Quinta Avenida; sobre la temporada invernal en Central Park, cuando el lago entre la Quinta y la Novena se congelaba y se celebraban fiestas semanales sobre el hielo; sobre cómo, en ocasiones, se podía tardar media hora en cruzar la avenida de Broadway a causa de la interminable cola provocada por los omnibuses y los coches de alquiler; así como sobre la heladería situada en el cruce de Broadway con Franklin, que se atrevía , a servir a las jovencitas aunque no fuesen acompañadas por caballero alguno.

St. Vincent pareció encontrar graciosas las descripciones que le hicieron sobre los excesos de Manhattanville; sobre aquella fiesta a la que asistieron en una ocasión, en la que habían decorado el salón de baile con tres mil orquídeas de invernadero; sobre la locura por los diamantes, que había comenzado con el descubrimiento de nuevas minas en Sudáfrica, y que había llevado a que tanto los ancianos como los niños más pequeños fueran engalanados con las resplandecientes piedras. Y, por supuesto, estaba la orden que se le daba a todos los decoradores: «Más.» Más molduras doradas, más objetos decorativos, más cuadros y más telas… hasta que todas y cada una de las habitaciones acababan cubiertas desde el suelo hasta el techo.

En un principio, Candy sintió un fuerte ataque de nostalgia mientras describía la ostentosa vida que llevara en otra época. No obstante, a medida que el faetón dejaba atrás las hectáreas de sembrados dorados listos para la siega y los sombríos bosques plagados de vida salvaje, era consciente de una sorprendente sensación de ambivalencia con respecto al que fuera su hogar. En realidad, había sido una existencia vacía, con su interminable búsqueda de la moda y de la diversión. Sin embargo, la sociedad londinense no parecía ser mejor. Jamás habría pensado que un lugar como Hampshire podría atraerla tanto y, no obstante… «Cualquiera podría tener una vida de verdad aquí», pensó con melancolía. Una vida en la que ella podría disfrutar a fondo, en lugar de tener que preocuparse por el incierto futuro.

Ajena al silencio en el que se había sumido, Candy contempló de forma distraída el paisaje que dejaban atrás hasta que el suave murmullo de St. Vincent la hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¿Ha vuelto a perder el habla?

La joven contempló sus alegres y risueños ojos mientras Sara y Annie conversaban en el asiento que se encontraba frente a ellos, e hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

– Conozco un remedio magnífico – le aseguró él, arrancándole una tímida carcajada al tiempo que el rubor le cubría las mejillas.

Relajada y de un humor excelente tras el paseo con St. Vincent, Candy apenas escuchó la cháchara de su madre acerca del elegible vizconde mientras entraban en la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

– Tenemos que indagar más, por supuesto, y consultaré las notas que tenemos acerca de St. Vincent en mi informe de la aristocracia para ver si hay algo que se me haya podido escapar. No obstante, si la memoria no me falla, posee una modesta fortuna y tanto sus posesiones como su linaje son bastante aceptables…

– Yo no me mostraría tan entusiasmada con la idea de tener a St. Vincent como yerno – aconsejó Candy a su madre–. Utiliza a las mujeres como diversión y sospecho que la idea del matrimonio carece de cualquier atractivo para él.

– Hasta ahora – replicó Sara con una expresión ceñuda en ese rostro alargado–. Pero tendrá que casarse algún día.

– ¿Tú crees?– pregunto Candy sin mucho convencimiento–. Aunque ése fuera el caso, dudo mucho que acate las reglas de un matrimonio convencional. Como la fidelidad, en primer lugar.

Sara caminó hacia una de las ventanas más cercanas y clavó los ojos en los brillantes paneles de cristal con cierto malestar. Sus delicados y esqueléticos dedos se cerraron sobre los pesados flecos de seda de las cortinas.

– Todos los maridos son infieles de un modo u otro.

Candy y Annie intercambiaron una mirada con las cejas arqueadas.

– Padre no lo es – replicó Candy con impertinencia.

Sara le respondió con una carcajada que sonó igual que el crujido de las hojas secas al pisarse.

– ¿No lo es, querida? Tal vez me haya sido fiel en el plano físico; nunca se puede estar segura de este tipo de cosas. Pero su trabajo ha resultado ser una amante mucho más celosa y exigente de lo que una mujer de carne y hueso podría haber llegado a ser jamás. Todos sus sueños están centrados en esa colección de edificios, empleados y cuestiones legales que lo absorben hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo demás. Si mi competidora hubiera sido una mujer mortal, lo habría tolerado sin dificultad alguna, ya que la pasión se desvanece y la belleza no dura sino un instante. Sin embargo, su empresa no se desvanecerá jamás y nunca enfermará; nos sobrevivirá a todos. Si consigues acaparar el afecto y el interés de tu marido durante un año, Candy, ya tendrás mucho más de lo que yo he disfrutado jamás.

Candy siempre había sido consciente de la situación que existía entre sus padres; su mutua falta de interés no podía ser más obvia. No obstante, ésa era la primera ocasión en la que Sara lo expresaba con palabras y la fragilidad de la voz de su madre hizo que Candy se encogiera de pena.

– No voy a casarme con un hombre así– le aseguro.

– Las ilusiones no son para las chicas de tu edad. Cuando cumplí los veinticuatro, ya era madre de dos hijos. Es hora de que te cases. Y sea cual sea la identidad de tu esposo y la reputación preceda, no deberías pedirle que hiciera promesas que muy podría romper.

– Tal y como lo estás pintando, asumo que podrá comportarse como desee y tratarme como le venga en gana siempre y cuando sea un aristócrata, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – replicó Candy.

– Sí – contestó Sara con acritud–. Teniendo en cuenta la inversión que ha hecho vuestro padre en esta aventura... las ropas las facturas del hotel y el resto de los gastos... no os queda más remedio que conseguir un esposo que pertenezca a la nobleza. Además, no regresaré derrotada a Nueva York para convertirme un hazmerreír porque mis hijas no hayan sido capaces de casarse con un par de aristócratas. – Dicho esto, se apartó de la ventana con brusquedad y salió de la habitación demasiado preocupada con sus enojados pensamientos como para acordarse de echar la llave a la puerta, que se balanceó en sus goznes y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la jamba.

Annie fue la primera en hablar.

– ¿Eso significa que quiere que te cases con lord St. Vincent?– preguntó con ironía.

Candy soltó una risa carente de humor.

– Le daría exactamente igual que me casara con un loco homicida y baboso, siempre y cuando su linaje fuese noble.

Annie exhaló un suspiro antes de acercarse a su hermana y darle la espalda.

– Ayúdame con el vestido y el corsé, ¿quieres?

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Voy a deshacerme de estos estorbos, a leer una novela y, después a echar una siesta.

– ¿Tú durmiendo la siesta? – preguntó Candy, puesto que era la primera vez que veía a su hermana dispuesta a descansar de modo voluntario en mitad del día.

– Sí. Después de haber pasado la mañana dando tumbos en el carruaje, tengo un dolor de cabeza que madre ha acabado de empeorar con ese discurso sobre el matrimonio con un aristócrata. – Los frágiles hombros de Annie tenían una postura muy rígida, encerados como estaban en los confines de su vestido de paseo–. Pareces bastante impresionada con lord St. Vincent, ¿qué piensas realmente de él?

Candy sacó con mucho cuidado la hilera de botones de marfil tallado de sus pequeños ojales. .

– Es divertido – respondió–. Y atractivo. A decir verdad, lo consideraría un hombre superficial e inútil... si no fuera porque, de vez en cuando, capto ciertos detalles que indican que hay algo más debajo de la superficie... – Hizo una pausa, dado que le resultaba difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

– Sí, lo sé. – La voz de Annie quedó un tanto amortiguada cuando se inclinó para hacer bajar el montón de muselina delicadamente estampada desde las caderas hasta el suelo–. Y no me gusta nada, sea lo que sea.

– ¿No? – preguntó Candy, sorprendida–. Pero esta mañana te has comportado de forma amistosa con él.

– No se puede evitar ser amable con ese hombre – admitió la pequeña de las White–. Tiene esa especie de encanto del que hablan los hipnotizadores. Magnetismo animal, lo llaman. Una fuerza natural que atrae a la gente.

Candy sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

– Lees demasiadas revistas científicas, querida.

– Bueno, sin tener en cuenta el magnetismo animal de lord St. Vincent, parece ser de esa clase de hombres que se mueven por puro interés y, por tanto, no me resulta de fiar.

Tras dejar sobre una silla el vestido que acababa de quitarse, comenzó a tirar con aire decidido del armazón del corsé y suspiró aliviada cuando liberó su esbelto cuerpo, semejante al de una sílfide. Si había alguna muchacha a la que le resultara innecesario el uso de un corsé, ésa era Annie. Sin embargo, era del todo impropio que una dama no lo llevara. Annie arrojó la prenda al suelo sin muchos miramientos, cogió un libro de la mesita de noche y se encaramó al colchón.

– Tengo una revista científica, por si te apetece leer.

– No gracias. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para leer y, a decir verdad, no podría dormirme. – Echo una mirada calculadora en dirección a la puerta, que seguía entreabierta–. Dudo mucho que madre se entere si salgo a dar un paseo por el jardín. El informe sobre la aristocracia la tendrá ocupada al menos durante dos horas.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Annie, que ya estaba enfrascada en su novela. Sonriendo ante el rostro absorto de su hermana, Candy abandonó en silencio la habitación y se dirigió hacia la entrada del servicio, que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Una vez en el jardín, tomó un sendero que no había seguido antes y que se extendía paralelo a un seto de tejo inmaculadamente podado que parecía tener kilómetros de largo. Los jardines de la mansión, de formas y estructuras estudiadas con esmero, debían de tener un aspecto precioso en invierno, pensó. Después de una ligera nevada, los setos más pequeños, los árboles ornamentales y las estatuas tendrían todo el aspecto de acabar de ser cubierto con el azúcar glaseada del pudín de Navidad, mientras que las ramas de las hayas, con sus hojas parduzcas, sostendrían el peso de los carámbanos de hielo y la nieve. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, el invierno parecía estar a años de distancia de aquel bermejo jardín de septiembre.

Pasó junto a un inmenso invernadero en el que se veían cajas de verduras para ensalada y otros productos exóticos. En la puerta conversaban dos hombres; uno de ellos estaba en cuclillas frente a una hilera de cajas de madera en las que se secaban un buen montón de tubérculos. Candy reconoció a uno de ellos como el anciano jefe de los jardineros. A medida que caminaba a lo largo del sendero paralelo al invernadero, Candy no pudo evitar fijarse en el otro hombre. Iba ataviado con unos toscos pantalones y una sencilla camisa de lino blanco, sin chaleco alguno. Parecía poseer un físico muy atlético que quedaba acentuado por el modo turbador en que la camisa se adhería a su espalda en esa postura. Había cogido uno de los tubérculos y lo estaba examinando a conciencia cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

Tras ponerse en pie, el hombre se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Candy. «Tenía que ser Grandchester», pensó ella al tiempo que sentía un nudo en el estómago provocado por los nervios. Ese hombre controlaba todo lo que sucedía en su propiedad con la misma meticulosidad. Ni siquiera a un humilde tubérculo le estaba permitido ser felizmente mediocre.

Esa versión de Grandchester era la preferida de Candy con diferencia; una versión que rara vez podía contemplarse: un Grandchester despeinado, relajado y fascinante en su atezada virilidad. La abertura del cuello de la camisa dejaba entrever el inicio de una mata de vello rizado. Los pantalones le quedaban un tanto sueltos en esa estrecha cintura y los llevaba sujetos por unos tirantes que resaltaban los fuertes músculos de sus hombros. Si lord St. Vincent poseía un magnetismo animal, Grandchester era una mina entera de magnetita que atraía sus sentidos con tal intensidad que Candy sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Deseaba acercarse a él en ese mismo instante y permitirle que la arrastrara hacia el suelo entre besos rudos e impacientes caricias. En lugar de eso, respondió al murmullo de saludo del Duque con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y apresuró su paso con el fin de continuar su camino.

Para su alivio, Grandchester no mostró intención alguna de seguirla y los latidos de su corazón pronto recuperaron el ritmo normal. Candy exploró los alrededores y llegó hasta un muro prácticamente cubierto por un seto enorme y por unas profusas cascadas de hiedra. Al parecer, esa zona en particular de los jardines había sido encerrada tras unas murallas imponentes. Impulsada por la curiosidad, caminó alrededor del seto, aunque le resultó imposible encontrar la entrada al recluido recinto.

– Tiene que haber una puerta – dijo, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Retrocedió unos pasos y contempló el muro que se alzaba frente a ella al tiempo que intentaba encontrar una fisura en la hiedra. Nada. Tras decidir que probaría con otra estrategia, se acercó de nuevo a la pared y hundió las manos bajo las ramas de la enredadera, en busca de una puerta escondida.

En ese momento, oyó una risilla tras ella que la hizo volverse con rapidez.

Parecía que, después de todo, Grandchester había decidido seguirla. Como descuidada concesión a las reglas del decoro, se había puesto un chaleco de tono oscuro, pero el cuello de la camisa aún permanecía abierto y los polvorientos pantalones no eran, precisamente, su mejor atavío. Esbozó una sonrisa ligera y se acercó a ella con actitud relajada.

– Debería haberme imaginado que intentaría encontrar el modo de entrar en el jardín secreto.

De un modo casi sobrenatural, Candy fue consciente de los suaves trinos de los pájaros y del leve susurro de la brisa que se movía entre la hiedra. Grandchester se acercó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos… cerca, muy cerca... tan cerca que sus cuerpos estuvieron a punto de rozarse. La fragancia del hombre asaltó el olfato de Candy: una deliciosa mezcla de piel masculina entibiada por el sol y ese aroma dulzón y seco tan peculiar que tanto la atraía. El Duque alzó un brazo muy despacio para colocarlo en el muro que había tras ella y Candy se hundió en la susurrante hiedra. Al momento, oyó el ruido metálico de una cerradura.

– Si hubiese buscado un poco más hacia la izquierda, lo habría encontrado – le dijo en voz queda.

Ella se giró a ciegas entre los brazos de Grandchester y observo cómo éste apartaba la hiedra antes de empujar la puerta con suavidad.

– Adelante – la apremió él, al tiempo que una de sus manos la empujaba con delicadeza por la cintura y la acompañaba al interior del jardín.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Hola amigas este capitulo es corto y tiene escenas un poco subidas de tonos, si no te gusta ese tipo de lectura no lo lean

**Capítulo 15**

Una muda exclamación brotó de los labios de Candy al contemplar aquel cuadrado de césped, rodeado en toda su longitud por un jardín de mariposas. Cada uno de los muros estaba cubierto por abundantes cascadas de color, una profusión de flores silvestres envueltas por delicadas y trémulas alas. El único mobiliario del jardín consistía en un banco circular situado en el centro, desde el que podían admirarse todos los rincones del lugar. El aroma sublime de las flores bañadas por el sol llegaba hasta su nariz y la embriagaba con su dulzura.

– Lo llamamos la Corte de las Mariposas – comentó Grandchester tras cerrar la puerta. Su voz fue como una caricia aterciopelada en oídos de la joven –. El jardín se diseñó eligiendo las plantas que más las atraían.

Candy sonrió de forma ensoñadora mientras contemplaba las diminutas y ajetreadas formas que revoloteaban sobre los heliotropos y las caléndulas.

– ¿Cómo se llaman ésas? Las que son naranjas y negras.

Grandchester se colocó a su lado.

– Damas Pintadas.

– ¿Cómo se llaman los grupos de mariposas? ¿Enjambres?

– Es lo más común. De cualquier forma, yo prefiero una variación más reciente... Dentro de algunos círculos, se conocen como «calidoscopio de mariposas».

– ¿Calidoscopio? Eso es una especie de instrumento óptico, ¿no es cierto? He oído hablar de ellos, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ver uno.

– Tengo un calidoscopio en la biblioteca. Si quiere, se lo mostraré más tarde. – Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Grandchester señaló una enorme cascada de lavanda –. Mire allí… La mariposa blanca es una Erynmis.

De pronto, la joven dejó escapar una carcajada.

– ¿Una Erynmis tages?

Los ojos del Duque respondieron a su humor con un brillo de diversión.

– No; no es más que la variedad habitual de Erynmis.

La luz del sol arrancaba destellos a su castaño y abundante cabello y le daba una tonalidad broncínea a su piel. La mirada de Candy se paseó por la fuerte línea de su cuello y, de repente, fue insoportablemente consciente de la fuerza de su cuerpo, del poderío masculino que la había fascinado desde la primera vez que lo viera. ¿Qué se sentiría al estar envuelta por semejante fuerza?

– Me encanta el olor de la lavanda – comento Candy, con la intención de apartar sus pensamientos de esos recorridos tan peligrosos –. Me gustaría viajar alguna vez a la Provenza y caminar entre los senderos de lavanda un día de verano. Según dicen, las flores alcanzan una altura tal que los campos parecen océanos violetas. ¿Se imagina lo hermoso que debe de ser?

Grandchester sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarla.

La joven se paseó entre los tallos de la lavanda, acarició los diminutos capullos morados y se llevó los dedos perfumados a la garganta.

– Consiguen un aceite esencial al aplicar vapor a las plantas y extraer el líquido. Se necesitan algo así como doscientos veinticinco kilos de lavanda para producir unos preciosos mililitros de aceite.

– Parece saber bastante acerca del tema.

Candy frunció los labios.

– Me interesan muchísimo las esencias. De hecho, podría ayudar en gran medida a mi padre en su compañía si me lo permitiera. Pero soy una mujer y, por tanto, mi único cometido en la vida es casarme bien. – Se paseó por el borde del exuberante parterre de flores silvestres.

Grandchester la siguió y se colocó justo detrás de ella.

– Eso me recuerda un tema que es necesario discutir.

– ¿Si?

– Últimamente frecuenta mucho la compañía de St. Vincent.

– Así es.

– No es una compañía adecuada para usted.

– Es amigo suyo, ¿no es cierto?

– Sí... por eso sé muy bien de lo que es capaz.

– ¿Me está aconsejando que me mantenga alejada de él?

– Puesto que es obvio que eso no sería más que un poderoso incentivo para que usted hiciera justo lo contrario... No. Me limito a aconsejarle que no sea ingenua.

– Puedo manejar a St. Vincent.

– Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que cree. – Un ápice de irritante condescendencia tiñó su voz –. De cualquier forma, es evidente que usted carece de la experiencia y la madurez necesarias para protegerse de sus avances.

– Hasta el momento, del único que he tenido que protegerme es de usted – replicó Candy, que se giró para mirarlo cara a cara. Observó con satisfacción que aquel golpe había dado en el clavo y había logrado que las mejillas del Duque se sonrojaran un tanto, al igual que el marcado puente de su nariz.

– Si St. Vincent todavía no ha tratado de aprovecharse de usted es tan sólo porque está aguardando un momento más oportuno – señalo Grandchester con peligrosa caballerosidad –. Y, a pesar de su desmesurada opinión acerca de sus habilidades (o quizás a causa de ella), es usted un blanco de seducción muy fácil.

– ¿Desmesurada? – repitió Candy, ofendida –. Déjeme decirle que mi experiencia es demasiado vasta como para dejarme atrapar por cualquier hombre, y eso incluye a St. Vincent. – Para humillación de Candy, Grandchester pareció darse cuenta de la exageración y su mirada adquirió un brillo de diversión.

– Me he equivocado, entonces. Por la manera en que besa, asumí… – Dejó sin terminar la frase deliberadamente, con el fin de tenderle un anzuelo que ella fue incapaz de dejar escapar.

– ¿Qué ha pretendido decir con eso de «por la manera en que besa»? ¿Acaso está insinuando que he hecho algo mal? ¿Algo que no le gusta? ¿Algo que no debería...?

– No... – Rozó con la yema de los dedos los labios de la joven para acallarla –. Sus besos fueron muy... – Dudó un momento como si no encontrara la palabra adecuada y, entonces, su atención pareció concentrarse en la plenitud de los labios de Candy –. Dulces – susurró tras una larga pausa, al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por la parte inferior de la barbilla de la muchacha. Pese a no ser más que una leve caricia, el Duque pudo sentir la exquisita tensión de los músculos de su garganta –. Sin embargo, su respuesta no fue la que habría esperado de una mujer experimentada.

Frotó con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior de Candy, apartándolo del superior. La muchacha se sentía a la vez aturdida y beligerante, como una gatita soñolienta a la que acabaran de despertar haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma. Se tensó cuando sintió que el hombre le colocaba una mano tras la espalda.

– ¿Y qué... qué otra cosa se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Hubo algo que usted esperara que hiciera y que no hice? – Se detuvo para tomar aliento cuando los dedos del Duque siguieron el ángulo de su mandíbula y acabaron por rodearle la mejilla.

– ¿Quiere que se lo enseñe?

Por instinto, ella le dio un empujón en el pecho para aflojar su abrazo. Lo mismo habría dado que tratara de mover un muro de hierro.

– Grandchester...

– Es evidente que necesita un tutor cualificado. – Su cálido aliento rozó los labios de Candy al hablar –. No se mueva.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella, Candy lo empujó con más fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le sujetara las muñecas a la espalda con asombrosa facilidad y la empujara hacia delante hasta que la suave redondez de sus pechos chocó contra el torso del hombre. Tras emitir un gemido de protesta, sintió cómo la boca del Duque cubría la suya y, al instante, se sintió paralizada por una llamarada de sensaciones que se extendió por todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, hasta que tuvo la sensación de no ser más que el títere de madera de un niño cuyas cuerdas acabaran de enredarse.

Atrapada entre sus brazos y sujeta contra la dura superficie de su pecho, notó que la respiración se le aceleraba hasta convertirse en profundas e irregulares bocanadas. Sus pestañas descendieron y pudo sentir la cálida luz del sol sobre los párpados. Fue entonces cuando percibió la lenta penetración de la lengua del Duque, una intimidad fundente que provocó que un intenso estremecimiento la recorriera de arriba abajo.

Al sentir el movimiento, él trató de tranquilizarla con una serie de prolongadas caricias en la espalda mientras su boca seguía jugueteando con la de ella. La besó con más intensidad y las embestidas de su lengua se encontraron con una tímida retirada que arrancó un gemido ronco y burlón de su pecho. Ofendida al instante, Candy se echó hacia atrás y Grandchester colocó la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

– No – murmuró –. No te apartes. Ábrela para mí. Ábrela...– Y una vez más, esa boca seductora y firme se encontró sobre la de Candy.

Al comprender poco a poco lo que quería de ella, la muchacha permitió que su lengua acariciara la de él. Sintió la fuerza de su respuesta, la urgencia que lo abrasaba, pero el Duque permaneció igual de controlado mientras la exploraba con besos lánguidos. Una vez que tuvo las manos libres, Candy no pudo reprimir la tentación de tocarlo: colocó una mano sobre los tonificados músculos de su espalda y alzó la otra hasta la columna de su cuello. Esa piel bronceada era suave y cálida, como el satén recién planchado. Examinó, el enérgico pulso que latía en el hueco de la base de su garganta y dejo que sus dedos vagaran hasta el oscuro vello que asomaba por el cuello abierto de su camisa.

Grandchester alzó sus cálidas manos hasta el rostro de Candy para cubrir las mejillas de la muchacha al tiempo que se concentraba en la boca y la poseía con besos hambrientos de los que robaban el alma, hasta que ella se encontró demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie. Cuando se le doblaron las rodillas, sintió que los brazos de Grandchester la rodeaban de nuevo. El Duque acunó su cuerpo débil y la ayudó a tenderse sobre la espesa alfombra de césped. Se tumbó a medías sobre ella, con una pierna anclada sobre sus faldas, y coloco un sólido brazo bajo su cuello. La boca masculina busco la suya y, en esa ocasión, ella no se apartó con timidez de aquel escrutinio implacable, sino que se abrió por completo a él. El mundo más allá del jardín secreto se desvaneció. Sólo existía ese lugar, ese trocito de Edén, soleado, silencioso y lleno de colores insólitos. La mezcla del aroma de la lavanda y el de la cálida piel masculina era lo único que existía a su alrededor... demasiado delicioso... demasiado seductor... Con languidez, rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos y deslizó las manos hasta los gruesos mechones de su cabello.

Candy notó una serie de tirones en la parte delantera de su vestido y yació de forma pasiva bajo el hábil trajín de las manos de Grandchester, porque su cuerpo estaba ansioso por las caricias. Separándose un poco de ella, el Duque le desabrochó el corsé y la libero de la prisión que suponían el encaje y las ballenas. La joven apenas podía respirar lo bastante hondo ni lo bastante rápido; sus pulmones luchaban con desesperación por paliar la falta de oxígeno. Atrapada en un embrollo de ropas, se retorció para librarse de ellas y el Duque la sujetó con un quedo murmullo mientras separaba aún más los extremos del corsé y tironeaba del delicado lazo de su enagua. Las pálidas curvas de sus pechos quedaron expuestas al sol, al aire y a la hambrienta mirada del hombre que la sujetaba. Grandchester contempló el valle poco profundo que se formaba entre sus senos y las rosadas puntas de sus pezones y, acto seguido, pronunció con suavidad su nombre al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza. Movió los labios con lentitud sobre su piel, bordeando la firme cumbre de uno de sus pechos y abriendo la boca sobre la delicada punta. De la garganta de Candy escapó un temeroso gemido de placer mientras yacía bajo su cuerpo. El extremo de su lengua rodeo el borde del pezón y comenzó a bailotear sobre la punta, haciendo que la sedosa carne se tornara insoportablemente sensible. La muchacha aferró con las manos los durísimos músculos de la parte superior de los brazos de Grandchester y hundió los dedos en sus abultados bíceps. Abrasada por la pasión y ardiendo con cada bocanada de aire, jadeó y trató de retorcerse para apartarse de él.

Candy respiraba con trémulos jadeos cuando el hombre volvió a besarla en la boca. Su cuerpo, embargado por pulsaciones y palpitaciones desconocidas, parecía haber dejado de pertenecerle.

– Terry…

Recorrió con labios temblorosos el contorno masculino de su mejilla para continuar por el borde del mentón y regresar de nuevo a la suavidad de sus labios. Cuando el beso concluyó, la muchacha giró la cabeza hacia un lado y musitó:

– ¿Qué quieres?

– No me preguntes eso. – El Duque deslizó los labios hasta su oreja y allí acarició el diminuto hueco que había tras el lóbulo –. La respuesta… – Al comprobar cómo se aceleraba la respiración de Candy, se demoró en aquel lugar y trazó el elegante contorno de la oreja con la lengua, mordisqueando los pliegues del interior –. La respuesta es peligrosa – consiguió decir por fin.

Ella rodeó el cuello con los brazos y tiró de él para besarlo de una forma tan salvaje que pareció acabar con el auto control del hombre.

– Candy – dijo con voz débil –, dime que no te toque. Dime que ya es suficiente. Dime...

Ella lo besó de nuevo, ansiosa por absorber el calor y el sabor de su boca. Una nueva urgencia había cobrado vida entre ellos y los besos se volvieron más exigentes, más agresivos, hasta que una oleada de agonizante necesidad hizo que sus miembros se volvieran pesados y débiles. Candy notó que le alzaba las faldas y que el calor del sol penetraba el fino tejido de sus pololos. El cuidadoso peso de la mano del hombre descendió sobre su rodilla y la palma cubrió la redondeada articulación. Pasado un instante, comenzó a deslizar la mano hacia arriba, Grandchester no le dio oportunidad de negarse y cubrió su boca con besos implacables al tiempo que trazaba con los dedos el suave contorno de su pierna.

Ella se retorció un poco cuando el Duque alcanzó la carne tierna e hinchada que se encontraba entre sus muslos y se dispuso a acariciarla a través del diáfano lino. El rubor cubrió las extremidades, el pecho y el rostro de Candy, y la muchacha hundió los talones en el césped para arquearse con desamparo contra esa mano. Él la acarició con delicadeza sobre el velo de lino. El mero hecho de imaginarse esos dedos fuertes y algo toscos contra su piel consiguió que la joven gimiera de agonía. Tras lo que pareció un tormento eterno, Grandchester dejó que sus dedos penetraran en la ranura ribeteada de encaje de la ropa interior. Un jadeo inquieto brotó de la garganta de Candy al sentir cómo la acariciaba y la separaba, cómo se deslizaban esos largos dedos a través de los sedosos rizos oscuros. La acarició con exquisita languidez, como si estuviera jugueteando con los pétalos de una rosa semiabierta. La fascinante punta de uno de sus dedos rozó la pequeña protuberancia que palpitaba de excitación y todo pensamiento racional desapareció de la cabeza de la muchacha. Grandchester descubrió el pequeño punto donde se concentraba todo su placer y lo acarició de forma rítmica, rodeándolo con delicadeza y logrando que ella se retorciera con desesperación.

Lo deseaba, sin importar las consecuencias. Deseaba que la poseyera; deseaba incluso el dolor que sabía que le provocaría. Sin embargo, el Duque se apartó de ella con una rapidez asombrosa y Candy se quedó tumbada y desorientada sobre aquel trozo de césped aterciopelado.

– ¿Milord? – preguntó sin aliento y, acto seguido, consiguió sentarse a duras penas, con la ropa hecha un desastre.

Él estaba sentado a su lado, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos. Con algo parecido a la desesperación, Candy comprobó que Grandchester había recuperado una vez más el control, mientras que ella aún temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

La voz del hombre sonó fría y firme:

– Has demostrado que tenía razón, Candy. Si un hombre que ni siquiera te agrada puede conducirte a semejante estado. ¿Cuánto más fácil le resultaría a St. Vincent?

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, como si la hubiera abofeteado.

La transición del cálido deseo a la sensación de total estupidez no era agradable en absoluto.

La devastadora intimidad que habían compartido no había sido otra cosa que una lección para demostrar su falta de experiencia. Él no había hecho otra cosa que aprovechar la oportunidad con el fin de ponerla en su lugar. Al parecer, no era lo bastante buena ni para casarse ni para acostarse con nadie. Candy sintió deseos de morirse. Humillada, luchó para ponerse en pie sin soltar el vestido y lo miró destilando odio por los ojos.

– Eso aún está por ver – exclamó con voz ahogada –. Tendré que compararos a ambos. Y después, si me lo pides con educación, te diré si él...

Grandchester se abalanzó sobre ella con una rapidez sorprendente y la empujó de nuevo hacia el césped para apresarle la cabeza entre sus musculosos antebrazos.

– Mantente apartada de él – le espetó –. No eres para ese hombre.

– ¿Y por qué no? – quiso saber ella, sin dejar de forcejear mientras él se situaba mejor entre sus piernas, que no dejaban de moverse–. ¿Tampoco soy lo bastante buena para él? Aunque no tenga sangre azul...

– Eres demasiado buena para él. Y St. Vincent sería el primero en admitirlo.

– ¡Me gusta mucho más ahora que sé que no se ajusta a tus elevadas expectativas!

– Candy... No te muevas, por el amor de Dios... ¡Candy, mírame! – Grandchester esperó hasta que se quedó quieta bajo su cuerpo–. No quiero que te hagan daño.

– ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez, estúpido arrogante, que tal vez seas tú quien tiene más posibilidades de hacerme daño?

En esa ocasión, fue el Duque el que se apartó como si lo hubiera golpeado. La observó con la mirada vacía, aunque ella casi podía escuchar el chirrido de los engranajes de su ágil cerebro mientras el hombre evaluaba las implicaciones potenciales de aquel precipitado comentario.

– Apártate de mí – dijo Candy de mal humor.

Él se incorporó, a horcajadas sobre sus esbeltas caderas, y aferró con los dedos los extremos de su corsé.

– Deja que te lo abroche. No puedes salir corriendo de vuelta a la mansión así, medio desnuda.

– Faltaría más – replicó Candy sin ocultar su desprecio –, hay que mantener las formas. – Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo Grandchester tironeaba de las ropas hasta colocarlas en su lugar; a continuación, le ató la enagua y le abrochó con eficiencia el corsé.

Cuando la soltó por fin, Candy corrió como un cervatilla asustada y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la entrada del jardín secreto. Para su eterna humillación, no fue capaz de encontrar la puerta, que estaba escondida entre las abundantes cascadas de hiedra que cubrían la pared. A ciegas, metió las manos entre las ramas y rompió dos uñas mientras buscaba el marco de la puerta.

Situándose tras ella, Grandchester colocó las manos en su cintura y evitó con facilidad los intentos de ella por apartarlo. Tiró de sus caderas con firmeza para empujarla contra él y le susurró al oído:

– ¿Te has enfadado porque he empezado a hacerte el amor o porque no he terminado?

Candy se humedeció los labios resecos.

– Estoy enfadada, maldito cerdo hipócrita, porque no acabas de decidir qué es lo que quieres de mí – y enfatizó el comentario asestándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

El golpe pareció no tener efecto alguno sobre él. Con irónica muestra de cortesía, la soltó para buscar el disimulado picaporte de la puerta y le permitió que escapara del jardín secreto.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 16**

Después de que Candy saliera corriendo del jardín de las mariposas, Terry permaneció allí para intentar enfriar sus pasiones. Había estado a un paso de perder el control y casi la había tomado sobre el suelo como un bruto irreflexivo. Tan sólo un atisbo infinitesimal de discernimiento, tan débil como la llama de una vela en medio de una tormenta, había evitado que la poseyera como un animal. Una muchacha inocente, la hija de uno de sus invitados... Por el amor de Dios, se había vuelto loco.

Mientras deambulaba despacio por el jardín, intentó analizar una situación en la que jamás habría esperado verse envuelto. Y pensar que tan sólo unos meses atrás se había burlado de Albert Ardley a causa de la excesiva pasión que sentía por Eliza Leagan.

No había comprendido el poder de una obsesión, porque nunca había sentido su feroz dentellada hasta ese momento. Parecía no poder librarse de ella de forma lógica. Tenía la sensación de que su voluntad se había desentendido de su intelecto.

Terry no reconocía sus propias reacciones cuando se trataba de Candy. Nadie lo había hecho sentir tan consciente ni tan vivo, como si su mera presencia le agudizara los sentidos. La muchacha lo fascinaba. Lo hacía reír. Lo excitaba hasta extremos insospechados. Si al menos pudiera acostarse con ella y liberarse así de ese constante anhelo… Sin embargo, la parte racional de su cerebro no dejaba de recordarle que algunas de las observaciones de su madre acerca de las White habían dado en el clavo.

– Tal vez podamos pulir un poco la superficie – había dicho la duquesa–, pero mi influencia no calará más hondo. Ninguna de esas chicas es lo bastante maleable como para cambiar de modo significativo. En especial la mayor. Nadie podría convertirla en dama, de la misma manera que no se puede transformar el plomo en oro. Está decidida a no cambiar.

Era extraño, pero ésa era una de las razones por las que Terry se sentía tan atraído por Candy. Su cruda vitalidad y su inflexible individualismo lo afectaban como una ráfaga de aire invernal que atravesara una casa mal ventilada. No obstante, era del todo deshonesto de su parte, por no mencionar también injusto, que continuara prodigándole atenciones a Candy cuando era evidente que no podía resultar nada de ellas. Sin importar lo difícil que fuera tendría que olvidarse de ella, tal y como la joven acababa de pedirle.

Semejante decisión debería haberle reportado cierta paz, pero no fue así. Ensimismado, abandonó el jardín en dirección a la mansión, y se dio cuenta a su pesar de que el exquisito paisaje que lo rodeaba parecía algo mustio, más gris, como si lo viera a través de un cristal sucio. En el interior, la atmósfera de la enorme casa parecía rancia y sombría. Tenía la sensación de que jamás volvería a disfrutar de nada. Maldiciéndose por albergar unos pensamientos tan sentimentales, Terry se dirigió a su estudio privado, a pesar de que necesitaba con urgencia cambiarse de ropa. Dado que la puerta de acceso estaba abierta, atravesó la entrada con paso firme, y vio que Albert Ardley estaba sentado en el escritorio, estudiando minuciosamente un montón de documentos legales.

Tras alzar la vista, Albert sonrió y comenzó a levantarse de la silla.

– No – dijo Terry de forma brusca al tiempo que hacía un firme movimiento con las manos–. Sólo quería echarle un vistazo a las entregas de la mañana.

– Parece que estés de un humor de perros – comentó Albert antes de volver a sentarse–. Si es por los contratos de la fundición acabo de escribirle al abogado...

– No se trata de eso – Terry cogió una carta, rompió el sello y la miró enfadado al darse cuenta de que se trataba de algún tipo de invitación.

Albert lo observó de modo reflexivo. Tras un momento, preguntó:

– ¿Has llegado a un punto muerto en las negociaciones con Thomas White?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

– Pareció gustarle la propuesta que le presenté sobre la concesión de derechos de su empresa. No preveo ningún problema para llegar un acuerdo.

– Entonces supongo que tiene que ver con la señorita White.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Terry con cautela.

Albert le respondió con una mirada sardónica, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado evidente como para decirla en voz alta.

Terry se sentó muy despacio en una silla al otro lado del escritorio. Albert esperó con paciencia y su comprensivo silencio animó a Terry a confiarle sus pensamientos. A pesar de que Albert siempre había sido un oyente magnífico en lo referente a asuntos financieros y sociales, Terry nunca había llegado a discutir asuntos personales con él. Los asuntos de los demás sí. Los suyos, nunca.

– No es lógico desearla de esta manera – confesó por fin, con la mirada fija en una de las vidrieras cercanas –. Esto está tomando todo el cariz de un sainete. Es imposible imaginarse una pareja menos avenida.

– Vaya. Tal y como dijiste con anterioridad, «el matrimonio es demasiado importante como para permitir que interfieran emociones tan volubles».

Terry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Te he comentado alguna vez lo mucho que me molesta que me restriegues en la cara mis propias palabras?

Albert soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quieres seguir tu propio consejo? Me veo obligado a señalar, Grandchester, que si hubiera seguido tu consejo en lo referente a mi matrimonio con Eliza habría cometido el mayor error de mi vida.

– En ese momento no era una elección lógica – musitó Terry –. Fue más tarde cuando tu esposa demostró ser digna de ti.

– Pero ahora tienes que admitir que tomé la decisión correcta.

– Sí – replicó Terry con impaciencia –. No obstante, sigo sin ver cómo puede aplicarse eso a mi situación.

– Sólo quería hacerte notar que, tal vez, tus instintos deberían participar en la decisión de tomar esposa.

Terry se sintió verdaderamente ofendido por la sugerencia. Se quedó mirando a Albert Ardley como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

– Por el amor de Dios, hombre, ¿para qué nos sirve el intelecto sino para evitar que cometamos la tontería de actuar por instinto?

– Tú te dejas guiar por el instinto todo el tiempo – señaló Albert.

– No cuando se refiere a decisiones cuyas consecuencias durarán toda la vida. Y a pesar de la atracción que siento por la señorita White, las diferencias entre ambos acabarían por hacernos sufrir a los dos.

– Conozco muy bien las diferencias que existen entre vosotros – dijo Albert en voz baja. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, algo en su mirada le recordó a Terry que Albert era el hijo de un carnicero que había escalado posiciones desde la clase media y había amasado una fortuna desde cero –. Créeme, conozco los desafíos a los que la señorita White tendrá que enfrentarse en semejante situación. Pero ¿qué sucedería si ella estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlos? ¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera dispuesta a cambiar lo suficiente?

– No puede.

– Es injusto de tu parte asumir que no puede adaptarse. ¿Acaso no debería tener la oportunidad de intentarlo?

– Maldita sea, Albert, no necesito que hagas de abogado del diablo.

– ¿Esperas que coincida contigo sin más? – Preguntó Albert con sorna–. Tal vez necesites pedirle consejo a alguien que pertenezca a tu misma clase social.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con las clases – contestó Terry con voz irritada, sin aceptar la implicación de que sus objeciones contra Candy se basaran en el mero esnobismo.

– No – convino Albert con calma al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla –. Es un argumento carente de peso. Creo que hay otra razón por la que has decidido no ir tras ella. Algo que no admitirías ante mí y posiblemente, ni siquiera ante ti mismo. – Se encaminó a la puerta, donde se detuvo para dirigirle a Terry una mirada astuta –. No obstante, mientras tú consideras el asunto, deberías ser consciente de que el interés de St. Vincent por ella es más que un capricho pasajero.

La atención de Terry se agudizó de golpe ante esa afirmación.

– Tonterías. St. Vincent nunca ha demostrado el menor interés por una mujer fuera del dormitorio.

– Aunque eso sea cierto, una fuente muy fiable me ha informado hace poco que su padre está vendiendo todo lo que no está vinculado al título. Años de gastos indiscriminados e inversiones estúpidas han vaciado las arcas de la familia… por lo que St. Vincent se verá privado en breve de su asignación anual. Necesita dinero. Y el evidente deseo de los White de cazar a un yerno con título no le ha pasado desapercibido, – Albert dejó que un oportuno silencio calara en la estancia antes de añadir –: Tanto si la señorita White está capacitada para ser la esposa de un aristócrata como si no, bien podría casarse con St. Vincent. En ese caso, cuando él heredara el título, se convertiría en duquesa. Por suerte para ella, St. Vincent parece no tener tantos escrúpulos acerca de su capacidad para ocupar esa posición.

Terry lo miró con furibundo asombro.

– Hablaré con White – gruñó –. En cuanto le ponga al corriente del pasado de St. Vincent, pondrá punto y final a ese cortejo.

– Haz lo que creas conveniente... si piensas que va servir de algo. Aunque apuesto a que no te escuchará. Un duque por yerno, a pesar de que no tenga un penique, no es un mal partido para un fabricante de jabón de Nueva York.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 17**

Para cualquiera que se molestara en advertirlo, resultó obvio que, durante las últimas dos semanas de fiesta campestre en Stony Cross Park, lord Grandchester y la señorita Candy White hicieron un esfuerzo mutuo por evitar la compañía del otro tanto como les fue posible. Resultaba asimismo evidente que lord St. Vincent la acompañaba con creciente frecuencia en los bailes, meriendas y fiestas junto al lago que animaba los agradables días de otoño en Hampshire.

Candy y Annie pasaron varias mañanas en compañía de la duquesa de Grandchester, que las aleccionaba, instruía y trataba en vano de darles un aire aristocrático. Los aristócratas jamás mostraban entusiasmo, sino un vago interés. Los aristócratas se deleitaban con las sutiles inflexiones de la voz para enfatizar un significado. Los aristócratas preferían decir "conocido" o "congénere"… antes que "pariente". Y utilizaban la frase "Si fuese tan amable…" En lugar de "¿Querría…?" Además, era obligatorio que una dama de la aristocracia se expresara dando a entender con elegancia lo que querría decir, jamás de forma directa.

Si la duquesa tenía preferencia por una de las hermanas, ésta era sin duda Annie, quien mostraba ser mucho más receptiva al arcaico código de comportamiento de la nobleza. Candy, en cambio, hacía pocos esfuerzos por ocultar el desprecio que sentía por unas reglas sociales que, en su opinión, carecían del más mínimo sentido. ¿Qué más daba si se deslizaba la botella de aporto sobre la mesa o si se ofrecía en mano siempre y cuando el vino llegara a su destino? ¿Por qué había tantos temas de conversación prohibidos, mientras que otros que no tenían interés alguno debían repetirse hasta la saciedad? ¿Por qué era mejor caminar despacio que deprisa, por qué debía una dama tratar de repetir la opinión de un caballero en lugar de expresar la suya propia?

Así pues, encontró cierto alivio en la compañía de lord St. Vincent quien parecía importarle un comino su comportamiento y las palabras que utilizara. Al hombre le hacía gracia su franqueza y desde luego, él mismo era bastante irreverente. Incluso su propio padre, el duque de Kingston, caía bajo las garras del sarcasmo del vizconde.

El duque, al parecer, no tenía ni idea de cómo aplicar los polvos para los dientes a su cepillo, ni de cómo colocar los ligueros de sus calcetines, puestos que dichas tareas siempre las había realizado su ayuda de cámara. A Candy le resultaba imposible no echarse a reír ante la idea de una existencia tan consentida, lo que a St. Vincent le llevaba a especular con fingido horror acerca de la vida primitiva que la muchacha había llevado en América, donde se veía obligada a vivir en una mansión que se identificaba con un espantoso número en la puerta, a peinarse sin ayuda o a atarse los propios zapatos.

St. Vincent era el hombre más encantador que Candy hubiera conocido jamás. Sin embargo, bajo las capas de sedosa caballerosidad se ocultaba una especie de dureza, una impenetrabilidad que tan solo podría pertenecer a un hombre muy frío. O, quizás, a un hombre en extremo reservado.

En cualquiera de los casos, Candy sabía por instinto que, fuera cual fuese el tipo de Sara que habitaba en el interior de una criatura semejante, ella jamás la descubriría. Era un hombre tan apuesto y tan inescrutable como una esfinge.

– St. Vincent necesita casarse con una heredera – les informó Eliza una tarde, mientras las floreros dibujaban y pintaban con acuarelas a la sombra de un árbol .– Según el señor Ardley, el padre de lord St. Vincent, el duque, no tardará mucho en privarlo de su asignación anual, ya que apenas le queda dinero. Me temo que el vizconde va a heredar muy poco.

– ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se le acabe el dinero? – Preguntó Annie, que movía el lápiz con habilidad sobre el papel para dibujar el paisaje .– ¿Venderá St. Vincent parte de su patrimonio y de sus propiedades cuando se convierta en duque?

– Eso depende – replicó Eliza, que cogió una hoja del árbol y contempló el delicado diseño de la nervadura de la superficie ambarina. – Si la mayor parte de las propiedades que hereda está vinculada al título, entonces no. Pero no temáis que se convierta en pobre: hay muchas familias dispuestas a compensarlo en abundancia si se muestra dispuesto a casarse con una de sus hijas.

– La mía, por ejemplo – dijo Candy con ironía.

Eliza la observó con detenimiento antes de murmurar.

– Querida, ¿te ha mencionado St. Vincent algo acerca de sus intenciones?

– Ni una palabra.

– ¿Ha tratado alguna vez de...?

– Cielos, no.

– Entonces es que pretende casarse contigo – señaló Eliza con enervante certeza. – Si tan sólo estuviera jugando, ya habría tratado de comprometerte a estas alturas.

El silencio que siguió a semejante afirmación sólo se vio interrumpido por el seco susurro de las hojas que había sobre sus cabezas y el rasgueo del ajetreado lápiz de Annie.

– ¿Qu-qué harás si lord St. Vincent te propone matrimonio? – preguntó Paty mirando a Candy por encima del borde de su estuche de acuarelas de madera, cuya mitad superior servía como caballete cuando lo equilibraba sobre su regazo.

De forma impulsiva, Candy arrancó un puñado de hierba del suelo y empezó a romper las frágiles hojas con los dedos. Al darse cuenta de pronto de que aquella actividad era típica de Sara, quien tenía la nerviosa costumbre de dar tironcitos y romper cosas se detuvo y arrojó los trocitos de hierba a un lado.

– Aceptaré, por supuesto – afirmó. – ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? – Continuó a la defensiva. – ¿Te das cuenta de los pocos duques que hay disponibles? Según el informe de mi madre sobre los pares del reino, tan sólo hay veintinueve en toda Gran Bretaña.

– Pero St. Vincent es un mujeriego incorregible – dijo Eliza. – No me creo que, como su esposa, tolerases semejante comportamiento.

– Todos los hombres son infieles de una manera u otra. – Candy trató de parecer práctica, pero, de algún modo, su tono sonó desafiante y hosco.

Los ojos azules de Eliza se suavizaron con una mirada compasiva

– Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

– La temporada aún no ha comenzado – señaló Annie –, y ahora que la duquesa es nuestra madrina, este año tendremos mucha mejor suerte que el pasado. No hay ninguna necesidad de que te cases con el vizconde si no es eso lo que quieres... diga lo que diga madre.

– Quiero casarme con él. – Candy notó que sus labios se tensaban hasta formar un rictus obstinado. – De hecho, estoy impaciente porque llegue el momento en que St. Vincent y yo lleguemos a una cena como el duque y la duquesa de Kingston... Una cena a la que también asistirá Grandchester. Haré que Grandchester se arrepienta. Haré que desee...

Se interrumpió de forma abrupta al darse cuenta de que su tono era demasiado tajante y de que estaba revelando demasiadas cosas. Enderezó la espalda y fijó la vista en un punto lejano del paisaje. Al notar la pequeña mano de Annie entre sus hombros, dio un respingo.

– Quizá para entonces ya ni siquiera te importe – murmuró Annie.

– Quizá – convino Candy con voz apagada.

Durante la tarde siguiente, la propiedad se vio libre de la mayor parte de los invitados, ya que casi todos los caballeros habían asistido a una carrera local para apostar, beber y fumar hasta hartarse. A las damas, en cambio, las condujeron en una sucesión de carruajes hasta el pueblo, donde el día de fiesta tradicional se vería animado por una compañía itinerante de actores londinenses. Ansiosas por disfrutar de la diversión que les proporcionaría la comedia ligera y la música, las invitadas abandonaron la mansión en masa.

Pese a que Eliza, Paty y Annie le imploraron a Candy que las acompañara, ella se negó. Las payasadas de unos actores ambulantes no la atraían lo más mínimo. No quería tener que verse obligada a sonreír e, incluso, a reír. Lo único que quería era dar un paseo a solas al aire libre... caminar durante kilómetros, hasta que estuviese demasiado cansada para pensar en nada.

Se dirigió sola hacia el jardín trasero siguiendo el sendero que conducía a la fuente de la sirena, que se alzaba como una joya en medio de un claro pavimentado. El seto cercano estaba cubierto con glicina, y parecía que alguien hubiese drapeado la parte superior con cubre tetarás rosas. Sentada al borde de la fuente, Candy se dedicó a contemplar el agua espumosa. No se percató de que alguien se acercaba hasta que oyó una voz queda procedente del sendero.

– Ha sido una suerte encontrarla en el primer lugar que he buscado.

Candy levantó la mirada con una sonrisa para contemplar a lord St. Vincent. Su cabello con reflejos ambarinos parecían adsorber la luz del sol. El color de su cabello y de su tez era sin duda anglosajón, si bien las marcadas líneas de sus mejillas, que poseían un ángulo casi felino, y la sensual plenitud de esa boca grande le conferían un atractivo bastante exótico.

– ¿No piensa asistir a la carrera? – preguntó Candy.

– Dentro de un momento. Quería hablar antes con usted. – St. Vincent echó un vistazo al espacio que había junto ella– ¿Puedo?

– Pero estamos solos... – dijo Candy. – Y usted siempre insiste en que tengamos carabina.

– Hoy he cambiado de opinión.

– Vaya. – La curva de su sonrisa resultó un tanto trémula – En ese caso, tome asiento. – Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había, sido en ese mismo lugar donde viera a lady Karen y al señor Brown abrazándose de forma tan apasionada. Por el brillo de los ojos de St. Vincent, era evidente que él también lo recordaba.

– Cuando llegue el fin de semana – dijo el hombre – acabará la fiesta campestre... y habrá que volver a Londres.

– Debe de estar impaciente por regresar a las diversiones de la vida en la ciudad– comentó Candy. – Para ser un libertino, su comportamiento ha sido sorprendentemente comedido.

– Incluso los disipados libertinos como yo necesitamos vacaciones de vez en cuando. Una dieta continua a base de depravación acabaría por resultar aburrida.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa.

– Libertino o no, he disfrutado mucho de su amistad durante estos últimos días, milord. – Cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios, se sorprendió al descubrir que eran ciertas.

– Entonces me considera un amigo – dijo él con suavidad. – Eso es bueno.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me gustaría seguir viéndola.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir más deprisa. A pesar de que el comentario no era inesperado, la había pillado desprevenida.

– ¿En Londres? – preguntó de forma estúpida.

– Dondequiera que usted se encuentre. ¿Le parece bien?

– Bueno, por supuesto que... Yo... sí.

Mientras esos diabólicos ojos la observaban sin dejar de sonreír, Candy se vio obligada a admitir que la afirmación de Annie acerca del magnetismo animal de St. Vincent era cierta. Parecía un hombre que hubiera nacido para el pecado... un hombre que podría convertir el pecado en algo tan divertido que a una le importaría muy poco pagar el precio después.

St. Vincent estiró una mano hacia ella muy despacio y deslizó los dedos desde sus hombros hasta ambos lados de su cuello.

– Candy, mi amor. Voy a pedirle permiso a su padre para cortejarla

Ella respiró con dificultad, encerrada entre las caricias de sus manos.

– No soy la única heredera disponible que podría perseguir.

Los pulgares del vizconde acariciaron los suaves huecos de las mejillas de la joven y sus pestañas castaña oscuro descendieron un poco.

– No – respondió con franqueza –, pero usted es sin duda la más interesante. La mayoría de las mujeres no lo son, ¿lo sabía? Al menos no fuera de la cama .– Se inclinó para acercarse a ella, hasta que el calor de su aliento entibió los labios de la joven .– Me atrevería a decir que usted será interesante también en la cama.

Pues bien, ahí estaba el esperado avance, pensó Candy con incredulidad y, justo entonces, todo pensamiento se desvaneció de su cabeza cuando la boca del vizconde descendió sobre la suya en una suave caricia. La besaba como si fuera el primer hombre que hubiera descubierto los besos, con una lánguida pericia que la iba seduciendo poco a poco. Incluso con su limitada experiencia Candy se dio cuenta de que el beso poseía más de técnica que de emoción, pero a sus atolondrados sentidos no parecía importarles, puesto que cada movimiento de la boca de St. Vincent lograba arrancarle una indefensa respuesta. Fue aumentando su placer sin prisa alguna hasta que la joven jadeó contra sus labios y apartó la cabeza con debilidad.

El vizconde deslizó los dedos por la cálida superficie de sus mejillas y presionó con ternura la cabeza de Candy contra su hombro.

– Jamás había cortejado a nadie con anterioridad – murmuró mientras sus labios jugueteaban cerca de la oreja de la joven –, con propósitos honorables, al menos.

– Pues lo está haciendo bastante bien para ser un principiante – dijo ella con el rostro apoyado contra su chaqueta.

Con una carcajada, el hombre se apartó un poco y paseó su cálida mirada por el sonrojado rostro de Candy.

– Es usted adorable – dijo con suavidad. – Y fascinante.

«Y rica», añadió ella para sus adentros. Sin embargo, había, que reconocer que él estaba haciendo un trabajo espléndido para convencerla de que su deseo por ella se basaba en algo más que en el dinero. Y ella apreciaba ese gesto. Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa y contempló al hombre enigmático aunque encantador que podría llegar a convertirse en su marido. «Su gracia», pensó. Así tendría, que llamarla Grandchester una vez que St. Vincent heredara el título. En principio sería lady St. Vincent, y después la duquesa de Kingston. Estaría a la par con Grandchester en la escala social, y jamás permitiría que él lo olvidara. «Su gracia», repitió, deleitándose con las sílabas. «Su gracia...»

Después de que el vizconde la dejara para asistir a la carrera, Candy caminó de vuelta a la mansión. El hecho de que su futuro estuviese tomando forma de una vez por todas debería de haberla confortado, pero, en su lugar, la acometió una especie de sombría determinación. Entró en la casa, que se encontraba tranquila y en silencio. Después de haber visto el lugar lleno de gente durante las últimas semanas, resultaba extraño caminar a solas por el vacío vestíbulo de entrada. Los pasillos estaban en silencio y tan sólo los esporádicos pasos de un solitario sirviente rompían la quietud.

Se detuvo cerca de la biblioteca y echó un vistazo a la enorme habitación. Por una vez, estaba desierta. Entró en la acogedora estancia, con sus dos plantas y sus estanterías cargadas con más de diez mil libros. En el aire podía apreciarse el aroma de la vitela, el pergamino y el cuero. Los escasos lugares que no albergaban libros estaban ocupados por montones de mapas y grabados. Decidió buscar un libro, un volumen de poesía ligera o alguna novela frívola. No obstante, iba a resultar muy difícil averiguar dónde se encontraban las novelas entre los montones de lomos de cuero que tenía delante.

Al pasar junto a las estanterías, Candy descubrió hileras de libros de historia, cada uno de ellos lo bastante pesado como para aplastar a un elefante. Después iban los atlas y, tras ellos, una vasta colección de textos matemáticos que habría curado hasta el caso más grave de insomnio. Casi al final de la pared, se había instalado un aparador en un recoveco que quedaba al mismo nivel que las estanterías. Una gran bandeja de plata ocupaba la parte superior y contenía una colección de tentadoras botellas y licoreras. La más bonita de ellas, cuyo cristal estaba decorado con un grabado de hojas, estaba medio llena de un licor incoloro. Le llamó la atención la pera que había en el interior.

Candy alzó la botella y la examinó con atención, girando con suavidad el líquido de su interior hasta que la pera comenzó a rotar con el movimiento. Una pera dorada en perfecto estado de conservación. Aquello debía de ser una variedad de eau de vie... como lo llamaban los franceses, el «agua de la vida»... un licor incoloro destilado a partir de uvas, ciruelas o bayas. Y también peras, al parecer.

La muchacha sintió la tentación de probar el intrigante brebaje, pero las damas nunca bebían licores fuertes. Sobre todo, no lo hacían si se encontraban solas en la biblioteca. Si la pillaban, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Pero en caso contrario... Todos los caballeros se encontraban en la carrera, las damas se habían ido al pueblo y la mayoría de los sirvientes disfrutaba de un día libre.

Contempló el vano de la puerta, que se encontraba vacío, después la tentadora botella. El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea llenaba el silencio con la urgencia de su tic-tac. De pronto, oyó la voz de St. Vincent en su cabeza: «Voy a pedirle permiso a su padre para cortejarla.»

– ¡Por todos los demonios! – musitó al tiempo que se inclinaba para buscar de forma precipitada una copa en el armario que había en la parte inferior del aparador.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 18**

– Milord.

Al oír la voz de su mayordomo, Terry levantó la vista del escritorio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Llevaba trabajando más de dos horas **en** las enmiendas de una lista de recomendaciones que sería presentada al Parlamento ese mismo año por un comité al que se había comprometido a ayudar. Si se aceptaban dichas recomendaciones, se produciría una mejora sustancial de las casas, las calles y el alcantarillado de Londres y de sus distritos circundantes.

No obstante, George, el viejo mayordomo de la familia, sabía muy bien que no debía molestarlo mientras trabajaba, a menos que sucediese algo muy importante.

– Se ha producido… una situación, milord, de la que estaba seguro que querría ser informado.

– ¿Qué tipo de situación?

– Se trata de uno de los invitados, milord.

– ¿Y bien? – quiso saber Terry, molesto por la discreción del mayordomo– . ¿De quién se trata? ¿Qué está haciendo?

– Me temo que **en** realidad es una invitada, señor. Uno de los sirvientes acaba de informarme de que ha visto a la señorita White **en** la biblioteca, y la joven está… no se encuentra bien.

Terry se puso **en** pie de forma tan brusca que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla.

– ¿Cuál de las señoritas White?

– No lo sé, milord.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "no se encuentra bien"? ¿Hay alguien más con ella?

– No lo creo, milord.

– ¿Está herida? ¿Está enferma?

El mayordomo compuso una expresión ligeramente angustiada.

– Ninguna de las dos cosas, señor. Sencillamente… no se encuentra bien.

Negándose a perder más tiempo con preguntas, Terry abandonó la habitación con un juramento entre dientes y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca a grandes zancadas que se diferenciaban muy poco de una carrera **en** toda regla. **En** nombre de Dios, ¿qué podría haberle ocurrido a Candy o a su hermana? Al instante, se vio embargado por la preocupación.

Mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad por los pasillos, pasó por su cabeza un buen número de pensamientos irrelevantes. Había, que reconocer que la casa tenía un aspecto cavernoso cuando los huéspedes se marchaban, con sus kilómetros de corredores y sus infinitos racimos de habitaciones. Una casa enorme y antigua con la atmósfera impersonal de un hotel. Una casa como aquélla necesitaba el eco de los gritos alegres de los niños **en** los pasillos, una multitud de juguetes desperdigados por el suelo del salón y el chirriante sonido de las lecciones de violín proveniente del salón de música. Marcas **en** las paredes, tardes de té con pegajosas tartas de compota y aros de juguete rodando por la terraza trasera.

Hasta ese momento, Terry había considerado la idea del matrimonio como un deber necesario para continuar el linaje de los Grandchester, nada más. Sin embargo, **en** los últimos tiempos se le había pasado por la cabeza que su futuro podría ser muy diferente a su pasado. Podría ser un nuevo comienzo... una oportunidad para crear el tipo de familia con la que nunca se hubiera atrevido a soñar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba... y no con cualquier mujer. No con una mujer que no conociera o de la que jamás hubiese oído hablar, sino con una que era justo lo contrario de lo que debería desear. Cosa que había comenzado a importarle un comino.

Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos y aceleró el paso. Tuvo la sensación de que tardaba una eternidad **en** llegar a la biblioteca. Para cuando hubo atravesado el vano de la puerta, el corazón palpitaba con fuerza **en** el interior de su pecho… a un ritmo que no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio y sí mucho con el pánico. Lo que vio hizo que se detuviera **en** seco **en** medio de la enorme estancia.

Candy, de pie entre un montón de libros esparcidos por el suelo, observaba los títulos de los tomos que se encontraban **en** una de las baldas de la biblioteca. Estaba sacando raros volúmenes de la estantería uno por uno, examinándolos con expresión perpleja y después arrojándolos con descuido a sus espaldas. Sus movimientos parecían extrañamente lánguidos, como si estuviese moviéndose bajo el agua. Además, algunos mechones de pelo se le habían escapado de las horquillas. No parecía enferma, **en** realidad. De hecho, parecía…

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, la muchacha lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa torcida.

– Vaya, eres tú – dijo articulando mal las palabras antes de volver a concentrarse **en** las estanterías–. No soy capaz de encontrar nada. Todos estos libros son mortalmente aburridos…

Con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, Terry se acercó a ella mientras Candy seguía con la cháchara y continuaba eligiendo libros.

– Éste no… éste tampoco… ay, no, no, no… Éste ni siquiera está **en** inglés…

El pánico de Terry se transformó rápidamente **en** furia y acto seguido, **en** diversión. Maldición. Si le hacía falta alguna otra prueba de que Candy White no era **en** absoluto adecuada para él, ahí la tenía. La esposa de un Grandchester jamás se colaría **en** la biblioteca y bebería hasta encontrarse «ligeramente indispuesta», tal y como habría dicho su madre. Al contemplar sus soñolientos ojos castaños oscuros y su rostro sonrojado, Terry se vio obligado a retocar la frase. Candy no estaba indispuesta. Estaba achispada, ebria, beoda, bebida, como una cuba y completamente borracha.

Unos cuantos libros más volaron por los aires y uno de ellos estuvo a punto de atizarle **en** la oreja.

– Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte – se ofreció Terry **en** tono cortés cuando se detuvo a su lado –, si me dices lo que estás buscando.

– Algo romántico. Algo con un final feliz. Siempre debería haber un final feliz, ¿no te parece?

Terry acercó una mano para retirarle un mechón de cabello con un dedo, y su pulgar se demoró para deslizarse a lo largo de las brillantes y sedosas hebras. Nunca se había tenido por un hombre que disfrutara particularmente a través del tacto, pero le parecía imposible no tocarla cuando estaba cerca. El placer que obtenía del más simple contacto con ella hacía que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida.

– No siempre – dijo **en** respuesta a su pregunta.

Candy dejó escapar una burbujeante risotada.

– Eso demuestra lo inglés que eres. Resulta sorprendente lo mucho que os gusta sufrir, con vuestros estirados… estirados… – Echó un vistazo al libro que tenía **en** las manos, distraída con el oropel de la cubierta– labios superiores – concluyó de forma ausente.

– No nos gusta sufrir.

– Sí, sí que os gusta. Al menos, hacéis todo lo posible por evitar divertiros con algo.

A esas alturas, Terry se estaba acostumbrando a la particular mezcla de lujuria y diversión que ella siempre conseguía despertar **en** su interior.

– No hay nada malo **en** divertirse **en** privado.

Candy dejó caer el libro que tenía **en** las manos y se giró hacia él. Lo abrupto del movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio de repente y se tambaleó hacia las estanterías, aun cuando el Duque la sujetó por la cintura para equilibrarla. Los grandes ojos de la muchacha brillaban como una hilera de diamantes dispuestos sobre un prado **en** primavera.

– No tiene nada que ver con la privacidad – le dijo–. Lo cierto es que no queréis ser felices, porq…– Hipó con suavidad–. Porque eso socavaría vuestra dignidad. Pobre Grandchester…– Lo miró con compasión.

**En** ese instante, lo último que Terry tenía **en** mente era preservar su dignidad. Aferró los bordes de la estantería que se encontraba a ambos lados de la mujer y la encerró **en** el semicírculo de sus brazos. Cuando percibió una bocanada de su aliento, meneó la cabeza y murmuró:

– Pequeña… ¿qué has estado bebiendo?

– Bueno… – Ella se agachó para pasar por debajo de uno de su brazos y se tambaleó hasta el aparador que había un poco más allá– . Te lo enseñaré… una cosa maravillosa… maravillosa…esto. – Con una sonrisa de triunfo, cogió una botella de licor casi vacía del borde del aparador y la sostuvo por el cuello

.– Mira lo que han hecho… ¡hay una pera dentro! ¿No te padece de lo más interesante? – Se acercó la botella a la cara y entrecerró los ojos para observar la fruta que albergaba **en** el interior–. Al principio no estaba muy bueno. Pero mejoró después de un rato. Supongo que hay que… – Otro ataque de hipo – que acostumbrarse al sabor.

– Al parecer, tú te has acostumbrado con bastante éxito – señalo Terry, que se dispuso a seguirla.

– No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

– No – prometió él con seriedad.– Pero me temo que lo sabrán de todas formas. A menos que logremos ponerte sobria **en** las próximas dos o tres horas, antes de que regresen. Candy, ángel mío… ¿cuánto había **en** la botella cuando empezaste a beber?

Ella le mostró la botella y colocó un dedo a un tercio del final.

– Estaba por aquí cuando empecé. O eso creo. Puede que por aquí. – Frunció el ceño con tristeza al observar la botella–. Ahora lo único que queda es la pera. – Giró la botella para hacer que la pera se deslizara con un chapoteo sobre el fondo–. Quiero comérmela– afirmó.

– No es para comer. Sólo sirve para dar sab… Candy, dame esa maldita cosa.

– Voy a comérmela. – Candy se alejó de él con paso ebrio mientras agitaba la botella con creciente determinación–. Si tan sólo consiguiera sacarla…

– No puedes. Es imposible.

– ¿Imposible? – Resopló, acercándose a él para mirarlo a la cara–. ¿Tienes sirvientes que son capaces de sacarle los sesos a una cabeza de ternera, pero que no pueden sacar una pequeña pera de una botella? No me lo creo. Manda buscar a uno de tus criados. No tienes más que dar un silbidito y…ay, vaya, lo había olvidado. No sabes silbar. – Lo observó con atención y entrecerró los ojos para estudiar sus labios–. Es la cosa más tonta que he oído jamás. Todo el mundo sabe silbar. Te enseñaré. Ahora mismo. Frunce los labios. Así. Fruncidos…¿lo ves?

Terry la atrapó entre sus brazos cuando comenzó a tambalearse de nuevo. Bajó la mirada para contemplar esos adorables labios fruncidos y sintió que una implacable calidez inundaba su corazón hasta rebosar y superar todas sus agotadas defensas. Por todos los santos del cielo, estaba cansado de luchar contra el deseo que sentía por ella. Luchar contra algo tan sobrecogedor resultaba extenuante. Era como tratar de no respirar.

Candy lo observó con detenimiento, perpleja al parecer ante la negativa a complacerla.

– No, no, así no. Así. – La botella cayó a la alfombra. Ella estiró una mano hasta la boca de Grandchester para tratar de dar forma a sus labios con los dedos–. Coloca la lengua sobre el borde de los dientes y… el truco está **en** poner bien la lengua, **en** realidad. Si eres hábil con la lengua, se te dará muy, muy bien… – se interrumpió un instante cuando él cubrió su boca con un beso breve y arrebatador– silbar. Milord, no puedo hablar si me…– El Duque cubrió de nuevo su boca, devorando el dulce sabor a licor que la llenaba.

Candy se inclinó contra él sin poder evitarlo y deslizó los dedos por el cabello de Grandchester mientras su aliento acariciaba la mejilla del Duque con rápidas y delicadas bocanadas. Una marea de impulsos sensuales arrastró al hombre cuando el beso se intensificó hasta convertirse **en** una compulsión **en** toda regla. El recuerdo de su anterior encuentro **en** el jardín secreto lo había acosado durante días: la delicadeza de su piel contra la palma de las manos su fragancia, sus exquisitos pechos, la tentadora fuerza de sus piernas. Quería sentirlas rodeándolo; quería sentir sus manos aferradas a la espalda sus rodillas sujetándole la cadera…la sedosa y húmeda caricia de su cuerpo mientras se movía dentro de ella.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con ojos interrogantes. Tenía los labios húmedos y enrojecidos. Le soltó el pelo y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por los fuertes ángulos de sus pómulos; el roce fresco de esos dedos alivió el abrasador calor de su piel. El Duque inclinó la cabeza para acariciar con la nariz la pálida seda de la palma de su mano.

– Candy – susurró –, he tratado de dejarte **en** paz. Pero ya no lo soporto más. Las últimas dos semanas he tenido que contenerme un millar de veces para no ir **en** tu busca. No importa cuántas veces me repita que no eres apropiada para mí… – Hizo una pausa cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse de repente y a mover el cuello con el fin de mirar al suelo–. No importa lo que… Candy, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué demonios estás buscando?

– Mi pera. Se me cayó…Ah, ahí está. – Se separó de él y se dejó caer sobre manos y rodillas para buscar debajo de la silla. Cogió la botella de licor, se sentó **en** el suelo y la colocó **en** su regazo.

– Candy, olvídate de esa maldita pera.

– ¿Cómo crees que la metieron dentro? – Para probar, introdujo el dedo **en** el cuello de la botella–. No entiendo cómo algo tan grande puede caber **en** un agujero tan pequeño.

Terry cerró los ojos para contener la oleada de exasperación y su voz sonó ronca al responder:

– Se… se coloca la botella directamente **en** el árbol. La fruta crece **en** el interior. – Abrió los ojos un poco y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza cuando vio su dedo introducido profundamente **en** la botella–. Crece…– se obligó a continuar– hasta que madura.

Candy pareció sorprendidísima por semejante información.

– ¿**En** serio? Es lo más inteligente, lo más inteligente…una pera dentro de su pequeña…Ay, no.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Terry con los dientes apretados.

– Se me ha atascado el dedo.

El Duque abrió los ojos de inmediato. Boquiabierto, bajó la mirada para observar a Candy que tironeaba de su aprisionado dedo.

– No puedo sacarlo – dijo ella.

– Pues tira de él.

– Duele. Está palpitando.

– Tira con más fuerza.

– ¡No puedo! Está atascado de verdad. Necesito algo que lo haga resbaladizo. ¿Tienes algún tipo de lubricante a mano?

– No.

– ¿Nada de nada?

– Por increíble que pueda parecerte, jamás hemos necesitado un lubricante **en** la biblioteca.

Candy lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Antes de que empieces a criticarme, Grandchester, quiero que sepas que no soy la primera persona a la que se le queda el dedo atascado **en** una botella. Le pasa a todo el mundo.

– ¿De veras? Debes de referirte a los norteamericanos, porque yo jamás he visto a un inglés con una botella encajada **en** el dedo. Ni siquiera a uno borracho.

– Yo no estoy borracha, tan sólo… ¿Adónde vas?

– No te muevas de aquí – murmuró Terry mientras salía a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, vio a una doncella que se acercaba con un cubo lleno de trapos y utensilios de limpieza. La doncella, de cabello castaño, se quedó inmóvil al verlo, intimidad a por el ceño fruncido que se dibujaba **en** su rostro. El Duque trató de recordar su nombre.

– Meggie – dijo con sequedad– . Te llamas Meggie, ¿verdad?

– Sí, milord – respondió ella con docilidad al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

– ¿Llevas jabón o algún tipo de cera de pulimento **en** ese cubo?

– Sí, señor – replicó confundida–. El ama de llaves me dijo que puliera las sillas de la sala de billar…

– ¿De qué está hecho? – interrumpió Grandchester, preguntándose si llevaría algún ingrediente cáustico. Al ver que la perplejidad de la muchacha no hacía sino aumentar, añadió a modo de aclaración–. Lo que utilizas para pulir los muebles, Meggie.

La joven abrió los ojos de par **en** par ante el inapropiado interés del señor **en** una sustancia tan mundana.

– Cera de abejas – dijo de forma vacilante– y zumo de limón con una gota o dos de aceite.

– ¿Eso es todo?

– Sí. milord.

– Bien. – Asintió con la cabeza **en** un gesto decidido–. Me gustaría que me lo dieras, si es posible.

Nerviosa, la doncella rebuscó **en** el cubo, sacó un pequeño tarro que contenía el potingue amarillento de cera y se lo ofreció.

– Milord, si desea que encere algo…

– Eso es todo, Meggie. Gracias.

La joven realizó una breve y desmañada reverencia y lo contempló como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Al regresar a la biblioteca, Terry vio a Candy tumbada de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Lo primero que pensó fue que se habría desmayado, pero al aproximarse descubrió que sujetaba un largo cilindro de madera con la mano libre y que entrecerraba los ojos para mirar por uno de los extremos.

– ¡Lo encontré! – Exclamó con una expresión de triunfo–. El calidoscopio. Es muuuuuy interesante. Pero no tanto como esperaba.

Sin un solo ruido, el Duque estiró un brazo, le quitó el instrumento de la mano y se lo ofreció de nuevo para que mirara por el otro extremo…

Candy jadeó de asombro al instante.

– Vaya, es precioso… ¿Cómo funciona?

– **En** uno de los extremos se han colocado de forma estratégica una serie de paneles de cristal plateado y así…– Su voz se apagó cuando ella giró el objeto hacia él.

– Milord – dijo Candy con seria preocupación al verlo a través del cilindro –, tienes tres…trescientos…ojos. – Y con eso, se deshizo **en** carcajadas que la sacudieron hasta que el calidoscopio resbaló de sus manos.

Terry se dejó caer de rodillas y dijo de forma lacónica:

– Dame la mano. No, ésa no. La mano de la botella.

Ella se quedó tendida de espaldas mientras Terry extendía un poco de cera **en** la parte del dedo que quedaba expuesta. Frotó la cera hasta la zona donde el borde de la botella se cerraba alrededor de la piel. Al entibiarse con el calor de su palma, la aromática cera liberó una potente fragancia a limón y Candy inspiró el aroma con deleite.

– Ay, eso me gusta mucho.

– ¿Puedes sacarlo ya?

– Todavía no.

El Duque envolvió el dedo con su mano y continuó extendiendo la aceitosa cera sobre la piel y el cuello de la botella. Candy se relajó ante la suave fricción; al parecer, se conformaba con poder quedarse allí tumbada y mirarlo.

Grandchester bajó la vista para observarla y descubrió que le resultaba muy difícil resistir el impulso de tumbarse sobre ella y besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

– ¿Te importaría decirme por qué has bebido licor de pera **en** mitad de la tarde?

– Porque no podía abrir el jerez.

Grandchester compuso una mueca con los labios.

– Me refería al motivo que te ha impulsado a beber.

– ¡Ah! Bueno, me sentía bastante…inquieta. Y creí que podría ayudarme a relajarme.

Terry frotó la base del dedo con suaves caricias circulares.

– ¿Por qué te sentías inquieta?

Candy apartó la mirada de él.

– No quiero hablar del tema.

– Mmm.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

– No he querido decir nada.

– Claro que sí. No ha sido un «mmm» normal. Ha sido «mmm» de desaprobación.

– Tan sólo estaba especulando.

– Intenta adivinarlo – lo desafió–. Dispara, venga.

– Creo que tiene algo que ver con St. Vincent. – Por el modo **en** que se ensombreció la mirada de la joven, Grandchester supo que había dado **en** el clavo–. Dime lo que ocurrió – le pidió sin dejar de mirarla con atención.

– ¿Sabes? – replicó ella de forma ensoñadora, pasando por alto la cuestión– .

No eres ni de lejos tan guapo como St. Vincent.

– ¡No me digas! – fue la seca respuesta.

– Pero, por alguna razón – prosiguió ella– jamás he deseado besarlo como a ti.

– Menos mal que cerró los ojos, porque de haber visto la expresión del Duque, no habría continuado. – Hay algo **en** ti que hace que me sienta terriblemente perversa. Logras que desee hacer cosas escandalosas. Tal vez sea porque siempre te comportas con tanta propiedad. El lazo de tu corbata jamás está torcido, tus zapatos siempre están relucientes. Y tus camisas, perfectamente almidonadas. A veces, cuando te miro, me gustaría arrancarte todos los botones. O prender fuego a tus pantalones. – Soltó unas risillas tontas sin poder evitarlo–. Me he preguntado muchas veces… ¿tienes cosquillas, milord?

– No – respondió Terry con voz ronca, notando cómo el corazón le martilleaba bajo la almidonada camisa.

La intensa lujuria le había ocasionado una pesada erección y su cuerpo estaba ansioso por hundirse **en** la esbelta forma femenina que se encontraba tendida ante él. Su hostigado sentido del honor alegó que él no era el tipo de hombre que se llevaría a una mujer ebria a la cama. La muchacha estaba indefensa. Era virgen. Si se aprovechaba de ella **en** semejantes condiciones, jamás se lo perdonaría…

– ¡Ha funcionado! – Candy levantó la mano y la agitó de forma victoriosa–. Mi dedo está libre. – Sus labios se curvaron **en** una abrasadora sonrisa–. ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? – Se enderezó para sentarse y se sujetó a los hombros del Duque para mantener el equilibrio–. Esas pequeñas arrugas que se te forman entre las cejas…me hacen desear…– Su voz se fue desvaneciendo a medida que contemplaba su frente.

– ¿Qué? – susurró Terry, cuyo autocontrol estaba prácticamente aniquilado.

Aún aferrada a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, Candy se puso de rodillas.

– Hacer esto – y presionó los labios entre sus cejas.

Terry cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro de desesperación. La deseaba. No sólo deseaba acostarse con ella, algo que **en** ese momento era sin duda su principal preocupación, sino que también deseaba otras cosas. No podía seguir negando que durante el resto de su vida compararía a las demás mujeres con ella y las encontraría a todas deficiente. Esa sonrisa, esa lengua afilada, ese temperamento, esa risa contagiosa, ese cuerpo y esa alma… todo **en** ella tocaba una agradable fibra sensible dentro de él. Era independiente, voluntariosa, testaruda… cualidades que la mayoría de los hombres no desearía **en** su esposa. El hecho de que él sí lo hiciera era tan innegable como inesperado.

Sólo había dos formas de controlar la situación: podía continuar tratando de evitarla, algo **en** lo que había fracasado de forma estrepitosa hasta ese momento; o podía rendirse sin más. Rendirse… sabiendo que ella jamás sería la mujer plácida y adecuada que siempre se había imaginado como esposa. Al casarse con ella, estaría desafiando a un destino que había sido escrito para él antes incluso de que naciera.

Jamás podría estar seguro de lo que esperar de Candy. Ella se comportaría de formas que nunca comprendería del todo, y le devolvería los golpes como una criatura a medio domesticar siempre que tratara de controlarla. Era una persona de emociones fuertes y una voluntad aún más poderosa. Discutirían. Ella jamás le permitiría llevar una existencia cómoda y relajada.

Dios santo, ¿de verdad deseaba un futuro semejante?

Sí. Sí. Mil veces sí.

Al acariciar con la nariz la suave curva de su mejilla, Terry ladeó la cálida bocanada de aliento con olor a licor que llegó hasta su rostro. Iba a poseerla. Con firmeza, colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza y condujo la boca de la joven hasta la suya. Ella emitió un sonido inarticulado y le devolvió el beso con un entusiasmo impropio de una muchacha virgen, tan dulce y ardiente **en** su respuesta que casi lo hizo sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se perdió **en** la lujuriosa fricción de sus labios. A Grandchester le encantaba la forma **en** que la muchacha respondía a él, devorando su boca con una pasión que rivalizaba con la suya propia. La obligó a descender hasta el suelo y la acomodó contra el hueco de su brazo para explorar esa boca con las profundas y carnales caricias de su lengua. Las faldas se amontonaban entre ellos, frustrando sus mutuos intentos de acercarse más. Retorciéndose como un gato, Candy forcejeó hasta introducir las manos **en** el interior de su chaqueta. Rodaron con lentitud por el suelo; primero él estaba arriba, después ella a ninguno le importaba la posición mientras sus cuerpos estuvieran entrelazados.

Candy era delgada pero fuerte; lo envolvía con las piernas y deslizaba los brazos con impaciencia por su espalda. Terry no había experimentado una excitación tan intensa **en** toda su vida; era como si cada una de las células de su cuerpo estuviese dilatada por el calor. Tenía que entrar **en** ella. Tenía que tocar, besar, acariciar y saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

Empezaron a rodar de nuevo, y tan sólo cuando la pata de la silla se le clavó **en** la espalda por un instante, Terry recuperó un tanto la cordura. Se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo el amor **en** una de las estancias más frecuentadas de la casa. Aquello no podía ser. Con un juramento, levantó a Candy y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras se ponían **en** pie. La suave boca de la joven buscó la de él y tuvo que resistirse con una carcajada trémula.

– Candy – su voz sonaba ronca –, ven conmigo.

– ¿Adónde? – preguntó ella con debilidad.

– Arriba.

Por la súbita tensión de su espalda, Terry se dio cuenta de que ella comprendía cuáles eran sus pretensiones. El licor había menguado sus inhibiciones, pero no le había nublado el sentido común. No del todo, al menos. Colocó esos dedos pequeños y cálidos sobre su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos con una intensidad abrasadora.

– ¿A tu cama? – susurró Candy. Cuando él asintió brevemente se inclinó hacia delante y musitó de nuevo contra su boca–. Dios, sí…

Terry cubrió esos labios hinchados por los besos con los suyos. Era deliciosa, su boca, su lengua… Empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada y utilizó la presión de sus manos para amoldar el cuerpo de Candy contra el suyo. Se tambalearon juntos hasta que el Duque se agarró a una estantería que había al lado para guardar el equilibrio. No podía besarla con la profundidad que quería. Necesitaba más. Más piel, más de su fragancia, más de ese frenético pulso que sentía bajo la lengua… y quería su cabello enredado entre los dedos. Necesitaba que el cuerpo desnudo de Candy se arqueara y flexionara bajo el suyo, que le arañara la espalda con las uñas y que lo apretara con los músculos internos al llegar al clímax. Quería tomarla con rapidez pero también con lentitud, con fuerza y también con suavidad…de infinitas formas y con una pasión inconmensurable.

De alguna manera, consiguió alzar al cabeza el tiempo suficiente para decir con voz ronca:

– Rodéame el cuello con los brazos.

Y cuando ella obedeció, la alzó contra su pecho.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Espero que les guste y disfruten este capitulo.  
Lo que todas esperábamos,

**Capítulo 19**

Si aquello era un sueño, reflexionó Candy unos minutos más tarde la claridad con la que estaba sucediendo resultaba sorprendente. Un sueño, eso era… y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la idea. En los sueños se podía hacer cualquier cosa. No había reglas ni obligaciones… solo placer. Y qué placer… Tras desvestirla, Terry se quitó su propia ropa, de manera que los atuendos de ambos formaban un montón en el suelo. Acto seguido, la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta una cama enorme con almohadones suaves como nubes de plumas y unas impecables sábanas blancas de lino. Definitivamente, aquello era un sueño, puesto que la gente sólo hacía el amor en la oscuridad y en esa habitación entraba a raudales el sol de la tarde.

Terry yacía a su lado, medio inclinado sobre ella, y jugueteaba con la boca sobre sus labios, depositando en ellos unos besos tan lánguidos y prolongados que Candy no sabía muy bien cuándo terminaba uno y comenzaba el siguiente. Podía sentir toda la longitud del cuerpo masculino contra ella y su fuerza la sorprendía, al igual que el tacto acerado de los músculos que iba descubriendo con las manos. El cuerpo de Terry era toda una revelación: tan duro y a la vez tan suave… y tan caliente. El suave vello de su pecho le hacía cosquillas en los senos desnudos cada vez que el hombre se movía sobre ella. Finalmente, él reclamó cada centímetro de su cuerpo con un lento y erótico peregrinaje de besos y caricias.

A Candy le daba la impresión de que el olor de Grandchester – y también el suyo, a decir verdad – se había alterado gracias al calor de la pasión y había adquirido un matiz salobre que llenaba cada respiración con una fragancia erótica. Enterró la cara en el hueco de la garganta de Terry e inhaló con avidez. Terry… En ese sueño no se comportaba como un reservado caballero inglés, sino como un extraño tierno y audaz que la escandalizaba con las intimidades que le exigía. Tras colocarla boca abajo, se dispuso a trazar un camino descendente de suaves mordiscos a lo largo de su columna descubriendo con la lengua lugares que la hacían estremecerse por la sorpresa del placer. Notó la cálida mano que le acariciaba las nalgas. Cuando sintió que acariciaba con la punta de los dedos la secreta hendidura que había entre sus muslos, Candy emitió un gemido de desamparo y comenzó a arquearse sobre el colchón.

Con un murmullo ininteligible, Terry presionó su espalda con suavidad para que volviera a tenderse en el colchón y, tras apartar los sedosos rizos, la penetró con un dedo y jugueteó con la delicada carne dibujando caricias circulares. Candy apoyó una de sus enfebrecidas mejillas sobre la sábana blanca y jadeó de placer. El Duque murmuró algo tras su nuca y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella. El sedoso peso de su sexo rozó una de las piernas de Candy mientras jugueteaba entre sus muslos con caricias enloquecedoramente suaves y lentas. Demasiado lentas. Ella deseaba mucho más… lo quería todo… cualquier cosa. Con el corazón desbocado, se aferró a las sábanas de lino y las arrugó entre sus sudorosas manos. En su interior bullía una tensión muy extraña que la obligaba a retorcerse bajo el musculoso cuerpo de Terry.

Los gritos ahogados que emitía parecían complacerlo. Volvió a darle la vuelta para dejarla acostada sobre la espalda y la contempló con un brillo febril en sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

– Candy – susurró sobre los trémulos labios de la muchacha– ángel mío, mi amor… ¿Te duele aquí? – Y, en ese momento, su dedo volvió a penetrarla –. En este sitio tan suave y tan vacío… ¿quieres que lo llene?

– Sí – sollozó ella sin dejar de retorcerse para acercarse más a él. – Sí, Terry… sí.

– Pronto – le aseguró antes de pasar la lengua por un enhiesto pezón.

Candy no pudo reprimir un jadeo cuando sintió que su seductora lengua se retiraba. Aturdida y desesperada, notó que él comenzaba a descender a lo largo de su cuerpo; más y más abajo, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola hasta que… hasta que…

Sus manos le separaron los muslos y ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir la húmeda y fresca caricia de su lengua, que invadía los empapados rizos de su entrepierna. Sin poder evitarlo, alzó las caderas para acercarse aún más a la boca de Terry.

«No debería, él no debería…», pensaba sumida en el estupor al tiempo que Terry lamía más profundamente su sexo y la punta de su lengua le infligía un sensual tormento que la hacía gritar. Terry no pensaba detenerse. Centró toda su atención en la pequeña protuberancia de la entrepierna de Candy hasta que encontró una cadencia que incendió el cuerpo de la joven; no obstante, hizo una pausa a continuación para explorar los intrincados pliegues que se abrían más abajo y Candy no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando la penetró con la lengua.

– Terry – se oyó murmurar con voz ronca, una y otra vez, como si su nombre fuese un encantamiento erótico –. Terry…

Con manos trémulas, sujetó la cabeza de Terry e intentó obligarlo a ascender un poco más, a poner su boca allí donde ella la necesitaba. De haber sido capaz de encontrar las palabras, le habría suplicado. De repente, la boca de Terry cruzó esa pequeña pero crucial distancia y se apoderó de ella con una precisión sensual, succionando y lamiendo la pequeña protuberancia de forma implacable. Candy dejó escapar un grito gutural cuando el éxtasis la arrastró y se llevó todo rastro de cordura.

Terry volvió a incorporarse sobre ella y la acunó entre sus brazos, al tiempo que depositaba unos cálidos besos sobre sus mejillas humedecidas. Candy, con la respiración entrecortada, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún seguía sin ser suficiente. Quería el cuerpo de Terry, y también su alma, dentro de ella. Alargó el brazo con torpeza y aferró la rígida extensión de su miembro para guiarlo hacia la húmeda abertura de su entrepierna

– Candy – los ojos de Terry parecían tan oscuros como el mar en una noche de tormenta, –. Tienes que comprender que si hacemos esto todo cambiará. Tendremos que…

– Ahora – lo interrumpió ella con voz ronca –. Te quiero dentro de mí. ¡Ahora! – Y, con esas palabras, deslizó los dedos desde la base de su miembro hasta el hinchado extremo al tiempo que mordisqueaba con suavidad uno de los endurecidos músculos de su cuello.

Con un movimiento vertiginoso, Terry la colocó de espaldas sobre el colchón, descendió sobre ella y le separó los muslos. Al instante, Candy sintió una molesta presión en la entrepierna y sus músculos se tensaron ante la invasión.

En ese momento, él introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarle la parte más saliente de su sexo, creando con la punta de los dedos una nueva oleada de placer en esa zona sensible hasta que ella comenzó a mecerse en respuesta. Cada vez que alzaba las caderas para acogerlo, notaba como su masculinidad se introducía un poco más y la estiraba por dentro. Y, de súbito, él la acometió con una poderosa embestida y se hundió en ella hasta el fondo. Candy se mantuvo inmóvil, jadeando por la sorpresa y el dolor, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda suave y musculosa del hombre. Los músculos internos de su cuerpo palpitaban con violencia en torno al miembro de Terry, que le provocaba una sensación a caballo entre el dolor y la distensión que no desaparecía a pesar de su disposición a aceptarlo en su interior. Él murmuró unas palabras para tranquilizarla y se mantuvo inmóvil, demostrando una paciencia infinita en su intento de no lastimarla.

Mientras Terry la acurrucaba y la besaba, Candy levanto la vista hacia esos ojos azules que la contemplaban con tanta ternura. Sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas y ella sintió que su cuerpo entero se relajaba y que la tensión la abandonaba por completo. Las manos de Terry la aferraron por las nalgas para alzarla al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse con un ritmo cuidadoso.

– ¿Te gusta así? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Como respuesta, ella dejó escapar un gemido y le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Terry aprovechó para darle un beso en la garganta mientras su cuerpo se abría por completo a la ardiente invasión. Candy comenzó a arquear las caderas en busca de la mezcla de gozo y dolor que el movimiento proporcionaba y descubrió que, al hacerlo, aumentaba el placer de Terry. El rostro masculino adquirió cierta rigidez a causa de la excitación y la joven comenzó percibir sus jadeos contra la garganta.

– Candy – dijo con voz enronquecida mientras aferraba sus nalgas con más fuerza –. ¡Dios mío! No puedo… Candy. – Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido ronco cuando alcanzó su propio clímax, mientras su miembro palpitaba de forma perceptible en el interior de la muchacha.

Cuando intentó retirarse, poco después, ella lo abrazó y murmuró:

– No. Todavía no, por favor…

Así pues, Terry rodó hasta que ambos quedaron de costado con los cuerpos aún unidos. Poco dispuesta a dejarlo marchar, ella le colocó una de sus esbeltas piernas sobre la cadera y disfrutó de las caricias que los dedos de Terry trazaban sobre su espalda.

– Terry – susurró –. Esto es un sueño… ¿verdad?

Candy percibió su somnolienta sonrisa sobre la mejilla.

– Duérmete – le contestó él, antes de besarla.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos de nuevo, el sol de la tarde estaba a punto de desaparecer y el trozo de cielo que se atisbaba por la ventana tenía un tinte color lavanda. Los labios de Terry vagaban perezosamente desde su sien hasta el mentón y uno de sus brazos le rodeaba los hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse en la cama. Todavía un poco desorientada, percibió el familiar aroma masculino. Sentía la boca seca y unos pinchazos en la garganta. Cuando intentó hablar, su voz fue una especie de graznido.

– Sed.

Sintió sobre los labios el borde de un vaso de cristal del que bebió agradecida. El líquido tenía un sabor refrescante a limón y miel.

– ¿Quieres más?

Cuando Candy miró al hombre que la acompañaba, vio que estaba completamente vestido, que acababa de peinarse y que su rostro tenía el aspecto fresco de aquel que está recién bañado. Ella sentía la lengua pastosa y seca.

– He soñado… he soñado…

No obstante, comprendió al instante que no había sido un sueño. Aunque Grandchester estuviera vestido decentemente, ella estaba desnuda en la cama del Duque, cubierta tan sólo por una sábana.

– ¡Ay, Dios mío! – exclamó en un susurro, estupefacta y asustada al comprender lo que había hecho. Tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza, por lo que se presionó las sienes con los dedos.

Grandchester giró una bandeja colocada en la mesita de noche y llenó de nuevo el vaso con la refrescante bebida.

– ¿Te duele la cabeza? – le preguntó –. Ya me lo imaginaba. Toma. – Le ofreció un sobrecito de papel que ella abrió con dedos trémulos.

Tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás, Candy vertió el amargo contenido del sobrecito en su boca y dio un buen sorbo al líquido dulzón para poder tragárselo. Con el movimiento, la sábana se deslizó hasta su cintura. Avergonzada y presa de un intenso rubor, agarró la sábana con un jadeo. Si bien Grandchester se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, fue más que evidente por su expresión que ya era demasiado tarde para demostrar pudor alguno. Candy cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido.

Después de quitarle el vaso de las manos, la ayudó a apoyar de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada y esperó hasta que fue capaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Sin dejar de sonreír, Grandchester le acarició las mejillas con los nudillos. Candy, que deseaba que no pareciera tan encantado consigo mismo, frunció el ceño y dijo:

– Milord…

– Todavía no. Ya hablaremos cuando me haya ocupado de ti.

Candy gritó con desmayo cuando Grandchester tiró de la sábana para apartarla de su cuerpo y dejó a la vista cada centímetro de su piel.

– ¡No!

Haciendo caso omiso de su negativa, él se acercó a la mesita de noche y vertió un poco de agua humeante de una pequeña jarra en un cuenco de cerámica color crema. Acto seguido, hundió un trozo de lienzo en el agua lo retorció para escurrirlo y se sentó junto a Candy. Al comprender cuáles eran sus intenciones, ella le dio un manotazo de forma instintiva. Mientras la observaba con una expresión irónica, Grandchester le dijo:

– Si vas a ponerte tímida a estas alturas…

– De acuerdo. – Ruborizada de arriba abajo, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos –. Pero… acaba pronto.

El roce de la tela caliente sobre los muslos le hizo dar un respingo.

– Tranquila – murmuró él mientras le lavaba la zona dolorida con un cuidado infinito –. Lo siento. Sé que duele. Quédate quieta.

Candy se tapó los ojos con la mano, demasiado avergonzada para observarlo mientras empapaba otra vez el lienzo y aplicaba una nueva compresa caliente para aliviar el dolor de sus partes íntimas.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – escuchó que él le preguntaba.

Le respondió con un rígido movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Grandchester habló de nuevo, con una nota risueña en la voz:

– Jamás habría esperado semejante despliegue de recato en una chica que retoza por el campo en paños menores. ¿Por qué te tapas los ojos?

– Porque soy incapaz de mirarte mientras me miras – le contestó con voz tan lastimera que le arrancó una carcajada.

Tras retirar la compresa, Grandchester volvió a empaparla con otra nueva inmersión en el agua caliente.

Candy observó al Duque con los ojos entrecerrados mientras éste volvía a presionar el calmante lienzo caliente sobre su entrepierna.

– Estoy segura de que has llamado a uno de los criados – aventuró ella –, ¿Ha visto algo la persona que ha venido? ¿Sabe alguien que estoy aquí contigo?

– Solo mi ayuda de cámara. Y sabe de sobra que no debe decir ni una sola palabra sobre mis…

Al ver que dudaba, a todas luces en busca de la palabra adecuada Candy lo ayudó con voz tensa:

– ¿Proezas?

– Esto no ha sido ninguna proeza.

– Un error, en ese caso.

– Sin importar cómo lo definas, el hecho que es que debemos hacer frente a la situación de la manera correcta.

El comentario tuvo un tinte amenazador. Candy se quitó la mano de los ojos y vio que Grandchester apartaba el lienzo… manchado de sangre. Su sangre. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al tiempo que su corazón latía con un ritmo frenético. Toda joven sabía que, cuando se acostaba con un hombre fuera de los confines del matrimonio, estaba arruinada. La palabra «arruinada» tenía un matiz recalcitrante… como si la persona a la que se le aplicaba estuviera dañada para siempre. Exactamente igual que la manzana que permanece al fondo del frutero.

– Lo único que tenemos que hacer es impedir que alguien lo descubra – replicó ella con cautela –. Fingiremos que nunca ha sucedido.

Grandchester le subió la sábana hasta los hombros y se inclinó sobre ella tras apoyar las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

De repente, Candy sintió que la inundaba el pánico.

– Yo puedo pasarlo por alto. Y si yo puedo, tú…

– Me he aprovechado de ti – prosiguió él, fingiendo un arrepentimiento que resultó ser lo más patético que Candy había visto jamás –. Mis acciones fueron imperdonables. No obstante, tal y como están las cosas…

– Te perdono – lo interrumpió Candy con rapidez –. Ya está. Arreglado. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

– la única solución es que nos casemos.

Una propuesta matrimonial de parte del Duque de Grandchester. Cualquier joven casadera en Inglaterra se habría echado a llorar de gratitud tras escuchar esas mismas palabras de boca de ese hombre. Sin embargo, a ella le parecía una equivocación descomunal. Grandchester no le había propuesto matrimonio porque lo quisiera de corazón o porque ella fuese la mujer que deseaba más que a ninguna otra. Le había propuesto matrimonio movido por la obligación. Candy se incorporó para sentarse en la cama.

– Aparte del hecho de que nos hayamos acostado, ¿hay alguna otra razón que te lleve a proponerme matrimonio?

– Es obvio que eres atractiva… inteligente… y que, sin lugar a dudas, darás a luz unos niños sanos. Por no mencionar los beneficios que conllevará una alianza entre nuestras familias…

Tras echar un vistazo a su ropa, que estaba minuciosamente doblada sobre uno de los sillones situados junto a la chimenea, Candy salió de la cama con lentitud.

– Tengo que vestirme. – Y, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, compuso una mueca de dolor.

– Te ayudaré – se ofreció Grandchester sin pérdida de tiempo mientras Candy se dirigía hacia el sillón.

Candy permaneció de pie junto a la cama, con el cabello cayéndole en cascada sobre los pechos y la espalda hasta la cintura. Grandchester cogió la ropa y la depositó sobre el colchón antes de permitir que su mirada se deslizara por el cuerpo de Candy.

– Eres preciosa – murmuró. Le acarició los hombros desnudos y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran hasta los codos –. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño – se disculpó en voz baja –. La próxima vez no será tan duro para ti. No quiero que le tengas miedo a ese momento… ni que me temas a mí. Espero que me creas cuanto te digo que…

– ¿Tener miedo de ti? – Preguntó ella sin pararse a pensar –. ¡Dios santo! No se me ocurriría jamás.

Echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, Grandchester la miró a los ojos mientras sus labios esbozaban una lenta sonrisa.

– No, no se te ocurriría – convino él –. Si te apeteciera, le escupirías en un ojo al mismísimo diablo.

Incapaz de decidir si semejante comentario había sido un elogio o una crítica, Candy se zafó de él con un encogimiento de hombros. Tras coger la ropa, se las arregló como pudo para ponérsela.

– No quiero casarme contigo – afirmó ella.

Evidentemente, no era cierto. Sin embargo, no podía dar de lado esa sensación que le decía que no debería ser de esa manera… que no debería aceptar una proposición de matrimonio surgida de un afán por cumplir con el deber.

– No te queda más remedio – contestó él a sus espaldas.

– Por supuesto que sí. Me atrevería a decir que lord St. Vincent me aceptará pese a la pérdida de mi virginidad. Y, de no ser así dudo mucho que mis padres me arrojaran a la calle. Estoy segura de que te alegrará saber que pienso librarte de toda responsabilidad –. Cogió los pololos que estaban encima de la cama y se inclinó para ponérselos.

– ¿Por qué mencionas a St. Vincent? – le preguntó él con brusquedad– . ¿Te ha hecho alguna proposición?

– ¿Acaso te resulta tan difícil de creer? – replicó Candy mientras anudaba las cintas de los pololos. Una vez colocados, cogió la enagua –. En realidad, me ha pedido permiso para hablar con mi padre.

– No puedes casarte con él – dijo él, que observaba con el ceño fruncido cómo los brazos de Candy emergían de la enagua.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque ahora eres mía.

Candy soltó un resoplido, a pesar de que semejante despliegue de posesividad hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

– El hecho de que me haya acostado contigo no me convierte en una de tus posesiones.

– Podrías estar embarazada – señaló con implacable satisfacción –. En este mismo momento, mi hijo podría estar gestándose en tu vientre. A mi parecer, eso es una especie de declaración de propiedad.

Candy sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas, aunque logró que su voz rivalizara con el aplomo que él mostraba.

– Ya lo comprobaremos en su momento. Mientras tanto, rechazo tu oferta. Aunque, en realidad, no me has hecho proposición alguna, ¿cierto? – Introdujo un pie en una de las medias –. Más bien ha sido una orden.

– ¿De eso se trata? ¿De que no me he expresado a tu entera satisfacción? – Grandchester meneó la cabeza con impaciencia –. Muy bien. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

– No.

La expresión de su rostro se tornó amenazadora.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque el hecho de que nos hayamos acostado no es razón suficiente para que pasemos el resto de nuestra vidas encadenados.

Grandchester arqueó una ceja en un gesto de impecable arrogancia.

– Para mí es más que suficiente. – Cogió el corsé y se lo ofreció. – Nada de lo que digas ni de lo que hagas cambiará mi decisión. Vamos a casarnos y pronto.

– Puede que ésa sea tu decisión, pero no es la mía – replicó Candy antes de contener el aliento cuando Grandchester cogió las cintas de su corsé y tiró de ellas con eficiencia –. Además, me gustaría escuchar lo que va a decir la duquesa cuando se entere de que tienes intención de introducir a otro americano en su familia.

– Le dará una apoplejía – contestó Grandchester con calma, mientras acababa de atar el corsé –. Después, lanzará una diatriba a pleno pulmón tras la que, con toda probabilidad, sufrirá un desmayo. Finalmente, se marchará al continente durante seis meses y se negará a mantener correspondencia con ninguno de nosotros. – Hizo una pausa y añadió con deleite –: No sabes cuánto lo estoy deseando.

– Candy. Hemos dormido juntos. No es algo que pueda pasarse por alto así como así.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Espero que les guste y disfruten este capitulo.  
Lo que todas esperábamos,

**Capítulo 20**

– Candy. Candy, cariño... tienes que levantarte. Vamos, he pedido un poco de té. – Annie estaba al lado de la cama y sacudía el hombro de su hermana con suavidad.

Candy se movió en la cama, refunfuñó y miró el rostro de Annie con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No quiero levantarme.

– Bueno, pues tienes que hacerlo. Están pasando algunas cosas y creo que deberías estar preparada.

– ¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Candy se incorporó de un salto y se llevó la mano a la dolorida frente. Una mirada al pequeño y preocupado rostro de Annie hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco muy desagradable.

– Recuéstate contra la almohada y te traeré el té – replicó Annie –. Eso es.

Tras aceptar la taza de líquido humeante, Candy reunió con gran minuciosidad sus pensamientos, tan liados como una madeja de lana.

Recordaba vagamente que Terry la había llevado hasta su habitación la noche pasada, donde la esperaban un baño caliente y una amable y competente doncella. Se había bañado y puesto un camisón limpio, para luego meterse en la cama antes de que su hermana volviera de los festejos que se celebraban en el pueblo. Después de disfrutar de un largo y tranquilo sueño, podría haberse convencido de que la noche pasada jamás había sucedido, si no fuera por el insistente dolor que sentía entre las piernas.

"¿Y ahora qué?", se preguntó con ansiedad. Grandchester había dicho que tenía la intención de casarse con ella. No obstante, bien podía haber reconsiderado su oferta a la luz del día. Y ella no estaba segura de si quería aceptar o no. Si tenía que pasarse toda la vida con la sensación de ser una obligación indeseada que se le había impuesto a Terry...

– ¿Qué «cosas» están sucediendo? – repitió.

Annie se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a ella. Llevaba un vestido de mañana azul y el cabello recogido de forma desaliñada en la nuca. Su mirada preocupada se paseó por las cansadas facciones de Candy.

– Hace cosa de dos horas oí cierto revuelo en la habitación de padre y madre. Al parecer, lord Grandchester le ha pedido a padre que se reúnan en privado con él... en el salón de los Grandchester, creo... Cuando regresó padre, asomé la cabeza para preguntar lo que sucedía. Él no me dijo nada, pero parecía bastante nervioso y a madre le estaba dando un télele por algo... No dejaba de reírse y de llorar, así que padre le dio un poco de licor para calmarla. No sé de qué hablaron padre y lord Grandchester, pero esperaba que tú... – Annie se detuvo y cuando vio que la taza de Candy temblaba sobre el platillo –. Cariño ¿qué te pasa? No pareces tú misma. ¿Pasó algo ayer? ¿Hiciste algo que llamara la atención de lord Grandchester?

La garganta de Candy se cerró cuando estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, atrapada en el peligroso abismo que oscilaba entre la ira y el llanto... Al final ganó la ira:

– Sí – contesto –, sucedió algo. Y ahora lo está usando para salirse con la suya, tanto si quiero como si no. Actuar a mis espaldas y arreglarlo todo con padre... ¡Me niego a aceptar eso! ¡Me niego!

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron como platos.

– ¿Montaste uno de los caballos de lord Grandchester sin su permiso? ¿Se trata de eso?

– ¿Qué si…? No, señor, ojalá fuera eso. – Candy escondió el rostro ruborizado entre las manos –. Me acosté con él–. Su voz se filtró a través de la frialdad de sus dedos –. Ayer, cuando todos se habían marchado de la propiedad.

Un silencio atónito acogió la escueta confesión.

– Tú... pero... pero... no entiendo cómo pudiste...

– Estaba bebiendo brandy en la biblioteca – comentó Candy con voz apagada –. Y él me encontró. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabé en su dormitorio.

Annie asimiló la información sumida en un mudo estupor. Intentó hablar, pero tuvo que tomar un sorbo del té de Candy y, después, aclararse la garganta.

– Supongo que cuando dices que te acostaste con él, no te estás refiriendo a que dormisteis la siesta.

Candy le dirigió una mirada displicente.

– Annie, no seas mojigata.

– ¿Crees que Grandchester hará lo que demanda el honor y te pedirá en matrimonio?

– Pues claro que sí – dijo Candy con amargura –. Convertirá ese «lo que demanda el honor» en un enorme bate y me atizará en la cabeza con él hasta que me rinda.

– ¿Te dijo que te amaba? – se atrevió a preguntar Annie. Candy dejó escapar un resoplido desdeñoso.

– No, no dijo ni una sola palabra a ese respecto.

La frente de su hermana se arrugó por el desconcierto.

– Candy... ¿temes que sólo te desee por el perfume?

– No, yo... Dios, ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido pensar en eso, me siento tan confusa...

Candy agarró la almohada que tenía más cerca y enterró la cara en ella como si quisiera ahogarse. Cosa que en ese momento, no parecía tan mala.

Pese a lo gruesa que era la almohada, no amortiguó por completo la voz de Annie.

– Pero ¿tú quieres casarte con él?

Esa pregunta provocó un aguijonazo de dolor en el corazón de Candy. Tras dejar la almohada a un lado, musitó:

– ¡Así no! No cuando él toma las decisiones sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos y afirma que no queda otro remedio porque me ha comprometido.

Annie consideró sus palabras con detenimiento.

– No creo que lord Grandchester lo expresara con esas mismas palabras – replicó –. No me parece de la clase de hombre que se lleve a una joven a su cama y que se casa con ella, a menos que lo desee de verdad.

– Lo único que me gustaría es que tuviera en cuenta lo que quiero yo – dijo Candy, afligida.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al lavamanos, donde su demacrado reflejo le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo. Tras echar un poco de agua en la jofaina, se lavó la cara y se frotó la piel con un paño suave. Una delicada nube de canela en polvo se elevó en el aire cuando abrió una pequeña lata y metió el cepillo de dientes en el interior. El fuerte sabor a canela hizo desaparecer el amargor y la sensación pastosa de la boca, de modo que se cepilló los dientes con fuerza hasta que brillaron como el cristal.

– Annie – dijo echando un vistazo por encima del hombro –. ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

– Sí, por supuesto.

– No quiero hablar ni con madre ni con padre en este momento, pero tengo que saber si es cierto que Grandchester ha pedido mi mano. Si pudieras encontrar la manera de averiguarlo...

– No digas más – replicó Annie con presteza al tiempo que se encaminaba hasta la puerta.

Candy había terminado sus abluciones matinales y acababa de abrocharse una bata blanca de batista sobre el camisón cuando regresó su hermana pequeña.

– No tuve ni que preguntarlo– comentó a Annie con tristeza –. Padre no estaba, pero madre estaba mirando fijamente un vaso de whisky mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn y por su aspecto, parece estar en la gloria. Diría sin ningún género de dudas que lord Grandchester ha pedido tu mano.

– Ese bastardo... – masculló Candy –. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme al margen de todo como si yo no fuera más que un peón en todo este asunto? – Entrecerró los ojos –. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora... Lo más probable es que esté atando todos los cabos sueltos. Lo que significa que la siguiente persona con la que debe hablar es… – Se interrumpió con un sonido inarticulado al tiempo que la cólera comenzaba a hervir en su interior hasta que creyó estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

Ese miserable manipulador de Grandchester no permitiría que ella misma pusiera fin a su amistad con St. Vincent. Ni siquiera le permitiría la dignidad de una despedida adecuada. No, Grandchester se encargaría de todo en persona y ella se quedaría tan indefensa como un niño ante sus maquinaciones.

– ¡Si está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo – gruñó– le abriré la cabeza con un atizador!

– ¿Cómo? – El desconcierto de Annie era más que evidente –. ¿Qué crees que está...? ¡No, Candy, no puedes salir de la habitación en ropa de cama! – Se acercó a la puerta y susurró lo más alto que pudo cuando su hermana mayor se abalanzó por el pasillo –. ¡Candy! ¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡Candy!

El dobladillo del camisón blanco y el de la bata de Candy ondulaban tras ella como las velas de un barco mientras la joven caminaba por el corredor y descendía la escalera principal. Todavía era lo bastante temprano como para que la mayoría de los invitados siguieran en la cama. No obstante, ella estaba demasiado enfadada como para que le importara quién pudiera verla. Furiosa, pasó como una exhalación junto a unos sorprendidos criados. Para cuando llegó al estudio de Terry, respiraba con dificultad. La puerta estaba cerrada. Sin dudarlo un instante, entró en tromba en la estancia, haciendo que la puerta se estrellara contra la pared cuando cruzó el umbral.

Tal y como había sospechado, Terry estaba con lord St. Vincent. Los dos hombres se giraron para enfrentar a la persona que acababa de interrumpirlos.

Candy contempló el impasible rostro de St. Vincent.

– ¿Hasta dónde le ha contado? – exigió saber Candy sin más preámbulos.

Adoptando una máscara apacible y carente de emociones, St. Vincent replicó en voz baja:

– Lo suficiente.

Desvió la vista hasta la impenitente expresión de Terry y se dio cuenta de que el Duque había proporcionado la información con la letal precisión de un cirujano de campaña. Puesto que ya había decidido qué curso seguir, marchaba hacia la victoria del modo más agresivo.

– No tenías ningún derecho – le dijo ella, hirviendo de furia –. ¡No dejaré que me manipules, Grandchester!

Con engañosa serenidad, St. Vincent se apartó del escritorio y se acercó a ella.

– Yo no le recomendaría que se dedicara a pasear en deshabillé, querida – murmuró –. Tenga, permítame que le ofrezca mí...

No obstante, Terry ya se había acercado a Candy por detrás y le había colocado la chaqueta por encima de los hombros, ocultando sus ropas de cama a la vista del otro hombre. Furiosa, la muchacha intentó deshacerse de la chaqueta, pero Terry la mantuvo con firmeza en su sitio antes de atraer hacia él su rígido cuerpo.

– No te comportes como una estúpida – le musitó al oído.

Candy trató de separarse de él con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Suéltame! Tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas a lord St. Vincent. Los dos nos merecemos eso al menos. Y si intentas evitarlo, me limitaré a hacerlo a tus espaldas.

Terry la soltó de mala gana y dio un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A pesar del aplomo del que el hombre hacía gala, Candy percibió una intensa emoción que bullía bajo la superficie y que no era capaz de controlar del todo.

– Habla – indicó con sequedad. A juzgar por el rictus terco de su mandíbula, era evidente que no tenía intención de concederles un poco de intimidad.

Candy pensó que muy pocas mujeres serían lo bastante estúpidas como para creer que podrían llegar a controlar a aquella criatura arrogante y tozuda. Y temía ser una de ellas. Entrecerró los ojos para clavar la mirada en Grandchester.

– Te ruego por lo que más quieras que no nos interrumpas – le pidió de forma impertinente antes de darle la espalda.

Sin perder la fachada indiferente, St. Vincent se apoyó en el escritorio. Candy frunció el entrecejo, pensativa, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacerle entender que ella jamás había pretendido engañarlo.

– Milord, perdóneme. No pretendía...

– Dulzura, no tiene que disculparse. – St. Vincent la estudió con un lánguido detenimiento que pareció llegar hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos– Usted no hizo nada malo. Sé perfectamente lo fácil que es seducir a una inocente. – Tras una pausa elocuente, añadió como de pasada –: Al parecer, Grandchester también lo sabe.

– Un momento... – comenzó Terry, molesto.

– Esto es lo que ocurre cuando intento comportarme como un caballero – interrumpió St. Vincent. Extendió la mano para tocar un largo mechón de cabello que había caído sobre uno de los hombros de Candy –. Si hubiera recurrido a mis tácticas habituales, para este momento ya la habría seducido una docena de veces y ahora sería mía. Sin embargo, parece que deposité demasiada confianza en el tan cacareado sentido del honor de Grandchester.

– Yo he tenido tanta culpa como él – protestó Candy, decidida a ser honesta. No obstante, a juzgar por su expresión, el vizconde no pareció creerla.

En lugar de discutir esa cuestión, St. Vincent soltó el mechón de pelo y habló con la cabeza inclinada en su dirección.

– Dulzura, ¿qué sucedería si le dijera que todavía la deseo, sin importar lo que haya ocurrido entre lord Grandchester y usted?

La joven no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le produjo semejante pregunta.

Terry, al parecer, fue incapaz de mantenerse en silencio por más tiempo y su voz se alzó tras ella con evidente irritación.

– Tus deseos son del todo irrelevantes, St. Vincent. La cuestión es que ella ahora me pertenece.

– ¿En virtud de un acto que no tiene la menor importancia? – replicó St. Vincent con frialdad.

– Milord – intervino Candy en ese instante–. No... No fue un acto sin importancia para mí. Y es posible que conlleve consecuencias. No podría casarme con un hombre si llevara al hijo de otro en mi vientre.

– Mi amor, eso ocurre continuamente. Aceptaría al niño como si fuera mío.

– No estoy dispuesto a escuchar más estupideces – fue el gruñido de advertencia de Terry.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, Candy miró a St. Vincent con una sincera expresión de disculpa.

– Yo no podría hacerlo, lo siento. El daño ya está hecho milord y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero... – De forma impulsiva, estiró un brazo para darle la mano –. Pero espero que, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido, pueda seguir contándole entre mis amigos.

Con una sonrisa extraña, St. Vincent le dio un cálido apretón antes de soltarle la mano.

– Sólo me imagino una situación en la que podría negarle algo, dulzura... y no es el caso. Por supuesto que seguiré siendo su amigo – Mirando por encima de la cabeza de la joven, correspondió a la mirada de Grandchester con una sombría sonrisa que proclamaba que aquel asunto no acabaría así–. No creo que me quede el tiempo que resta de fiesta – dijo con voz apática–. Aunque no me gustaría que una partida precipitada provocara rumores, no estoy, seguro de poder ocultar como es debido mi... digamos... desilusión; razón por la que creo que lo más conveniente es marcharme. Sin duda alguna, tendremos que discutir muchas cosas la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Terry observó con ojos entrecerrados la marcha del hombre, que cerró la puerta al salir.

En el silencio opresivo que se produjo a continuación, Terry meditó los comentarios de St. Vincent.

– La única situación en la que podría negarte algo... ¿qué significa eso?

Candy se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo con expresión furiosa.

– ¡Ni lo sé ni me importa! ¡Te has comportado de manera horrible! ¡St. Vincent es cien veces más caballero que tú!

– No dirías eso si lo conocieras de verdad.

– Sé que me ha tratado con respeto, mientras que tú me consideras una especie de peón que puedes mover a un lado y a... – Lo golpeó con los puños en el pecho cuando el Duque la rodeó con los brazos.

– No serías feliz con él – dijo Terry, que pasó por alto sus forcejeos como si fuera un gatito al que hubiera levantado por el cuello. La chaqueta que le había colocado sobre los hombros cayó al suelo.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaré mejor contigo?

El Duque le sujetó las muñecas con las manos y le colocó los brazos a la espalda, emitiendo un gruñido de sorpresa cuando ella le pisó con fuerza el empeine.

– Porque me necesitas... – dijo, conteniendo el aliento cuando ella se restregó contra su cuerpo– de la misma manera que te necesito yo. – Aplastó la boca con la suya –. Te he necesitado durante años. – Le dio otro beso, más profundo y embriagador, en el que su lengua recorrió el interior de la boca de la joven.

Candy habría continuado resistiéndose si él no hubiera hecho algo que la pilló desprevenida: le liberó las muñecas y la rodeó con los brazos en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Puesto que tenía la guardia baja, permaneció inmóvil, con el corazón desbocado.

– Tampoco fue un acto sin importancia para mí – confesó Terry, y su ronco susurro le acarició el oído –. Ayer me di cuenta por fin de que todas esas cosas que veía como defectos eran, en realidad lo que me más me gustaba de ti. Me importa un comino lo que hagas siempre que sea de tu agrado. Corre descalza por el jardín delantero. Come pudín con las manos. Mándame al demonio cuantas veces quieras. Te quiero tal y como eres. Después de todo, eres la única mujer, además de mis hermanas, que se ha atrevido a decirme a la cara que soy un asno arrogante. ¿Cómo podría resistirme a ti? – Le acarició la mejilla con los labios –. Mi querida Candy – susurró al tiempo que le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle los párpados –. Si me hubieran concedido el don de la poesía, te lo diría con sonetos. Pero las palabras siempre me esquivan cuando mis sentimientos son tan fuertes. No obstante, sí sé que hay una palabra que me resulta imposible decirte: «adiós». No podría soportar ver cómo te alejas de mí. Si no quieres casarte por el bien de tu honor, cásate por el bien de aquellos que tendrían que soportarme si no lo haces. Cásate porque necesito a alguien que me enseñe a reírme de mí mismo. Porque alguien tiene que enseñarme a silbar. Cásate conmigo, Candy... porque estoy completamente fascinado con tus orejas.

– ¿Mis orejas? – Desconcertada, Candy sintió que el Duque inclinaba la cabeza para mordisquearle el lóbulo.

– Mmm... Las orejas más perfectas que jamás he visto.

Mientras trazaba los pliegues internos con la lengua, deslizó la mano desde la cintura hasta su pecho, saboreando la forma de su cuerpo ahora que no se veía constreñido por las ballenas del corsé. Candy era muy consciente de su desnudez bajo el camisón cuando él le tocó los pechos y cubrió con los dedos la suave y pequeña curva hasta que los pezones se endurecieron contra su palma.

– Y éstos también... – musitó –. Perfectos... – Totalmente absorto en las caricias que le prodigaba, Terry comenzó a desabrochar los pequeños botones de la bata.

Candy sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que su respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con la del Duque. Recordaba la dura superficie de su cuerpo mientras se frotaba contra ella al hacer el amor, el encaje perfecto de sus cuerpos, el movimiento de músculos y tendones bajo sus manos. Sintió un hormigueo en la piel al recordar sus caricias y la diestra exploración de su boca y de sus dedos, que la habían llevado a un estado de temblorosa necesidad. No era de extrañar que fuera tan frío y lógico durante el día: reservaba toda su sensualidad para la noche.

Agitada por su proximidad, Candy le apresó las muñecas. Todavía tenían que discutir muchas cosas... asuntos demasiado importantes como para pasarlos por alto.

– Terry – dijo sin aliento –. No. Ahora no. Sólo conseguiremos enredar más las cosas y...

– Yo creo que será todo lo contrario, las aclarará.

El Duque deslizó las manos a ambos lados de su cara y le acunó las mejillas con suave anhelo.

– Bésame – susurró él; a continuación, buscó su boca para atrapar el labio superior y más tarde el inferior, en una caricia que hizo que Candy se estremeciera de arriba a abajo.

El suelo pareció moverse bajo sus pies, de modo que la joven se aferró a los hombros del Duque para conservar el equilibrio. Terry cubrió sus labios con más firmeza, y esa húmeda presión consiguió desorientarla con una renovada oleada de placer.

Sin dejar de besarla, la ayudó a que le rodeara el cuello con los brazos y le acarició los hombros y la espalda; cuando fue evidente que las piernas de la muchacha se negaban a sostenerla, la hizo tumbarse sobre la alfombra. Vagó con la boca hasta su pecho, donde capturó el pezón a través de la frágil batista blanca. La visión de Candy se llenó de colores: rojo profundo, azul y dorado; y, en medio de aquella neblina, se dio cuenta de que yacían bajo un rayo de sol que se filtraba a través de la hilera de vidrieras rectangulares. La luz moteaba su piel con espléndidos matices, como si se encontrara atrapada en una maraña de arco iris.

Terry aferró la parte delantera de su camisón y tironeó con impaciencia hasta que los botones saltaron y quedaron desparramados por la alfombra. El rostro del hombre se le antojaba diferente: más suave, más joven; y su piel estaba teñida por el rubor del deseo. Nadie la había mirado de aquella manera, con un embelesamiento tal que bloqueaba cualquier otra percepción de la realidad. Tras inclinarse sobre su pecho desnudo, Terry lamió la pálida piel hasta que capturó el capullo rosado y cerró la boca a su alrededor.

Candy jadeó y se arqueó hacia él, tensándose por la necesidad de envolverlo por completo. Buscó a tientas la cabeza del hombre y enredó los dedos en su fuerte cabello negro. Comprendiendo la súplica silenciosa, él le mordisqueó el pezón y utilizó la lengua y los dientes con angustiosa delicadeza. Con una de las manos, le subió el camisón y comenzó a acariciarle el estómago, utilizando el dedo anular para trazar el contorno del ombligo. Candy se sintió consumida por un deseo febril y comenzó a retorcerse bajo el estanque de colores que se derramaba desde la ventana. Los dedos del Duque se deslizaron más abajo, hasta el borde de los rizos crespos y sedosos, y ella supo que en cuanto tocara la pequeña protuberancia que quedaba semioculta entre los pliegues de su sexo estallaría en una ola de placer cegador.

De repente, el hombre retiró la mano y Candy soltó un gemido de protesta. Con una maldición, Terry la ocultó bajo su cuerpo y le apretó la cara contra su hombro en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abría.

Tras un incómodo silencio, que sólo quedó roto por los jadeos de Candy, ésta se atrevió a echar una mirada más allá del refugio que ofrecía el cuerpo de Terry. Aterrada, comprobó que había una persona en la puerta. Se trataba de Albert Ardley. Llevaba en las manos un libro de cuentas y varias carpetas sujetas por una cinta negra. Ardley desvió la mirada hacia la pareja que yacía en el suelo, pero mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo. Había que reconocer que el hombre consiguió guardar la compostura, pese al esfuerzo que debió suponerle. El Duque de Grandchester, a quien sus conocidos tenían por el eterno abogado de la moderación y el autocontrol, era el último hombre a quien Ardley habría imaginado retozando en su estudio con una mujer en camisón.

– Te pido disculpas, milord – dijo Ardley con un tono de voz muy controlado –. No esperaba que estuvieras... reunido... con alguien a esta hora.

Terry lo atravesó con una mirada feroz.

– La próxima vez, podrías llamar.

– Tienes razón, por supuesto. – Ardley abrió la boca para añadir algo pero, al parecer, se lo pensó mejor y se aclaró la garganta –. Me iré para que puedas terminar... esta... conversación. – No obstante, tras abandonar la estancia se vio incapaz de resistir el impulso de volver a asomar la cabeza por la puerta del estudio para lanzarle una críptica pregunta a Terry –: Una vez a la semana fue que dijiste, ¿no?

– Cierra la puerta al salir – replicó Terry con frialdad, y Ardley obedeció con un sonido quedo que se parecía sospechosamente a una carcajada.

Candy mantuvo el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Terry. Por muy mortificada que se encontrara el día que las pillaron jugando al rounders en pololos, la situación en la que se hallaba era mil veces peor. Pensó que nunca sería capaz de volver a mirar a Albert Ardley a la cara y no pudo reprimir un gemido.

– No pasa nada – murmuró Terry –. Mantendrá la boca cerrada.

– No me importa a quién se lo diga – consiguió decir Candy –. No voy a casarme contigo. Aunque me comprometas cien veces.

– Candy, nada me agradaría más que comprometerte un centenar de veces – dijo con una súbita nota risueña en la voz –. Pero antes me gustaría saber cuál es ese acto tan imperdonable que he cometido esta mañana.

– Para empezar, has hablado con mi padre.

Sus cejas se elevaron apenas un milímetro.

– ¿Y eso te ha ofendido?

– ¿Cómo no iba a ofenderme? Te has comportado como el mayor déspota del mundo al actuar a mis espaldas e intentar concertar las cosas con mi padre sin decirme nada...

– Espera un momento – la interrumpió Terry con ironía al tiempo que rodaba hacia un lado y se incorporaba con un ágil movimiento. Extendió una de sus grandes manos para obligar a Candy a sentarse frente a él –. No hay nada de despótico en encontrarme con tu padre. Simplemente, seguía la tradición. Cuando se aspira a ser el prometido de una joven, es normal hablar con el padre de ella antes de realizar una proposición formal. – Dejó que una sutil nota mordiente tiñera su voz cuando agregó –: Incluso en Norteamérica. Claro que es posible que me equivoque...

El reloj que había en la repisa de la chimenea marcó unos eternos treinta segundos antes de que Candy consiguiera responder a regañadientes.

– Sí, así es como suele hacerse. Pero había dado por hecho que habíais alcanzado un acuerdo de compromiso entre vosotros, sin tener en cuenta lo que yo sintiera a ese respecto...

– Pues te equivocaste. No hemos discutido los detalles del compromiso, ni se mencionó nada acerca de la dote ni de la fecha de la boda. Lo único que hice fue pedirle permiso a tu padre para cortejarte.

Candy lo miró con una mueca de sorpresa y mortificación hasta que se le ocurrió otra pregunta:

– ¿Y qué me dices de la discusión que acabas de tener con lord St. Vincent?

En ese momento le llegó el turno a Terry de sentirse avergonzado.

– Eso sí fue despótico – admitió –. Y lo más probable es que debiera disculparme por ello. No obstante, no voy a hacerlo. No podía arriesgarme a que St. Vincent lograra convencerte de que te casaras con él en lugar de hacerlo conmigo. Así que consideré necesario advertirle que se mantuviera lejos de ti. – Se detuvo antes de continuar, momento en que Candy notó una vacilación poco común en él –. Hace unos años – dijo sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos –, St. Vincent se interesó por una mujer con la que yo estaba… relacionado. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero era probable que con el paso del tiempo ella y yo... – Guardó silencio de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza –. No sé qué habría resultado de esa relación. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de averiguarlo. En el momento en que St. Vincent comenzó a perseguirla, me abandonó por él. – Una sonrisa carente de humor le curvó los labios –. Como era de esperar, St. Vincent se cansó de ella en pocas semanas.

Candy lanzó una mirada afligida al austero perfil de su rostro.

En el breve relato de Terry no había señal alguna de enojo ni de autocompasión, pero la joven se dio cuenta de que la experiencia le había hecho daño. Estaba claro que para un hombre que valoraba la lealtad tanto como lo hacía él la traición de un amigo y la perfidia de una amante habrían sido difíciles de superar.

– ¿Por qué seguisteis siendo amigos? – le preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

Su réplica llegó con estudiada falta de inflexión. Era evidente que le resultaba difícil hablar de asuntos personales.

– Todas las amistades tienen ciertas cicatrices. Además, creo que si St. Vincent hubiera conocido la fuerza de mis sentimientos hacia esa mujer no habría ido tras ella. En tu caso, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que se repita el pasado. Tú eres demasiado... importante... para mí.

Candy se había visto asaltada por los celos al pensar que Terry pudiera albergar sentimientos hacia otra mujer... justo antes de que le diera un vuelco el corazón y comenzara a preguntarse hasta qué punto sería trascendente la palabra «importante». Terry compartía el innato desagrado de los ingleses por airear sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el hombre se esforzaba por abrirle el corazón que tan celosamente guardaba y que, tal vez, un poco de aliento por su parte le reportaría unos resultados sorprendentes.

– Dado que St. Vincent cuenta con la evidente ventaja de su apariencia y encanto – continuó Terry sin abandonar el tono sosegado –, llegué a la conclusión de que sólo podría inclinar la balanza a fuerza de voluntad. Razón por la cual me reuní con él esta mañana para decirle...

– No, no es cierto – protestó Candy, incapaz de contenerse.

En ese momento, Terry clavó en ella una mirada interrogante.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– No tiene ventaja alguna sobre ti – señaló la muchacha, que se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que a ella no le resultaba mucho más fácil que a él abrir su corazón– . Eres de lo más encantador cuando te conviene. Y en cuanto a tu aspecto... – Su rubor se acentuó hasta que creyó que empezaría a echar humo –. Te encuentro muy atractivo – tartamudeó –. Siempre... siempre ha sido así. No me habría acostado contigo anoche si no te hubiera deseado, por mucho brandy que hubiera bebido.

Una repentina sonrisa iluminó el semblante de Terry. Extendió las manos hacia el escote abierto de su camisón y lo cerró con gentileza para acariciar a continuación la rosada superficie de su cuello con los nudillos.

– En ese caso, ¿debo asumir que tu negativa a casarte conmigo se debe al hecho de sentirte obligada y no a una objeción personal?

Absorta en el placer que le producían sus caricias, Candy le dirigió una mirada aturdida.

– ¿Mmm?

Él dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

– Lo que te pregunto es si considerarías convertirte en mi esposa si te prometo que nadie te obligará a ello.

Ella asintió con cautela.

– Yo... podría considerarlo. Pero si vas a comportarte como un señor medieval e intimidarme con esas miradas para que haga lo que quieres...

– No, jamás trataría de intimidarte con una mirada – dijo Terry con seriedad, a pesar de que Candy se percató de la chispa de diversión de sus ojos –. Es evidente que esas tácticas no servirían de nada. Al parecer, he encontrado la horma de mi zapato.

Apaciguada por semejante afirmación, Candy se relajó un poco. Ni siquiera protestó cuando él la colocó sobre su regazo y sus piernas quedaron colgando sobre las de él. Una cálida mano se deslizó por debajo del camisón hasta su cadera para propinarle un apretón que resultó más reconfortante que sensual; después, el Duque la miró con perspicacia.

– El matrimonio es una sociedad – dijo –. Y dado que nunca me embarco en una sociedad sin haber discutido antes los términos, vamos a hacer exactamente eso. Tú y yo, en privado. Sin duda alguna, habrá alguna que otra controversia en ciertos puntos, pero acabarás descubriendo que soy un genio en el arte de llegar a un acuerdo.

– Mi padre insistirá en tener la última palabra en cuanto a la dote.

– No me refería a los aspectos financieros. Lo que quiero de ti no puede negociarlo tu padre.

– ¿Quieres que discutamos cosas como... lo que esperamos el uno del otro y el lugar donde vamos a vivir?

– Exacto.

– ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no quiero vivir en el campo... que prefiero Londres a Hampshire? ¿Accederías a vivir en Grandchester Terrace?

Terry la observó de forma inquisitiva mientras respondía.

– Podría hacer ciertas concesiones al respecto. Aunque tendría que volver aquí con bastante frecuencia para dirigir la propiedad. ¿Eso quiere decir que no te agrada Stony Cross Park?

– No, no es eso... En realidad, me gusta mucho. Era una pregunta hipotética.

– Aun así, estás acostumbrada a los placeres de la vida en la ciudad.

– Me gustaría vivir aquí – insistió Candy.

No dejaba de pensar en la belleza de Hampshire, en sus ríos y bosques, en los prados donde ya podía imaginarse jugando con sus hijos. El pueblo, con sus personajes tan excéntricos y los tenderos, y las ferias locales que animaban el tranquilo discurrir de la vida de campo. Por no hablar de la propia mansión, majestuosa pero acogedora, con todos esos rincones en los que acurrucarse en los días de lluvia... o en las noches dedicadas al amor. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar que el dueño de Stony Cross Park era, con mucho, su mayor atractivo. La vida con ese hombre tan vital nunca sería aburrida, sin importar dónde residieran.

– Por supuesto – puntualizó –, estaría mucho más dispuesta a asentarme en Hampshire si se me permitiera volver a montar.

El comentario fue recibido con una carcajada apenas reprimida.

– Haré que un mozo ensille a Starlight esta misma mañana.

– Vaya, gracias – dijo ella no sin cierta ironía –. Me das permiso para montar dos días antes de que acabe la fiesta. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque me acosté contigo anoche?

Una sonrisa lánguida cruzó los labios del Duque y su mano se movió a hurtadillas sobre la cadera de la joven.

– En ese caso, tendrías que haberte acostado conmigo hace semanas. Te habría dado el control total sobre la propiedad.

Candy se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

– Comprendo. Veo que en este matrimonio me veré obligada a intercambiar favores sexuales cada vez que quiera algo de ti.

– En absoluto. Aunque... – Un brillo travieso le iluminó los ojos – no cabe duda de que tus favores hacen que mi disposición mejore notablemente.

Terry estaba flirteando con ella; jamás lo había visto tan relajado y bromista. Candy estaba segura de que pocas personas reconocerían al digno Duque de Grandchester en aquel hombre que yacía en el suelo con ella. Cuando la hizo cambiar de posición con el fin de acomodarla entre sus brazos y le acarició la pantorrilla para acabar dándole un suave apretón en su delgado tobillo, Candy sintió un placer que iba mucho más allá de la mera sensación física. La pasión que sentía por él parecía calarle hasta los huesos.

– ¿Crees que nos llevaremos bien? – le preguntó, un tanto insegura, al tiempo que se atrevía a juguetear con el nudo de su corbata y a aflojar el tejido grisáceo con los dedos –. Somos opuestos en casi todos los aspectos.

Inclinando la cabeza, Terry le acarició la parte interna de su muñeca con la nariz mientras pasaba los labios por las venas azuladas que se dibujaban bajo la piel.

– Estoy empezando a creer que casarme con una mujer idéntica a mí sería la peor decisión que jamás podría tomar.

– Tal vez tengas razón – musitó Candy, que dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en los mechones de cabello de uno de los lados de su cabeza –. Necesitas una esposa que no permita que te salgas siempre con la tuya. Una que... – Se detuvo con un ligero temblor cuando la lengua de él alcanzó un punto cerca de la cara interna del codo–. Una que... – prosiguió mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos– esté dispuesta a bajarte los humos cuando te pongas demasiado pomposo...

– Nunca me pongo pomposo – replicó Terry, al tiempo que apartaba el cuello del camisón de la vulnerable curva de su garganta.

Candy contuvo el aliento cuando él comenzó a besarle la clavícula.

– ¿Y cómo llamarías tú a alguien que se comporta como si supiera siempre lo que es mejor y que considera un idiota a cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo con él?

– Da la casualidad de que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, aquellos que no están de acuerdo conmigo son unos idiotas. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

Candy dejó escapar una risa entrecortada y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su brazo cuando la boca del hombre se deslizó hasta la parte lateral de su cuello.

– ¿Cuándo vamos a negociar? – preguntó, sorprendida por el matiz gutural de su propia voz.

– Esta noche. Vendrás a mi habitación.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

– ¿Esto no será una artimaña para colocarme en una situación en la que puedas aprovecharte de mí con total impunidad?

Terry se apartó un poco para mirarla y le respondió con seriedad:

– Por supuesto que no. Tengo toda la intención de mantener una discusión formal que eliminará cualquier reserva que tengas para casarte conmigo.

– Caramba...

– Y después... pienso aprovecharme de ti con total impunidad.

La sonrisa de Candy quedó atrapada bajo los labios de Terry cuando éste la besó. La joven se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo oía realizar un comentario propio de un sinvergüenza. Por regla general, era demasiado convencional como para exhibir la clase de irreverencia que a ella le resultaba tan natural. Quizás aquel fuera un leve indicio de lo mucho que ella lo afectaba.

– Pero en este momento... – dijo Terry– me encuentro con un problema de logística entre manos.

– ¿Qué problema? – preguntó ella, que cambió un poco de posición al darse cuenta de que la excitación había endurecido el cuerpo que tenía debajo.

Terry rozó sus labios con el pulgar, masajeándolos ligeramente a medida que trazaba su contorno. Como si fuera incapaz evitarlo, le robó un último beso. Las profundas y anhelantes caricias de su boca le provocaron a Candy un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y la dejó sin aliento y débil entre sus brazos.

– El problema es cómo voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación – susurró Terry– antes de que alguien más te vea en camisón.

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 21**

No estaba claro si había sido Annie quien «destapara la olla», como se decía en Nueva York, o si habían sido las noticias que trajera Eliza, a quien tal vez su marido hubiera informado acerca de la escena de la biblioteca. De lo único que Candy podía estar segura, cuando se unió al resto de las floreros para el aperitivo de media mañana en la sala de desayunos, era de que sus amigas lo sabían. Podía leerlo en sus rostros: en la cara desconcertada de Paty, en el aire conspirador de Annie y en la estudiada indiferencia de Eliza. Candy se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de todas mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Siempre había mantenido una fachada de cinismo y la había utilizado como defensa contra la vergüenza, el miedo o la soledad... Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía inusualmente vulnerable.

Eliza fue la primera en romper el silencio.

– Hasta ahora, ésta ha sido una mañana de lo más aburrida. – Con un gesto elegante, se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar un fingido bostezo –. Espero que haya alguien que pueda animar la conversación. ¿Algún chisme que compartir, por casualidad? – Su mirada burlona se clavó en la expresión consternada de Candy. Un sirviente se acercó para llenar la taza de té de la mayor de las White y Eliza esperó hasta que se hubo apartado de la mesa para continuar–. Has aparecido bastante tarde esta mañana, querida. ¿No has dormido bien?

Candy entrecerró los ojos para observar a su jovial y sarcástica amiga, mientras oía toser a Paty, que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con un sorbo de té.

– En realidad, no.

Eliza sonrió; tenía un aspecto absolutamente radiante.

– ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tus noticias, Candy, antes de que yo os cuente las mías? Aunque dudo de que las mías puedan considerarse ni la mitad de interesantes.

– Al parecer, ya estáis enteradas de todo – musitó Candy, que trató de ahogar su bochorno con un largo trago de té.

Puesto que lo único que consiguió fue abrasarse la lengua, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se obligó a enfrentar la mirada de Eliza, que se había suavizado y le ofrecía un alegre apoyo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? – preguntó Eliza con delicadeza.

– No lo sé – admitió Candy–. No sé ni cómo me siento. Estoy entusiasmada y feliz, pero también, de algún modo...

– ¿Asustada? – murmuró Eliza.

La Candy de hacía un mes habría preferido que la torturaran hasta la muerte antes que admitir por un momento el miedo que sentía... pero se descubrió asintiendo.

– No me gusta estar indefensa ante un hombre que no es conocido precisamente por su sensibilidad o por su misericordia. Es evidente que nuestros temperamentos no encajan muy bien.

– Pero ¿te atrae físicamente? – preguntó Eliza.

– Por desgracia, sí.

– ¿Y por qué lo consideras una desgracia?

– Porque sería mucho más fácil casarse con un hombre con el que se comparte una amistad superficial en lugar de... de...

Las tres jóvenes se inclinaron hacia ella para no perder palabra.

– ¿En lugar d-de qué? – preguntó Paty, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– En lugar de esta ardiente, desgarradora, colosal y, sin duda, indecente pasión.

– Madre del amor hermoso... – dijo Paty casi sin aliento al tiempo que se reclinaba en su silla; Eliza, por el contrario, no dejaba de sonreír y Annie, fascinada, contemplaba a su hermana con curiosidad.

– ¿Y todo eso por un hombre cuyos besos no son más que «pasables»? – preguntó Eliza.

Los labios de Candy se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras contemplaba las vaporosas profundidades de su taza de té.

– ¿Quién se habría imaginado que un tipo tan almidonado, de esos que se abrochan la camisa hasta el cuello, pudiera ser tan diferente en el dormitorio?

– Contigo imagino que no puede evitarlo – señaló Eliza.

Candy levantó la vista de su taza.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó con cautela, temiendo por un instante que Eliza estuviese haciendo referencia a los efectos del perfume.

– En el momento en que entras en una habitación, el Duque se anima visiblemente. Es obvio que lo tienes fascinado. Apenas se puede mantener una conversación con él, porque siempre anda estirando el cuello para escuchar lo que dices y observar todos y cada uno de tus movimientos.

– ¿De veras? – A pesar de que estaba encantada con semejante información, Candy se esforzó por parecer indiferente–. ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?

– No quería entrometerme, puesto que me parecía que cabía la posibilidad de que prefirieras las atenciones de lord St. Vincent.

Candy dio un respingo y apoyó la frente sobre una mano. Les contó la bochornosa escena que había tenido lugar entre Terry, St. Vincent y ella esa misma mañana; las jóvenes le expresaron su comprensión y compartieron su malestar.

– Lo único que evita que sienta compasión por lord St. Vincent es la certeza de saber que ha roto una buena cantidad de corazones y causado bastantes lágrimas en el pasado... – dijo Eliza–. Por tanto, es justo que ahora sepa qué se siente al ser rechazado.

– De cualquier forma, tengo la sensación de haberlo engañado– dijo Candy, que se sentía culpable–. Además, él se lo tomó muy bien. No pronunció palabra de reproche alguna. No puedo evitar tenerle cariño, aunque sólo sea por eso.

– T-ten cuidado – sugirió Paty con suavidad–. Por lo que he oído, lord St. Vincent no parece de los que renuncian con tanta facilidad. Si se acerca a ti de nuevo, prométeme que no accederás a encontrarte a solas con él.

Candy observó a su preocupada amiga con una sonrisa.

– Paty, eso ha sonado muy cínico. Muy bien, te lo prometo. Sin embargo, no hay razón para preocuparse. No creo que lord St. Vincent sea lo bastante estúpido como para convertir en su enemigo a alguien tan poderoso como el Duque. – Y, puesto que deseaba cambiar de tema, concentró su atención en Eliza –. Ahora que ya os he contado todo, ha llegado la hora de que tú hagas lo mismo. ¿De qué se trata?

Con una mirada resplandeciente en los ojos y la luz del sol arrancando destellos de su lustroso cabello, Eliza tenía el aspecto de una niña de doce años. Desvió la mirada a un lado para asegurarse de que nadie las oía.

– Estoy casi segura de que estoy embarazada – susurró–. He tenido algunos síntomas últimamente... náuseas y somnolencia y es el segundo mes que no tengo la menstruación.

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas de la alegría y, a escondidas, Annie estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa para apretar la mano de Eliza.

– ¡Qué noticias tan maravillosas, querida! ¿Lo sabe el señor Ardley?

La sonrisa de Eliza se tornó arrepentida.

– Todavía no. Deseo estar del todo segura antes de decírselo. Y quiero guardarlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo como me sea posible.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Candy.

– Porque, tan pronto como lo sepa, se volverá tan excesivamente protector que no podré ir a ningún sitio sola.

Conociendo como conocían a Albert Ardley y su apasionada preocupación por todo lo que tenía que ver con Eliza, las floreros asintieron en silencio. Una vez que Ardley se enterara de la llegada del bebé, rondaría a su embarazada esposa como un halcón.

– Esto es todo un triunfo – exclamó Annie en voz baja–. Florero el año pasado, madre éste. Todo está saliendo a las mil maravillas para ti, querida.

– Y Candy será la siguiente– añadió Eliza con una sonrisa.

Candy, que tenía los nervios de punta, sintió un aguijonazo a medio camino entre el placer y la alarma al escuchar esas palabras.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Annie en voz queda mientras las otras dos conversaban animadamente acerca de la llegada del bebé–. Pareces preocupada. ¿Tienes dudas? Supongo que es de lo más normal.

– Si me caso con él, ten por seguro que nos llevaremos como el perro y el gato – dijo Candy con inquietud.

Annie le dedicó una sonrisa.

– ¿No te parece que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a vuestras diferencias? Tengo la sospecha de que el Duque y tú sois más parecidos de lo que crees.

– ¿Y en qué podríamos parecernos?

– Piénsalo bien – le aconsejó su hermana menor con una sonrisa–. Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo.

Tras convocar a su hermana y a su madre al salón de los Grandchester, Terry permaneció en pie ante ellas con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Se encontraba en la inusual postura de tener que confiar en lo que le decía el corazón, en lugar de seguir los dictados de la razón. Eso no era muy propio de los Grandchester. La familia era famosa por su larga línea de antecesores fríos y calculadores, con la excepción de Aline y de Karen. Terry, por su parte, había seguido el típico prototipo Grandchester... hasta que Candy White había entrado en su vida con la sutileza de un huracán.

En esos momentos, el compromiso que había llevado a cabo con esa joven testaruda le proporcionaba una sensación de paz que no había conocido nunca. Una mueca de diversión tironeó de los diminutos músculos de su rostro al preguntarse cómo le diría a la Duquesa que finalmente tendría una nuera... que, además, era la última muchacha que ella habría elegido para esa posición.

Karen estaba sentada en una silla cercana mientras que la Duquesa, como siempre, ocupaba el canapé. Terry no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la diferencia que había entre sus miradas: la de su hermana, cálida y expectante; la de su madre, indiferente y cautelosa.

– Ahora que has conseguido levantarme de mi descanso de medio día – dijo la Duquesa con acritud –, te ruego que digas de una vez lo que tienes en mente, milord. ¿Qué noticias nos tienes? ¿Qué asunto resulta tan importante que has tenido que citarme a una hora tan inconveniente? Alguna carta irrelevante acerca del mocoso engendro de tu hermana, supongo. Bien, ¡acabemos con ello!

Terry tensó la mandíbula. Cualquier intención que tuviera de darle las noticias de forma amable se desvaneció al escuchar esa desagradable referencia a su sobrino recién nacido. De pronto, se sintió muy satisfecho con la perspectiva de informar a madre de que todos y cada uno de sus nietos, incluyendo al futuro heredero del título, serían medio norteamericanos.

– Estoy seguro de que le agradará saber que he decidido seguir su consejo y finalmente he elegido una esposa – dijo sin levantar la voz–. Pese a que aún no le he hecho una proposición formal, tengo buenas razones para creer que me aceptará cuando así sea.

La Duquesa parpadeó con incredulidad, demostrando un fallo en su compostura.

Karen lo observó con una sonrisa interrogante. En sus ojos apareció un súbito y malicioso brillo de alegría que le indicó a Terry que había adivinado la identidad de la novia anónima.

– Me parece maravilloso – dijo–. ¿Por fin has encontrado a alguien que te aguante, Terry?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Eso parece. Aunque sospecho que será necesario adelantar los planes de boda antes de que ella recobre el buen juicio y salga huyendo.

– Tonterías – replicó la Duquesa con brusquedad–. Ninguna mujer huiría ante la perspectiva de casarse con el Duque de Grandchester. Estás en posesión del título más antiguo de Inglaterra. El día que te cases, le otorgarás a tu esposa más dignidades aristocráticas que cualquier otra cabeza sin coronar sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ahora dime por quién te has decantado.

– Por la señorita Candy White.

La Duquesa emitió un jadeo displicente.

– Ya basta de bromas absurdas, Grandchester. Quiero el nombre de la muchacha.

Karen se estremeció de sincero deleite. Tras dirigirle a Terry una mirada radiante, se inclinó hacia su madre y dijo con un susurro perfectamente audible:

– Creo que está hablando en serio, madre. Se trata realmente de la señorita White.

– ¡No puede ser! – La Duquesa parecía horrorizada. Casi se podía ver los capilares estallando bajo la piel de sus mejillas–. ¡Exijo que renuncies a esta insensatez, Grandchester, y que recuperes el buen juicio! ¡No toleraré tener a esa atrocidad de criatura como mi nuera!

– Pues tendrá que hacerlo – dijo Terry de forma implacable.

– Podrías elegir a cualquier muchacha de aquí o del continente… jóvenes de porte y linaje aceptable...

– Es a la señorita White a quien deseo.

– Jamás se adaptará al molde de una esposa Grandchester.

– Entonces, habrá que romper el molde.

La Duquesa rió con rudeza, un sonido tan desagradable que Karen tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos de su sillón para evitar taparse los oídos con las manos.

– ¿Qué clase de locura te ha poseído? ¡Esa chica White no es más que una plebeya! ¿Cómo puedes considerar siquiera la idea de cargar a tus hijos con una madre que menoscabará nuestras tradiciones, despreciará nuestras costumbres y se burlará de todos los buenos modales? ¿Cómo es posible que una esposa semejante te parezca adecuada? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Grandchester! – La furiosa Duquesa se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Pasó la mirada de Terry a Karen y explotó –: ¿Cuál es la fuente de la infernal obsesión de esta familia por los americanos?

– Una pregunta de lo más interesante, madre – dijo Karen con jovialidad–. Por alguna razón, ninguno de sus vástagos puede soportar la idea de casarse con alguien de su propia clase. ¿Por qué crees que será, Terry?

– Me da la impresión de que la respuesta no resultaría halagadora para ninguno de nosotros – dijo él con ironía.

– Tienes la obligación de casarte con una joven de buena cuna – grito la Duquesa con el rostro desfigurado por la furia–. La única razón de tu existencia es la de continuar el linaje de la familia y preservar el título y sus propiedades para tus herederos. Y, hasta ahora, has fracasado estrepitosamente.

– ¿Fracasado? – Interrumpió Karen con una mirada iracunda–. Terry ha cuadruplicado la fortuna familiar desde que padre murió, por no mencionar lo mucho que ha mejorado las vidas de todos los criados y arrendatarios de sus propiedades. Ha patrocinado numerosas causas humanitarias en el Parlamento y ha creado empleo para más de un centenar de hombres en la industria de las locomotoras; además, es el hermano más amable que alguien pudiera desear jam...

– Karen – interrumpió Terry con un murmullo –, no hay ninguna necesidad de que me defiendas.

– ¡Por supuesto que la hay! Después de todo lo que has hecho por los demás, ¿por qué no ibas a poder casarte con la chica que has elegido, una chica con carácter, además de adorable, debo añadir, sin tener que soportar las estúpidas lecciones de madre acerca del linaje familiar?

La Duquesa dirigió una mirada perversa a su hija menor.

– No eres tú la más indicada para participar en una discusión sobre el linaje familiar, niña, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ni siquiera puedes considerarte una Grandchester. ¿O es necesario que te recuerde que eres el resultado de la relación de una única noche con un lacayo que estaba de visita? El difunto Duque no tuvo más remedio que aceptarte para que no lo tacharan de cornudo, pero aun así…

– Karen – interrumpió Terry con suavidad al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia su hermana, que se había puesto pálida.

Las noticias estaban lejos de sorprenderla, pero la Duquesa jamás se había atrevido a admitirlo de forma abierta hasta esos momentos. La joven se puso en pie y se acercó a él de inmediato, con los ojos brillantes en su pálido rostro. Terry le rodeó la espalda con un brazo protector y la apretó contra sí al tiempo que le murmuraba al oído:

– Será mejor que te marches ahora. Hay cosas que debo decir… y no quiero que quedes atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

– Está bien – dijo Karen, cuya voz no mostraba más que un deje de temblor–. No me importa lo que diga… hace mucho que perdió el poder de hacerme daño.

– Pero a mí sí que me importa – replicó él con gentileza–. Ve a buscar a tu marido y deja que te consuele mientras yo me encargo de la Duquesa.

Karen levantó la mirada para observarlo, ya mucho más calmada.

– Iré a buscarlo – dijo –, aunque no necesito consuelo.

– Buena chica. – Le dio un beso en la frente.

Sorprendida por la muestra de afecto, Karen soltó una risilla y se apartó de él.

– ¿Sobre qué estáis cuchicheando? – exigió saber la Duquesa, malhumorada.

Terry la ignoró mientras acompañaba a su hermana hasta la puerta y la cerraba con cuidado después de que saliera. Cuando se giró de nuevo para enfrentarse a la Duquesa, su rostro tenía una expresión sombría.

– Las circunstancias del nacimiento de Karen no tienen nada que ver con su carácter– dijo –, y sí mucho con el suyo, madre. Me importa un comino si quiere liarse con un criado o si carga con un hijo suyo... pero me importa muchísimo que trate de culpar a Karen por ello. Ha vivido bajo la sombra de sus crímenes durante toda su vida, y ha pagado muy caro las pasadas indulgencias de su madre.

– No pediré disculpas por satisfacer mis necesidades – espetó la Duquesa–. En ausencia de afecto por parte de tu padre, tuve que buscar mi propio placer allí donde lo encontrara.

– Y dejó que Karen cargara con todo el peso de la culpa. – Frunció los labios–. Aunque fui testigo de la forma en que fue maltratada y descuidada cuando era niña, no pude hacer nada para protegerla en aquel momento. Sin embargo, ahora sí puedo. No habrá más menciones sobre este tema en su presencia. Jamás. ¿Lo ha entendido?

A pesar del timbre quedo de su voz, la furia volcánica que ardía en su interior debió de reflejarse en ella, ya que la Duquesa no discutió ni emitió protesta alguna. Se limitó a tragar saliva con fuerza y a asentir con la cabeza.

Pasó todo un minuto antes de que ninguno de los dos consiguiera poner en orden sus emociones de nuevo. La Duquesa fue la primera en lanzarse a la ofensiva.

– Grandchester – dijo de forma controlada –, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu padre habría despreciado a esa chica White y lo que representa?

Terry la observó sin reflejar emoción alguna.

– No – dijo a la postre –, no se me había ocurrido pensarlo.

Su difunto padre llevaba ausente de sus pensamientos tanto tiempo que a Terry no se le había ocurrido preguntarse qué impresión le causaría Candy White. El hecho de que su madre creyera que eso podría importarle lo más mínimo resultaba sorprendente.

Asumiendo que le había dado algo en qué pensar, la Duquesa lo presionó con creciente determinación.

– Siempre deseaste complacerlo y a menudo lo conseguiste, a pesar de que en raras ocasiones lo reconociera – prosiguió–. Tal vez no me creas cuando te digo que, por encima de todo, lo único que quería tu padre era tu bienestar. Deseaba convertirte en un hombre merecedor del título, un hombre poderoso del que jamás pudieran aprovecharse. Un hombre como él. Y, en su mayor parte tuvo éxito.

Aquellas palabras pretendían halagar a Terry; sin embargo, tuvieron el efecto contrario y lo golpearon como un hachazo en el pecho.

– No, no es cierto – dijo con voz ronca.

– Sabes qué clase de mujer habría querido que engendrara a sus nietos – añadió la Duquesa–. Esa chica White no te merece, Grandchester, no merece ni tu título ni tu sangre. Imagínate un encuentro entre ellos dos... entre ella y tu padre. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que la habría despreciado.

De pronto, Terry se imaginó a Candy enfrentándose al demonio que había sido su padre, quien había aterrorizado a todas las personas que había conocido. No le cupo duda de que Candy habría reaccionado ante el viejo Duque con su acostumbrada impertinencia. No se habría acobardado ante él ni lo más mínimo.

Como continuaba en silencio, la Duquesa habló en un tono más suave.

– Está claro que tiene sus encantos. Puedo entender muy bien los atractivos que los de las clases inferiores pueden tener para nosotros: algunas veces apelan a nuestros deseos por lo exótico. Y no supone ninguna sorpresa el hecho de que tú, como todos los hombres, ansíes variedad en las mujeres que eliges. Si la deseas, no dudes en poseerla. La solución es evidente: después de que ambos estéis casados con otras personas, podréis mantener una relación hasta que te canses de ella. Los aristócratas siempre encontramos el amor fuera del matrimonio; es la mejor manera, como no tardarás en descubrir.

La estancia se sumió en un inquietante silencio mientras la mente de Terry hervía con los recuerdos horripilantes y los ecos amargos de las voces largo tiempo silenciadas. A pesar de que despreciaba el papel de mártir y de que nunca se había visto a sí mismo desde esa perspectiva, no podía negar que, durante la mayor parte de su vida, sus necesidades habían quedado relegadas a un segundo plano lo que tuvo que cargar con los deberes y las responsabilidades que le habían impuesto. En esos momentos, por fin había encontrado una mujer que le ofrecía toda la calidez y la alegría que durante tanto tiempo le habían negado... y, por todos los infiernos, tenía derecho a exigir el apoyo de su familia y sus amigos, sin importar las reservas que pudieran albergar. Sus pensamientos se aventuraron hacia un territorio más tenebroso cuando consideró los primeros años de su vida, en los que su padre había enviado lejos a cualquiera por quien Terry sintiera el más mínimo afecto. Para evitar que se volviera débil. Para evitar que dependiera de nadie que no fuera él mismo. Aquello había establecido las pautas de soledad que habían regido la vida de Terry hasta aquel instante. Pero nunca más.

Y en cuanto a la sugerencia de su madre, eso de que tuviera una aventura con Candy una vez que ambos estuviesen casados con otras personas, le resultó ofensiva hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No sería otra cosa que una perversa imitación de la relación sincera que ambos se merecían.

– Escúcheme bien – dijo cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el suficiente juicio como para hablar–. Antes de que comenzara esta conversación, estaba decidido a convertirla en mi esposa. Pero, en caso de que algo hubiera podido aumentar mi determinación, sus palabras lo han conseguido. Que no le quepa duda de que hablo muy en serio cuando digo que Candy White es la única mujer de este mundo con la que jamás consideraré casarme. Sus hijos serán mis herederos o, de lo contrario, el linaje de los Grandchester acabará conmigo. De ahora en adelante, mi preocupación principal será su bienestar. Cualquier palabra, gesto o acto que ponga en peligro su felicidad provocará las peores consecuencias imaginables. Jamás le dará motivos para creer que siente otra cosa que no sea felicidad por nuestro matrimonio. La primera palabra que me indique lo contrario le valdrá un largo viaje en carruaje lejos de la propiedad. Lejos de Inglaterra. Para siempre.

– No puedes estar hablando en serio. Estás enfadado. Más tarde, cuando te hayas calmado, hablaremos...

– No estoy enfadado. Estoy hablando completamente en serio.

– ¡Te has vuelto loco!

– No, señora mía. Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz... y no pienso desaprovecharla.

– Estúpido... – murmuró la Duquesa, que se estremecía por la furia.

– Sea cual sea el resultado, casarme con ella es la cosa menos estúpida que he hecho jamás – replicó él antes de despedirse con una breve reverencia.

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 22**

Un poco más tarde, esa misma mañana, Eliza se excusó de la sala de desayunos con un murmullo de disculpa.

– Me siento bastante mareada otra vez – dijo –. Creo que me retiraré a mi habitación durante un rato. Por suerte, el señor Ardley está fuera, cabalgando, y no se enterará de que voy a dormir la siesta.

– T-te a-acompañaré a tu habitación – dijo Paty, preocupada.

– Ay, Paty, querida, no hay ninguna necesidad...

– Será la excusa perfecta para evitar a la tía Elroy, que-que muy probablemente me esté buscando.

– Bien, **en** ese caso, te lo agradezco. – Tras reprimir una nueva oleada de náuseas, Eliza se apoyó agradecida **en** el brazo de Paty y ambas se marcharon.

Candy y Annie siguieron a la pareja.

– No creo que pueda ocultárselo durante mucho más tiempo al señor Ardley, ¿no te parece?– musitó Annie.

– A este paso, no – susurró Candy **en** respuesta –. Estoy segura de que ya sospecha algo, porque Eliza suele disfrutar de una salud de hierro.

– Tal vez. De cualquier forma, he oído que los hombres a veces son un poco despistados para estas cosas...

Justo al salir de la estancia, vieron a lady Karen, que caminaba por el pasillo con una expresión demudada **en** su hermoso rostro. Era muy extraño verla fruncir el ceño, puesto que por lo general era una mujer particularmente alegre. Candy se preguntó qué podría haberla molestado.

Al levantar la mirada, lady Karen vio a las dos hermanas y su semblante se iluminó. Sus labios esbozaron una cálida sonrisa.

– Buenos días.

A pesar de que lady Karen era sólo dos o tres años mayor que Candy, parecía infinitamente más madura, con los ojos de mujer que había conocido grandes tristezas **en** su pasado. Y era esas experiencias desconocidas, tan alejadas de las que había vivido ella, las que conseguían que Candy se sintiera un poco torpe al lado de lady Karen. Aunque la hermana del Duque era una conversadora fascinante, a uno le daba la sensación de que había preguntas que no debían hacerse y temas que no debían tocarse.

– Me dirigía al invernadero de cítricos.

– No la retrasaremos, entonces – replicó Candy, hechizada por la leve similitud del rostro de la mujer con el de Grandchester... Nada significativo, pero había un cierto aire **en** la mirada, y la sonrisa…

– Vengan conmigo – pidió lady Karen. Guiada al parecer por un súbito impulso, estiró el brazo para agarrar la mano de Candy y entrelazó sus pequeños dedos con los de la mayor de las White, mucho más largos –. Acabo de tener una conversación de lo más interesante con el Duque. Me encantaría discutirla con usted.

Ay, Dios bendito. Por lo visto, se lo había contado a su hermana. Y muy probablemente también a su madre. Candy le dirigió una disimulada mirada de pánico a Annie, quien demostró no ser de ninguna ayuda.

– Yo voy a la biblioteca a buscar una novela – anunció su hermana con voz alegre–. La que estoy leyendo es bastante decepcionante, así que no pienso acabarla.

– Mire **en** la última fila de la derecha, **en** la segunda estantería empezando por abajo – le aconsejó lady Karen–. Y busque detrás de los libros que hay delante. He escondido mis novelas favoritas allí… historias perversas que ninguna chica debería leer. La corromperán de forma irremediable.

Los azules ojos de Annie se iluminaron ante semejante información.

– ¡Vaya, gracias! – Salió pitando sin volver la vista atrás y lady Karen esbozó una sonrisa.

– Venga – dijo ésta, tirando de Candy a través de la sala de desayunos –. Si vamos a ser hermanas, hay cosas que quiero que sepa. Soy una valiosísima fuente de información, y **en** estos momentos me siento bastante parlanchina.

Con una sonrisa **en** los labios, Candy la acompañó al invernadero, al que se accedía a través de una de las puertas de la sala de desayunos. Era un sitio cálido y fragante **en** el que se podía sentir el sol de mediodía y donde el calor ascendía a través de los respiraderos enrejados del suelo.

– No es del todo cierto que vayamos a ser hermanas – señaló Candy, que se sentó junto a lady Karen **en** un asiento de mimbre con un respaldo francés curvado–. Si el Duque ha dado a entender que se ha establecido algún compromiso...

– No, no ha ido tan lejos. No obstante, nos hizo saber que sus intenciones hacia usted eran bastante serias. – Los ojos castaño-verdosos de lady Karen reflejaban una alegre expresión interrogante que no por ello dejaba de ser suspicaz–. No hay duda de que debería mostrarme comedida y diplomática, pero es que no puedo soportarlo más, tengo que preguntarlo... ¿Piensa aceptar su proposición?.

Candy, que jamás se había quedado sin palabras, descubrió que **en** esos momentos tartamudeaba tanto como Paty.

– Yo... Yo...

– Perdóneme – se disculpó lady Karen, compadeciéndose de ella –. Cualquiera que me conozca bien podrá asegurarle que me encanta entrometerme **en** los asuntos de los demás. Espero no haberla ofendido.

– No.

– Estupendo. Nunca he conseguido llevarme bien con la gente que se ofende con facilidad.

– Yo tampoco – confesó Candy, cuyos hombros se relajaron un tanto, y ambas sonrieron –. Milady, estando las cosas como están… aunque puede que usted no conozca los detalles, a menos que el Duque…

– No – le aseguró lady Karen con amabilidad–. Como siempre, mi hermano parece tener los labios sellados **en** lo que se refiere a los detalles. Es un hombre odiosamente reservado al que le gusta atormentar a la gente inquisitiva como yo. Continúe.

– La verdad es que quiero aceptar su proposición – dijo con franqueza–. Pero tengo algunas reservas.

– No es de extrañar – comentó lady Karen de inmediato–. Terry es un hombre abrumador. No hay nada que no haga bien y se encarga de que todo el mundo sea consciente de ello. Uno no puede acometer una sencilla tarea como lavarse los dientes sin que él le señale si es mejor comenzar por los molares o por incisivos.

– Exacto.

– Es un hombre terriblemente exasperante – continuo lady Karen– que insiste siempre **en** ver las cosas de forma absoluta: bien o mal, bueno o malo. Es testarudo y dominante, por no mencionar su incapacidad para admitir que a veces se equivoca.

Estaba claro que lady Karen pretendía explayarse con los defectos de Terry, pero Candy sintió una repentina oleada de furia protectora. Después de todo, no era justo hacer un retrato semejante de él.

– Puede que todo eso sea cierto – dijo –, pero hay que admitir que lord Grandchester es honesto. Siempre mantiene su palabra. Y, aun cuando se muestra autoritario, lo único que pretende es hacer lo que cree que es mejor para los demás.

– Supongo... – dijo lady Karen sin mucha convicción, y eso alentó a Candy a seguir con el tema.

– Además, la mujer que se case con lord Grandchester jamás deberá temer que él se pierda por el mal camino. Le será fiel. Hará que se sienta segura, porque siempre cuidará de ella y jamás perderá la cabeza **en** una emergencia.

– Pero es muy inflexible – insistió lady Karen.

– **En** realidad, no...

– Y frío – añadió lady Karen con un pesaroso gesto negativo de la cabeza.

– No, por Dios – negó Candy –, **en** absoluto. Es el hombre más… – Se detuvo de repente, y se puso como un tomate al contemplar la sonrisa satisfecha de lady Karen. Acababan de arrinconarla con suma delicadeza.

– Señorita White – murmuró la mujer –, habla usted como mujer enamorada y espero fervientemente que lo sea, porque a Terry le ha costado mucho tiempo encontrarla... y me rompería el corazón comprobar que el amor que le profesa no es correspondido.

Candy dio un respingo al notar el violento vuelco de su corazón.

– Él no me ama – dijo con voz trémula–. Al menos, no ha dicho nada a ese respecto.

– No me sorprende. Mi hermano tiende a expresar sus sentimientos con obras más que con palabras. Tendrá que ser paciente con él.

– Sí, ya me doy cuenta – replicó Candy de forma enigmática y la otra mujer se echó a reír.

– Nunca lo he conocido tan bien como mi hermana mayor, Aline. Ambos tienen una edad mucho más parecida, y ella era su confidente antes de que se fuera a América con su marido. Era Aline quien me explicaba muchas cosas sobre Terry siempre que yo estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

Candy permaneció inmóvil mientras escuchaba con atención la suave y sosegada voz de la mujer. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que deseaba comprender a Terry. Nunca antes había entendido por qué los amantes se preocupaban por coleccionar recordatorios: cartas, mechones de pelo, un guante perdido, un anillo... Sin embargo, **en** ese instante supo lo que era sentirse obsesionada con alguien. La embargaba un deseo compulsivo de averiguar hasta los más pequeños detalles acerca de un hombre que parecía absolutamente sincero y que, sin embargo, resultaba muy difícil de conocer.

Lady Karen colocó un brazo sobre el respaldo curvado del canapé y contempló con atención el andamio lleno de plantas que había junto a ellas.

– Hay cosas acerca de su pasado que Terry jamás revelará a nadie, ya que considera que las quejas son poco masculinas y preferiría que lo torturaran hasta la muerte antes que ser objeto de compasión. Y si alguna vez descubre que le he contado algo a usted me arrancará la cabeza.

– Se me da bien guardar secretos – le aseguró Candy.

Lady Karen le dirigió una breve sonrisa y clavó los ojos **en** la punta de su propio zapato, que asomaba bajo los volantes del dobladillo de su vestido.

– **En** ese caso, encajará bien con los Grandchester. Si hay algo que tengamos **en** abundancia, son secretos. Y a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta que el pasado guíe nuestras vidas. Terry, Aline y yo sufrimos de distintas formas las acciones de nuestros padres, ninguno de los cuales, **en** mi opinión, estuvo jamás preparado para tener hijos. Mi madre nunca se ha interesado por nadie que no fuera ella misma, ni por nada que no la afectara de forma directa. Y a mi padre le importaba un rábano cualquiera de sus hijas.

– Lo siento – dijo Candy con sinceridad.

– No lo sienta; su indiferencia fue una bendición, y nosotras lo sabíamos. Para Terry fue peor, ya que era la víctima de las maníacas ideas de mi padre acerca de cómo debía criarse el heredero Grandchester. – Pese a que la voz de lady Karen era queda y resuelta, Candy sintió un escalofrío y se frotó las mangas del vestido con las manos para aliviar la desagradable sensación –. Mi padre no toleraba **en** su hijo otra cosa que no fuese la perfección. Estableció unas expectativas ridículamente altas respecto a todos los aspectos de la vida de Terry y lo castigaba de forma terrible cada vez que él no estaba a la altura. Terry aprendió a soportar las palizas sin derramar una lágrima ni demostrar signo alguno de rebelión, ya que si lo hacía el castigo se duplicaba. Y padre se mostraba implacable cuando descubría alguna debilidad. Una vez le pregunté a Aline por qué Terry nunca les había tenido cariño a los perros... y ella me contó que, cuando era niño, tenía miedo de un par de sabuesos que mi padre poseía como mascotas. Los perros notaban su miedo y se mostraban bastante agresivos con él, ladrándole y gruñéndole siempre que lo veían. Cuando mi padre descubrió el pánico que le daban a Terry, lo encerró a solas con ellos **en** una habitación para obligarlo a enfrentarse a lo que más temía. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debió ser para un niño de cinco años que lo encerraran con esas bestias durante horas–. Sonrió con amargura–. Puede estar segura de que mi padre le daba a la frase «echar a los perros» un sentido literal. Cuando debió haber protegido a su hijo, eligió **en** cambio confinarlo **en** un infierno.

Candy la observó sin parpadear. Trató de decir algo, de preguntar algo, pero tenía un nudo **en** la garganta. Terry se mostraba siempre tan seguro de sí mismo que resultaba casi imposible imaginarlo como un niño asustado. Y, sin embargo, gran parte de su reserva se debía a esa dolorosa lección que había aprendido **en** la infancia, según la cual nadie podía ayudarlo. Nadie lo protegería de sus miedos. De forma ridícula, y pese a que Terry era un hombre hecho y derecho, Candy deseó poder consolar al niñito que había sido.

– Mi padre deseaba que su heredero fuera un hombre independiente y de corazón duro – continuó lady Karen –, de modo que nadie pudiera aprovecharse de él jamás. Y, **en** consecuencia, cada vez que veía que Terry se encariñaba con alguien, con su niñera favorita, por ejemplo, lo despedía de inmediato. Mi hermano descubrió que mostrar afecto por alguien tendría como resultado que le enviaran lejos a esa persona. Se volvió distante con todos aquellos a los que amaba y que no quería perder, lo que nos incluía a Aline y a mí. Por lo que he podido comprobar, las cosas mejoraron cuando lo enviaron a la escuela, donde sus amigos se convirtieron **en** una familia improvisada.

Así que ésa era la razón de que Terry siguiera manteniendo una firme amistad con St. Vincent, pensó Candy.

– ¿Y su madre jamás intervino a favor de sus hijos? – preguntó.

– No, estaba demasiado preocupada por sus propios asuntos–. Ambas guardaron silencio durante un rato. Lady Karen esperó con paciencia a que Candy preguntara algo, ya que parecía ser consciente de que la muchacha necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que le había contado.

– Debió de ser un alivio para todos cuando el anterior Duque murió – murmuró.

– Sí. Es muy triste que lo único que pueda decirse acerca de la vida de un hombre sea que el mundo mejoró con su ausencia.

– No consiguió que su hermano fuera un hombre frío y sin corazón.

– No, claro que no – murmuró lady Karen–. Me alegro que se dé cuenta de eso, querida. Terry ha llegado muy lejos sin embargo todavía necesita mucha... alegría **en** su vida.

**En** lugar de apaciguar su curiosidad acerca de Terry, lo único que había conseguido la conversación era plantear más preguntas, un sinfín de preguntas. De cualquier forma, su relación con lady Karen era todavía demasiado reciente y superficial como para saber a ciencia cierta hasta dónde podía indagar sin que sus preguntas fueran rechazadas con educación.

– Hasta donde usted sabe, milady – se aventuró Candy al final –, ¿ha considerado lord Grandchester con seriedad alguna vez la idea de casarse? Sé que una vez hubo una mujer por la que albergó ciertos sentimientos...

– Ah, eso... **En** realidad, no fue nada. Terry se habría cansado de ella con rapidez si St. Vincent no se la hubiera robado. Créame, si mi hermano hubiera deseado luchar por ella la mujer habría sido suya. Lo que nunca pareció comprender, y lo que todos los demás vimos con claridad, fue que aquello no había sido más que una estratagema por parte de la dama para despertar sus celos e inducirlo a que se casara con ella. Sin embargo, su plan fracasó porque Terry no estaba realmente interesado **en** ella. No fue más que otra **en** la lista de mujeres... Bueno, como podrá suponer, a Terry jamás le ha faltado atención femenina. **En** ese sentido está un poco consentido, ya que se podría decir que las mujeres prácticamente se han arrojado a sus brazos desde que alcanzó la edad conveniente. – Le dirigió a Candy una mirada risueña–. Estoy segura de que le ha resultado toda una novedad encontrar a una mujer que se atreve de veras a mostrarse **en** desacuerdo con él.

– No estoy muy segura de que «novedad» fuera la palabra que él habría elegido – replicó Candy con ironía–. De cualquier forma, cuando no me gusta algo de lo que hace, no dudo **en** decírselo.

– Estupendo – respondió lady Karen–. Eso es precisamente lo que mi hermano necesita. Existen pocas mujeres (y pocos hombres, a decir verdad) que se atrevan a contradecirlo. Es un hombre fuerte que necesita una esposa con la misma fuerza para equilibrar su carácter.

Candy se descubrió alisando sin necesidad las faldas de su vestido verde claro mientras apuntaba con cautela:

– Si lord Grandchester y yo nos casáramos... se enfrentaría a muchas objeciones por parte de sus parientes y amigos, ¿no es cierto? **En** especial, por parte de la duquesa.

– Sus amigos jamás se atreverían – replicó lady Karen al instante – **En** cuanto a mi madre... – Vaciló y luego dijo con franqueza –: Ya ha dejado muy claro que no la aprueba. Dudo mucho que lo haga alguna vez. No obstante, eso la deja a usted **en** vasta compañía, puesto que desaprueba a casi todo el mundo. ¿Le preocupa que ella se oponga al matrimonio?

– Me resulta halagador hasta extremos insospechados – dijo Candy, lo que provocó que lady Karen se deshiciera **en** carcajadas.

– Vaya, me cae usted muy bien – jadeó–. Debe casarse con Terry, puesto que nada me agradaría más que tenerla como cuñada. – Después de serenarse, contempló a Candy con una sonrisa cálida –. Y tengo una razón de lo más egoísta para esperar que lo acepte. A pesar de que el señor Brown y yo no tenemos planes para trasladarnos **en** breve a Nueva York, sé que ese día no tardará **en** llegar. Cuando ocurra, sería un alivio para mí que Terry estuviese casado con alguien a quien le importara, puesto que sus dos hermanas estarán muy lejos. – Se levantó del banco y se alisó las faldas–. La razón de que le haya contado todo esto es porque quiero que comprenda por qué a Terry le resulta tan difícil entregarse al amor. Difícil, pero no imposible. Mi hermana y yo hemos conseguido por fin librarnos del pasado con la ayuda de nuestros maridos; pero las cadenas de Terry son muchísimo más pesadas. Sé que no es un hombre al que resulte fácil amar. No obstante, si usted pudiera reunirse con él a mitad de camino... quizás a algo más que a mitad de camino... creo que jamás se arrepentiría.

La propiedad estaba llena de ajetreados sirvientes, que recordaban a un panal de abejas mientras se afanaban con la complicada tarea de hacer el equipaje con las pertenencias de sus respectivos señores y señoras. El grueso de los invitados partiría **en** dos días, aunque algunos ya se estaban marchando. Sin embargo, eran pocos los que sentían la inclinación de partir antes de tiempo, ya que nadie quería perderse el baile de despedida que se ofrecería la última noche de la fiesta.

Candy se vio obligada con bastante frecuencia a estar **en** compañía de su madre, puesto que ésta se encargaba de supervisar (o de molestar, para decirlo con más precisión) las tareas de un par de doncellas mientras las muchachas doblaban y empaquetaban los cientos de artículos **en** los enormes baúles con correajes de cuero que habían viajado **en** el barco de vapor con ellos y que un criado acababa de subir a la habitación. Tras el sorprendente giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos dos días atrás, Candy esperaba a cada momento que su madre reprochara todos y cada uno de sus gestos y sus palabras, **en** un esfuerzo por asegurar su compromiso con lord Grandchester. Sin embargo, Sara se mostraba sorprendentemente callada e indulgente y parecía elegir las palabras con extremo cuidado siempre que se dirigía a ella. Y lo que era más, ni siquiera mencionaba a Grandchester.

– ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – le preguntó Candy a Annie, atónita ante el comportamiento dócil de su madre.

Era muy agradable no tener que reñir y enfrentarse con Sara, pero, al mismo tiempo, Candy habría esperado que **en** esos momentos su madre la acosara como una brigada de caballería a la carga. Annie se encogió de hombros y replicó de forma traviesa:

– Lo único que se puede asumir es que, puesto que siempre has hecho lo contrario de lo que te ha dicho y has conseguido atrapar a lord Grandchester, madre ha decidido dejar el asunto **en** tus manos. Estoy segura de que se volverá sorda y muda a cualquier cosa que digas mientras consigas retener el interés del Duque.

– Entonces... ¿no dirá nada si me escabullo hasta la habitación del Duque esta noche?

Annie soltó una carcajada.

– Lo más probable es que te ayudara a llegar hasta allí si se lo pidieras. – Le dirigió a Candy una mirada inquisitiva–. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con lord Grandchester a solas **en** su habitación?

Candy sintió que se ruborizaba.

– Negociar.

– Vaya, ¿así es como lo llamas?

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Candy entrecerró los ojos.

– No te hagas la graciosa o no te contaré los detalles más jugosos después.

– No necesito que me los cuentes – dijo Annie con altanería–. He estado leyendo las novelas que me recomendó lady Karen... y me atrevería a decir que ahora sé más que Eliza y tú juntas.

Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

– Querida, no estoy segura de que esas novelas sean muy precisas **en** la descripción que hacen de los hombres o de... de... eso.

Annie frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿**En** qué no son precisas?

– Bueno, **en** realidad no hay ningún tipo de... ya sabes, niebla color lavanda, ni nada de desmayos ni conversaciones floridas.

Annie la contempló con sincera decepción.

– ¿Ni siquiera un desmayo chiquitín?

– Por el amor de Dios, no querrías desmayarte... podrías perderte algo.

– Sí, sí que querría. Al principio me gustaría ser plenamente consciente, y luego me gustaría desmayarme durante el resto del acontecimiento.

Candy la observó con una especie de diversión que rayaba **en** la perplejidad.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque parece terriblemente incómodo. Por no decir repulsivo.

– Pues no lo es.

– ¿Que no es qué? ¿Incómodo o repulsivo?

– Ninguna de las dos cosas – afirmó Candy con tono práctico, pese a que se esforzaba por no echarse a reír–. **En** serio, Annie. De lo contrario, te lo diría. Es maravilloso. De verdad que sí.

Su hermana pequeña lo consideró un instante y después la miró con escepticismo.

– Si tú lo dices...

Con una sonrisa para sus adentros, Candy pensó **en** la tarde que tenía por delante y sintió un escalofrío de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de estar a solas con Terry. La conversación que había mantenido **en** el invernadero con lady Karen le había hecho comprender lo asombroso que resultaba que el Duque hubiera bajado la guardia con ella hasta los extremos **en** que lo había hecho.

Quizá no era del todo cierto que su relación fuera a estar llena de peleas. Después de todo, y como rezaba el refrán, «Dos no discuten si uno no quiere.» Tal vez pudiera encontrar distintas formas de decidir cuándo merecía la pena luchar por algo y cuando podría sencillamente pasarlo por alto. Y Grandchester ya había dado muestras de estar dispuesto a acomodarse a ella. Por ejemplo, esa disculpa **en** la biblioteca, cuando Terry podría haber aplastado su orgullo y había elegido no hacerlo. Ésas no eran las acciones típicas de un hombre intransigente.

Candy creía que si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de mano izquierda, como Eliza, podría gozar de una mejor oportunidad para manejar a Terry. No obstante, siempre había sido demasiado sincera y directa como para disfrutar con los ardides femeninos.

«**En** fin – pensó con ironía –, he llegado hasta aquí sin ardides…, supongo que podré apañármelas si sigo cometiendo errores colosales como he estado haciendo hasta ahora.»

Sorteando de forma distraída algunos artículos que se encontraban **en** el vestidor del rincón, Candy apartó a un lado las cosas que era indispensable dejar fuera del equipaje hasta su partida, dos días más tarde: su cepillo con el mango de plata, un puñado de horquillas, un nuevo par de guantes... Hizo una pausa cuando sus dedos se cerraron **en** torno al frasco de perfume que le había dado el señor Nettle.

– Ay, Dios mío... – murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba **en** la estilizada silla tapizada con terciopelo. Observó con atención el resplandeciente frasco que tenía sobre la palma–. Annie... ¿crees que tendría que decirle al Duque que utilicé una poción de amor con él?

Su hermana pequeña pareció horrorizarse ante la simple mención de la idea.

– Yo diría que no. ¿Por qué tendrías que decírselo?

– ¿Cuestión de honestidad?

– La honestidad está sobrevalorada. Como alguien dijo alguna vez: «El secreto es la esencia fundamental de los asuntos del corazón.»

– Fue el duque de Richelieu – afirmó Candy, que había leído el mismo libro de filosofía para las lecciones de la escuela–. Y la cita exacta es: «El secreto es la esencia fundamental de los asuntos de Estado.»

– Tienes que tener **en** cuenta que era francés – señaló Annie–. Estoy segura de que también se refería a los asuntos del corazón.

Candy se echó a reír y le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a su hermana.

– Tal vez sí. Pero no quiero tener secretos con lord Grandchester.

– Bueno, está bien. Pero recuerda mis palabras: no será una historia de amor verdadera si no guardas unos cuantos secretillos.

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 23**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el Capitulo 23, tal como se los prometí

A una hora convenientemente tardía, cuando parte de los invitados se había retirado a sus habitaciones y el resto aún se demoraba en la planta baja jugando a las cartas o al billar, Candy salió a hurtadillas de su habitación con la intención de encontrarse con Terry. Cruzó el pasillo de puntillas y se detuvo en seco al ver a un hombre de pie, apoyado contra una de las paredes justo donde dos amplios pasillos se cruzaban. El hombre dio un paso hacia delante y ella reconoció de inmediato al ayuda de cámara de Terry.

– Señorita – la saludó él con actitud serena –, el señor me ha ordenado que le muestre el camino.

– Se cual es el camino. Y él sabe que yo sé cuál es el camino. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo usted aquí?

– El señor no desea que usted deambule sola por los pasillos.

– Por supuesto – replicó ella –. Alguien podría acosarme. Hasta seducirme, incluso.

El ayuda de cámara, que al parecer estaba acostumbrado al sarcasmo y que, además, sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no se dirigía a las habitaciones del Duque para un encuentro inocente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Fascinada por la discreción del hombre, Candy no pudo evitar pregúntale:

– Dígame: ¿suele el Duque requerirlo a menudo para que acompañe a jóvenes casaderas hasta sus aposentos?

– No, señorita – fue su imperturbable respuesta.

– ¿Me lo diría si fuese de otro modo?

– No, señorita – respondió con el mismo tono de voz, lo que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Candy.

– ¿El Duque es un buen patrón?

– Es un patrón excelente, señorita.

– Supongo que diría eso mismo aunque fuese un ogro.

– No, señorita. En ese caso, me limitaría a responder que es un patrón aceptable. No obstante, cuando digo que es un patrón excelente eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

– Mmm. . . – Candy se sintió alentada por las palabras del ayuda de cámara –. ¿Habla con la servidumbre? Me refiero a si les agradece que hagan un buen trabajo y ese tipo de cosas.

– No más de lo apropiado, señorita.

– ¿Eso quiere decir «nunca»?

– La expresión más adecuada sería «excepcionalmente», señorita.

Puesto que el hombre no parecía inclinado a mantener una conversación después de ese último comentario, Candy lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de Terry. El ayuda de cámara la acompañó hasta la entrada, utilizó las yemas de los dedos para dar unos leves golpecitos en la puerta y esperó a que llegara una respuesta desde el interior.

– ¿Por qué hace eso? – Susurró Candy–. ¿Por qué no golpea la puerta con los nudillos en lugar hacer eso con los dedos? Parece que esté arañando la puerta.

– La duquesa lo prefiere así, es más sosegado para sus nervios.

– ¿Y el Duque también lo prefiere?

– Dudo mucho que le importe que se haga de un modo u otro, señorita.

Candy frunció el ceño en actitud reflexiva. En el pasado, había escuchado a otros criados arañar las puertas de sus patrones y sus oídos norteamericanos siempre se habían sorprendido ante algo tan extraño. . . Como si se tratara de un perro que raspara la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Candy sintió una descarga de intensa felicidad en cuanto vio el atezado rostro de Terry. Sus facciones mostraban una expresión impasible, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo cálido.

– Eso es todo – le dijo al criado sin apartar la vista de Candy mientras extendía el brazo para hacerla pasar.

– Sí, milord. – El ayuda de cámara desapareció con la rapidez que dictaba la discreción.

Cuando Terry observó a Candy tras cerrar la puerta, el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó y apareció una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba tan apuesto, con sus austeras facciones iluminadas por la mezcla de la luz de la lámpara y el resplandor del fuego, que Candy se vio asaltada por un dulce escalofrío. En lugar de estar ataviado con su habitual atuendo impecable, se había quitado chaqueta y el cuello abierto de la camisa blanca dejaba entrever parte de su suave piel morena. Ella había besado ese hueco triangular que se veía en la base de la garganta... había dejado que su lengua vagara sobre él...

Candy apartó la mirada de Terry mientras trataba de deshacerse de esos recuerdos tan abrasadores. De inmediato, sintió que él colocaba los esbeltos dedos sobre su mejilla ruborizada y le giraba la cabeza para que volviera a mirarlo. La yema del pulgar se deslizó sobre su barbilla.

– He pasado todo el día deseándote – le confesó en voz queda.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con más fuerza y la mejilla que sus dedos acariciaban se tensó con una sonrisa.

– Ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarme durante la cena.

– Tenía miedo de hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque sabía que, si lo hacía, me resultaría imposible no acabar convirtiéndote en mi siguiente plato.

Candy bajó los parpados al notar que él la acercaba hacia su cuerpo y deslizaba una mano por su espalda. Sentía los pechos y la cintura hinchados en exceso bajo la presión restrictiva del corsé y, de súbito, deseó librarse de él. Aspiró tanto aire como le permitieron las ballenas y, al hacerlo, percibió un olor a especias dulzonas en el aire.

– ¿Qué es eso? – murmuró antes de volver a inhalar la fragancia –. Canela, vino...

Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Terry y echó un vistazo por la espaciosa habitación. Más allá de la cama de cuatro postes, junto a la ventana, se había dispuesto una mesita. Sobre ella había un plato cubierto por una tapadera plateada, del que ascendían unas cuantas volutas de vapor de olor dulce. Perpleja, se giró de nuevo para mirar a Terry.

– Acércate y mira lo que es – le dijo él.

Muerta de curiosidad, Candy se acercó para investigar. Tras coger la tapadera por el asa, que estaba envuelta en una servilleta de lino, la alzó y una suave nube de olor delicioso se alzó en el aire. Contempló el plato con momentáneo desconcierto y, después, prorrumpió en carcajadas. De pie sobre su base en el plato de porcelana blanca, había cinco peras perfectas cuya carne brillaba con un tinte carmesí, lo que indicaba que habían sido escalfadas en vino. Bajo ellas, se extendía una ligera crema de color ámbar, aromatizada con canela y miel.

– Puesto que no fui capaz de sacar la pera de la botella para ti, ésta era la mejor alternativa – dijo la voz de Terry a sus espaldas.

Candy cogió una cuchara, la hundió en la carne tierna de una de las peras y se la llevó a los labios, fascinada. El trozo templado de fruta bañada en vino se disolvió en su boca y el sabor dulce de la miel le provocó un cosquilleo en el fondo de la garganta.

– Mmm... – murmuró con los ojos cerrados por el placer. Terry, que encontraba la situación bastante graciosa, la instó a darse la vuelta para observar su rostro. Su mirada se posó en la comisura de los labios de Candy, donde brillaba una descarriada gota de crema de miel. Inclinó la cabeza, la besó y lamió la pegajosa gota. La caricia de sus labios incrementó el placentero anhelo que ella sentía en su interior.

– Deliciosa – susurró él antes de cubrir los labios de Candy con más firmeza, hasta que la joven sintió que su sangre se convertía en un torrente de chispas incandescentes.

Candy se atrevió a compartir el sabor del vino y la canela con él y, vacilante comenzó a explorar el interior de la boca de Terry con la lengua. La respuesta de él fue tan alentadora que la muchacha le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarse más a su cuerpo. Él sí que era delicioso... El sabor de su boca resultaba limpio y fresco, y el contacto de ese cuerpo sólido y esbelto le resultaba inmensamente excitante. Los pulmones de Candy se expandían con entrecortadas bocanadas de aire debido a la presión de las ballenas del corsé y, al final, tuvo que interrumpir el beso y aspirar hondo.

– No puedo respirar – le dijo.

Sin decir una palabra, Terry le dio la vuelta y le desabrochó el vestido. Cuando llegó al corsé, desató las cintas y las aflojó con una serie de eficientes tirones, hasta que las ballenas se aflojaron y Candy pudo respirar aliviada.

– ¿Por qué lo llevas tan ceñido? – le escuchó preguntar Candy.

– Porque, de otro modo, no me quedarían bien los vestidos. Y porque, según mi madre, los caballeros ingleses prefieren que sus mujeres tengan una cintura estrecha.

Terry resopló mientras volvía a colocarla de cara a él.

– Los caballeros ingleses preferimos que las mujeres tengan las cinturas un poco más anchas si eso evita que se desmayen por falta de oxígeno. En ese sentido, somos bastante prácticos.

Al darse cuenta de que la manga del vestido de Candy había resbalado para dejar a la vista uno de sus blancos hombros, inclinó la cabeza para depositar un beso en la suave curva. La liviana caricia de los labios de Terry sobre su piel hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera y que se acurrucara contra él cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a arremolinarse en su interior, como lo haría un reflejo sobre el agua templada por el sol. Con los ojos cerrados, ella alzo las manos hacia el pelo de Terry y sus dedos sintieron una especie de descarga al percibir la sedosa textura de los gruesos mechones. El ritmo de su corazón se desbocó por completo y comenzó a retorcerse con desasosiego entre los brazos del Duque, que estaba trazando un camino ascendente de besos sobre su garganta.

– Candy. – Su voz sonaba ronca y pesarosa –. Es demasiado pronto. Te prometí... – Se detuvo para depositar un beso sobre el delicado hueco de la base de la oreja –. Te prometí que íbamos a negociar los términos – continuó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Términos? – repitió ella de forma distraída mientras le agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos para obligarlo a que la besara de nuevo en la boca.

– Sí, yo... – Terry se interrumpió para tomar sus labios y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Candy, mientras tanto, exploró su rostro y su cuello; deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre los fuertes contornos de sus pómulos y su mentón, sobre los rígidos músculos de su cuello. El olor de la piel masculina la embriagaba con cada inspiración. Deseaba pegarse a él hasta que no quedara ni un solo milímetro de distancia entre ellos. De repente, la joven sintió que la fuerza y la duración de los besos le resultaban insuficientes.

Al ser consciente de que la muchacha perdía el control por momentos, Terry la apartó un poco sin hacer caso de sus gimoteos de protesta. Él mismo sentía la respiración acelerada en la garganta y le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo poner en orden sus desperdigados pensamientos.

– Pequeña... – Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y los hombros con las manos en suaves círculos –. Despacio. Despacio. Tendrás todo lo que desees. No tienes que luchar para conseguirlo.

Candy asintió con brusquedad. Jamás había sido tan consciente de la diferencia tan grande entre sus respectivas vivencias; Terry era capaz de poner freno a su intensa pasión mientras que ella se sentía abrumada por completo. Los labios del Duque se posaron sobre la enfebrecida piel de su frente y siguieron la curva de una mejilla.

– Será mejor para ti... para los dos... que vayamos despacio – murmuró –. No quiero tomarte de forma apresurada.

Candy se descubrió frotándose con fuerza contra la cara y las manos del hombre, como si fuera una gata que exigiera ser acariciada.

Terry introdujo una mano por la espalda abierta de su vestido en busca de la piel desnuda que se extendía sobre el borde del corsé y dejó escapar un suspiro al comprobar la suavidad de la piel femenina.

– Todavía no – protestó con un murmullo enronquecido, aunque no quedó muy claro si hablaba consigo mismo o con Candy. Abarcó la vulnerable curva del cuello de la muchacha con una mano y volvió a inclinar la cabeza para darse un festín con sus labios entreabiertos, con su barbilla y con su garganta –. Eres tan dulce… – musitó con voz entrecortada.

Pese a estar inmersa en el arrebato de deseo, Candy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

– ¿Tú crees?

Terry volvió a buscar sus labios para darle otro beso hambriento.

– Muy dulce – confirmó en un ronco susurro –. Aunque de haber sido un hombre con menos carácter, a estas alturas ya me habrías cortado la cabeza.

El comentario arrancó una breve carcajada a la muchacha.

– Ahora entiendo la atracción que existe entre nosotros. Somos un peligro para todo el mundo salvo para nosotros mismos. Algo así como una pareja de puerco espines. – Se apartó de Terry al recordar algo –. Hablando de atracción... – Sentía las piernas un poco inestables y caminó hacia la cama en busca del firme soporte que ésta le proporcionaría. En cuanto se apoyó contra uno de los postes, murmuró –: Tengo que confesarte algo.

La luz dibujó los musculosos y elegantes contornos de su cuerpo cuando el Duque se acercó a ella. Llevaba unos amplios pantalones a la moda que marcaban ligeramente la forma de sus esbeltas piernas y que hacían bien poco por ocultar los poderosos músculos que cubrían.

– Eso no me sorprende. – Colocó una mano sobre el poste de la cama, justo sobre la cabeza de ella, y adoptó una pose relajada –. ¿Me va a gustar esta confesión o no?

– No lo sé. – Candy metió la mano en el bolsillo secreto de su vestido, disimulado entre los amplios pliegues de las faldas, en busca del frasquito de perfume –. Aquí está.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Tras coger el frasco que le ofrecían, Terry lo abrió y aspiró el perfume –. Perfume – dijo, antes de mirar a Candy con una expresión interrogante.

– No es un perfume cualquiera – replicó ella con aprensión –. Es la razón de que te sintieras tan atraído por mí en un principio.

Él volvió a oler el perfume de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Lo compré en una perfumería bastante antigua de Londres. Es un afrodisíaco.

Una repentina sonrisa bailoteó en los ojos de Terry.

– ¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra?

– Me la enseñó Eliza. Y es cierto: es un afrodisíaco – insistió Candy con ahínco –. Tiene un ingrediente especial que, según me dijo el vendedor, me ayudaría a atraer a un pretendiente.

– ¿Y cuál es ese ingrediente especial?

– No me lo dijo. Pero funcionó. ¡Y no te rías, porque sí que funcionó! Percibí el efecto que ejercía sobre ti el día que jugamos al rounders, cuando me besaste detrás del seto. ¿No te acuerdas?

Terry parecía encontrar gracioso el asunto, pero resultaba evidente que no creía que un perfume lo hubiera seducido. Volvió a llevarse el frasco a la nariz antes de murmurar:

– Recuerdo que percibí la fragancia. No obstante, ya me sentía atraído por ti mucho antes por otras razones.

– Mentiroso – lo acusó ella –. Me odiabas.

Él negó con la cabeza

– Nunca te he odiado. Tu presencia me incomodaba, me irritaba y me atormentaba, pero eso no significa que te odiara, ni mucho menos.

– El perfume funcionó – insistió Candy –. No fuiste el único que reaccionó ante su fragancia. Eliza lo probó con su marido... y jura que la mantuvo despierta toda la noche.

– Cariño – le dijo Terry con sequedad –. Desde el día que se conocieron, Ardley se ha comportado como un perro en celo siempre que se encuentra cerca de Eliza. Cuando se trata de su esposa, es un comportamiento típico en él.

– ¡Pero no era un comportamiento típico en ti! No demostraste ni una pizca de interés por mí hasta que utilicé este perfume, y la primera vez que lo oliste...

– ¿Acaso estás afirmando que mi reacción habría sido la misma con cualquier mujer que lo llevara? – interrumpió con una mirada aterciopelada en sus ojos azules.

Candy abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de golpe al recordar que Terry no había demostrado interés alguno en las demás floreros durante el experimento.

– No – admitió –. Pero parece que conmigo sí que marcó la diferencia.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Terry.

– Candy, te he deseado desde la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos. Y no tiene nada que ver con tu maldito perfume. Sin embargo... – Aspiró el aroma una vez más antes de volver a colocar el diminuto tapón en su sitio –. Sé cuál es el ingrediente secreto.

Candy lo miró de hito en hito.

– ¡No lo sabes!

– Sí que lo sé – afirmó él con aire satisfecho.

– ¡Menudo sabelotodo! – exclamó Candy a camino entre el fastidio y la diversión –. Como mucho, puedes suponer cuál es el ingrediente. Yo no he podido descubrirlo y te aseguro que si yo no puedo descubrirlo, tú no...

– Sé con certeza de qué se trata – la informó él.

– Pues dímelo.

– No. Creo que dejaré que lo descubras tú sola.

– ¡Dímelo! – Se abalanzó sobre él con impaciencia y comenzó a darle golpes con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho. La mayoría de los hombres habrían retrocedido ante la fuerza de los puñetazos, pero Terry se limitó a reírse a carcajadas sin moverse de su sitio –. Grandchester, si no me dices lo que es en este preciso instante…

– ¿Me torturarás? Lo siento, eso no funcionará. Ya estoy más que acostumbrado. – Tras cogerla en brazos con sorprendente facilidad, la arrojó sobre la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Antes de que Candy pudiera moverse siquiera un centímetro, ya lo tenía encima, gruñendo entre risas mientras ella lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Conseguiré que me lo digas! – exclamó.

La muchacha rodeó una de las piernas de Terry con la suya y le asestó un empujón en el hombro izquierdo. Los años que pasara luchando contra sus hermanos durante su infancia le habían enseñado unos cuantos trucos. No obstante, Terry bloqueaba cada movimiento con facilidad y su cuerpo parecía un amasijo de músculos elásticos y acerados. Resultó ser muy ágil, a pesar de lo mucho que pesaba.

– No representas ningún desafío para mí – se burló al tiempo que permitía que Candy rodara para colocarse encima de él por un instante. Cuando vio que ella intentaba mantenerlo inmovilizado, giró de nuevo y la apresó bajo su cuerpo una vez más –. No me digas que eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer...

– Bastardo arrogante – murmuró Candy que renovó sus esfuerzos –. Podría ganarte... si no llevara vestido...

– Puede que tus deseos se hagan realidad – replicó él con una sonrisa. Un instante después, la mantuvo inmovilizada sobre el colchón, con cuidado de no hacerle daño con los jugueteos amorosos –. Ya es suficiente – le dijo –. Eres incansable. Lo dejaremos en un empate.

– Todavía no – jadeó ella, que seguía decidida a ganarle.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios! Pequeña salvaje... es hora de rendirse – dijo con una nota de humor en la voz.

– ¡Jamás! – Peleó como una posesa para liberarse, aunque le temblaban los brazos debido al cansancio.

– Relájate – le oyó murmurar con voz acariciante y abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la dureza del cuerpo masculino que se abría camino entre sus muslos. Candy comenzó a jadear y abandonó la lucha –. Despacio... – Terry bajó la parte delantera de su vestido y atrapó sus brazos durante un instante –. Tranquila – susurró.

Con el corazón desbocado, la muchacha permaneció inmóvil mientras lo miraba fijamente. La luz era muy tenue en esa parte de la habitación y la cama estaba envuelta en sombras. La oscura silueta de Terry se cernió sobre ella y sus manos la movieron de un lado a otro para quitarle el vestido y desatarle el corsé. Y, entonces, de repente, Candy descubrió que comenzaba a respirar demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido... Y sentir su mano acariciándole el torso con el fin de relajarla sólo consiguió empeorar las cosas.

Su piel había adquirido tal sensibilidad que la simple caricia del aire parecía irritarla y despertar un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar mientras el Duque le quitaba la enagua, las medias y los pololos, y cada roce ocasional de sus nudillos o de la yema de sus dedos lograba que diera un respingo.

Terry se puso en pie junto a la cama y la miró fijamente al tiempo que se despojaba de su ropa con deliberada lentitud. A esas alturas, Candy ya se hallaba familiarizada con ese cuerpo, escultural y elegante, y también con la anhelante excitación que despertaba en cada centímetro de su sensitiva piel. Dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando se reunió con ella sobre el colchón y la acurrucó sobre la cálida piel de su torso. Al percibir los continuos temblores que asaltaban a la muchacha, el Duque deslizó la mano sobre la pálida superficie de su espalda y aferró la firme curva de sus nalgas. Allí donde la tocaba, Candy sentía unas oleadas de intenso alivio seguidas por un anhelo aún más placentero.

Terry la besó despacio, en profundidad, acariciando con la lengua los sedosos confines de su boca hasta que Candy gimió de placer. Acto seguido, se trasladó hasta sus pechos y los cubrió de besos ligeros y húmedos, al tiempo que su lengua le prodigaba fugaces caricias sobre los pezones. La engatusó y la cortejó como si ella no estuviese ya inflamada y temblando de deseo; como si el aliento no escapara de sus labios en suplicantes sollozos que le rogaban que aliviara aquella dolorosa necesidad. Cuando sus pechos estuvieron hinchados y sus pezones se hubieron contraído hasta no ser más que dos puntas endurecidas, tomó uno en la boca y comenzó a tirar de él con firmeza mientras apoyaba una de las manos sobre el vientre de Candy.

Ella sintió que algo en su interior se tensaba, una necesidad apremiante que hizo que perdiera la cabeza. Le temblaba la mano visiblemente cuando buscó la de Terry y la aferró para acercarla hasta el húmedo vello de su entrepierna. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa sobre uno de sus pechos antes de trasladarse hacia el otro pezón para introducirlo en la húmeda suavidad de su boca. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Candy sentía los dedos de Terry abriéndose camino a través de los suaves rizos antes de rozar la húmeda protuberancia que se ocultaba entre los pliegues de su sexo. Señor... sus dedos eran ligeros como una pluma mientras la acariciaba con delicada insistencia, incitándola primero para luego apaciguarla y volver a incitarla después, hasta que Candy gritó al alcanzar la increíble liberación, moviendo las caderas con fuerza contra la mano de Terry.

Tras acurrucarla de forma protectora contra su pecho, Terry comenzó a acariciarle las temblorosas extremidades. Mientras recorría de forma reverente el cuerpo de Candy con las manos, le susurraba palabras cariñosas contra los labios entreabiertos; palabras de adoración, pero también de deseo.

Candy no fue consciente del momento exacto en el que las caricias de Terry dejaron de resultarle relajantes y comenzaron a excitarla, pero comenzó a sentir que, poco a poco, él iba despertando en ella una sensación tras otra. Su corazón alcanzó de nuevo un ritmo frenético y comenzó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo del hombre. Terry le separó los muslos y le alzó un poco las rodillas antes de penetrarla con lentitud. La íntima molestia de la invasión hizo que Candy diera un respingo. Estaba tan duro, tanto dentro como fuera de ella, que sus músculos se tensaron de forma instintiva en torno a él, pese a que nada habría podido detener aquel poderoso convite. Él se movió con profundas y placenteras embestidas que lo hundían en el estrecho canal de su sexo con una ternura infinita. Cada movimiento parecía provocar un delicioso estremecimiento en las profundidades del cuerpo de la joven y el dolor no tardó en transformarse en un pinchazo apenas perceptible. Candy comenzó a sentirse enfebrecida y desesperada cuando percibió que se acercaba otro clímax. Se quedó desconcertada cuando él se apartó de pronto.

– Terry – sollozó –. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No te pares, por favor…!

Tras silenciarla con un beso, la alzó y le dio la vuelta con cuidado para dejarla tumbada sobre el vientre. Aturdida y temblorosa, Candy sintió que le colocaba una almohada bajo las caderas y luego otra más, de modo que quedó apoyada sobre ellas y expuesta ante él, que se arrodilló de inmediato entre sus muslos. La acarició con los dedos, separó los pliegues de su sexo y, al instante, la penetró de nuevo, haciendo que los gemidos de Candy se volvieran incontrolables. Indefensa, giró la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla sobre el colchón mientras Terry le sujetaba las caderas con firmeza. La embistió con más fuerza que antes, penetrándola, acariciándola, dándole placer con aquel ritmo deliberado... que la llevó a traspasar el umbral de la cordura. La joven comenzó a suplicar, a sollozar, a gemir e incluso a maldecir, y le oyó emitir una suave carcajada antes de conducirla hacia una explosión de placer devastadora.

Su cuerpo se tensó con una serie de espasmos en torno al sexo de Terry, llevándolo a un orgasmo que arrancó un gemido ronco de su garganta.

Jadeante, Terry apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Candy y la besó en la nuca, con su sexo aún enterrado en ella.

La joven, que descansaba pasivamente bajo él, se humedeció los labios hinchados y murmuró:

– ¿Y tú te atreves a llamarme salvaje?

Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo notó reír entre dientes y sintió que el vello de su pecho le frotaba la espalda como si de terciopelo se tratara.

Si bien Candy estaba plácidamente exhausta tras haber hecho el amor, lo último que quería era dormir. Estaba maravillada por todo lo que había descubierto sobre ese hombre al que una vez tachara con desdén de «aburrido» y «pelmazo», y que había demostrado no ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba empezando a descubrir que el Duque de Grandchester tenía un lado tierno que le mostraba a muy poca gente. Además, le daba la impresión de que el hombre sentía cierto afecto por ella, pero le daba miedo hacer conjeturas a ese respecto, puesto que los sentimientos que parecían rebosar de su propio corazón se habían convertido en algo demasiado intenso.

Terry le enjugó el sudor que cubría su cuerpo con un paño fresco y húmedo y le colocó la camisa que él mismo se había quitado poco antes y que aún conservaba el olor de su piel. A continuación, le llevó un plato con una pera escalfada y una copa de vino dulce e incluso permitió que ella le diera unos trocitos de fruta, cuya textura era suave como la seda. Cuando hubo saciado su apetito, Candy dejó a un lado el plato vacío y la cuchara, y se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse junto a Terry. Tras apoyarse sobre un codo, el Duque la miró sin dejar de juguetear perezosamente con su cabello.

– ¿Te molesta que no haya permitido que St. Vincent se quedara contigo?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa perpleja.

– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No creo que tengas remordimientos de conciencia ¿verdad?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

– Sólo me preguntaba si te arrepientes de lo que ha sucedido –. Asombrada y conmovida por semejante necesidad de reafirmación, Candy comenzó a juguetear con los oscuros rizos de su pecho.

– No – le contestó con sinceridad –. Es atractivo y me agrada... pero no lo deseo.

– Sin embargo, estuviste considerando la posibilidad de casarte con él.

– Bueno – admitió –, tengo que reconocer que me habría gustado ser una duquesa... Pero sólo para fastidiarte.

En el rostro de Terry apareció una sonrisa. Se vengó de ella propinándole un pellizco en un pecho que le arrancó un chillido.

– No podría haber soportado verte casada con otro – confesó él.

– No creo que lord St. Vincent tenga dificultad alguna para encontrar otra heredera que sirva para sus propósitos.

– Tal vez. Pero no hay muchas mujeres con una fortuna equiparable a la tuya... y, desde luego, nadie cuenta con tu belleza.

Esbozando una sonrisa por el cumplido, Candy gateó hasta apoyarse sobre él y colocó una pierna entre las de Terry.

– Dime más cosas. Quiero oír cómo recitas versos sobre mis encantos.

Tras sentarse en la cama, Terry la alzó con una facilidad que le dejó pasmada y la colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Pasó un dedo por la pálida piel de la muchacha que quedaba expuesta a través del cuello abierto de su camisa.

– Nunca se me dieron bien los versos – contestó él –. Los Grandchester no somos de los que se recrean con la poesía. Sin embargo... – Hizo una pausa para admirar a la joven de esbeltas extremidades que se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, con el enmarañado cabello hasta la cintura –. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que pareces una princesa de cuentos con ese cabello rubio enredado y esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

– ¿Y... ? – lo animó Candy mientras le colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Terry colocó las manos a ambos lados de la estrecha cintura de Candy y las deslizó más abajo para aferrarle los muslos, esbeltos y fuertes.

– Y que todos los sueños eróticos que he tenido acerca de tus magníficas y blancas piernas palidecen ante la realidad.

– ¿Has soñado con mis piernas? – preguntó Candy, que se retorció al sentir que las palmas de las manos de Terry ascendían a la cara interna de sus muslos en una perezosa exploración.

– Por supuesto que sí. – Sus manos desaparecieron bajo el borde de la camisa –. Enroscadas alrededor de mi cintura – murmuró con un tono de voz cada vez más profundo –. Aferrándose con fuerza a mí mientras me montabas...

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que Terry le acariciaba con los pulgares los delicados pliegues externos de su sexo.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó con debilidad. Inhaló una trémula bocanada de aire al notar que él la abría con caricias suaves pero firmes.

Sus dedos le hacían algo delicioso, aunque sus hábiles movimientos quedaban ocultos bajo la camisa. Candy se estremeció y observó la intensa concentración que reflejaba el rostro masculino mientras jugueteaba con ella. Estaba utilizando algunos de sus dedos para penetrarla, mientras que otros le acariciaban con maestría esa pequeña y sensitiva protuberancia que parecía arder bajo sus caricias.

– Pero las mujeres no... – comenzó a decir confusa y sin aliento– . No de ese modo. Al menos... ay... nunca había oído que...

– Algunas lo hacen – murmuró él al tiempo que la incitaba de tal manera que la hizo gemir –. Mi ángel temerario... creo que tendré que enseñarte cómo se hace.

En su inocencia, Candy no acabó de comprender a qué se refería hasta que él la alzó de nuevo para colocarla en la posición, adecuada y la ayudó a deslizarse sobre la rígida y turgente longitud de su erección hasta que quedó empalada por completo sobre él. Más sorprendida de lo que era capaz de expresar, Candy se movió con indecisión al principio, dirigida por los roncos murmullos de Terry y la paciente guía de sus manos, que la aferraban por las caderas. Pasado unos instantes, encontró su propio ritmo.

– Eso es – la animó él, apenas sin resuello –. Así se hace...

Terry introdujo las manos de nuevo bajo la camisa, en busca del anhelante botón que se escondía entre los pliegues de su sexo. Lo acarició en círculos con el pulgar, logrando un electrizante contrapunto a los movimientos descendentes de la muchacha. La presión que ejercía era tan deliciosa que una nueva oleada de pasión recorrió las terminaciones nerviosas de la joven. Terry no desvió la mirada de sus ojos, embriagado con su expresión de placer. El hecho de saber que no apartaba la vista de ella desencadenó el éxtasis de Candy, que se vio estremecida por una serie de espasmos de profunda satisfacción y dejó que su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente se llenaran con la imagen del hombre. Terry la aferró por la cintura y la sujetó con firmeza mientras elevaba las caderas para buscar el clímax e inundarla con su propio placer.

Incapaz de pensar con coherencia y literalmente exhausta, Candy se desplomó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su torso. Escuchó el estruendoso latido de su corazón durante unos minutos, hasta que alcanzó un ritmo parecido a la normalidad.

– ¡Dios mío! – murmuró él. La rodeó con los brazos, pero después los dejó caer a los lados, como si el simple hecho de abrazarla supusiera demasiado esfuerzo –. Candy, Candy...

– ¿Sí? – Ella parpadeó soñolienta, experimentando de súbito una necesidad abrumadora de dormir.

– He cambiado de idea con respecto a la negociación. Puedes tener lo que quieras. Cualquier condición que impongas, cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos, la tendrás. Sólo dime que serás mi esposa para que mi mente pueda descansar.

Candy se las compuso para alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, cuyos párpados estaban medio cerrados.

– Si éste es un ejemplo de tu habilidad para negociar, déjame decirte que tus asuntos empresariales me preocupan mucho – le dijo –. Espero que no claudiques con tanta facilidad ante las demandas de tus socios.

– No. Y tampoco me acuesto con ellos.

Los labios de Candy dibujaron una lánguida sonrisa. Si Terry estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, ella no iba a ser menos.

– En ese caso, y para que tu mente descanse, Grandchester... sí. Seré tu esposa. Aunque debo advertirte algo: tal vez te arrepientas de no haber negociado cuando descubras mis condiciones. Puede que quiera ocupar un cargo en la compañía jabonera, por ejemplo...

– Que Dios me ayude – musitó él y, con un suspiro de felicidad, se durmió.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 24**

**Este es mi regalo por Navidad.**

Hola a todas cada momento nos acercamos al capítulo final,

asi que espero no me linche con este capítulo.

El proximo capitulo lo estare subiendo el dia Jueves.

Candy pasó casi toda la noche en la cama de Terry. Se despertó de vez en cuando para encontrarse envuelta por el calor de su cuerpo y el de las suaves capas de lino, seda y lana. Terry debía de estar exhausto después de haber hecho el amor, porque apenas emitía ruido alguno y casi no se movía. No obstante, cuando se fue acercando la mañana, fue el primero en levantarse. Perdida en un agradable sopor, Candy protestó cuando él la despertó.

– Casi ha amanecido – le susurró Terry al oído –. Abre los ojos. Tengo que llevarte a tu habitación.

– No – protestó ella, adormilada –. Dentro de unos minutos. Más tarde. – Trató de acurrucarse de nuevo entre sus brazos. La cama estaba tan cálida y el aire era tan frío... Además, sabía que el suelo estaría helado bajo los pies.

Terry la besó en la coronilla y la incorporó hasta dejarla sentada.

– Ahora – insistió con gentileza al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda –. La doncella aparecerá para preparar la chimenea... y muchos invitados saldrán a cazar esta mañana, lo que significa que se levantarán pronto.

– Algún día tendrás que explicarme por qué los hombres sienten esa insana alegría al salir antes del amanecer para deambular por campos fangosos y matar animalitos – gruño Candy a la par que se arrebujaba contra su poderoso pecho.

– Porque nos gusta medirnos contra la naturaleza. Y, lo que es más importante, nos proporciona una excusa para beber antes del mediodía.

La joven sonrió y le acarició el hombro con la nariz al tiempo que deslizaba los labios sobre la tersa piel masculina.

– Tengo frío – susurró –. Métete conmigo bajo las mantas.

Terry gruñó por la tentación que ella representaba y se obligó a abandonar la cama. De inmediato, Candy se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, apretando los suaves pliegues de la camisa de Terry contra su cuerpo. Pese a todo, él no tardó en regresar totalmente vestido y en sacarla de debajo de las mantas.

– Quejarte no te servirá de nada – le dijo mientras la envolvía en una de sus batas –. Vas a volver a tu habitación. No pueden verte conmigo a estas horas.

– ¿Tienes miedo de un escándalo? – preguntó Candy.

– No. Aunque, por naturaleza, tiendo a conducirme con discreción siempre que es posible.

– Siempre tan caballeroso – se burló ella, que levantó los brazos para que le anudara el cinturón de la bata –. Deberías casarte con una joven que fuera tan discreta como tú.

– Ya, pero esas jóvenes no son ni la mitad de entretenidas que las perversas.

– ¿Eso soy? – preguntó ella mientras le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos– . ¿Una chica perversa?

– Sin duda alguna – respondió Terry antes de cubrir la boca de la muchacha con la suya.

Annie se despertó al oír que alguien arañaba la puerta con los dedos. Entrecerró los ojos y vio que la luz todavía estaba teñida con los colores del amanecer; su hermana se encontraba delante del lavamanos, desenredándose el cabello. La menor de las White se incorporó en la cama y se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de preguntar:

– ¿Quién podrá ser?

– Voy a ver.

Ya ataviada con un vestido mañanero en otomán de seda de color rojo oscuro, Candy se acercó a la puerta y abrió una rendija.

A juzgar por lo que Annie pudo ver, se trataba de una criada con un mensaje. A continuación, se produjo una breve conversación y, a pesar de que Annie no pudo discernir las palabras, sí captó cierto tono de sorpresa en la voz de su hermana, que acabó tornándose en enfado.

– Muy bien – dijo Candy con sequedad –. Dile que lo haré. Aunque no veo la necesidad de tanto secretismo.

La criada desapareció y Candy cerró la puerta, ceñuda.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Annie– . ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Quién la ha enviado?

– No pasa nada –: replicó Candy, tras lo que añadió con bastante ironía –: Se supone que no puedo decirlo.

– Oí algo sobre secretismo.

– Bueno, no es más que un asuntillo del que tengo que ocuparme. Te lo explicaré este mediodía... Sin duda, tendré una historia de lo más entretenida y pintoresca que contaras.

– ¿Está relacionado con lord Grandchester?

– De forma indirecta. – El ceño de Candy se despejó y, de repente, pareció radiante de felicidad. Quizá más feliz de lo que Annie la había visto jamás –. Por Dios, Annie, es repugnante lo mucho que deseo estar con él. Me da la sensación de que hoy voy a hacer algo tremendamente estúpido. Como ponerme a cantar de repente o algo por el estilo. Por los clavos de Cristo, ni se te ocurra permitírmelo.

– Por supuesto que no – prometió Annie, que le devolvió la sonrisa –. ¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorada?

– Yo no he dicho eso – afirmó Candy con presteza –. Incluso si lo estuviera... y no estoy admitiendo nada... jamás sería la primera en decirlo. Es cuestión de orgullo. Además, hay muchas posibilidades de que él no dijera lo mismo y me respondiera con un amable «gracias», en cuyo caso tendría que matarlo. O suicidarme.

– Espero que el Duque no sea tan terco como tú – comentó Annie.

– No lo es – le aseguró Candy –. Aunque lo crea. – Algunos recuerdos íntimos la hicieron soltar una carcajada y llevarse una mano a la frente –. Señor, Annie – dijo con regocijo malévolo –, voy a ser una Duquesa espantosa.

– Mejor decirlo de otra forma... – replicó Annie con diplomacia –. Digamos, en cambio, que serás una Duquesa «poco convencional».

– Puedo ser el tipo de Duquesa que quiera – dijo Candy, a caballo entre el placer y el asombro –. Eso dice Grandchester... Y a decir verdad, creo que habla en serio.

Tras un ligero desayuno a base de té y tostadas, Candy salió a la terraza posterior de la mansión. Con los codos apoyados en la balaustrada, contempló la vasta extensión de jardines, con sus senderos meticulosamente delimitados y las amplias franjas de setas cuajados de rosas, además de los tejos podados con cuidado, que proporcionaban encantadores rincones escondidos para explorar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que, justo en ese momento, la Duquesa la aguardaba en la Corte de las Mariposas, tras haber enviado a una de las criadas para que le dijera el lugar de la cita.

La Duquesa deseaba mantener una charla en privado con Candy... y no era una buena señal que quisiera hacerla a tanta distancia de la mansión. Dado que la mujer tenía dificultad para caminar – razón por la que usaba un bastón o se dejaba llevar en silla de ruedas de vez en cuando –, llegar hasta el jardín secreto le supondría una ardua tarea. Habría sido mucho más sencillo y sensato encontrarse en el salón Grandchester, ubicado en la planta superior de la mansión. No obstante, tal vez lo que quería decirle la Duquesa fuera de índole tan privada que no podía arriesgarse a que alguien oyera algo. A Candy no le cabía ninguna duda de cuál era el motivo por el que la Duquesa le había pedido que no le contara nada a nadie acerca de ese encuentro. Si Terry se enteraba, insistiría hasta llegar al final del asunto más tarde... algo que ninguna de ellas quería que sucediera. Además, Candy no tenía la menor intención de esconderse detrás de Terry. Se enfrentaría a la Duquesa ella sola.

Por supuesto, esperaba toda una diatriba. La relación que mantenía con la mujer le había enseñado que ésta tenía una lengua viperina y que poseía un poder ilimitado para herir con sus palabras. Cosa que, sin embargo no le importaba. Cada sílaba que pronunciara la Duquesa resbalaría por el cuerpo de Candy como las gotas de lluvia que caen contra una ventana, por la sencilla razón de que estaba segura de que nada podría impedir su boda con Terry. Eso significaba que la Duquesa tendría que darse cuenta de que mantener una relación cordial con su futura nuera redundaría en su propio beneficio. En caso contrario, se harían la vida imposible la una a la otra.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa de desagrado mientras descendía el largo tramo de escalones que conducían al jardín y salía al frío ambiente matutino.

– Ya voy, vieja zorra – musitó –. Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

La puerta de la Corte de las Mariposas estaba entreabierta cuando llegó. Tras enderezar los hombros, Candy compuso una expresión de fría indiferencia y entró en el recinto. La Duquesa se encontraba sola en el jardín secreto, si ningún criado en las proximidades que la atendiera. Estaba sentada en el banco circular como si se tratara de un trono y junto a ella reposaba el bastón decorado con joyas. Tal y como era de esperar, lucía una expresión pétrea y, por un instante, Candy estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas cuando se le ocurrió que la mujer parecía un diminuto guerrero que sólo se conformaría con una indiscutible victoria.

– Buenos días – saludó Candy con voz agradable al tiempo que se acercaba a ella – Ha elegido usted un lugar encantador para nuestro encuentro, milady. Espero que la caminata desde la mansión no la haya extenuado.

– Eso es sólo de mi incumbencia – replicó la Duquesa –, no de la suya.

A pesar de que esos ojos negros y separados en exceso no demostraban emoción alguna, Candy sintió un súbito ramalazo de frío. No se trataba de miedo, pero sí de una trepidación instintiva que no había sentido en sus encuentros anteriores.

– Me limitaba a expresar cierto interés por su comodidad – comentó Candy al tiempo que levantaba las manos en un falso gesto defensivo –. No volveré a provocarla con algún otro intento de mantener una relación cordial, mi lady. Le ruego que vaya al grano y diga lo que tenga en mente. He venido para escucharla.

– Por su propio bien, así como por el de mi hijo, espero que lo haga. – Sus palabras traslucían cierta debilidad distante, hecho que dejó a la misma Duquesa un tanto perpleja, puesto que creía que no había necesidad alguna de decir tales cosas. Sin duda, de todas las discusiones que había mantenido a lo largo de su vida, ésa en concreto no la había esperado jamás –. De haberme imaginado que una joven de su procedencia pudiera atraer al Duque, le habría puesto punto y final a este asunto mucho antes. Mi hijo no está en su sano juicio; de otra forma, jamás habría cometido esta locura.

Cuando la anciana se detuvo para tomar aire, Candy se oyó preguntar en voz baja:

– ¿Por qué lo llama locura? Hace unas cuantas semanas, afirmó que yo podría atrapar a un aristócrata británico. ¿Por qué no al propio Duque? ¿Sus objeciones se basan en un desagrado personal o...?

– ¡Chiquilla estúpida! – exclamó la Duquesa– . Mis objeciones se basan en el hecho de que, en quince generaciones de herederos Grandchester, ninguno se ha casado con alguien que no perteneciera a la aristocracia. ¡Y mi hijo no será el primer Duque en hacerlo! Puesto que proviene de un país sin tradiciones, cultura ni vestigios de nobleza, usted no entiende nada acerca de la importancia de la sangre. Si el Duque se casara con usted, no sólo supondría un fracaso para él, sino también para mí; por no mencionar que conllevaría la caída en desgracia de todos los hombres y mujeres relacionados con el blasón de la familia Grandchester.

La pomposidad del comentario estuvo a punto de arrancarle una carcajada a Candy... hasta que se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que lady Grandchester creía en la inviolabilidad del linaje noble de los Grandchester como si fuera un credo. Mientras la Duquesa se esforzaba por recuperar la compostura, Candy se preguntó cómo podría dirigir la conversación hacia asuntos personales y apelar a los sentimientos que la Duquesa albergaba por su hijo en lo más profundo de su alma... si es que eso era posible.

A Candy no se le daba muy bien hablar con franqueza de sus sentimientos. Prefería hacer comentarios ingeniosos, o cínicos, ya que siempre le había parecido demasiado peligroso hablar con el corazón. No obstante, aquello era importante. Y tal vez le debiera un poco de sinceridad a la mujer con cuyo hijo pretendía casarse en breve.

Candy se expresó con deliberada lentitud.

– Milady, estoy segura de que desea la felicidad de su hijo por encima de todo. Mi intención es hacerle entender que yo deseo exactamente lo mismo. Es cierto que no provengo de una familia noble y que tampoco poseo los refinamientos que usted habría preferido... – Se detuvo con una sonrisa burlona– . Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que es un «blasón». Pero creo... creo que podría hacer feliz a Grandchester. Al menos, podría aliviar sus preocupaciones un poco... y le aseguro que no me comportaré como una completa tarambana. No le quepa duda de que, al menos, jamás trataré de avergonzarlo ni de ofenderla a usted...

– ¡No pienso tolerar más estos patéticos gimoteos! – explotó la Duquesa– . Todo lo referente a usted me ofende. No la aceptaría siquiera como criada en mi propiedad... ¡Y mucho menos como señora! Mi hijo no siente nada por usted. Para él, no es más que un síntoma de las desavenencias pasadas con su padre. Usted no es más que una forma de rebelión, una venganza inútil contra un fantasma. Y cuando se canse de la novedad que supone su nueva esposa, el Duque acabará por odiarla tanto como yo. Pero entonces ya será demasiado tarde. El linaje estará arruinado.

Candy mantuvo el rostro impasible, aunque era consciente de que se había quedado pálida. Comprendió que nadie la había mirado con verdadero odio hasta ese momento. Era evidente que la Duquesa le deseaba todo tipo de males, salvo la muerte... o tal vez ésta también. Sin embargo, en vez de acongojarse, llorar o protestar, Candy decidió lanzar un contraataque.

– Puede que se case como venganza contra usted, milady. En cuyo caso, me alegro de convertirme en el medio para alcanzar tal fin.

Los ojos de la Duquesa se abrieron como platos.

– ¡Cómo se atreve! – exclamó con voz ronca.

A pesar de la tentación de añadir algo más, Candy temió provocarle una apoplejía a la Duquesa. Y pensó, no sin cierta malicia, que matar a la madre de su prometido no era la mejor manera de comenzar un matrimonio. Se tragó las palabras mordaces que tenía en la punta de la lengua y miró a la Duquesa con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Supongo que hemos dejado claras nuestras posturas. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que nuestra conversación acabara de otra manera, debo admitir que las noticias son algo desconcertantes. Tal vez con el tiempo lleguemos a algún tipo de entendimiento.

– Sí... llegaremos a un entendimiento. – Había una sutil nota venenosa en la voz de la mujer y Candy tuvo que suprimir el impulso de retroceder al ver la malevolencia de su mirada.

De repente, la desagradable conversación hizo que se sintiera helada y sucia; lo único que deseaba era alejarse todo lo posible de esa mujer. Sin embargo, la Duquesa no podría hacerle nada mientras Terry siguiera deseándola, se recordó.

– Voy a casarme con él– afirmó con serenidad, ya que sentía la necesidad de dejar bien claro ese punto.

– Por encima de mi cadáver – susurró la Duquesa.

Tras levantarse del asiento, cogió el bastón para mantener el equilibrio. Preocupada por la debilidad física de la mujer, Candy se dispuso a prestarle ayuda. Sin embargo, se contuvo al ver la mirada de desprecio absoluto que le dirigió la Duquesa, ya que sospechaba que la anciana bien podría pegarle con el bastón.

El agradable sol de la mañana se colaba a través del velo de bruma que quedaba suspendido sobre el jardín; unas cuantas mariposas de la variedad Dama Pintada desplegaron las alas para revolotear por encima de las flores entreabiertas. Era un jardín precioso, un escenario que resultaba incongruente con las crueles palabras que se habían pronunciado. Candy siguió a la anciana en su lenta procesión hacia la salida de la Corte de las Mariposas.

– Permítame que le abra la puerta – se ofreció Candy. La Duquesa aguardó con el porte de una reina y, a continuación, traspasó el umbral del jardín secreto –. Tendríamos que habernos reunido en un lugar más apropiado – dijo Candy, incapaz de contenerse –. Después de todo, podríamos haber discutido de igual forma dentro de la mansión, y usted no se habría visto obligada a caminar tanto.

Lady Grandchester prosiguió su marcha sin prestarle la más mínima atención. En ese momento ocurrió algo de lo más extraño: la Duquesa hizo un comentario, pero no se molestó en decirlo por encima del hombro, sino que giró la cabeza hacia un lado, como si hablara con otra persona.

– Puede proceder.

– ¿Milady? – preguntó Candy, confundida, mientras se disponía a salir del jardín secreto.

Con vertiginosa rapidez, alguien le tapó la boca y la sujetó desde atrás con una fuerza brutal. Antes de que pudiera moverse o hablar, le colocaron algo sobre la boca y la nariz. El miedo le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y trató de forcejear, de moverse, mientras sus pulmones intentaban con desesperación conseguir algo de aire. El trapo que una mano enorme apretaba contra su rostro estaba impregnado con algún fluido dulzón, cuyos efluvios se extendían con rapidez por las fosas nasales, la garganta, el pecho, la cabeza... Una oleada rápida y perniciosa que hizo que su cuerpo se colapsara miembro a miembro como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara. Dejó de sentir los brazos y las piernas y luego se sumió en una oscuridad insondable. Por último, cerró los ojos al tiempo que el sol se tornaba negro.

Terry, que regresaba de un desayuno tardío en el pabellón del lago tras la jornada de caza, se detuvo al pie de la enorme escalinata de la parte posterior de la mansión. Uno de los participantes de la cacería, un anciano que había sido amigo de la familia durante más de veinticinco años, lo había detenido para presentarle sus quejas acerca de otro de los huéspedes.

– Disparó cuando no le tocaba – dijo el anciano, iracundo –, no una vez ni dos, sino tres veces. Y para empeorar las cosas, declaró que había abatido una de las piezas a las que yo disparé. En todos los años que llevo cazando en Stony Cross Park, jamás me había topado con semejante grosería...

Terry lo interrumpió con solemne cortesía para asegurarse que no sólo hablaría con ese invitado tan insolente, sino que le enviaría una invitación al anciano para que la semana siguiente pudiera cazar y disparar a su antojo. Apaciguado hasta cierto punto, el agraviado anciano se alejó de Terry tras murmurar unas cuantas quejas más acerca de los invitados maleducados que no tenían ni idea de lo que era la caballerosidad en el campo. Con una sonrisa lastimera, Terry ascendió los escalones que conducían a la terraza trasera. Fue entonces cuando vio a Ardley, que también acababa de regresar y que se encontraba inclinado hacia su esposa. Resultaba evidente que Eliza estaba preocupada por algo, ya que hablaba en susurros con su marido sin dejar de clavarle los dedos en la manga de su chaqueta.

Cuando subió las escaleras, se le acercaron Annie White y su amiga Paty, quien, como era habitual, no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Tras ejecutar una ligera reverencia, Terry le dirigió una sonrisa a Annie y pensó que no le costaría mucho tomarle cariño a la muchacha. La delicadeza de su figura y la dulzura de su exuberante ánimo le recordaban a su hermana Karen de joven. No obstante, en aquellos momentos, se había apagado la acostumbrada vivacidad de su expresión y tenía las mejillas pálidas.

– Milord, me alegro de que haya regresado – murmuró Annie –. Hay un... asunto privado que nos preocupa un poco...

– ¿En qué puedo ayudar? – preguntó Terry de inmediato. Una ligera brisa le agitó el cabello cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia la Joven.

Al parecer, Annie no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo.

– Se trata de mi hermana – le dijo, tensa –. No la encontramos por ningún sitio. Hace cinco horas que la vi por última vez. Se marchó para cumplir algún tipo de encargo, pero no me explicó de qué se trataba. Al ver que no regresaba, me puse a buscarla yo misma. Y, después, me ayudaron las demás floreros... quiero decir, Paty y Eliza. No hemos visto a Candy ni en la mansión ni en los jardines. Incluso me he acercado al pozo de... los deseos, por si hubiera ido allí por alguna razón. No es normal que desaparezca de esta manera. Al menos, no sin mí. Tal vez sea demasiado pronto para preocuparse, pero... – Se detuvo y frunció el ceño, como si buscara una forma de librarse de las preocupaciones pero se descubriera incapaz de hacerlo –. Ha ocurrido algo horrible, milord. Lo presiento.

Terry mantuvo el rostro impasible, pese a sentir una puñalada de preocupación en su interior. Hizo un rápido recuento mental de las posibles razones que podrían explicar su ausencia, desde las más frívolas hasta las más importantes; pero, aun así, nada parecía tener sentido. Candy no era tan estúpida como para alejarse mucho de la mansión y, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban las travesuras, no gastaría una broma tan pesada. Tampoco parecía probable que hubiera ido de visita, puesto que no conocía a nadie del pueblo y, además, no habría abandonado la propiedad sola. ¿Estaría herida? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Mientras el corazón le latía a un ritmo desbocado, sus ojos abandonaron el delicado rostro de Annie para observar a Paty O'Brian mientras decía con voz serena:

– Tal vez haya ido a los establos y...

– No, mi-milord – dijo Paty O'Brian –. Ya fui a preguntar y resulta que todos los caballos están allí y que ninguno de los mozos ha visto a Candy hoy.

Terry hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento.

– Organizaré grupos de búsqueda para examinar la casa y los alrededores – dijo –. La encontraremos en menos de una hora.

Reconfortada al parecer por sus ademanes bruscos, Annie dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

– Cuénteme más cosas sobre ese recado. – Terry clavó la mirada en sus grandes ojos azules –. ¿De qué hablaron antes de que se marchara?

– Una de las criadas vino esta mañana para entregarle un mensaje y...

– ¿A qué hora? – interrumpió Terry con sequedad.

– Sobre las ocho.

– ¿Quién era la criada?

– No lo sé, Milord. Apenas pude oír nada, ya que la puerta sólo estaba entreabierta mientras hablaron. Además, la criada llevaba la cofia del uniforme, así que ni siquiera puedo decirle cuál era su color de pelo.

Ardley y Eliza se unieron a la conversación.

– Interrogaré al ama de llaves y a las criadas – dijo Ardley.

– Bien. – Impaciente por ponerse en marcha, Terry musitó –: Comenzaré a buscar por los alrededores. – Reuniría a un grupo de sirvientes y a unos cuantos invitados, incluyendo al padre de Candy, para que lo ayudaran. Hizo un rápido cálculo del tiempo que Candy llevaba ausente y de la distancia que podría haber recorrido a pie a través del agreste terreno –. Empezaremos por los jardines e iremos ampliando el cerco hasta unos quince kilómetros alrededor de la mansión. – Clavó la mirada en Ardley, señaló las puertas con un gesto de la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a alejarse.

– Milord – lo llamó Annie con voz ansiosa, retrasándolo un poco –. La va a encontrar, ¿verdad?

– Sí – respondió sin vacilación alguna –. Y después pienso estrangularla.

Ese comentario arrancó una sonrisa preocupada a Annie, que no apartó la vista de él mientras se marchaba.

El estado de ánimo de Terry pasó de una honda frustración a una preocupación insoportable a medida que avanzaba el interminable mediodía. Thomas White, que estaba convencido de que aquello no era más que otra de las travesuras de su hija, se unió al grupo de jinetes encargados de buscarla por los prados y bosques de las cercanías, mientras que otro grupo de voluntarios se dirigió a los riscos del río. La residencia de soltero, la casa del guarda, la casa del administrador, la fresquera, la capilla, el invernadero, la bodega, los establos y sus alrededores... todo se inspeccionó palmo a palmo. Daba la sensación de que se había buscado en todos los rincones de Stony Cross Park sin encontrar nada, ni una huella ni un guante olvidado, que diera indicios de lo que le había sucedido a Candy.

Mientras que Terry recorría a caballo los bosques y campos hasta que los flancos de Brutus se empaparon de sudor y comenzó a echar espuma por la boca, Albert permaneció en la mansión para interrogar sistemáticamente a los criados. Terry sabía que era el único hombre a quien podía confiarle esa tarea, puesto que estaba seguro de que la llevaría a cabo con la misma eficiencia y rigor que él mismo emplearía. Además, el Duque no se encontraba de humor para hablarle con paciencia a nadie. Lo que quería era empezar a romper cabezas, arrancar la información que deseaba de la indefensa garganta de quien fuera. El hecho de saber que Candy se encontraba perdida o tal vez herida en algún lugar, despertaba en él una emoción desconocida, tan ardiente como un rayo y tan fría como el hielo... una emoción que acabó por identificar como miedo. La seguridad de Candy era demasiado importante para él. No podía soportar la posibilidad de que Candy se encontrara en una situación peligrosa y que él no fuera capaz de ayudarla. Que no fuera capaz de encontrarla siquiera.

– ¿Va a ordenar que se draguen los estanques y el lago, milord? – preguntó el sirviente principal, William, después de resumir los resultados de la búsqueda hasta ese momento.

Terry lo observó con la mirada vacía mientras notaba que el zumbido de sus oídos se hacía más penetrante y agudo y que el martilleo del pulso se había vuelto doloroso.

– Todavía no – se oyó decir con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila –. Voy a mi estudio para hablar con el señor Ardley. Podrá encontrarme allí si se descubre algo en los próximos minutos.

– Sí, milord.

El Duque se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el estudio, donde Ardley interrogaba a los criados uno a uno. Terry entró sin llamar. Vio que Ardley se encontraba tras el enorme escritorio de cedro, con la silla ladeada para poder mirar a la cara a una pálida criada que se había sentado frente a él. La muchacha se puso en pie al ver a Terry y consiguió hacer una nerviosa reverencia.

– Siéntate – dijo Terry con sequedad.

Puede que fuera su tono de voz, la adusta expresión de su rostro o, tal vez, su mera presencia, lo que provocó que ella se deshiciera en llanto. La atenta mirada de Terry se clavó en Albert Ardley, quien contemplaba a la doncella con una tranquila aunque implacable tenacidad.

– Milord – dijo Ardley en voz baja, pero su mirada no se apartó de los llorosos ojos de la criada mientras ésta sollozaba contra su manga –, después de entrevistar a esta joven... Luisa... durante algunos minutos, resulta evidente que puede tener información relevante sobre ese recado misterioso que la señorita White tenía que hacer esta mañana y su posterior desaparición. No obstante, creo que el miedo a que la despidan puede hacer que Luisa guarde silencio. Si tú, como su patrón, pudieras proporcionarle alguna garantía...

– No te despediré – le dijo Terry a la doncella con dureza – si me dices lo que sabes en este mismo momento. En caso contrario, no sólo te despediré, sino que me aseguraré de que te juzguen por cómplice en la desaparición de la señorita White...

Luisa miró al Duque con los ojos como platos, y sus sollozos se convirtieron de inmediato en un tartamudeo aterrorizado.

– Mi-milord... me... me en-enviaron para entregarle un mensaje a la señorita White esta mañana, pero me advirtieron que no debía decírselo a nadie... Ella quería reunirse en secreto con la joven en el jardín de las mariposas... y me dijo que si decía una palabra me despediría...

– ¿Quién te envió? – exigió saber Terry, cuya sangre hervía de furia– . ¿Con quién tenía que encontrarse la señorita White? ¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

– Me envió la Duquesa – susurró Luisa, espantada al parecer por la expresión del rostro del Duque –. Me envió lady Grandchester, milord.

Antes incluso de que la última palabra abandonara los labios de la muchacha, Terry ya había salido en tromba de la estancia y se dirigía a la escalera principal, presa de una furia asesina.

– ¡Grandchester! – gritó Albert Ardley, que lo siguió a la carrera– . Grandchester... maldito seas, espera...

Terry se limitó a apresurar el paso, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz la Duquesa... y su alma se vio envuelta por una negra nube de pánico al saber que, de un modo u otro, bien podría haber perdido ya a Candy a esas alturas.

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

**Capítulo 25**

**Feliz Año 2013.**

Hola a todas cada momento nos acercamos al capítulo final,

Candy era consciente de que alguien la empujaba con irritante insistencia. Poco a poco, comprendió que se encontraba en el interior de un carruaje que se bamboleaba y sacudía sobre el camino a enorme velocidad. Un olor horrible lo impregnaba todo... una especie de disolvente muy fuerte, parecido a la trementina. Mientras se esforzaba por salir del estado de estupor, se dio cuenta de que tenía la oreja apoyada sobre una dura almohada rellena de algún material muy compacto. Se sentía fatal, como si la hubieran envenenado. Le ardía la garganta con cada bocanada de aire que daba y las náuseas la asaltaban en oleadas. Emitió un gemido de protesta al tiempo que su nublada mente intentaba deshacerse de unos sueños de lo más desagradables.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio algo sobre ella... un rostro que parecía acercarse y luego desaparecer a su antojo. Trató de preguntar algo con el fin de descubrir qué estaba sucediendo, pero su cerebro parecía estar desconectado del resto de su cuerpo y, pese a que era vagamente consciente de que estaba diciendo algo, las palabras que salieron de sus labios no fueron más que una serie de murmullos incoherentes.

– Silencio. – Una mano de dedos largos se movió sobre su cabeza y le masajeó el cráneo y las sienes –. Descansa. Pronto despertarás, querida. Ahora descansa y respira.

Confundida, Candy cerró los ojos y trató de tomar las riendas de su mente con el fin de recuperar al menos un ápice de su funcionamiento habitual. Tras un instante, consiguió conectar la voz que había escuchado con una imagen.

– Sainvincen... – murmuró, pese a que no conseguía mover bien la lengua.

– Sí, amor.

Lo primero que sintió fue alivio. Un amigo. Alguien que podría ayudarla. No obstante, el alivio se quedó en nada a medida que sus instintos empezaron a detectar una seria amenaza y giró la cabeza sobre lo que resultó ser el muslo de Niel St. Vincent. El nauseabundo olor que la abrumaba... provenía de su rostro y de su nariz. Le escocían los ojos a causa de los efluvios de esa sustancia y alzó las manos de modo instintivo para arañarse la piel en un intento de deshacerse de ella.

Niel St. Vincent atrapó su muñeca y murmuró:

– No, no... Yo te ayudaré. Baja las manos, amor. Buena chica. Bebe un poco de esto. Sólo un sorbo o lo vomitarás.

La joven notó que algo se apoyaba sobre sus labios... un frasco, una cantimplora de cuero o una botella... y que un reguero de agua fresca se derramaba en el interior de su boca. Tragó de buena gana y se mantuvo inmóvil cuando sintió el roce de un lienzo húmedo sobre las mejillas, la nariz y el mentón.

– Pobrecita – murmuró Niel al tiempo que le secaba el sudor de la garganta y de la frente –. El idiota que te trajo hasta mí debió de utilizar el doble de la dosis de éter necesaria. Tendrías que haber despertado hace un buen rato.

«Éter. El idiota que te trajo hasta mí.»

Candy se vio asaltada por los primeros destellos de comprensión y contempló a Niel St. Vincent con desconcierto; no obstante, lo único que distinguió fueron los contornos de su rostro y el color de su pelo.

– No veo bien... – susurró.

– Pasará dentro de unos minutos.

– Éter... – Candy seguía dándole vueltas a esa palabra, que le sonaba vagamente familiar. La había oído antes, en una botica o en otro sitio similar. Éter... un aceite de vitriolo dulce... de efectos intoxicantes y que, de modo ocasional, se utilizaba en ciertos procedimientos médicos –. ¿Por qué? – preguntó, sin saber muy bien si el temblor incontrolable que sufría se debía al efecto de una intoxicación por éter o al hecho de yacer indefensa en los brazos de un enemigo.

Aunque no podía distinguir con claridad la expresión del rostro de St. Vincent, Candy escuchó la nota contrita de su voz.

– La forma en que te secuestraron no fue decisión mía, querida. De otro modo, me habría asegurado de que te trataran con más delicadeza. Lo único que me dijeron fue que, si te quería, tendría que recogerte sin demora o serías despachada de otra manera. Conociendo a la duquesa, no me habría sorprendido que hubiera elegido ahogarte en el lago como si fueses un gato metido en un saco.

– La duquesa – repitió Candy con voz débil. Aún le resultaba difícil utilizar la lengua, que notaba hinchada y pastosa. La saliva le llenaba la boca, un efecto secundario del éter –. Grandchester... dígale – Se moría de ganas de ver a Terry. Deseaba escuchar su voz ronca, sentir sus manos amorosas y la dura calidez de ese cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo. Sin embargo, Terry no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que le había sucedido.

– Tu destino acaba de sufrir un giro, gatita – le dijo St. Vincent con voz suave mientras volvía a acariciarle el pelo. Candy se preguntó si ese hombre podría leerle los pensamientos –. No tiene sentido que preguntes por Grandchester... ahora estás fuera de su alcance.

Candy se movió con torpeza y trató de sentarse; sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue rodar a un lado y estar a punto de caerse al suelo del carruaje.

– Tranquila – murmuró el hombre, sujetándola con una leve presión sobre los hombros –. Todavía no estás preparada para sentarte sin ayuda. No. No te muevas. Lo único que conseguirás será marearte.

Pese a que se despreció por ello, Candy no pudo evitar emitir un gemido angustiado cuando se desplomó de nuevo sobre el regazo de St. Vincent y apoyó la cabeza sobre su muslo.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – consiguió preguntar, aunque el esfuerzo la hizo jadear y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar –. ¿Adónde vamos?

– A Gretna Green. Vamos a casarnos, cariño.

Resultaba difícil pensar a través del pánico y las náuseas que la embargaban.

– No pienso cooperar – susurró finalmente, tragando saliva una y otra vez.

– Me temo que no te quedará más remedio – replicó él como si tal cosa –. Conozco ciertos métodos que me asegurarían tu participación, aunque preferiría no tener que ocasionarte un daño innecesario. Y, tras la ceremonia, la oportuna consumación hará que nuestra unión sea permanente.

– Grandchester no lo aceptará – graznó ella –. Sea lo que sea lo que usted haga. Él… él me rescatará.

La voz de Niel llegó hasta ella como una caricia.

– Para entonces, no tendrá ningún derecho legal sobre ti, cariño. Y, puesto que lo conozco desde mucho antes que tú, sé que no te querrá después de que yo te haya poseído.

– No si es una violación – fue la sofocada respuesta de Candy, que sintió la palma del vizconde deslizándose con suavidad sobre su hombro –. No me culpará.

– No será una violación – replicó el hombre con delicadeza –. Si algo he aprendido, querida, es cómo... bueno, no pienso jactarme de ello. No obstante, en lugar de discutir inútilmente sobre los tecnicismos, puedo asegurarte que, pese a que Grandchester no te culpe, tampoco se arriesgará a que su esposa dé a luz al bastardo de otro hombre. Del mismo modo, tampoco aceptará a una mujer que haya sido mancillada. Te hará saber (de mala gana, por supuesto) que lo mejor para todas las partes implicadas será dejar las cosas tal y como estén. Y después se casará con la joven inglesa decorosa que debería haber elegido desde un principio. Mientras que tú... – su dedo trazó la curva de una trémula mejilla– serás ideal para mí. Me atrevería a decir que tu familia hará las paces conmigo muy pronto. Son de esa clase de personas que buscan el lado positivo en las épocas de necesidad.

Candy no estaba de acuerdo con ese análisis, al menos en lo concerniente a Terry. Ella tenía mucha más fe en su fidelidad. Sin embargo, no le apetecía comprobar la veracidad de la hipótesis de St. Vincent; en especial todo lo relacionado con la parte de la consumación. Yació inmóvil durante un minuto y descubrió con gran alivio que la visión se le aclaraba y que las náuseas desaparecían y poco a poco, aunque las oleadas de saliva amarga seguían llenándole la boca. Dado que ya se había recuperado de la confusión inicial y del primer arrebato de pánico, pudo por fin utilizar su entorpecido cerebro lo suficiente como para pensar. Aunque una parte de sí misma estaba a punto de explotar de rabia, era consciente de que ponerse furiosa no le reportaría ningún beneficio. Era mucho mejor tratar de recuperar el juicio e intentar pensar con lógica.

– Quiero sentarme – dijo sin más.

Niel St. Vincent pareció sorprendido y admirado por semejante despliegue de tranquilidad.

– En ese caso, hazlo despacio y permíteme servirte de apoyo hasta que te orientes.

Una lluvia de chispas blancas y azules entorpeció la visión de Candy hasta que consiguió colocarse en uno de los rincones del carruaje. Tras una nueva bocanada de saliva y otra oleada de debilidad, consiguió recuperar la compostura. Descubrió que tenía el vestido desabrochado y que la parte delantera se había bajado hasta la cintura, de modo que la enagua arrugada quedaba a la vista. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al verse de semejante guisa y trató en vano de reunir los dos extremos del vestido. Levantó la vista para lanzarle una mirada acusadora a St. Vincent. El semblante del hombre tenía una expresión seria, pero sus ojos resplandecían de jovialidad.

– No. No te he violado – murmuró –. Todavía. Prefiero que mis víctimas estén conscientes. De cualquier forma, apenas respirabas y temí que la sobredosis de éter y la presión del corsé acabaran contigo. Te quité el corsé, pero no fui capaz de volver a abotonarte el vestido.

– Más agua – exigió ella con voz ronca, antes de tomar un sorbo de la cantimplora de cuero que él le ofreció.

Observó a St. Vincent con expresión inquebrantable, en busca de algún vestigio de aquel encantador compañero que conociera en Stony Cross Park. Lo único que consiguió ver fueron los desapasionados ojos de un hombre que no se detendría ante nada para lograr sus propósitos. Carecía de principios, de sentido del honor y de debilidad humana alguna. Podría gritar, chillar o suplicar... y nada conseguiría ablandarlo. Niel no vacilaría en hacer cualquier cosa, incluso violarla, para obtener lo que quería.

– ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Candy con voz desapasionada –. ¿Por qué no secuestrar a otra muchacha poco dispuesta que tenga dinero?

– Porque tú eras la opción más conveniente. Y, en términos económicos, eres la mejor dotada con mucha diferencia.

– Además, quería herir a Grandchester – añadió ella –. Porque está celoso de él.

– Querida, eso es llevar las cosas un poco lejos. No se me ocurriría cambiar mi vida por la de Grandchester, con toda esa infernal carga de responsabilidades que tiene. Lo único que pretendo es mejorar mis circunstancias.

– ¿Y para eso está dispuesto a tomar por esposa a alguien que le odia? – preguntó Candy al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos, aún pegajosos y un tanto nublados –. Si cree que podré perdonarle algún día, es que es un idiota presuntuoso y egocéntrico. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para convertirle en un desgraciado. ¿Eso es lo que quiere?

– En este momento, gatita, lo único que quiero es tu dinero. Más tarde descubriremos de qué modo puedo suavizar tus sentimientos hacia mí. Y en el caso de que eso fallara, siempre podría enviarte a una de mis propiedades campestres más remotas, donde lo único que podrías hacer para entretenerte sería contemplar las vacas y las ovejas por la ventana.

Candy comenzó a sentir un dolor palpitante en la cabeza. Se colocó los dedos sobre las sienes y presionó con fuerza, en un intento de aliviar la molestia.

– No me subestime – le advirtió con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía que su corazón se transformaba en una piedra dura y fría –. Convertiré su vida en un infierno. Puede que incluso le asesine.

Una suave carcajada carente de humor fue la respuesta a semejante amenaza.

– Sin duda, alguien lo hará algún día. Bien podría ser mi esposa.

Candy guardó silencio y apretó los ojos con más fuerza para aliviar el amenazante escozor de unas lágrimas que de poco le iban a servir. De cualquier forma, no iba a echarse a llorar. Aguardaría el momento oportuno... y si la única forma de escapar de él era asesinándolo, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Para cuando Terry llegó a los aposentos privados de la duquesa, con Albert pegado a sus talones, la conmoción había llamado la atención de la mitad de la servidumbre. Concentrado tan solo en llegar hasta la zorra maliciosa que era su madre, Terry apenas fue consciente de las atónitas expresiones de los criados que dejaba atrás. Pasó por alto los consejos de su amigo, que le pedía que se tranquilizara, que se abstuviera de enfrentar ese asunto hecho una furia y que se comportara de modo racional. Terry no se había sentido tan lejos de la cordura en toda su vida.

Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta de los aposentos de su madre, descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave. Dio unos cuantos tirones violentos al tirador.

– Abre– rugió– ¡Abre ahora mismo!

Tras un momento de silencio, se oyó la asustada voz de una doncella desde el interior.

– Milord… la duquesa me pide que le comunique que está descansando.

– Yo mismo la enviaré al puto descanso eterno si no abre esta puerta ahora mismo – bramó Terry.

– Milord, por favor…

Terry retrocedió tres o cuatro pasos antes de abalanzarse contra la puerta, que se agitó sobre los goznes y, tras emitir un crujido, cedió un poco. Se oyeron los chillidos de pánico de un par de invitadas que se encontraban en el pasillo y que habían sido testigos del sorprendente ataque de furia.

– ¡Dios santo! – exclamó una de ellas en dirección a la otra –. ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Terry volvió a retroceder y se abalanzó una vez más contra la puerta, consiguiendo en esa ocasión que saltara algunos trozos del revestimiento de madera. En ese momento, sintió que las manos de Albert Ardley lo aferraban por la espalda y se dio la vuelta con el puño en alto, preparado para enfrentarse a un ataque desde todos los frentes.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios! – musitó Ardley al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos con las manos alzadas en un gesto defensivo. Había cierta tensión en sus facciones y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras contemplaba a Terry como si fuese un extraño –. Grandchester...

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Apártate de mi camino!

– Con mucho gusto. Pero déjame señalarte que, si se diera la situación contraria, tú serías el primero en aconsejarme que mantuviera una actitud fría y...

Pasando por alto las advertencias de su amigo, Terry se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y le atizó una patada fuerte y precisa a la desvencijada cerradura con el tacón de la bota. El chillido de la doncella atravesó el vano de la puerta en el mismo instante en que ésta se abría de par en par. Tras entrar en tromba en el recibidor, Terry se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, donde la duquesa se hallaba sentada en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Totalmente vestida y adornada con incontables collares de perlas, la mujer lo contempló con una expresión de divertido desdén.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Terry se acercó hasta ella sintiendo que una furia asesina le recorría las venas. Resultaba evidente que la duquesa no tenía ni idea de que se encontraba en un peligro mortal porque, de ser así, no le habría dado una bienvenida tan serena.

– Estamos pletóricos de pasión animal hoy, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó –. Has pasado de ser un caballero a convertirte en un bruto salvaje a una velocidad pasmosa. Debo felicitar a la señorita White por su eficiencia.

– ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

– ¿Con ella? – El semblante de la mujer se burló de él al fingir una inocente perplejidad –. ¿Qué demonios quieres decir, Grandchester?

– Te reuniste con ella esta mañana en la Corte de las Mariposas.

– Nunca paseo tan lejos de la mansión – replicó la duquesa con altanería –. Qué afirmación más ridícula...

La mujer dejó escapar un chillido estridente cuando Terry la sujetó y tiró de los collares de perlas para tensarlos contra su garganta.

– ¡Dime dónde está o te rompo el cuello como si fuese una espoleta!

Albert Ardley lo sujetó desde atrás una vez más, decidido a impedir que Terry cometiera un asesinato.

– ¡Grandchester!

Terry intensificó la presión que ejercía sobre las perlas. Clavó la mirada en el rostro de su madre sin pasar por alto el brillo triunfal que iluminaba las profundidades de sus ojos. No dejó de mirarla ni siquiera cuando oyó la voz de su hermana Karen.

– ¡Terry! – exclamó la joven con urgencia –. Terry, ¡escúchame! Tienes mi permiso para estrangularla más tarde. Incluso estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Pero espera al menos a que descubramos lo que ha hecho.

Terry tiró más y más de las sartas de perlas, hasta que los ojos de la duquesa parecieron estar a punto de salirse de sus hundidas cuencas.

– El único valor que tienes para mí reside es que conoces el paradero de Candy – le dijo en voz baja –. Si no puedo conseguir que me lo digas, te mandaré al infierno. Dímelo o te estrangularé para averiguarlo. Y créeme cuando te digo que me parezco lo bastante a mi padre como para hacerlo sin pensármelo dos veces.

– Sí, desde luego que te pareces a él – contestó la duquesa con voz enronquecida. Al notar que la presión de las manos de Terry sobre su cuello disminuía un tanto, sonrió con malévola satisfacción –. Ya veo que todas tus pretensiones de ser mejor, más noble y más sabio que tu padre se han quedado en agua de borrajas. Esa tal White te ha envenenado sin ni siquiera...

– ¡Ahora! – rugió Grandchester.

Por primera vez, la expresión de la duquesa demostró cierta inquietud, si bien no perdió la soberbia.

– Admito que me reuní con la señorita White esta mañana en la Corte de las Mariposas... y allí fue donde me contó sus intenciones de huir con lord St. Vincent. Por lo visto había decidido fugarse con él.

– ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Karen con indignación al tiempo que se oía un estallido de airadas voces femeninas procedente de la entrada: las floreros, que negaban con fervor la afirmación de la duquesa.

Terry soltó a su madre como si acabara de quemarse. Lo primero que sintió fue un profundo alivio al saber que Candy estaba viva. No obstante, el alivio fue seguido de inmediato por la comprensión de que, si bien se encontraba con vida, se hallaba muy lejos de estar a salvo. Puesto que no deseaba volver a verla jamás y se sentía incapaz de hablarle, el Duque se alejó de su madre. Sus ojos se encontraron con Albert Ardley. Tal y como era de esperar, Ardley había empezado a hacer cálculos sin pérdida de tiempo.

– La llevará a Gretna Green, por supuesto... y tendrán que viajar hacia el este, en dirección a la carretera principal de Hertfordshire – murmuró –. No se arriesgará a viajar por los caminos secundarios por temor a quedar atrapado en el lodo o a que se rompa una rueda a causa del mal estado de la calzada. Desde Hertfordshire hay unas cuarenta y cinco horas de viaje hasta Escocia... A una velocidad aproximada de dieciséis kilómetros por hora y teniendo en cuenta las paradas adicionales para cambiar el tiro de caballos...

– ¡Jamás les daréis alcance! – gritó la duquesa con una risotada estridente –. ¡Te dije que me saldría con la mía, Grandchester!

– ¡Cierre la boca, vieja bruja! – gritó Annie White con impaciencia desde la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos parecían enormes en un rostro que había perdido el color –. Lord Grandchester, ¿quiere que vaya corriendo a los establos para ordenar que ensillen un caballo?

– Dos caballos – replicó Albert Ardley resueltamente –. Yo voy con él.

– ¿Que ca...?

– Ebony y Yasmin – contestó Terry.

Eran sus dos mejores caballos árabes, una raza que se caracterizaba por recorrer enormes distancias a gran velocidad. No eran tan rápidos como los purasangres, pero soportarían un paso endemoniado durante horas y viajarían a una velocidad tres veces superior a la del carruaje de St. Vincent.

Annie desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tras lo cual Terry le dijo a su hermana:

– Ocúpate de que la duquesa haya desaparecido para cuando regrese – le ordenó de modo sucinto –. Que se lleve todo lo que necesite y que abandone la propiedad.

– ¿Adónde quieres que la envíe? – le preguntó Karen que, aunque pálida, mantenía una actitud serena.

– Me importa un bledo, siempre que comprenda que no debe regresar jamás.

Al darse cuenta de que la estaban echando o, más bien, exiliando, la mujer se levantó del sillón.

– ¡No te desharás de mí de semejante manera! ¡No pienso tolerarlo, señor mío!

– Y adviértele a la duquesa – le dijo Terry a Karen– que si la señorita White llegara a sufrir algún daño, por leve que sea, ya puede ir rezando para que no la encuentre jamás.

El Duque salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y se abrió paso a empujones entre la pequeña multitud que se había congregado en el pasillo. Albert Ardley, que iba tras él, se detuvo tan solo para murmurarle algo a Eliza y depositar un beso en su frente. Ella lo miró con preocupación y se mordió los labios para evitar gritar su nombre.

Tras una prolongada pausa, se oyó decir a la duquesa:

– Me da igual lo que me suceda. Me doy por satisfecha con saber que he conseguido evitar que arruinara el linaje familiar.

Karen se dio la vuelta para observar a su madre con una mirada en la que se mezclaban la compasión y el desprecio.

– Terry no falla jamás – le dijo con suavidad –. Se pasó la mayor parte de la infancia aprendiendo a realizar hazañas imposibles. Y ahora que por fin ha encontrado a alguien por quien le merece la pena luchar... ¿de veras cree que va a permitir que algo se interponga en su camino?.

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Hemos llegado al final de esta adaptacion, espero haya sido de su agrado

Capítulo 26

A pesar del miedo y la preocupación, los efectos residuales del éter hicieron que Candy durmiera sentada en el carruaje, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el acolchado terciopelo de uno de los laterales. Fue el cese del movimiento lo que la despertó. Le dolía la espalda y tenía los pies fríos y entumecidos. Mientras se frotaba los doloridos ojos, se preguntó si lo habría soñado todo. Deseaba despertar en la silenciosa y pequeña habitación de Stony Cross Park... o, mejor aún, en la espaciosa cama que había compartido con Terry. Al abrir los ojos, vio el interior del carruaje de St. Vincent y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Le temblaban los dedos cuando estiró la mano para apartar con torpeza la cortinilla de la ventana. La noche estaba cayendo y el sol del atardecer lanzaba sus últimos y desapacibles rayos a través de un pequeño robledal. El carruaje se había detenido frente a una posada que, según el cartel situado a un lado de la entrada principal, se llamaba El Toro y las Fauces. Era un establecimiento grande, con unos establos que podían albergar a unos cien caballos, y que contaba con tres edificios adosados para hospedar a los viajeros que hicieran uso del camino de portazgo principal.

Al notar un movimiento en el asiento contiguo, Candy comenzó a girarse y tensó el cuerpo al sentir que le sujetaban con cuidado las muñecas a la espalda.

– ¿Qué...? – preguntó al tiempo que le ajustaban unos aros de metal alrededor de las muñecas. Tiró de los brazos, pero le resultaba imposible zafarse –. Maldito bastardo – dijo, y la voz le temblaba por la furia –. Cobarde asqueroso. Maldito... – Su voz quedó amortiguada cuando le metieron un trozo de tela en la boca y le ataron una mordaza para asegurarlo en su lugar.

– Lo siento – le susurró St. Vincent al oído, si bien no parecía en absoluto arrepentido –. No debes tirar de las muñecas, gatita. Lo único que conseguirás será magullártelas sin necesidad. – Sus cálidos dedos se cerraron en torno a los gélidos puños de ella –. Un juguete interesante, éste – musitó al tiempo que pasaba la yema de un dedo bajo el metal para acariciarle la muñeca –. Conozco a algunas mujeres que le tienen mucho cariño. – Giró el cuerpo rígido de ella entre sus brazos y sonrió al ver el furioso desconcierto que reflejaba la expresión de la joven –. Qué inocente... será un enorme placer enseñarte.

Aunque tenía la lengua seca, Candy comenzó a empujar con ella contra la mordaza al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre la criatura hermosa y traicionera que era St. Vincent. Un villano debería tener el pelo negro, estar cubierto de verrugas y ser tan monstruoso por fuera como lo era por dentro. Resultaba una enorme injusticia que a una bestia desalmada como Niel la hubieran bendecido con semejante belleza.

– Regresaré en un instante – le dijo –. No te muevas... e intenta no causar ningún problema.

«Maldito asno pomposo», pensó Candy con amargura cuando una oleada de pánico le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Contempló a St. Vincent sin parpadear mientras él abría la puerta y se alejaba del carruaje. La creciente penumbra del atardecer la envolvió por completo. Obligándose a respirar con regularidad, Candy trató de sobreponerse al miedo y pensar. Lo más probable es que llegara un momento, un instante, en el que tuviera una oportunidad de escapar. Sólo tenía que esperar.

Era muy probable que en Stony Cross Park hubieran descubierto su ausencia muchas horas atrás. Ya estarían buscándola… perdiendo el tiempo, preocupándose… y, mientras tanto, la duquesa aguardaría en silenciosa complacencia, satisfecha al saber que se había deshecho con habilidad de al menos uno de esos molestos americanos. ¿En qué estaría pensando Terry en esos momentos? ¿Qué estaría...? No, no podía permitirse darle vueltas a esas ideas, porque lo único que había conseguido era que le escocieran los ojos, y no estaba dispuesta a llorar. St. Vincent no tendría la satisfacción de ver ninguna muestra de debilidad por su parte.

Retorció las manos en el interior de las esposas y trató de imaginar qué clase de mecanismo de cierre tendrían; sin embargo, dada la posición en la que se encontraba, resultó del todo inútil. Relajó la espalda contra el asiento y contempló la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió de nuevo.

St. Vincent volvió a subir al carruaje y le hizo un gesto al conductor. El vehículo dio un pequeño salto cuando se puso en marcha en dirección al patio que había tras la posada.

– Dentro de un momento te llevaré arriba, a tu habitación, donde podrás atender tus necesidades. Por desgracia, no tenemos tiempo para cenar, pero te prometo que mañana por la mañana disfrutarás de un desayuno decente.

En cuanto el carruaje volvió a detenerse, St. Vincent la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo; sus ojos resplandecieron al atisbar sus pechos bajo la delgada enagua cuando la parte delantera del vestido se abrió. Tras cubrirla con su abrigo para esconder las esposas y la mordaza, se la echó al hombro.

– Ni se te ocurra forcejear o ponerte a dar patadas – le oyó decir, aunque el sonido de su voz quedaba amortiguado por la capa de paño –. Puede que decida retrasar nuestro viaje para demostrarte con exactitud por qué mis amiguitas encuentran las esposas tan agradables.

Gracias a aquella plausible amenaza de violación, Candy permaneció inmóvil mientras él la sacaba del carruaje y atravesaba el patio trasero de la posada camino a una escalera exterior. Alguien que pasó a su lado debió de interesarse por la mujer que llevaba sobre el hombro, porque el vizconde respondió con una carcajada pesarosa:

– Mi amorcito está un poquito achispada, me temo. Siente cierta debilidad por la ginebra. Le hace ascos al buen coñac francés y se dedica a la ruina blanca, la muy tonta.

Los comentarios arrancaron una sincera carcajada masculina, y Candy comenzó a temblar de furia. Contó el número de escalones que subía St. Vincent... Veintiocho, con un descansillo entre los tramos. Estaban en la planta superior del edificio, que disponía de una puerta de acceso a una hilera de habitaciones interiores. Casi asfixiada bajo el abrigo, Candy trató de adivinar cuántas puertas bajaban atrás mientras St. Vincent avanzaba por el pasillo. Entraron en una de las habitaciones, cuya puerta cerró el vizconde con el pie.

Tras llevar a Candy hasta la cama, la dejó encima con sumo cuidado, le quitó el abrigo y apartó los enredados mechones de caballos que habían caído sobre su rostro sonrojado.

– Quiero asegurarme de que han enganchado un tiro de caballos decente – murmuró el hombre con los ojos brillantes como gemas, e igual de fríos –. No tardaré en volver.

Candy se preguntó si ese hombre habría albergado alguna vez un sentimiento verdadero por algo o por alguien, o si se limitaba a pasar por la vida como un actor sobre el escenario: fingiendo la expresión que precisaba para conseguir sus propósitos. El vizconde vio algo en la mirada inquisitiva de Candy que desdibujó su sonrisa e hizo que sus modales se tornaran prácticos y fríos cuando comenzó a sacar algo del interior del abrigo. Una llave, descubrió ella con una súbita punzada de ansiedad en el pecho. Tras colocarla de lado, St. Vincent abrió las esposas. Candy no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio al sentir que sus brazos quedaban libres. Sin embargo, su libertad de movimientos apenas duró unos instantes. El hombre agarró sus muñecas y le sujetó los brazos con exasperante facilidad para levantarlos hasta los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama, con el fin de volver a esposarla. Candy trató de que la tarea no le resultara fácil, pero aún no había recuperado las fuerzas.

Tendida en la cama frente a él con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, Candy lo miró con cautela, sin dejar de mover la boca bajo la mordaza. St. Vincent examinó su cuerpo con una mirada insolente con el fin de dejar claro que estaba completamente a su merced.

«Por favor, Señor, no dejes que…», pensó Candy. No apartó la vista de él ni se acobardó, ya que tenía la impresión de que, en parte, se había mantenido a salvo hasta esos momentos gracias a que no le había demostrado miedo. Se le formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta cuando vio que el vizconde levantaba una de sus expertas manos hacia la piel expuesta de la parte superior de su pecho y le acariciaba el borde de la enagua.

– Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para jugar – dijo con ligereza.

Sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Candy, deslizó los dedos hasta la curva de su pecho y lo acarició hasta que la muchacha sintió que se le endurecía el pezón. Avergonzada y furiosa, Candy respiró con rapidez a través de la nariz.

Muy despacio, St. Vincent apartó la mano y se alejó de la cama.

– Pronto – murmuró, aunque no estaba claro si se refería a su regreso del establo de la posada o a sus intenciones de acostarse con ella.

Candy cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo. Después, oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, seguido del chasquido de la cerradura cuando echó la llave desde fuera. Sin dejar de retorcerse sobre el colchón, Candy estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo a las esposas que la sujetaban a la cama. Estaban hechas de acero, unidas por una cadena y tenían grabadas las palabras: «Higby-Dumfries N.O 30. Acero garantizado. Manufactura británica.» Cada manilla poseía un cierre y un gozne individual; estaban unidas a la cadena con unas lengüetas que habían sido insertadas a través de los extremos de los goznes y soldadas al acero de las manillas.

Candy se retorció hasta colocarse en una posición más elevada y consiguió desprender una de las horquillas que aún permanecían en su desarreglado peinado. Enderezó la horquilla, curvó uno de los extremos con un giro de los dedos y lo insertó en la pequeña cerradura en busca de la diminuta palanca interior. El extremo de la horquilla se deslizó en varias ocasiones sobre la palanca, que resultó ser bastante difícil de forzar. Tras soltar una maldición cuando la horquilla se torció a causa de la presión, Candy la sacó, la enderezó y probó una vez más sin dejar de ejercer presión con el dorso de la muñeca contra la parte interna de la manilla. De repente oyó un súbito chasquido y el cierre se abrió.

Se levantó de la cama como impulsada por un resorte y se tambaleó hasta la puerta con las esposas colgando de una muñeca. Se arrancó la mordaza, escupió el guiñapo húmedo de tela y, acto seguido, arrojó ambos trapos a un lado para ponerse a trabajar con la puerta. Con la ayuda de otra horquilla, forzó la cerradura con pasmosa habilidad.

– Gracias a Dios – musitó cuando la puerta se abrió.

Oyó voces y ruidos procedentes de la taberna de la planta de abajo y calculó que las posibilidades de encontrar a un buen samaritano que la ayudara eran mucho más altas en el interior del edificio que en los aledaños del establo, donde los criados y los cocheros trajinaban de un lado para otro. Tras echar un rápido vistazo al pasillo, para asegurarse de que no venía nadie, traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

Consciente del desaliño de sus ropas y de que su corpiño estaba abierto, Candy juntó los extremos del vestido y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la escalera interior del edificio. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y la cabeza le iba a estallar por el ruido. La desesperación que la embargaba hacía que se sintiera capaz de cualquier cosa. Al parecer, su cuerpo obedecía a alguna fuerza ajena a su voluntad que lograba que sus pies volaran por las escaleras con un ímpetu temerario.

Tras bajar el último escalón, Candy corrió hacia la estancia principal de la posada. La gente se detuvo a media palabra para volverse a mirarla con expresión perpleja. Atisbó una mesa grande y unas cuantas sillas en uno de los rincones, donde había un grupo formado por cuatro caballeros bien vestidos; sin perder un segundo, Candy corrió hacia ellos.

– Necesito hablar con el posadero – dijo sin más preámbulos –. O con el encargado. Con cualquiera que pueda ayudarme. Necesito...

Se detuvo de golpe al oír que pronunciaban su nombre y miró por encima del hombro, temiendo que St. Vincent hubiera descubierto su huida. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, dispuesto a presentar batalla. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro del vizconde ni asomo alguno de los brillantes reflejos ambarinos de su cabello dorado.

Oyó esa voz de nuevo, un sonido grave que le llegó al alma.

– Candy.

Le temblaron las piernas al ver a un esbelto hombre moreno que se acercaba desde la entrada. «No puede ser», pensó al tiempo que parpadeaba con fuerza para aclararse la visión, que debía de estar jugándole una mala pasada. Se tambaleó un poco cuando se volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

– Grandchester – susurró y se tambaleó hacia delante.

El resto de la estancia pareció desvanecerse. Terry, cuyo rostro parecía pálido bajo el bronceado, la observaba con una intensidad abrasadora, como si temiera que pudiese desaparecer. Aceleró el paso y, cuando llegó hasta ella, Candy se vio envuelta en un poderoso apretón. La rodeó con los brazos y la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho.

– Dios mío – murmuró el conde al tiempo que enterraba la cara en su cabello.

– Has venido – musitó Candy, que temblaba de arriba abajo– . Me has encontrado.

No podía creer que fuera posible. Olía a caballo y a sudor, y tenía la ropa helada debido al aire del exterior. Al sentir los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de la joven, Terry la acurrucó bajo su chaqueta sin dejar de susurrar palabras cariñosas contra su pelo.

– Terry – dijo Candy con voz ronca– . ¿Me he vuelto loca? Dios, por favor, tienes que ser real. No te vayas...

– Estoy aquí. – Su voz sonó grave y estremecida– . Estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ninguna parte. – Se apartó un poco y su mirada azabache la examinó de la cabeza a los pies al tiempo que sus manos inspeccionaban con urgencia todo el cuerpo de Candy– . Mi amor, mi bien... ¿estás herida? – Había encontrado las esposas mientras deslizaba los dedos a lo largo del brazo. Tras levantarle la muñeca, contempló el instrumento metálico con una expresión inescrutable. Respiró hondo y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse con una especie de furia primitiva– . Maldita sea, voy a enviarlo de cabeza al infierno...

– Estoy bien – se apresuró a decirle Candy– . No me ha hecho daño.

El Duque se llevó la mano de la muchacha a la boca, la besó con fuerza y mantuvo los dedos apretados contra su mejilla. Candy sentía cómo su aliento le golpeaba la muñeca en rápidas sucesiones.

– Candy, ¿te hizo...?

Al leer la pregunta en sus aterrorizados ojos, esas palabras que Terry parecía no atreverse a pronunciar, ella susurró con voz ronca:

– No, no ha sucedido nada. No hubo tiempo.

– Aún así, voy a matarlo. – El tono letal que destilaba su voz hizo que a Candy se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Al darse cuenta de que tenía el corpiño abierto, Terry la soltó el tiempo necesario para quitarse la chaqueta y colocarla sobre sus hombros. De pronto, se quedó inmóvil –. Ese olor... ¿qué es?

Candy comprendió que su piel y sus ropas aún retenían la nociva fragancia y vaciló un instante antes de responder:

– Éter – dijo por fin, tratando de que sus temblorosos labios esbozaran una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver que los ojos de Terry se dilataban hasta convertirse en un par de mar embravecido–. No fue tan malo, en realidad. He dormido la mayor parte del día. Aparte de algunas náuseas, no...

De la garganta del Duque escapó un gruñido animal mientras la apretaba contra él una vez más.

– Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Candy, mi amor... ahora estas a salvo. Jamás permitiré que vuelva a ocurrirte nada. Te lo juro por mi vida. Estás a salvo.

Tomó la cabeza de la joven entre sus manos y deslizó los labios sobre los de ella en un beso que fue breve, suave y, pese a todo, tan asombrosamente intenso que ella se sintió mareada. Candy cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra él, temiendo que no fuera real, temiendo despertar de un momento a otro y encontrarse de nuevo con St. Vincent. Terry susurró palabras reconfortantes contra sus labios y mejillas, y la sujetó en un abrazo que parecía suave, pero que ni diez hombres podrían haber deshecho. Al echar un vistazo desde las seguras profundidades de su abrazo, Candy vio la alta figura de Albert Ardley acercándose a ellos.

– Señor Ardley – dijo con cierta sorpresa mientras los labios de Terry recorrían su sien.

Ardley la miró con evidente preocupación.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita White?

Tuvo que retorcerse un poco para zafarse de la tierna exploración de la boca de Terry cuando respondió sin aliento:

– Si, gracias a Dios. Sí. Como puede ver, estoy ilesa.

– Eso supone un alivio indecible – replicó Ardley con una sonrisa –. Su familia y amigos estaban muy preocupados por su ausencia.

– La duquesa... – comenzó Candy, pero se detuvo de golpe para tratar de encontrar una manera de explicar la magnitud de la traición que se había llevado a cabo contra Terry. De cualquier forma, al mirarlo vio la infinita preocupación que reflejaban esos ojos azul profundo y se preguntó cómo podía haber creído alguna vez que ese hombre carecía de sentimientos.

– Sé lo que ocurrió – dijo Terry con suavidad a la par que le alisaba el pelo –. No tendrás que volver a verla jamás. Cuando lleguemos a Stony Cross Park, ya se habrá marchado.

A pesar de las preguntas y preocupaciones que la embargaban, Candy se sintió abrumada por un súbito cansancio. La pesadilla había llegado a su fin y parecía que, por el momento, no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Aguardó dócilmente, con la mejilla apoyada sobre el firme soporte del hombro de Terry, apenas consciente de la conversación que tenía lugar.

– …Tengo que encontrar a St. Vincent – decía Terry.

– No – replicó Albert Ardley con vehemencia –. Yo encontraré a St. Vincent. Tú cuida de la señorita White.

– Necesitamos estar a solas.

– Creo que hay una pequeña habitación cerca... En realidad, es más bien un vestíbulo...

La voz de Ardley se apagó y Candy se dio cuenta de que una nueva y feroz tensión se apoderaba del cuerpo de Terry. Sus músculos sufrieron un cambio letal antes de girarse para echar un vistazo en dirección a las escaleras.

St. Vincent, que había entrado a la habitación alquilada desde el otro lado de la posada y la había encontrado vacía, descendía en esos instantes los escalones. Se detuvo en mitad del tramo de peldaños y observó el curioso cuadro que tenía ante él: los grupos de espectadores desconcertados, el agraviado posadero... y el Duque de Grandchester, que lo miraba con ávida sed de sangre.

La posada al completo guardó silencio durante un escalofriante momento, de modo que el gruñido quedo de Grandchester se oyó a la perfección:

– Te juro que voy a descuartizarte.

Mareada, Candy musitó:

– Terry, espera...

Sin más ceremonias, fue arrojada sobre Albert Ardley, que la cogió por instinto mientras Terry corría a toda prisa hacia las escaleras. En lugar de rodear la barandilla, la sorteó de un salto y aterrizó sobre los escalones como un gato. Lo que siguió a continuación fue apenas un borrón de movimientos. St. Vincent trató de llevar a cabo una retirada estratégica, pero Terry se arrojó hacia arriba, lo agarró por las piernas y le hizo caer. Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, maldijeron e intercambiaron una andanada de puñetazos demoledores hasta que Niel trató de darle una patada al Duque en la cabeza. Terry rodó para evitar la pesada bota y se vio forzado a soltar a su adversario durante un segundo. El vizconde aprovechó ese instante para dirigirse a toda prisa escaleras arriba y Terry corrió tras él. No tardaron en quedar fuera de la vista. Una entusiasta multitud de hombres los siguió gritando consejos, intercambiando comentarios y soltando vehementes exclamaciones acerca del espectáculo que ofrecían ese par de aristócratas peleándose como gallos.

Pálida, Candy miró a Albert Ardley, que esbozaba una media sonrisa.

– ¿Es que no piensa ayudarlo? – quiso saber.

– Caramba, desde luego que no. Grandchester jamás me perdonaría que lo interrumpiera. Es su primera pelea de taberna. – La mirada de Ardley recorrió a la joven de forma amistosa.

Ella se tambaleó un poco y Ardley le colocó una de sus enormes manos en el centro de la espalda para guiarla hasta el grupo de sillas más cercano. Del piso superior llegó una cacofonía de sonidos y porrazos que retumbaron en la planta baja e hicieron que el edificio entero se estremeciera; acto seguido, se oyeron los crujidos de los muebles al romperse y el tintineo de los cristales hechos añicos.

– Ahora – comentó Ardley ignorando el tumulto –, si me deja echarle un vistazo a lo que queda de las esposas, es posible que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

– No puede – afirmó Candy con desanimada certeza –. St. Vincent tiene la llave en el bolsillo, y me he quedado sin horquillas.

Tras sentarse junto a ella, Ardley cogió la muñeca de la que colgaban las esposas, las observó con detenimiento y dijo con lo que a ella le pareció una inapropiada satisfacción:

– Menuda suerte tiene. Un par de Higby-Dumfries del número treinta.

Candy le dirigió una mirada burlona.

– Me da la impresión de que es usted un entusiasta de las esposas.

Él hizo un mohín con los labios:

– No, pero tengo un par de amigos que trabajan para la ley. Y éstas fueron utilizadas por la Nueva Policía hasta que se descubrió un defecto de diseño. Ahora es posible encontrar una docena de Higby-Dumfries en cualquier tienda de empeño de Londres.

– ¿De qué defecto de diseño se trata?

Por toda respuesta, Ardley ajustó la manilla que se cerraba en torno a su muñeca y colocó el gozne y el cerrojo hacia abajo. Hizo una pausa al oír de nuevo el crujido de un mueble al romperse en la planta superior y sonrió al contemplar el ceño fruncido de Candy.

– Iré a ver qué pasa – dijo con resignación –. Pero primero... – Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo con una mano y lo introdujo entre la esposa de acero y su muñeca a modo de acolchado interior –. Ya está. Eso ayudará a amortiguar la fuerza del golpe.

– ¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe?

– No se mueva.

Candy soltó un chillido cuando sintió que el hombre alzaba su muñeca esposada sobre la mesa y la dejaba caer con fuerza sobre la parte inferior del gozne. El porrazo sirvió para sacudir el mecanismo de palancas del interior del cierre y la manilla se abrió como por arte de magia. Atónita, Candy observó a Ardley con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se frotaba la muñeca.

– Gracias. Yo...

Se oyó un nuevo estruendo, en esa ocasión justo sobre sus cabezas, acompañado de un coro de gritos exultantes procedente de los espectadores, que hizo que las paredes se estremecieran. Por encima de la algarabía, resonaban las estridentes quejas del posadero, que temía que su establecimiento pronto se viera reducido a escombros.

– Señor Ardley – exclamó Candy –, ¡de verdad me gustaría que pudiera prestarle alguna ayuda a lord Grandchester!

Las cejas de Ardley se arquearon con sorna.

– No tendrá miedo de que St. Vincent lo venza, ¿verdad?

– La cuestión no es si tengo o no la suficiente confianza en las habilidades de lucha de lord Grandchester – replicó Candy con impaciencia –. El hecho es que tengo demasiada confianza en ellas. Y preferiría no tener que acudir como testigo a un juicio por asesinato, por no mencionar el resto de consideraciones.

– En eso tiene razón. – Tras ponerse en pie, Ardley volvió a doblar el pañuelo y lo devolvió al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras con un breve suspiro y masculló –: Me he pasado la mayor parte del día tratando de evitar que mate a alguien.

Candy nunca pudo recordar con exactitud lo que ocurrió durante el resto de esa tarde, ya que permaneció semiinconsciente, apoyada contra Terry. Él no dejó de rodearle la espalda con uno de esos fuertes brazos para sostener parte de su peso. Pese a su estado desaliñado y sus magulladuras, Terry irradiaba la energía vital de un hombre viril y saludable que había salido airoso de una pelea. Candy se dio cuenta de que Grandchester no dejaba de dar órdenes y de que todos los demás parecían ansiosos por complacerlo. Se acordó que permanecerían en El Toro y las Fauces durante la noche, y que Ardley partiría para Stony Cross Park con las primeras luces del alba. Por lo pronto, Ardley subió a St. Vincent, o a lo que quedaba de él, a su carruaje y lo envió a su residencia de Londres. Al parecer, el vizconde no sería procesado por sus fechorías, ya que eso sólo serviría para convertir aquel episodio en un gigantesco escándalo.

Una vez que todo quedó bien dispuesto, Terry llevó a Candy hasta la habitación más grande de la posada, donde disfrutarían de una cena y un baño tan pronto como fuera posible. La estancia, estaba escasamente amueblada, pero muy limpia; poseía una cama amplia, de sábanas almidonadas y cubierta con unas colchas suaves y algo descoloridas. Dos doncellas colocaron una vieja bañera de cobre frente a la chimenea y la llenaron con agua procedente de unos calderos humeantes. Mientras Candy esperaba a que el agua se entibiara lo suficiente, Terry la obligó a comerse un cuenco de sopa, que estaba bastante pasable pese a que sus ingredientes resultaban imposibles de identificar.

– ¿Qué son esos trocitos marrones? – preguntó Candy con suspicacia mientras abría la boca a regañadientes para que él pudiera darle otra cucharada.

– Da igual. Traga.

– ¿Cordero? ¿Ternera? ¿Tenía cuernos en un principio? ¿Pezuñas? ¿Plumas? ¿Escamas? No me gusta comer algo que no sé ni qué...

– Un poco más – dijo él de forma implacable al tiempo que le metía de nuevo la cuchara en la boca.

– Eres un tirano.

– Lo sé. Bebe un poco de agua.

Una vez que se hubo resignado a aceptar sus modales autoritarios – tan sólo por esa noche –, Candy consiguió terminar la ligera cena. La comida le había devuelto parte de las fuerzas y se sentía revitalizada cuando Terry la atrajo hacia su regazo.

– Ahora – dijo con voz queda mientras la acurrucaba contra su pecho –, cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido. Desde el principio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Candy se encontrara hablando animadamente, de hecho, casi parloteando, para describir su encuentro con lady Grandchester en la Corte de las Mariposas, así como los acontecimientos que habían sucedido a continuación. Debió de parecer abrumada en algunos momentos, porque Terry interrumpía en ocasiones el torrente de palabras con murmullos reconfortantes, con gestos preocupados e infinitamente tiernos. Cada vez que le acariciaba el cabello con los labios, Candy podía notar que la calidez del aliento del hombre se filtraba hasta su cuero cabelludo. Se fue relajando de forma gradual contra él, y comenzó a sentir las extremidades pesadas y fláccidas.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste persuadir a la duquesa para que confesara con tanta rapidez? – preguntó Candy– . Estaba convencida de que guardaría silencio durante días, de que preferiría morir antes que admitir nada.

– Me temo que ésa fue la opción que le di.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

– Vaya – susurró –. Lo siento, Terry. Es tu madre, después de todo...

– Sólo en el sentido técnico de la palabra – dijo con sequedad –. No albergaba ningún sentimiento filial hacia ella antes, pero de haberlo tenido se habría extinguido sin duda después del día de hoy. Está claro que ya ha hecho bastante daño en su vida. Trataremos de mantenerla en Escocia de ahora en adelante, o quizás en algún lugar del extranjero.

– ¿Te habló la duquesa acerca de la conversación que mantuvimos? – inquirió Candy con cautela.

Terry sacudió la cabeza con una mueca en los labios.

– Me dijo que habías decidido fugarte con St. Vincent.

– ¿Fugarme? – repitió Candy, atónita –. Como si yo de verdad hubiera... Como si yo lo hubiera preferido a... – Se interrumpió de golpe, horrorizada al imaginar lo que él habría sentido. Pese a que no había derramado una sola lágrima en todo el día, el hecho de pensar que Terry se hubiera preguntado siquiera por un instante si otra mujer lo había dejado por St. Vincent... Sencillamente, fue demasiado. Estalló en ruidosos sollozos que los sorprendieron a ambos –. No lo creíste, ¿verdad? ¡Dios mío, dime que no lo hiciste!

– Por supuesto que no. – La miró con perplejidad y se apresuró a coger una de las servilletas de la mesa para enjugar el torrente de lágrimas de su rostro –. No, no llores...

– Te amo, Terry. – Tras arrebatarle la servilleta, Candy se sonó ruidosamente la nariz y continuó llorando mientras decía –: Te amo. No me importa ser la primera en decirlo; ni siquiera me importa si soy la única. Tan sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que…

– Yo también te amo – dijo él con voz ronca –. Candy… por favor, no llores. Me estás matando. Basta.

Ella asintió y se sonó una vez más; le habían salido manchas en la piel, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz no dejaba de gotear. No obstante, la visión de Terry parecía sufrir algún tipo de alteración ya que, tras sujetarle la cabeza entre las manos, depositó un fuerte beso sobre su boca y dijo con voz ronca:

– Eres preciosa.

El comentario, a pesar de ser indudablemente sincero, logró que ella estallara en risillas tontas que se mezclaron con los últimos sollozos. Envolviéndola en un abrazo que a punto estuvo de aplastarla, Terry preguntó con voz apagada:

– Mi amor, ¿nadie te ha dicho nunca que no es de buena educación reírse cuando un hombre se está declarando?

Ella se sonó la nariz con un último y poco elegante resoplido.

– Me temo que soy un caso perdido. ¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?

– Sí. Ahora mismo.

El asombro que le causó el comentario hizo que dejara de llorar.

– ¿Qué?

– No quiero regresar contigo a Hampshire. Quiero llevarte a Gretna Green. La posada tiene su propio servicio de carruajes... así que alquilaré uno por la mañana y llegaremos a Escocia dentro de un par de días.

– Pero... todo el mundo espera una boda respetable en la iglesia...

– No puedo esperar más. Me importa un comino la respetabilidad.

Una sonrisa titubeante se abrió paso en el rostro de Candy cuando se imaginó la cantidad de gente que se habría quedado atónita al oírle decir algo así.

– Será un escándalo, ya lo sabes. El Duque de Grandchester huyendo para celebrar una boda apresurada en Gretna Green...

– Pues comencemos con un escándalo, entonces.

La besó y ella le respondió con un gemido gutural, arqueándose y aferrándose a él hasta que el Duque introdujo más profundamente la lengua y apretó más sus labios para darse un festín con el sedoso interior de su boca.

Entre jadeos, Grandchester se apartó de su boca para dirigirse hacia su palpitante garganta.

– Di: «Sí, Terry» – ordenó el Duque.

– Sí, Terry.

Sus ojos azules se tornaron incandescentes al mirarla, y Candy percibió que había una multitud de cosas que el hombre quería decirle. No obstante, lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

– Ha llegado la hora de tu baño.

Podría haberlo hecho sin ayuda, pero él insistió en desvestirla y bañarla como si fuera una niña. Relajada bajo sus atenciones, contempló su moreno rostro a través del velo de vapor que se elevaba desde la bañera. Sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos mientras le enjabonaba y le frotaba el cuerpo hasta que estuvo sonrosada y brillante. Tras alzarla en brazos de la bañera, la secó con una toalla.

– Levanta los brazos – murmuró.

Ella miró de soslayo la prenda desgastada que Terry sujetaba en la mano.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Un camisón de la mujer del posadero – replicó él al tiempo que se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

Candy metió los brazos en las mangas y suspiró al percibir la limpia fragancia que la envolvió. El camisón tenía un color indefinible y le quedaba demasiado grande, pero se sintió reconfortada por sus suaves y desgastados pliegues.

Tras acurrucarse en la cama, Candy observó cómo Terry se bañaba y se secaba, cómo se contraían y relajaban los músculos de su espalda; ese cuerpo soberbio era un regalo para la vista. Una sonrisa irresistible curvó los labios de la joven al darse cuenta de que ese hombre extraordinario le pertenecía... y de que jamás estaría segura de cómo había logrado ganarse su bien protegido corazón. Terry apagó la lámpara y se acercó a la cama; Candy se acomodó contra él con entusiasmo mientras el hombre se deslizaba bajo las sábanas. La envolvió su esencia fresca, que se mezclaba con el olor a jabón y unos leves toques de sol y de sal. La muchacha deseó poder hundirse en ese maravilloso olor; deseó besarlo y acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

– Hazme el amor, Terry – susurró.

La oscura silueta masculina se alzó sobre ella y una mano comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.

– Mi amor... – dijo con una nota de risueña ternura en la voz –. Desde esta mañana te han amenazado, drogado, secuestrado, esposado y acarreado a través de Inglaterra… ¿Es que no has tenido bastante para un día?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Antes estaba un poco cansada, pero ahora me he despejado. Me resultaría imposible dormir.

Por alguna razón, aquello lo hizo reír por lo bajo. Separó su cuerpo del de ella. Al principio Candy creyó que pretendía colocarse al otro lado de la cama, pero después sintió que le alzaban el bajo del camisón. Se le aceleró la respiración. El grueso tejido subió más y más, hasta que sus pechos quedaron expuestos, con los pezones endurecidos. La boca de Terry recorrió su piel en un rastro suave y ardiente de caricias y pequeños mordiscos que despertaron sensaciones inesperadas allí por donde pasaba: en el punto más sensible de los costados, en la aterciopelada curva inferior del pecho, en el delicado borde del ombligo... Cuando Candy trató de acariciarlo, él le colocó las manos a los lados con suavidad, hasta que ella comprendió que quería que se quedara completamente quieta. Comenzó a respirar de modo acompasado y profundo al tiempo que los músculos de su vientre y de sus piernas se estremecían con el placer que recorría su cuerpo como gotas de mercurio. En su camino de descenso al lugar secreto y húmedo que se encontraba entre sus muslos, Terry mordisqueó y besó su piel, y Candy separó las piernas al instante cuando sintió su contacto. Se encontraba expuesta y completamente vulnerable; cada terminación nerviosa chisporroteaba con una excitación que rayaba en el dolor. Un agudo y débil gemido escapó de su garganta cuando él comenzó a lamer el oscuro triángulo; cada caricia de esa lengua sobre la piel rosada y húmeda despertaba una oleada de placer que la recorría por entero. Terry siguió torturando la zona con la lengua, haciéndole cosquillas y abriéndola aún más; continuó con ese rítmico y dulce tormento durante algunos minutos, hasta que Candy notó una sensación de pesadez en las piernas y se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había transformado en lánguidos gemidos. Al final, Terry deslizó los dedos profundamente en su interior y la joven gritó, retorciéndose al llegar al clímax, estremeciéndose como si fuera a partirse en dos a causa del placer.

Mareada, sintió que él le bajaba el camisón.

– Ahora es tu turno – musitó Candy, y acurrucó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él la apretujaba contra su pecho– . Tú no...

– Duerme – le susurró el Duque– . Ya me llegará el turno mañana.

– Todavía no estoy cansada – insistió Candy.

– Cierra los ojos – dijo Terry al tiempo que dejaba vagar la mano hacia su trasero con movimientos circulares. Le acarició la frente y los delicados párpados con los labios –. Descansa. Tienes que recuperar las fuerzas, pequeña... porque, una vez que estemos casados, no podré dejarte en paz. Querré amarte cada hora, cada minuto del día. – La apretó con más fuerza contra sí –. No hay nada en este mundo más hermoso que tu sonrisa... ni sonido más dulce que el de tu risa... No hay mayor placer que poder rodearte con mis brazos. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no podré vivir sin ti, por muy testaruda y alborotadora que seas. Eres mi única esperanza de felicidad, tanto en esta vida como en la siguiente. Dime, Candy, amor mío... ¿cómo es posible que te hayas colado en lo más profundo de mi corazón? – Hizo una pausa para besar la piel húmeda de la joven y sonrió al escuchar que un leve ronquido femenino rompía el apacible silencio.

PD: disculpen el retraso, pero aqui les he dejado el final.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todas, espero les haya gustado esta Adaptación de la novela de Lisa Kleypas: Sucedió en Otoño.

Donde una atrevida americana se cruza en el camino de un arrogante aristócrata inglés, para volverle la vida más interesante.

Epílogo

A la honorable Duquesa de Grandchester

Grandchester Terrace, Upper Brook Street, nº, 2

Londres.

Querida lady Grandchester:

Ha sido a la vez un honor y una agradable sorpresa para mí recibir su carta. Permítame que le exprese mis felicitaciones por su reciente matrimonio. Pese a que afirma con modestia ser usted la única beneficiada por su reciente unión con lord Grandchester, debo tomarme la libertad de disentir. Tras haber tenido la suerte de conocerla, puedo asegurar que el gran beneficiado ha sido el Duque al conseguir la mano de una dama tan encantadora y de modales tan exquisitos...

– ¿Encantadora? – Interrumpió Annie con sequedad –. Qué poco te conoce.

– Y de modales exquisitos – le recordó Candy con indisimulada altanería antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la carta del señor Nettle –. Y continúa: «Tal vez si su hermana pequeña se pareciera más a usted, también podría encontrar alguien con quien casarse.»

– ¡Te lo estás inventando! – exclamó Annie, que se inclinó sobre una otomana e intentó aferrar la carta al tiempo que Candy se defendía con una estridente carcajada.

Eliza, que estaba sentada en una silla cercana, sonrió por encima del borde de la taza de té mientras tomaba un sorbo de la infusión en un intento por asentar su estómago. Ya les había confesado que tenía la intención de contarle a su esposo esa misma tarde que estaba embarazada, puesto que cada vez le resultaba más difícil ocultar su estado.

Las tres estaban en uno de los salones de Grandchester Terrace. Unos cuantos días antes, Candy y Terry habían regresado a Hampshire tras su «matrimonio furtivo», tal y como se conocían esos asuntos en Gretna Green. Candy había agradecido en silencio que la Duquesa hubiera desaparecido de la propiedad, al igual que todo rastro de su presencia. La Duquesa viuda, se corrigió Candy, que se ponía bastante nerviosa cada vez que se acordaba de que era ella quien ostentaba en esos momentos el título de Duquesa de Grandchester. Terry no había tardado mucho en llevarla a Londres, puesto que tenía que supervisar los trabajos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la fundición junto con el señor Ardley, además de atender otros asuntos de negocios. En cuestión de días, y tras haber organizado los planes con la mayor de las prisas, los Grandchester se marcharían de luna de miel a Italia... lo más lejos posible de Sara White, que no había dejado de quejarse por el hecho de que la hubieran privado de la gran boda que siempre había soñado para su hija.

– Annie, quítate de encima – gritó Candy con afabilidad al tiempo que empujaba a su hermana pequeña–. Lo admito, me he inventado esa última parte. Deja de hacer eso, vas a romper la carta. ¿Por dónde iba?

Tras asumir la expresión de dignidad que se le suponía a la esposa de un Duque, Candy volvió a levantar la carta y leyó con aires de importancia.

– El señor Nettle continúa con su larga lista de encantadores cumplidos y me desea que sea feliz con la familia Grandchester...

– ¿Le dijiste que tu suegra intentó deshacerse de ti? – preguntó Annie.

– Y, para terminar – continuó Candy, haciendo caso omiso de su hermana–, responde a mi pregunta sobre el perfume.

Las otras dos jóvenes la miraron con sorpresa. Los ojos de Eliza se abrieron como platos por la curiosidad.

– ¿Le preguntaste cuál era el ingrediente secreto?

– Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuál era? – Exigió saber Annie–. ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!

– Puede que os decepcione un poco la respuesta – dijo Candy, víctima de una repentina timidez–. De acuerdo con el señor Nettle, el ingrediente secreto es... ninguno.

Annie pareció indignada.

– ¿No hay ingrediente secreto? ¿No es una poción de amor de verdad? ¿Me he estado embadurnando en esa cosa para nada?

– Voy a leer lo que dice: «Tenía la esperanza de que si usted se atrevía a creer un poco en la magia ésta podría conferirle la suficiente confianza como para atraer al candidato adecuado. El éxito que ha obtenido al atrapar el corazón de lord Grandchester es el resultado de su propio encanto y, de hecho, el ingrediente adicional de la fragancia no era más que usted misma...» – Tras dejar la carta en su regazo, Candy sonrió al contemplar el semblante irritado de su hermana–. Pobre Annie. Siento que no hubiera magia, después de todo.

– ¡Diantres! – masculló Annie –. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Aunque yo sí creo que hubo magia, ya que yo pedí un deseo para Lord Grandchester, y si se cumplió.

– Aunque yo creo que fue mi deseo el que se cumplió al final, comento Candy.

– y cual fue tu deseo – musitó Annie –.

– Sencillo que: "que Lord Grandchester encuentre una mujer que consiga ponerlo de rodillas." Y sobre el perfume, lo más extraño es que Grandchester sí que lo sabía – añadió Candy pensativa –. La noche que le hablé del perfume, me dijo que sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el ingrediente secreto. Y esta mañana antes de que le enseñara la carta del señor Nettle, me dio su respuesta... que ha resultado ser correcta. – Una lenta sonrisa le ilumino el rostro–. Ese arrogante sabelotodo... – murmuró con cariño.

– Espera a que se lo diga a Paty – comentó Annie –. Se sentirá tan disgustada como yo.

Eliza la miró con unas cuantas arrugas en su hermosa frente.

– ¿Todavía no ha contestado a la carta que le enviaste, Annie?

– No. La familia de Paty la mantiene encerrada a cal y canto de nuevo. Dudo de que le dejen enviar o recibir cartas. Y lo que más me preocupa es que, antes de que se marcharan de Stony Cross Park, su tía no dejaba de soltar indirectas acerca de que el compromiso con el primo Eustace era casi un hecho. Las otras dos jóvenes gruñeron.

– Por encima de mi cadáver – juró Candy con fiereza –. ¿Sois conscientes de que tendremos que utilizar medidas extremas si queremos librar a Paty de los grilletes familiares y encontrarle un buen partido?

– Y lo haremos – fue la confiada réplica de Annie –. Créeme, querida, si pudimos encontrarte un marido a ti, podremos hacer cualquier cosa.

– Ahora sí que te la has ganado – dijo Candy, que saltó del asiento y comenzó a avanzar de forma amenazadora hacia su hermana con un cojín en alto.

Con una risilla, Annie se escondió tras el primer mueble que encontró y le gritó:

– ¡Recuerda que ahora eres una Duquesa! ¿Dónde está tu dignidad?

– He debido de perderla en algún sitio – informó Candy antes de lanzarse a la alegre persecución.

Mientras tanto...

– Lord St. Vincent, hay una visita en la puerta. Le he informado de que no se encuentra en casa, pero insiste en verlo.

La biblioteca estaba helada y a oscuras, salvo por la débil luz que provenía de los rescoldos de la chimenea. El fuego no tardaría en extinguirse... y, sin embargo, Niel parecía incapaz de moverse lo justo para añadir otro leño, a pesar de que la pila estaba al alcance de su mano. Aunque la casa entera hubiera estallado en llamas, no hubiera bastado para calentarlo. Se encontraba vacío y entumecido, como un cuerpo sin alma, y se enorgullecía de ello. Requería un talento especial que un hombre alcanzara su actual estado de depravación.

– ¿A estas horas? – murmuró Niel con actitud desinteresada mientras clavaba la vista en la copa de cristal tallado llena de brandy que sostenía en la mano para no mirar a su mayordomo.

Se entretenía en girar el pie de la copa entre sus largos dedos. Lo que quería esa desconocida no era ningún misterio. A pesar de que no había previsto plan alguno para esa noche, Niel se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, no estaba de humor para acostarse con nadie.

– Deshazte de ella – ordenó con frialdad –. Dile que mi cama ya está ocupada.

– Sí, milord.

El mayordomo se marchó y Niel se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, estirando las largas piernas por delante de su cuerpo.

Apuró el brandy de un sorbo mientras meditaba sobre su problema más acuciante: el dinero... o, más bien, la falta de él. Sus acreedores se estaban volviendo cada vez más agresivos y no podía seguir ignorando la gran cantidad de deudas que había contraído. Puesto que sus esfuerzos por conseguir la fortuna que tanto necesitaba mediante un matrimonio con Candy White habían fracasado, tendría que conseguir el dinero de alguna otra persona. Conocía a algunas mujeres ricas que podrían concederle un préstamo a cambio de los favores personales que tan bien se le daban. Otra opción sería...

– ¿Milord?

Niel levantó la vista, ceñudo.

– Por el amor de Dios, ¿y ahora qué?

– La mujer no se marchará, milord. Insiste en verlo.

St. Vincent dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

– Si tan desesperada está, dile que pase. Aunque será mejor que le adviertas que lo único que va a conseguir de mí esta noche es un revolcón rápido y una despedida todavía más rápida.

Una voz joven y nerviosa resonó a las espaldas del mayordomo, lo que reveló el hecho de que la persistente visitante lo había seguido.

– Eso no es precisamente lo que yo tenía en mente.

La mujer rodeó al criado y entró en la estancia, oculta en el interior de un abrigo con capucha.

Obedeciendo la orden implícita en los ojos de Niel, el mayordomo se retiró y los dejó a solas.

Niel apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y observó a la misteriosa dama con mirada desapasionada. Se le pasó por la mente la extraña idea de que tal vez llevara una pistola bajo el abrigo. Quizá fuera una de las muchas mujeres que habían amenazado con matarlo en el pasado... una que por fin había reunido el valor para llevar a cabo su juramento. Le importaba un bledo. Él mismo le daría permiso para que le disparara, siempre que lo hiciera como era debido y no lo estropeara todo con una chapuza. Permaneció relajado contra el respaldo del sillón y murmuró:

– Quítese la capucha.

Ella alzó una mano delgada y pálida para obedecer. La capucha se deslizó sobre un cabello café oscuro.

Niel sacudió la cabeza con asombro cuando reconoció a la joven. Se trataba de esa ridícula criatura de la fiesta en Stony Cross Park. Una chiquilla tímida y tartamuda que, con su cabello café y su voluptuosa figura, podría convertirse en una compañía agradable siempre que mantuviera la boca cerrada. En realidad, nunca habían hablado. La señorita O'Brian, recordó... aunque nunca se había preocupado por averiguar su nombre de pila; y si lo había hecho, lo había olvidado nada más escucharlo. La muchacha tenía los ojos más grandes y redondos que hubiera visto jamás, como los ojos de una muñeca de cera... o los de una niñita. La mirada de la señorita O'Brian vagó con lentitud por su rostro, sin dejar de advertir los moratones que aún le quedaban como recuerdo de la pelea con Grandchester.

Estúpida, pensó Niel con desprecio, preguntándose si habría ido allí para reprenderlo por haber secuestrado a su amiga. No. Ni siquiera ella podría ser tan tonta como para arriesgar su virtud y, hasta donde ella sabía, su propia vida al presentarse sola en su casa.

– ¿Ha venido a la guarida del diablo, querida? – preguntó.

Ella se acercó con expresión decidida y, sorprendentemente, sin rastro de miedo.

– Usted no es el diablo. No es más que un hombre. Uno con bas-bastantes defectos.

Por primera vez en muchos días, Niel sintió el leve impulso de sonreír. Una llama de renuente interés se avivó en él.

– Sólo porque el rabo y los cuernos no se vean, niña, no significa que deba descartar esa posibilidad. El diablo se oculta bajo muchos disfraces.

– Pues entonces estoy aquí para hacer un trato, como Fausto. – Hablaba muy despacio, como si tuviera que pensar cada palabra antes de pronunciarla–. Tengo una propuesta para usted, milord.

Y se acercó al fuego, emergiendo de las sombras que los rodeaban a ambos.

Pero esto mis queridas amigas es otra historia...

Fin


End file.
